My Homeworld
by TheLovelyStarlight
Summary: Even thought the wedding was great, Steven couldn't help the pain he felt in his heart. The hybrid never felt so alone, now knowing that his mother was Pink Diamond. It hurt more thinking how the Diamonds are feeling. He takes a chance to contact them, but would they accept him? Steven will find his true Homeworld, but is it with the Crystal Gems or under The Diamond Authority?
1. Who is He Now?

_"__We are The Crystal Gems!"_

_"__Rose Quartz cared about all life."_

_"__This is all your fault. You and your weird mom."_

_"__What do you know about my mom? I never got to know my mom!"_

_"__The Crystal Gems, they don't care about gems. Just the earth!"_

_"__They want to be with me!"_

_"__You know I was in there… and you didn't do anything!"_

_"__I said I don't wanna fight!"_

_"__I never wanted you to see this horrible place."_

_"__You came out of... this hole?"_

_"__What do you know!? You never even met her!"_

_"__This is my home, and you're all my family!"_

_"__Aliens Steven! Aliens who invaded earth!"_

_"__I watched the leaders of the Crystal Gems, Rose Quartz, shatter Pink Diamond."_

_"__I thought you guys were gonna tell me everything from now on…"_

_"__There are things that are impossible for me to explain… But I want to."_

_"__I'm not Rose, I'm Steven."_

_"__I've been fight every since I was set free from the Earth's crust!"_

_"__I'm gonna tell them, I'm gonna tell them everything…"_

_"__You really are better than her…"_

_"__I didn't want to hurt anyone!"_

_"__Thank You Rose Quartz, you doomed the planet."_

_"__Why didn't no one told me about Pink Diamond?"_

_"__Rose never wanted you to see that place."_

_"__It's lucky something has some information that I don't have to get out of them!"_

_"__She always did what was best for the Earth."_

_"__Rose Wanted!? What about what I want!?"_

_"__Rose told us that everything was worth protecting."_

_"__I'm sick of you guys lying to me!"_

_"__She wanted to fight for gems!"_

_"__Rose is MY Mom, out of ANYONE, don't I deserve to know the TRUTH!?"_

_"__A Rose Quartz shattered Pink, the inter cot of gems deserve the same faith!"_

_"__I know what you are; you're a liar!"_

_"__How can a weak being like a human live, but an all powerful diamond perish…?"_

_"__You said you didn't want to hurt anyone, but you hurt everyone!"_

_"__A Rose Quartz was nowhere near Pink Diamond."_

_"__Pearl… did you really shatter her?"_

_"__Someone with extreme authority… Someone… Like one of you!"_

_"__Mom was Pink Diamond…"_

_"__What about you!? She's your mom!"_

_"__I guess what's important right now is how hard Garnet took it…"_

_"__We weren't there for her stupid war!"_

_"__She lied to us!"_

_"__I'm not surprised… I knew she was a lair…"_

_"__The past is the past. All that matters now is what you are now."_

And... who was he now?

With all of these thoughts, all of those heart wrecking moments, if someone was to ask, what could he call himself now? These memories were still painful to think back on. They feel like such a long time ago, but really everything that has happened only filled two years. The young hybrid stands facing the sunset, everything began and ended on this exact beach. He became a gem here, he freed a gem here, he learned the truth here, and time and time again the truth of his mother's past was revealed here. Everything just felt too different. Even though this was his home, even though the town was at peace right now, the young teen's heart and mind was still trapped. Trapped forever in this maze of memories all wrapped into that one question.

Who was he now?

Before this, he was just Steven Quartz Universe. He wore this name with pride and grinned whenever he said it. It was the name his mother had given him, and it felt special to him. Back then, life was peaceful, even though he knew he was a very annoying and whiny kid back then. He would wake up every morning in the temple, go to the Donut Shop and hang out in town. He wasn't really a Crystal Gem back then, just learning the ropes and all, but back then he wanted nothing else but to be one. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were all like mothers to him. He wanted to be just like his mom and some day be a leader. That's all he ever thought about back then, all he could ever really dream of. Back then, life was simple. It seems like so long ago, as if that past was a different timeline. He frowned at this; back then, he was living in a fog.

A fog that broke when Lapis Lazuli came didn't think much of it back then, but he knew that much was kept secret from him. When he showed them the mirror that kept his friend, Steven can truthfully say that it was the most terrifying day of his life that year. How the gems just wanted to bubble her, destroy her, not even thinking twice about doing something like that to their own kind. It was the first of many things that broke the young teen's fog of life. He learned much that day from both Lapis and the gems. The monsters they fought, the creatures he hurt, were really one of his own. It made the boy sick to his stomach every time he thought of them. All those gems were trapped not just in the bubbles, but in their very own gems. Lost forever in their very own minds. It sicken him how he couldn't help them, and the gems haven't tried to.

Who are you now Steven?

Later on, steven thought of himself as his mother's shadow. He answered with 'her copy'. That's all he was, that's all he ever felt back then. By the time Jasper came to Earth, everything felt so hollow but still beating and on fire as well. It tore at the hybrid to no end. The gems wanted her back, his father wanted her back, even Jasper wanted her back and it was just to end her life. Everyone, and everything on Earth was screaming at him to bring her back. It was awful, and so heart pulling painful. His gem didn't feel like his own, it wasn't his own. At times, his body felt like it was being controlled, like a puppet on strings. Was it him at the controls, or was it his mother? At first he didn't know.

At first it was Peridot. At first she was an enemy, pure and simple, and like any enemy the gems only taught him one thing. He was meant to capture her, put her in a bubble, before she contacts Homeworld. Steven obeyed them without question, but often at times he questioned as to why. He and the others knew she couldn't contact Yellow Diamond or Homeworld, they all could have talked it out, but instead he worked on autopilot. He let Garnet and Pearl order him around to stop Peridot, and he did it without question. Tears always threatened to well up in his eyes thinking back on how stupid he was. He was being himself! He would have never went along with poofing Peridot. If he had a choice sooner, he would have talked to her, not be a puppet for the gems to use as a shield. It was a good thing he got his way in the end, but it didn't stop there.

Next was Bismuth, and even though they made up in the end, that night still haunts him to this day. The night of heat and magma, the shouts and the screams, and then finally the sword through her gut. Steven could never get that out of his head. It was very burn into his skull, no matter how much the gems told him it wasn't his fault. They tried helping, Connie tried helping, but nothing they said or did helped. Just like his mother, he stabbed Bismuth, bubbled her, and left her in a prison. It was the first times he fully realized that he was becoming like his mother, and he feared at first that he couldn't stop it. He felt horrible. Like a sick taste of metal and horrid slime filled his mouth and lungs. At times he couldn't sleep, couldn't eat without thinking of that night, and it only had got worse.

It hurt. Everything had hurt those past few months. Day after day, night after night, terrible moment after another, and all Steven could do was smile. He could only smile and pretend to be happy, even thought he was screaming to himself in his mother's room. He wanted it out. The gem. He wanted to rip it out at times, hating himself for even loving such a virus on his stomach. That's all it was. A virus, a disease that was coated in his mother's wrong doings. He hated himself, he hated the gems, and he hated his mother. If it wasn't for her, Jasper wouldn't have been corrupted. She wouldn't have been hurt and in pain for what Rose did. Same goes for Eyeball, she was lost in space cause of what Rose had done. It was her fault, and it was his fault. All his fault! How can the truth be hidden from him for so long. His mother was a lair, she was a murderer, and the Crystal Gems hid it from him. she shattered a Diamond. Pink Diamond! His mother was a monster, and he was slowly becoming her. No matter how much he cried the hybrid knew the truth, and it only made him cry harder those nights.

Who was he now?

After learning that shocking truth, Steven became nothing. He didn't bother to care for his name. At that moment it didn't really matter. He was a hollow shell, holding a gem that didn't belong to him, a gem he didn't even want anymore.

Nobody knew of this. How could they? He hid it from everyone. His sadness, his pain, his torture and hell that lived within him. Steven hid it all from his family and friends. They thought he was fine, but they never knew how hollow his smiles were. Even while fused as Stevonnie, Connie thought none of the wiser. He hid it all from the whole world, and he still continues to hide it from this day. The boy remembers these days the best, it was a point in his life that he would always remembered, always tempered to go back to those days. Even though they hurt, at nights he was pleasant. Steven couldn't help but smile a bit brokenly at those memories. How the cold air hit his arms and legs as he stood on top of the hill. How the height was so wonderful to look at, it almost felt like he could fly if he just took one step out. He felt so empty, but still smiled so wide up at the stars and moon. It made the black ink like ocean gleam under its light, but it never gleamed as bright as the red river that dripped down his pale arms. It was odd at first doing it. He felt like he was breathing for the first time, but also his last. If it wasn't for his healing spit, the gems would have known sooner finding him forever in sleeping bliss in the morning.

Good thing though he never took it that far, but the opportunity did show itself many times. Times when he was angry. Times he had just had enough of all of their lies, all of their secrets. The gems never told him anything, and even though he tried over and over again they still kept their secrets. He exploded. His happy mask would crumple and the the hate and rage would show through. He yelled at Garnet, at Pearl, and even at Connie. It felt good to yell at them, to make them see how much he was tried of the pain they kept giving him, but after he was done the boy only felt guilt. It would be this guilt that would eat up at him too. Seeing their looks of fear and shock, it was enough at times to believe that they didn't love him. Rose never scream, she never fought like this with them. He was just a freak, a monster. It would be these thoughts that almost done him in. Steven had lose count how many times he raised that gleaming blade to his neck, so tempted to just go back to sleep.

It was only when he was sent after to Homeworld did he feel like he was free. That moment he looked deeply into Aquamarine's eyes, those cold and gleeful eyes. She didn't realize it, but she was offering him her hand. It was that offering of something to get to end his suffering, to finally bring his torture to an end. He wanted it to end so badly, to just be put down and out of their misery. Steven blamed himself. It was his fault all of this happened anyhow, and no one could say otherwise. Why would they care about? It's why he didn't fuse with Connie, it's why he broke down. He gave his friends up to Homeworld, he almost sent them to a prison never to return home. He screwed up, and it was that pain realization that made he give himself up to the small blue tyrant. A freak like him shouldn't live, he was monster that should be punished. He was a criminal, and he knew that the Diamond would put an end to him. It was what he deserved, it was all that he felt at that moment when he took her hand. She was death, and he wanted nothing more than the peaceful sleep he knew she could give. He was scared, but in a way he felt he was being set free.

But then, his world came crashing down again. Not only was Lars with him, but the cold hard truth was set in stone. Steven would never forget that Zircon and how she stood up for him in front of the Diamonds. the trail was nerve wracking, but Steven fought with all of his might. He watched with wide eyes, seeing how the truth was laid out before him and the other Diamonds. A cold stating fact that was deep inside the boy's gut, but never believed it until the facts were laid out.

Rose didn't shatter Pink Diamond.

She couldn't have done it. The plan made no sense, and the action was impossible to pull off. Steven felt like he was dropped into a bucket of ice water when he heard this. Only a Diamond could have shattered Pink Diamond. Rose was innocent the whole time. He wanted to cheer, to cry and shout how he was right, but he couldn't. Just as the bright light of happiness came raining down on him, the dark shadows from below swallowed him whole. Rose was still an awful person, and if she didn't shatter Pink then who did. The other Diamonds came to mind, but he threw that aside, thinking it was possible but also unlikely option. Then the gems came to mind, and everything came to another halt. It wasn't Peridot, nor Amethyst, not even Bismuth could have done it no matter how much she wanted to with the breaking point.

Pearl came to mind, and another sense of fury, disbelief, and betrayal wracked through Steven's body. At this point, he couldn't really care if they were trying to protect him. The determination to know the truth, after mouths even a year of pain, the hybrid wanted nothing more than the lies to stop. He needed to truth! No more secrets, no more hiding and no more of this stabbing pain in his chest and the urge to punch the gems in the face. He came to Pearl, and she finally gave him the answer that he wanted. Even though he never saw it coming. It was like falling, so free yet so terrifying.

Who was he now?

The new was Pink, for he really was the son of Pink Diamond.

The answer shocked, confused, and even hurt the poor boy. Steven felt worn out, but reawaken all at once when he came back from Pearl's gem. Of course, he didn't have any real time to think on the new information cause of Garnet becoming undone. The hybrid had seen it many times before, but this was shocking to see Sapphire so upset. Ruby really was the one to get hot headed, but for a long moment it really looked like she didn't care about it. In a way, Steven could understand it. Rose was gone, in a way, so her being Pink didn't matter. It shouldn't have mattered that much, but it did, in more ways than one. For everyone, it was like new wound was being made to add up on the war that already ended. The wound was just bigger on Sapphire than anyone had every realized.

In a way, Steven was kind of happy that Sapphire blew up the way she did. Even though amethyst wanted him mad and upset, the hybrid just didn't want those emotions to surface. For a whole year, he was sad and hiding his pain from them all. He was angry, hurt, and crying so much that for once he just wanted to feel numb. He wanted his mind busy for once before letting his emotions to take over. His mother was a lair, a very terrible person that to be honest he never wanted to meet again, and Steven was okay with that. The others may love her, but if he was being completely honest, Rose stopped being a mom to him long ago. He grown out of loving her. Was there even love to begin with, he wasn't really sure anymore.

He helped bring Garnet back, she had a wedding for herself, and things were looking good for everyone for once. It's only been a week since everything, and for once it felt like peace was finally settling in Beach City. Steven looked down from the hilltop, watching the gems and the town continue their lives as if nothing was really different, but in the same way everything was different. He smiled a bit at Garnet and Pearl's happy faces as both Peridot and Bismuth explained their new invention to the others. The two have gotten pretty close since the wedding, almost never leaving the forge. The boy turned a bit to the left to see Amethyst hanging out with Velida and her kids. He even saw Sadie and the cool kids hanging out near the Big Donut, even though Mr. Dewey was embarrassing his son as well. Everyone was so happy and cheerful, without a care in the world. In a way, that all Steven really wanted. To be happy.

So why didn't he feel that now? Was it the question? The still lingering thoughts that things just wasn't over yet? Why did he still feel this way?

Who… was he now?

Looking up at the bright clear sky, Steven felt that sense of longing. He honestly had never really felt it this strong before. It only came to him a few times, but he always ignored it or pushed it aside. Now though, he had all the time in the world, so he thought on them future, never letting his eyes fall away from the stars he knew where there.

He wasn't a quartz as he first had thought to believe. Now the hybrid knew he was really a diamond. Pink Diamond left her home, betrayed the other Diamonds, all in the name to save earth. She believed that just talking to them couldn't save the Earth, so she went to war. Lying to both sides just to get the gems and the planet to be free. It was brave and reckless, even noble, but very stupid in Steven's opinion. Pearl had told him how she was trying to protect the earth, but his dreams told a different story. He still got them when he fell asleep, and they were almost always the same. Pink lying to the Diamonds, and Blue and Yellow telling her stop and continue working on the colony. Lie after lie. Pink never told them the truth as to why she wanted to defend the earth, just silly reasons as to why she couldn't make a colony on the planet. Like the buildings be too hard, the humans are to wild.

Just thinking about made him disgusted with her childish ways. Steven couldn't help but agree with Blue and even Yellow at times. His mother was very childish and lying just was pitiful. The hybrid always hated to lie, even though he did it a few times himself. He hated it cause it always ends up getting someone hurt. War didn't have to be the answer. It wasn't the only answer.

He felt bad for the other Diamonds. Blue and Yellow should have never had been lied to the way that they did. The gems, even Connie, called them tyrants and evil rulers but Steven never saw that. In fact, ever time they did call them such names, Steven couldn't help but feel a tint of rage, more so now that he knew the truth. They weren't tyrants. Sure they were ruthless rulers at times and just downright terrifying, but deep down the boy knew there was more to why they were like that. They weren't like that before, that much Steven knew. Blue was so much kinder than Garnet had lead him to believe, she was a shatterer yes, but in a way she acted like a mother grieving for her dead child. Yellow was no different, she hid her emotions and moved forward, but the hybrid knew she was upset just as much as Blue was. They were just sad, depressed even that they had lost Pink. They lost their family to Rose Quartz, and losing family was never easy.

Why couldn't the gems had seen that? Maybe cause Rose made them believe that the Diamonds were evil people. She disrespected her own family so much that the Crystal Gems started to believe her lying mouth, and in a way they still do. It made Steven feel sick. The Diamonds didn't deserve this. They didn't deserve to be in pain while the gems were happy and carefree. Just thinking of this made the hybrid's blood boil in such a new level of fury. His hands at his sides had turned into to tight skin breaking fist as he started to glare down at the gems chatting nonsense down in the beach below, getting angry the more he saw their laughing smiles.

How dare did they laugh while the Diamonds suffered? How dare do they call them tyrants when in reality they were just grieving for Pink, someone who betrayed them, to be revenged? his breathing picked up slightly, and he shook his head, grabbing onto his gem as he looked up at the sky once more. He was upset, furious, but most importantly he was sad. He didn't feel like he even belonged on Earth anymore, knowing the he had another home out there, a home he wasn't sure he should call his, upset him. The Diamonds were his family, but gem if anything. It tore up at the hybrid, wishing he could find a way to tell them, but scared to as well.

What would the Crystal Gems thing? What would he do now? Would he stay here on Earth if they do come, or go with them?

Who was he now?

Steven looked down at his gem, pulling up his shirt as he saw it gleam in the light. A small weak smile pulled up on the boy's lips, chuckling bitterly as he touched his gem with such care. Almost as if the gem would shatter under his touch. "I know who I am now," He mumbled, the words barely audible through the soft howling of the wind. "I'm Steven, and I'm a Diamond."

His diamond shape gem only gleamed in response.

_**Hello everyone on Fanfiction! My name is Noah, Noah Starlight, and I'm here to bring my stories for your enjoyment. This one, My Homeworld, is originally**____**from Wattpad. I forgot I even had a fanfiction account. Any, I know some of you don't have Wattpad, and since so many like this story on there I want to bring here for you guys to enjoy. **_

_**Just so everyone knows before I continue, I'm a Stevidot and Stevmthyst shipper. I hate Connie and Pink Diamond, but also dislike Pearl. I'm saying this cause my stories here will have Connie hating moments as well as Pearl and Pink. If you likes these characters, then good for you, just don't come threatening me or trying to shove your ideals of them down my throat. I hate them, so move on if you dislike my stories course of that fact.**_

_**Also this story will take place after Garnet's weddings, but the Diamonds don't show up. Steven might act very OCC in my story, but hey I'm just trying to make him more believable**____**as a 14 year old teen growing up to fast.**_

_**Wlep, that's everything!**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy the new story! Get set to get Deck!**_

_**Bye! ;)**_


	2. An Argument Between Friends

_**Hey guys! Got another chapter and I hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Get Set To Get Decked!**_

"Hey Steven?"

"Steven?"

"STEVEN!"

The young hybrid jumped almost out of the bench by the loud volume of the bird squeaking voice, and also pure shock of it as well. Luckily he did catch himself and shook his head of the deep thoughts he was stuck in, turning back to face his best friend Connie who had screamed. She was blushing a bit that she had screamed to get his attention, looking away for only a bit for fixing her hair and dress before she smiled worryingly at the hybrid again.

"Steven, I've been talking for a while now and you just blanked out," She said in a worry tone, though the boy could hear the annoyance laced in it. "Are you okay?"

Steven nodded softly with a slight apologizing smile, but he really was everything but okay. It's been other week sense the wedding and things have been getting worst at the temple. Garnet is starting to focus on her relationship after enjoying herself with her honeymoon, whatever that was. The hybrid barely even sees her since she stays up in her room and go out as Ruby and Sapphire. Amethyst has been hanging out with Valida more and her paintings, finding new ways to paint the purple gem. Peridot has been with Bismuth a lot lately trying to make new inventions every single day, and they always shoo the boy out of the forge when they get close to something. Pearl has been odd around him. She talk to him, but only about Rose or Pink Diamond when she served her. To be honest it felt like he was back to square one with her, so he tries to stay away from them gem as long as possible.

So he stayed with Connie more often, but even spending time with her was getting annoying. Don't get Steven wrong, he cares about his best jam bud, but their interest has been going in different directions than they were before. Back before the Homeworld business got out of control, Connie was all about books, Under The Knife, and school work which Steven found all amazing on his own. Now however, it was only training and fusing as Stevonnie. It was only about gems stuff, and it was at these times that the hybrid wanted to think about anything else but gems and Homeworld. More so now more than ever.

He still was getting those dreams, those buzzing thoughts about Homeworld and the Diamonds. He would about being out in space with Yellow in her ship, or even hanging out with Blue in her lovely water fountains. He knew they were really his mother's memories coming back to him, but they still were the only thing that made him smile these days. Steven wondered if he would get a life like that in Homeworld knowing he was a Diamond now? Would Yellow show him the worlds she conquered? Maybe Blue would sing with him as they danced in the massive throne room? Or maybe he finally get to see the other Diamond, the one with the big and hypnotic white eyes. He only caught glimpses of them, but they always terrified and calmed him in a way. Just the thought of seeing them again brought a giddy feeling to his stomach. Maybe he could try going to-

"Steven!"

"Huh," His thoughts stop short once again by his dark skin friend. "Did you say something Connie?"

Now the young girl made a pout like face as she crossed her arms over her face, glaring at the short teen in annoyance. "Yeah I did, I ask when are we going to train with Pearl. What are you thinking about that you won't even listen to me?"

Steven frowned sadly at his friend, sighing since he did feel bad for ignoring Connie like he did. He rubbed the back of neck and answered sadly, "I'm sorry Connie. I didn't mean to be ignoring you, I just… got a lot on my mind right now."

"What could possibly be more important than our training Steven," Connie looked honestly confused by this answer, not fully grasping anything else being more important than training to fight off more corrupted gem monsters.

The teen just sighed again, turning his face away from Connie's as he looked down at his hands. He couldn't tell her what he was going through right now, much less train with her. He didn't tell her this, but he's been missing their training days with Pearl cause he knew the white gem would force them to fuse, and that was something he couldn't do. His left hand quickly went to his clothed stomach, where his gem was underneath, and frowned even more. It wasn't the same anymore, it was one of the small things that did change about him, along with his eyes but lucky he was wearing contacts more often now. If he would to fuse as Stevonnie than his secret would be blown. They would all know what had happened to him.

It was two days after the wedding. Steven was getting terrible stomach pains ever since the wedding, and his vision would always seen to blurry out or even turn red. It only got worse and worse, like his every fiber in his body was boiling like acid. He would groan and even cry in pain, but like now none of the gems even noticed. He couldn't even eat any left over cake as he kept puking it back up. The teen only started to realize what was happening when his gem looked to be bleeding all over his stomach. He was scared, downright terrified, but while his gem was rotating and his eyes were changing color, Steven was already passed out from the pounding throb in his head. He didn't know how long he was passed out, but he woke up in a small pool of his own blood in the bathroom tube, crying when he saw his new gem shaped just like a diamond upside down. He didn't move from there all day.

So now, Steven hides his new diamond traits form the gems, even from Connie. For as long as he could at this point. With a sigh he looks up at the sky, speaking the first answer on his mind. "I was thinking about the Diamonds."

"Oh…" The hybrid turned back to face his friend, seeing her wear an expression of confusion and even a bit of annoyance. "Is it because your mom is really Pink Diamond?"

"Yeah… Well in a way," He sits back and looks over at the fry bits he was sharing with Connie, taking one into his mouth as he shrugged. "I get that Rose wasn't a good person, lying to everyone and all, but to be honest she has crossed my mind in a while."

"Why is that?"

"Cause I came to terms with Rose Quartz. She was a Diamond who lied and killed tons of her own kind just to live on earth and become one with humans. She was a criminal and nothing more, and I'm cool with that." Steven didn't bother to look over at his friend, knowing that her face was showing most likely shock at how harsh and even cold his answer was. He still just shrugged, deciding it was pointless to keep all of this a secret. For once, he was just happy to get that off his chest.

Connie however, frowned deeply at the boy's answer and bored like tone. This wasn't the loveable, but also naive, Steven she knew and even loves. To say such things about your own mother, it just didn't sit with the young sword fighter the right way. She shook her head in disappointment. "That's not a nice thing to think about your own mother Steven. At least she protected the earth from Homeworld right?"

She thought her words had gotten through to him, but Steven just rolled his eyes and shrugged, bringing the frown back on Connie's face. "If that's what you want to call it. Like I said; the deal with Rose being Pink is past me. I don't care anymore about her."

"Okay…" Connie was really starting to get uncomfortable with all of this. She decided to shifted the conversation just a bit off the Rose topic. "Then… Why were you thinking of the Diamonds?"

With a small sigh, Steven sat straight up and looked back up at the sky. This was it. He could tell Connie the full truth, but was it a good move. His gut was telling him it wasn't in the slightest, but this was his best friend he was talking about, his jelly to her biscuit, surely he could her a bit of what was going on his mind. The young diamond hybrid let a smile dust barely on his lips as he looked back up at the sky, wishing he could see the stars that were the Homeworld colonies. There it was again, that feeling of homesickness. Maybe he was finally starting to think of Homeworld as his home in a way, but how could it when he has never been there. The dreams he gets aren't his memories, only Pink's and it brought a bit of sadness to his heart. He wish he could see it for once in his life. Perhaps he could talk to Connie about that. She likes going to space so doing this should be very fun.

With the smile on his face growing only a bit more, Steven turned over to Connie. "I was thinking about Homeworld. The diamonds must live there all the time, and I always have been wandering what they do up there. If they got throne rooms or they very own armies."

Connie didn't seem all to happy about that, but she shrugged and looked pretty neutral about it. "Maybe they force the gems to fight or even do their evil biddings. Like those evil leaders in a sci-fi movie."

"That's not what I believe Connie," Steven stated back, jumped off the bench as he slowly floated down on the sidewalk with grace. He twirls and looks up at the bright blue sky. Pretty soon, his mouths began to speak his mind before he could really stop it. "I think they do Ball Dances and even hang out together at times. I sometimes think that Yellow goes on her ship with her army to war in the wars alongside them, protecting her court as they defeat the threats of the planet they wish to conquer. Then I think of Blue and how she might be having beautiful meetings back a lake, creating the next amazing build by the next. I can see her even dancing on top of a large pool of water and singing the most sweetest song ever to one's ear. Then I think of Wh-"

"Steven stop!"

The hybrid broke out of his thoughts as he turned over to Connie, who was staring at him with completely shocked and even angry brown eyes. Steven looked around himself and the area, seeing nothing wrong with anything. He looked at his best again and tipped his head. "Stop what?"

"This! Stop this," Connie snapped, getting up out of her seat as she still kept her glare on the short hybrid. "I don't know what you are playing at, but this isn't the Steven that I know. Whatever is going on in that head of yours, stop it. Now."

That completely shocked the boy, even to the point where his body was completely frozen and his breathing had stopped. Steven didn't think he had said anything wrong. All he did was say his opinion on the Diamonds, but for some reason it cause his best friend to speak so harshly to him. He shook his head, trying to get a sense of what was happening. "What do you mean stop it? All I did was speak my mind."

Connie's face turned into one of worry and disapproval. "You spoke as if the Diamonds had… hearts or something. The Steven I know believes them to be evil rulers who destroyed tons of their people. For god sake Steven, they tried to destroy the earth!"

"But… it wasn't their fault that there was even a war," Steven rebuttals, frowning at the blindness his friend showing. "Pink Diamond faked her shattering. Blue and Yellow only tried to destroy the earth at that point because they were scared that Rose Quartz would shatter them next. It was a last act of survival."

"How can you say that!? They corrupted all of those gems Steven, and what about the cluster? All those gem shards you told me about. They wanted to hollow out the Earth and destroy everything! Destroy our home! Blue Diamond kidnapped your Dad Steven." Steven watched with wide eyes as Connie began to shake in overflowing rage. He didn't have time to walk towards her before she snapped. "I don't understand. How can you trust those Tyrants!?"

Tyrants…

That word sparked something with in the young hybrid than he thought it would. He had to keep himself from letting his diamond eyes to shine through his contacts as his hands quickly became fist. The Diamonds weren't tyrants, and never would be something like that. How dare did Connie saw something like that! She doesn't even know the full story, yet here she was speaking as if she knew what the Diamonds were. What does she know!?

Sadly, Steven couldn't contain all of his anger as he stepped closer to Connie and jabbed a finger to her chest. The girl yelped, but the hybrid didn't care if she was embarrassed or scared. He snapped harshly back. "Don't you dare call them tyrants again Connie. You act like you know everything, but you don't! The Diamonds did nothing wrong but try and protect Pink, not even realising that she was the one pulling the strings. They are victims in this just like everyone else!"

"B-But… How can you say that," Connie pushed his finger, looking at the angry hybrid with shocked but disbelieving eyes. "They tried to hollow out the Earth."

"For your information Pink Diamond wanted her very own colony, so in a way they didn't really care. It was Pink he wanted it, but then back out of it," steven stated, glaring as he pointed out the obvious. "You saw the dream we had as Stevonnie. We acted like a brat wanting our own planet!"

"Well," Connie puffed up her chest, not backing down from this argument. "What about them making the Cluster. They fused gem shards together to try and blow up the earth!"

Steven rolled his eyes. "They did that to make something out of the war that, once again, Pink Diamond caused. I get that it was wrong, but can you blame them for wanting to get rid of the planet that took one of their own away from them!?"

"Then what about Blue kidnapping your dad!? Steven, she put him into that terrible Zoo!"

"That was all Garnet's fault for not even giving me a warning that Blue Diamond was on Earth! If it wasn't for her, my dad wouldn't have gone to the Zoo! I never blamed Blue for that," He snapped, hating to have to remember that day.

Connie screamed, "They kidnapped you!"

But the hybrid screamed back, "That was my own fault! I tried to save you and everyone else from having to go to the Zoo!" He stomped his foot to the ground and continued. "I did everything to try and protect you and the gems! The Diamonds thought I was Rose, I told them I was! How does that make them tyrants if all they were doing was bring justice to the person they believed killed a Diamond!?"

"You wouldn't have to go to such a horrible place if we had fused as Stevonnie," Connie crossed her arms, an annoyed tone returning into her voice.

"Seriously!? You're bringing that up again!?" Steven shook his head and just let out a growl, grabbing the rest of his fry bits as he went to walk back to the Temple. He was getting a ear splitting headache and honestly couldn't deal with Connie anymore. He thought she would understand him better than the gems, but it turns out he was wrong. She was just like them, believing the lies of a liar all because she saved your asses.

"Wait? Steven where are you going?" Connie looked confused and tried to grab the walking away boy's arm, only to be thrown back a bit by a harsh shove.

Steven looked over his shoulder, glaring harshly at the confused and hurt dark skin teen. "I'm going home. I can't take this anymore."

"Take what anymore? Steven I don't understand." She said in a small hurt tone, acting as if the last ten minutes of argument didn't even happen. She didn't want to steven leave, not when they were having such a good time before those Diamonds were brought up. Connie even wore a pretty dress today thinking this would be a good little date for them. She didn't want her prefect day to be ruined now, but Steven wasn't acting like himself at all. He never use to be this cold her, or even defending the enemy like this before. She had to save this day somehow. "I thought we were going to hang out and have a good time. We still need to reschedule our fusion training."

"Connie, I'm not doing Fusion training for a while," Steven shook his head slowly, still upset from the words she said before. "If you want to still train then talk to Pearl. Now I'm leaving."

"But… But Steven we're on a-"

"I have a headache Connie. Why not find something else to do since you were so good at it the last time we had an argument."

That last comment made Connie flinch hard, as if Steven just decided to take a swing at her in the gut. He saw her brown big eyes start to water up with tears, but the hybrid just didn't bother to care about it. With a huff and a deep frown, Steven continued to walk back to the temple, ignoring that he heard the sobs of the young girl behind him as she ran home.

In a way Steven did feel a bit bad for leaving Connie like that, but the tiny bit of guilt he felt couldn't match his boiling hot rage he was trying to simmer down. How did his life become this screwed up? Now he was blowing up in front of his best friend and defending the diamonds even now. He knew without a doubt that she would call Pearl and tell them what had happened, but he did really nothing wrong. The young hybrid would still defend the Diamond, even if the others called them monster Steven knew they weren't, but like always his opinions really didn't matter. He was Rose's copy, never think bad of his mother and only think bad of Homeworld. A true follow in being the future leader of the Crystal Gems. At first this was his dream, but now he didn't feel like he wanted it to become reality anymore. He wondered if his opinion would matter on Homeworld. Would Yellow and Blue be a bit more understanding than everyone else here on Earth? As he got closer to the temple, the young Diamond hybrid looked up towards the sky, that dread of homesickness now creeping back into his gut.

"Blue… Yellow…" He didn't know why he mumbled them out loud, but he raised his hand out towards the sky, feeling as if he could reach them this way. "I promise… I'll end your suffering too…" His gem glowed, but he quickly covered before hearing a loud squawk inside of the temple, sighing and knowing full well who that sighed and took one more look at the sky before heading side to face the bird music that was Pearl.

Missing only for second, that two dim gleams shined in the sky.

Then a third.


	3. Dreams and Secrets

_It was just like any other day, but it was just as fun and exciting as the last. Opening his curtains and racing out into the balcony, Pink saw so much of Homeworld from below. So many Jades and Gears doing their jobs, Peridots and Topazes passing by and even some Rubies and Pearl helping their Morganites and Sapphires. Everyone was so busy, but with made Pink happy was the sight of their smiles. It was the smiles he would bring them, they would work hard but always smile in such context and joy. A Jade had caught the Diamond's eye and waved at him, many other gems doing the same as he waved back at his gems._

_"__My Diamond!"_

_Pink turned towards the curtains, smiling to see his lovely Pink Pearl coming out. She had light pink hair all wrapped in two buns on the side of her head, and her dark pink and white outfit flowed which each step on her belly gem gleamed in the sunlight. Pink was so happy how is pearl had turned out, and she was the perfect partner to play with. As the young Diamond came away from the edge of the balcony, he smiles and watched his pearl salute to him._

_He chuckled and shook his head, "Please Pinky, don't call me that while we're in private. Just call me Pink."_

_His Pearl, who he named Pinky, blushed and smiles as she dropped the salute and nodded. "Of course Pink, I was just following orders."_

_"__Probably from Yellow again I'm sure," Pink shook his head, following his pearl back into his room and he bounced happily on his ball. He summoned three bubbles once again and twirled on the balancing ball to face his giggling pearl again. "Wanna watch me juggle again Pinky? I can five balls this time!"_

_Pinky smiles and shakes her head, pulling up her pink screen as she read something off of it. "I would love to Pink, but Blue Diamond wants to have a chat with you about this upcoming trail. She says it is urgent but Yellow will not come to the trail."_

_Pink frowned, shaking his head as he popped his bubbles and hopped off his ball. He crossed his arms and looked at the files Pinky had brought up. "That is most odd. Yellow always comes to trails, she knows I don't like them much, but why is she not making it?"_

_"__Says here that she is chatting with White Diamond."_

_"__Those two have been spending an awful lot with each other…" He frowned even more, looking over at the White head outside on top of the highest landing plate. "I wonder what she is doing."_

_""__It matter not Pink," Pinky smiles softly, turning her diamond away from the balcony. "Right now we have a trail to get to. About this Morganite that went rogue and damaged her Sapphire and Rubies."_

_Pink sighed and nodded, not really wanting to punish any of the gems on their Homeworld. Most of the time Blue and Yellow would never let him be in the trails, and most of the time he would upset, but he knew why they wouldn't. Pink didn't mind some of the time, knowing that the punishment would be great and even burital. No matter how many times he sees it, the act to put those wrongful gems in face of their punishment would be too great for Pink to take. He cared for all life in his beloved court, and Homeworld as a whole. It was Pink's duty to protect her kind, even from themselves. These poor gems don't know any better and he had to hide his emotions for the best for them. Pink maybe the most emotional and even cheerful of the Diamonds, but he was a Diamond, and on Homeworld that means a lot._

_"__Alright Pinky," Pink rolled his eyes, handing his diamond the pad. "Let's go to another boring trail."_

_"__Coming Steven!"_

_That name made the young diamond stop, turning towards Pinky, the gem now standing in the middle of a dark room. Pink grew confused and shook his head. "What was that?"_

_Pinky smiled, almost a bit too much. Her colors were paling. Was she turning white? "Steven."_

_"__My name is Pink."_

_"__Steven."_

_"__Pink Diamond."_

_"__Steven!"_

_"__Would you stop that!"_

_"__Steven!"_

_"__Steven! Wake up!"_

"STEVEN! WAKE UP!"

The young hybrid snapped his eyes opened, turning his head rapidly as if he just woke up from a nightmare. As soon as his eyes focused back on the three gems who had called out to him in the long distance dream, Steven's mind came reeling back as he finally grasped what was happening around him. He fell asleep, most likely when Pearl was making her big ass speech about what had happened down on the broad walk with him and Connie. The boy groaned and rubbed his eyes, trying to ignore the white gem slightly glaring at him while the other two were frowning a bit instead. From the look from the kitchen clock, the boy only slept for about 15 minutes and that made him a bit confused on why Pearl and Garnet still let him sleep while they were arguing with him. Though the teen was glad that they had woke him up, having yet another Diamond dream.

This one was very different though. Steven never had a dream before like that, or at least that detailed. Most of the time he was in his room back inside the temple, dressed up in his mother's clothing, and the gems or his friends acting as if they were the Diamonds. This dream felt so real, almost as if he was there back when Pink lived on Homeworld. He was Pink, playing her role, reliving her past as if it was his own. Who was that Pearl? It looked nothing like the Pearl he knew, the one that said she was his mother's pearl. This one was a happy, cheerful Pearl with a much cuter face and personality. To Steven, she felt like a long lost friend that he was so happy to see again. The thought would have made the hybrid happy and confused, but the rest of the dream just made him more confused. For one, what was that white head statue across from his balcony, and who was White Diamond? He had heard of that name before. Was it another Diamond? Why did hearing her name brought fear but happiness all rolled into one?

Shaking head of those thoughts, Steven looked back up at the three gems in the room with him, or well it was really five. Pearl and Garnet were standing over him across from the coffee table as Amethyst moved to sit by him on the couch. Bismuth and Peridot were there in the room, but not really paying attention fully as they were hanging around the kitchen with some tools. As the boy looked back at Pearl and Garnet, he held a flinch to see such fire boiling into the skinny white gem's eyes. It was such a shocker to see her this angry. He had only ever seen this type of look on Garnet, and that was back when he released Lapis from the mirror and slapped the fusion in the face.

Fully stretching out his arms, Steven let out a tired yawn as he looked back up. Pearl was the first one to speak, looking more annoyed than the last. "Were you even listening to a word that I had said Steven?"

"Most likely not…" Steven yawned again, rubbing his eyes as Pearl crossed her arms. "I'm sorry Pearl, but I'm very tired. I have a headache."

"That's no excuse young man! What were thinking hurting Connie like that back at the Boardwalk!? I'm thinking to explained to you how very rude it was and you sleep through my whole speech," She shouted in complete rage, her voice raising higher and higher with each sentence.

Amethyst rolled her eyes beside the young hybrid, placing her arm around him as she commented to the skinny gem. "Maybe he would have listened if you didn't ramble about nonsense for the past 20 minutes. Even I was ready to take a snooze."

"I wasn't rambling!"

"Enough you two," Garnet calmly settled the two down, but her eyes were completely on the hybrid on the couch. "All that matters is that Steven learn his lesson."

"And what lesson is that," Steven asked, completely confused on what the fusion was even implying. "All I did was stand my ground in a very heated argument. It wasn't my fault that connie cried or my fault that she had her mother call you. I was standing my ground."

The tall fusion said nothing at first, pushing her shades up. "And what were you two fighting about Steven?"

As much as the boy wanted this conversation to be over with, Steven just couldn't answer that for either of the gems before him, not even Amethyst who looked a bit interesting as well. He knew if he told the gems what him and Connie was fighting about, they would start attacking him and even worrying if the Diamonds were somehow getting into his head. He couldn't let that happen. They already started to get over that Rose was Pink Diamond, but they still treated him nothing different, even though they wanted to. It was more so Pearl, Bismuth, and Garnet that was acting odd a bit at times around him. Besides Pearl, who worshiped her Diamond, the other two were really just scared of him. They would look at the young teen as if waiting for him to attack or for the Diamond to come and shatter them for keeping away their fellow Diamond. It got very irritating to the hybrid, but feeling their fear was a bit better than feeling the longing worship from Pearl. At times it was just creepy with her to look at his shirt as if she could see his pink gem underneath. He decided to never let Pearl change his clothes or do his laundry again.

Amethyst and Peridot were the only ones who acted okay with this new development. Sure at times they seem scared when Steven shouted, but most of the time they took it so well. Peridot was very excited that the boy was a Diamond royalty, going far as to try and teach him how to be a proper Diamond and joining his court. He had tried telling the green gem not to do stuff like that, getting all embarrassed, but Peridot did it cause she wanted to. Steven being a Diamond meant a big deal to her, and she wanted him to know all about homeworld and how it runs. She only does it however at least once a week since most of the time she hangs out with Bismuth and her forge. Amethyst was pretty chill about, something that the hybrid was grateful for. Just like what she said on that beach while they were finding Ruby, she wasn't going to fall apart on him like Garnet and Pearl had done. The quartz was always by his side when he was a bit lonely, and he loved to have her around, but often he was distance with her. Sometimes Steven thinks she has noticed that something is off with him.

With a deep sigh, Steven shook his head. He didn't want them to know his new changes, or about his dreams. Instead he looked down at his hands and spoke in a quiet tone. "She wanted to know when our next fusion training is, and I told her I wasn't going to train with her anymore."

This answer gasp both Garnet and Pearl a gasp of complete shock, while Amethyst and even Peridot just stared at their friend with wide shock eyes. This caused the whole room to be silent, until Pearl tried to speak or do something at this point. the boy could see her legs quiver in his downcast gaze, knowing she was either holding in some fear or anger or both as her voice cracked under the raw emotion.

"S-Steven," She spoke breathlessly, the tone of it definitely tameable rage just about to break. "W-why would you even think about quitting? I thought you love Stevonnie."

The young teen shook his head once more, finally pulling his tired gaze up to look at the gems before him. "I don't to rely on being a fusion every time we battle Pearl. If we do train, I want to train as myself like we used to do."

"But why not Stevonnie!? She is your first human fusion Steven, you can't just give up such an power with Connie like this." Pearl tried to reason with Steven, but the hybrid didn't back down.

"Being as Stevonnie makes my gem weaker than it is now, to the point where they have to rely on Connie's sword skills to not get killed," Steven frowned, his eyes glaring only slightly. "We are facing gem monsters, mutants, and now Homeworld soldiers as well Pearl. I need to train more as a gem and by myself if we want to protect other humans who can't defend themselves."

"Connie can take care of herself!"

"Only until the enemy is too much out of her lead that she can never reach! She was kidnapped by Topaz and almost stepped on by a corrupted gem. If it wasn't for us we would've had to tell her mother that we killed her only daughter!"

"But Steven," the hybrid turned towards Garnet, seeing the look of hurt in her eyes as she took off her shades. "Are you sure this is the right decision? Stevonnie was you two's first fusion, and I don't think it is wise to give up on something so incredible cause of a few rocky situations."

Somehow, Garnet's words didn't make him take back his decision, but instead solidified it as Steven nodded and cross his arms over his cheat. "Sorry Garnet, but as of right now training as Stevonnie is on pause. I don't want to fuse with Connie anymore."

With that unhappy answer, Pearl slammed her hand against the wall in a large bang, but not hard enough to drop the portrait of Rose fall like last time. everyone, even Bismuth, watched the skinny gem as she was breathing rapidly as if trying to contain the screaming she wanted to throw at the hybrid she was glaring at. Steven hated seeing Pearl like this, but he kept his gaze somewhat blank, trying to tell her that he won't change his mind. With a huff from her, and another glance at everyone's way, the white gem started to walk away to the temple door. It glowed a faint pale color before opening to Pearl's room and she stepped inside, not even glancing back at them as the door closed behind her.

No one said anything. Everyone looked at everyone else, more so at Steven who was on the couch. He didn't bother to get up and say sorry to Pearl, knowing it was pointless to say anything as of right now. He had done it; he had quite being Stevonnie. The thought made him a bit upset, but all in all he felt relief, knowing that no one will see his new gem in a while which gave him more time to plan. He glanced at Garnet, seeing how her gaze was on him the longest. The young hybrid couldn't tell what the fusion was thinking in those three eyes of hers. They looked upset, but more so confused. Was she trying to read in on something she just couldn't see? Sapphire must be trying to use her future vision, but why would she be needing too? After a second normal blink came from Steven, Garnet put her shades back on and turned towards the temple door, her voice calm but filled with something the boy never thought he would hear; Disappointment.

"Steven…" She started to say. "You're grounded for the weekend, and you apologize to Connie tomorrow."

With nothing else, Garnet left to her room as well, the room not fully silent as the rest of the three gems all turn over to look at Steven. The hybrid didn't even bother to speak, or even look at the rest around him. Not even Amethyst was making eye contact with the boy. What could Steven honestly say to any of this? So he got grounded, that really wasn't a big deal, but he knew that his choice to let Stevonnie die was a shocker to everyone. He was just so tired on relying on fusing to be his answer to everything. He didn't like being Stevonnie like he use too, not since he became Smokey Quartz. He couldn't explain the feeling between the two, but Steven did feel much better as the three arm fusion than the mostly human sword fighter. His gem and body sung higher and felt like it was in a much better body in Smokey, and even though he never told Amethyst that he knew she felt the same.

It was also about what Connie has been like since the night he came back from Homeworld. Even though they made up with their petty fight, there was tension between them on the boy's end. He just couldn't trust her that much anymore to always have his back. She always stood up for him, but now he just couldn't feel that same level as before. Don't get him wrong, he still finds her sweet and a really kind friend, but for once he wanted to do what he wanted. He knew she would be upset, but the boy hopes it would all past someday. Things would get better.

With another headache coming in, Steven groaned and got up, planning to get to bed and just finally go to sleep. He didn't even bother to look Amethyst or Peridot's way as he climbed up the steps and spoke over his shoulder. "I know you guys are shocked about my decision, but trust me okay. It's better if you don't know."

The purple gem wanted to rebuttal, but she knew that the boy was just too tired to even talk to them. He was already on the bed passed out as he started to lightly snore. Amethyst turned towards Peridot, seeing her just as sad and confused as she was. What was happening? And why was Steven lying to them?


	4. You Don't Know Them

"Peridot… can we talk?"

Steven didn't know why he would go to Peridot for this, but he knew he needed to find something to help him. The green gem turned away from her work with Bismuth, all three of at the forge, and pulled up her dirty visor to get a better look at the hybrid. He looked different to say the least. He wore the same clothing and everything, but there was something about his eyes she hasn't noticed before. The short nerd couldn't find the words, but the emotion in those fake looking brown eyes was concerning.

"What is it Steven," Peridot frowned in confusion as she placed down her screwdriver. "Didn't Pearl and Garnet ground you yesterday after the fight with Connie?"

"Screw them and screw Connie. this is important," Steven snapped harshly, making both gems gasp a bit in shock. This rage radiating off the boy, was very much new.

"Now hold on there little friend," Bismuth jumped, being in the room with the took as she gave the hybrid a slight glare. "I don't take insults about my friends lightly, so you better quit the attitude or I will inform Garnet."

For some odd reason, that sentence only pissed off Steven more. He growled, feeling his eyes burn a bit behind his contact lenses and his stomach ache. Now was not the time to get upset though, he needed to speak with Peridot and sadly Bismuth too, upset that the big grey gem was already getting pissed. The hybrid took a big breath and dropped his glare before nodding at the two, waving his hands in defeat. "Right… I'm sorry Bismuth, but I really need Peridot's help. Yours too if you can."

"Whatever it is Steven, I'm willing to help," Peridot nodded, ignoring the grey builder who still looked a bit unsure of what was happening.

Steven didn't waste no time to get his point across, his eyes firm and his face showed nothing but the look of someone serious, but also tired. "I need to know if there is a way to contact the Diamond."

"WHAT!?"

The hybrid didn't even flinch like Peridot had when Bismuth slammed her fist on her own achor. he could see the fury in her eyes, but he also saw the fear hinted in there as well. Honestly who can blame the buff gem? Bismuth was part of the gem war all of those years ago, she has seen truly what the Diamonds could do under anger, in the name of keeping the order of the Authority. The boy had seen pieces of it, through the dreams and Pearl's memories. He knows that the diamonds still terrify the gem, hell they even scare Peridot and Lapis, and they were on the Diamonds' side. Steven couldn't be angry at Bismuth's fear and confusion on why he would want to do such a thing, but right now her feelings didn't matter to the boy. He was tired of everything happening around, and right now he needed answers. He needs to make this silly war go away. He needed his fellow Diamonds.

He was tired of everything. Tired of waiting, tired of the lies and secrets. He wanted all of this to end. If the gems could try and move on from the war, Rose being a Diamond, and even the corrupted gems, then fine. He can't move on though, and that's what's been eating him the most. No matter what, he can't rest till all of his mother's mistakes are put to rest and fixed. even if the war had nothing to do with him, the aftermath did and he wasn't going to half ass do it like his mom did. The teen was going to do the right thing.

Even if the others try and stop him.

"You heard me Bismuth," Steven spoke in a blunt tone, his strong eyes never leaving the gem's harsh glare. "I need to know a way to contact the Diamonds. I need to talk to them."

"Are you out of your mind Steven!? What could have possibly corrupted you to even think that doing that is a good idea," Bismuth shout out in ;oud volumes, her rage still lingering in her words.

The hybrid didn't even bother to answer the rapidly dropping questions, frowning at the grey gem before turning back to Peridot. She was just standing there with a slightly frozen shocked face, almost like she was trying to read in on what he could be thinking. Steven sighs and shakes his head. "It's pointless to answer those questions." He give one more look at Bismuth before turning back. "Peridot, do you know a way to contact the Diamond?"

"Besides that communicator on the moon base that exploded, I don't know much about the technology Pink had on this planet," Peridot answered honestly, seeing the disappointment in the brunette's eyes. She frowned deeply. "What I don't understand Steven, is why you would want to contact the Diamonds?"

"You know why Peridot. I've been thinking about telling them the truth," Steven sighed, shaking his head. "I need to tell the truth. That Pink Diamond wasn't shattered in the first place."

Both gems took a bit intake of breath, even though they didn't need it, looking at the young teen as if he had just shattered his gem right in front of them. Steven knew they were confused, even thinking that he might be crazy but he shook his head. He didn't know who else to turn to besides Peridot and maybe even Lars, but Lars was in space on the run to get back home. He didn't want his best friend in any danger if his plan was the fail. The young hybrid looked down at his hand, placing it on his shirt where his gem is underneath and trying to think of another way to get to the Diamonds. He growled, now thinking back on how Garnet destroyed the wrap pad and the moon base command controls.

There had to be another way to contact the Diamonds. Steven thought on just which Diamond he would even talk to, thinking that Blue might be the better choice between the two, but he didn't like his odds with her either. She did threaten to make his life, or back then Rose's life, far more worse than just shattering him. He shivered slightly at the memory, but also frowned deeply. They were in so much grief and pain, just seeing Blue destroyed after her emotional outburst struck the hybrid to the core. If his life wasn't on the line he would have comfort her. Her aura was screaming out to him to go and help her calm down. Yellow was griefing too, but he saw how she was standing strong for Blue, trying to not let her emotions control her actions. She was also closed minded, making her much harder to talk to if Steven planned to contact her. No, Blue Diamond was his best bet. He felt somehow that they were closer together than any other Diamond. Maybe she would listen better, but who knows until he finds a way to contact her. If he could just think of a way too.

"Peridot," Steven looked back up at the green gem, his eyes almost pleading. "Are you sure you don't know any other way?"

Peridot tapped her chin, but shook her head as she shrugged. "I'm sorry Steven, but most Era 2 gems that aren't elites know very little about Rose Quartz and the Gem war, much less Pink Diamond. We had heard stories of a fourth Diamond, but that's all they were, stories."

"You're serious," Bismuth looked at the short gem, shocked by the answer herself. "You mean to tell me that those Diamonds didn't even bother to tell their slaves about the war?"

"We knew there was a war, but not the deep details." Peridot once again shrugged as she spoke her piece, "I only knew that Rose Quartz shattered a diamond and wanted to destroy all gems. She was a defect."

The taller gem tsked, crossing her arms as she stated in disgust. "Of course the Diamonds would say such a think about Rose. I shouldn't have though anything less coming from tyrants like them."

"Don't Call Them Tyrants!"

Both of the crafting gems jumped slightly and turned towards the not much angered hybrid. Peridot gasped only slightly at the sight of the glaring boy, seeing his brown eyes seem to glow a faint color underneath them, and his hair waving only a bit. This was completely new for the green gem, but she felt like the outburst was a protective one. Was he defending the Diamonds? It was obvious that the word tyrant was a sore spot to the boy. Then an idea of what happened with Steven and Connie back on their date clicked in the little nerd's head like a runaway train. She must have said the same thing as well, or something similar to the hybrid. Diamonds were tyrants to them, but now that Steven was a Diamond, it was word that very much insults him just like the other three.

Peridot could see that Bismuth didn't fully understand the boy's sudden rage, and snapped back at him just as harsh. "Why not Steven? Aren't they tyrants, monsters who rule Homeworld with an iron fist!? Shatter their own subject just for much as blinking the wrong way at them!? That's all the Diamonds are; Murderous monsters!"

Steven growled, the glow under his eyes intensifying as his red hot rage blinded his vision. With a slam of his own fist on the achor, the boy snapped. "You don't know shit Bismuth! You're judging the Diamonds base on one misunderstanding war! You blame them for the deaths of your comrades when they were victims just like you were! Tricked and lied to by your leader, my mother! You have no right to call them murderous tyrants when it wasn't there fault!"

"Do you even hear yourself Steven! Speaking like you were there during war," She grabbed Steven by the shirt, lifting up the same way she did back when they fought before. Peridot shouted, trying to make her friend stop, but neither gem paid her any mind. "You know NOTHING for what Pearl, Garnet, and I had to go through! We were fighting for our freedom, Earth's freedom, your existence to even be who you are, against those monsters! They shattered my friends! Corrupted them to where they look like freakiest animals! You call them victims, you call them weak sad grieving gems. They aren't!"

"And was my mother better than them!? Were you any different from them!? You act like you were the savoir, that you were the hero, but no one was in that fucking war! There were no heroes! There was only one villain, and that was ROSE QUARTZ! IT WAS PINK DIAMOND! I may have never been in the war like you and the others, but I got a fucking brain to see that you were no better than them Bismuth! I knew what you were becoming when you showed me that breaking point; You were turning in the Diamonds! A Dictator who would shatter any gem, even your own kind, to get the so called peace that you wanted! Just face the facts! My mom didn't care about you! She used you. YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A TOY SHE TOOK FROM THE OTHER DIAMONDS!"

That last shout struck a core to the grey gem as she roared and throw Steven down the the ground, causing the boy to hit his head on the stone floor and shout in pain. Peridot screamed when she saw the red liquid come out from the boy's forehead. She tried to stop Bismuth, but she wasn't listening to her. The hybrid groaned, slowly getting up as he spat out the blood that got in his mouth, glaring at the massive gem with her now hammer hand. He knew he should be scared, be running away from pushing her to much, but he didn't do such a thing. Instead he just slowly got on his feet, his stance wobbly as he glared back at the furriest craftier gem.

"You… You know that I'm right. That you were just a toy…" Steven coughed, wiping off the blood dripping off his chin, he heard Peri squeak but he didn't turn to her. "A toy, a pawn in her own selfish gain to keep the Earth. You think she was different. You thought she was still a savoir even after the story I told you back in the boiling room, but you are wrong! I know who my mother is, and she wasn't a hero! She was the worst Diamond of them all!"

"Shut up!" Bismuth lifted her hammer hand, ready to attack the boy.

"Bismuth No!" Peridot shouted.

Steven was quick though to summon his shield, blocking the attack as he slammed his hand down on the ground. His bubble formed around him, along with the spikes that pushed Bismuth back. The grey gem just grunted before going in for another attack, but all it did was knock down Steven's spikes. The vibration though did push the boy to his knees, groaning in pain as he held his stomach. She kept attacking, the bubble starting to show signs of cracking, and the hybrid raised a hand to keep his focus on holding it up. He didn't stop his words, he kept pushing the rage felt warrior.

"Why do you defend her!? Is it because you trust her judgement, that you believe in her lies as your own righteous morals!?" He grunted in pain, feeling his will to keep the bubble up starting to break. "You didn't trust Rose before! When she tossed you aside and bubbled you away from your friends! So why now!? So what if she bubbled you to safe herself, she still was a liar! She still was a monster! So why do you let her control you!? Why won't you let me talk to the Diamonds!?"

He couldn't say more as his bubble finally broke from Bismuth rapid pounding against it, throwing him back against a walk. Steven was quick to recover as the roaring gem came over and plan to strike him again. He re summoned his shield and blocked it, using his foot to trip her over. She didn't stay down from long though as she throw her hammer hand to knock him on the side, but he blocked again with another shield. He jumped up and away from her attacking hands, floating down onto the avail near Peridot. The green gem was staying far back, still screaming at them to stop, but now Bismuth morphed her hand into an axe, planning to attack him. His eyes widened as he floated and dodged another attack. He almost didn't catch the grey gem in time as she grabbed a sword near back and raised it up to strike him down, but Steven was quick enough to grab the sword Bismuth was working on and raise it up in a defensive position. A long clash of their swords contented, the two gem not struggling to out power the other.

Steven was struggling to hold on, trying to stop Bismuth and the surging power planning to take over his body. He looked up at her colorful eyes, seeing the rage but tears that threaten to fall. Just seeing these tears and hearing his own words brought tears in his own eyes, blurring his vision only slightly. "I get it! You are scared of them! You hate them, and I get it okay. I'm not asking for you to like them, I'm not asking you to even care about them. I just want a way to talk to them! I want this to end! I WANT THIS WAR TO BE OVER!"

"ENOUGH!"

Bismuth shouted in blind fury, knocking Steven's sword out of his hand as she dropped hers and grabbed his neck again. She slams him into a wall, pinning him there as she looked down at his face, his hair now covering his face. Peridot was the only one who noticed out much longer it seemed to have gotten.

"Do you know what will happen if you contact the Diamonds," Bismuth pants, rage still laced in her voice as she pinned the boy harder against the wall. he said nothing. "You think they will show you mercy, that you know them just cause you have a gem similar to theirs. Whether they were victims or not doesn't matter!They are still Diamonds; they are still ruthless dictators! If you tell them about Rose, about Pink about who you really are, who knows what they will do to you! They will shatter you, or rip your gem out of your stomach just to bring Pink. They'll shatter your friends, my friends! Destroy your home! You are willing to risk ALL of that just to ease their pain!?"

There was nothing but silence at first, bone chilling silence. Peridot was frozen, not knowing what to do as she stood right behind the two, tears filling her eyes as well. Bismuth was panting, hoping she would get a word out of the boy. He kept his head down, completely limp as if he might of passed out. The grey gem was starting worry, thinking if she should remove her arm away from his chest, but stopped short when hearing a sound. It was a weak, wet like chuckle. It came out again, only this time more broken and wet then before, almost like a sob. Both Bismuth and Peridot looked at the hybrid, gasping with wide eyes once his head came back, his face full in their view.

During the fight Steven had lost one of his brown contact lens, showing now his left glowing bright pink eye, the iris pointed into a black diamond shape. he was crying hot sting tears, smiling so brokenly at the grey gem that Bismuth flinched under the gaze. Quickly her rage had died away, and the sick feeling of guilt and realization morphed deep within her gem core. Peridot just started to cry as well, covering her mouth in shock to see the boy's diamond eye.

"I…" Another sob broke out of the boy's throat as he tried to let out another pitiful chuckle, his hand gripping onto Bismuth arm. "I-I don't have a choice B-Bismuth. I d-don't have a choice!" He sobbed harder, almost looking like he was choking. "Y-You... You don't know what it's like! Watching them suffer, feeling their pain and crying their tears as if they were my own! Drowning in this black ocean of sorrow and despair, but at the same time knowing that I'm not the one who is drowning for real. It hurts! It hurts Bismuth! I c-can't let them continue to break like this… I can't be happy and safe here on earth, knowing there is a way to fix them. Knowing that I can help end it all! They aren't my enemies… they never were…"

"Then what are they to you?" bismuth mumbled out, though she felt like she knew the answer.

Steven smiled, sobbing as he looked deeply into her eyes. "My family. Not by blood, but by my gem. I can't let my family break apart like this Bismuth. I just… can't!"

The buff gem said nothing, dropping her own head down as the shadows covered up her face.

"Please Bismuth," He pleaded, gripping her arm harder. "I need to fix this… I have to fix the damage my mother has to them. I know you know where I can contact them. P-Please… Let me fix what I can before it's too late."

With that, the hybrid was let go to fall back down to the ground, his body sore and tired from all of the emotions and fighting he had to do. Peridot quickly ran over to Steven, checking if he was okay. He quickly closed his left eye, knowing full well that the green gem was looking into his diamond eye. As much as he knew the short nerd had already seen it plenty, the teen knew it was a sore sight to see. With nothing but a nod towards Peri, he looked back up at Bismuth, still seeing her face masked by the shadows due to the low lighting of the forge.

"Bismuth…"

She still didn't respond, but she did look directly at the kneeling boy, her face now in full view of the lighting. She held a glare, showing Steven that this decision still pissed of the craftier, but he also saw understanding even a bit of sadness. He knew she was questioning him one last time, seeing if he was going to back out now while he had the chance, but he couldn't back down now. Steven wasn't going to wait for the Diamonds to come to Earth and demand answers. He knew this was the right thing to do, the only option that wouldn't end in total bloodshed and shards. If he was going to end this long 6000 years of pain and grief, the boy was doing it now. He wiped his eyes, knocking out the other contact lens as both pink diamond eyes focused on the much taller gem above him. His gaze soft but firm as their eyes locked in a silent conversation even Peridot could understand.

After another minute, which felt more like years, Bismuth finally cracked. She closes her eyes and sighs deeply, her voice tense but clear. "I might know one way."

"You do," Steven slowly tried to stand, holding his arm as it started to throb and ache slightly.

"Yeah. I thought Rose might have destroyed it, but now knowing that she is… Pink Diamond… then she still might have kept it," She stated, taking in a deep breath before answering the boy's unspoken question. "Pink's Spaceship."

Both Steven and Peridot's eyes widen in shock at this. The green gem spoke faster than the boy. "Pink diamond had a ship!?"

Bismuth nodded grimly, "Yeah. I don't remember what it looked like, since I had only seen it once, but just like the other two Diamonds Pink had a ship that only she could drive. I don't know if Rose had destroyed, but if it is still intact, you can contact the Diamonds with it."

"I… I think I might know where it is. Thanks Bismuth," Steven nods once with a smile before walking to leave the forge, only to stop with Peridot grabbed his good arm.

"Steven," She mumbled, her voice plainly showing her fear. He could feel her hand tremble as well. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

There wasn't even a second doubtful thought. He had to do this. He needed this to end, he needed his pain to end, and if anything else… Steven needed to know that his family will once again find peace. "Yes Peri. I need to do this. They're my family."

Bismuth shook her head. "They could kill you you know."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Steven stood up tall, pulling gently away from his friend as he headed out to go and look for Pink's ship.

As the forge opened and closed now on command, Bismuth let out a weak chuckle, shaking her head. "He truly is a Lion after all."

_**Not gonna lie... this was very hard for my to write. I was just writing away and this came out of my hands. It shocking my that I even wrote this.**_

_**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. See you guys next chapter!**_

_**Bye! ;)**_


	5. I Hate You

The first thing that hit him was the hot burning air. The taste of dry sizzling sand hitting his lips and tongue only slightly as Steven started to sweat already, but just as much as the heat was hitting his bare skin the hybrid almost didn't feel it at all either. His mind, his whole body, was focused on other more scary and serious matter. With a determined look on Steven's face, the boy hopped off the wrap pad and headed out into the massive yellow desert.

He knew that it wasn't smart to search alone in the desert. He barely made it while on Lion's back, practically passing out during the long journey, but that though didn't stop the boy. Steven just had to found his mother ship, and he knew it would be here than any other place. He remembered seeing the two massive pink hills, gleaming brightly in the hot desert sun. He knew for a fact that they were the pieces of Pink's ship, hopefully it would still work. This was his only chance, and sadly he had to do it quickly. There was no doubt that Bismuth might tell Pearl and Garnet if they hadn't already spoken to the two looking for him. the hybrid only hoped that they would find in their hearts to forgive him for what he was about to do.

Heh, most likely not.

The sun beamed down from the clear blue sky and the winds stung with sand and heat. It bit at his eyes and skin, and the short teen could feet his legs and knees ache as the rubber of his sandals start to burn slowly away. Steven didn't know how longed he walked by now. It felt a lot more past an hour, but it could just be the heat getting to him. This was stupid, he could pretty much die out here if he wasn't careful. His shirt was already so damp and smelly, and his head was pounding in such a painful away he felt ready to fall over. He wanted to fall, to just give up and fall asleep on the hot seaming sand, but he pushed forward no matter how much the environment was shouting at him to just give in.

It hurt, everything was hurting so much now. Another hour has passed for sure, but Steven didn't bother to keep track of the time. He felt his phone ring though, thousands of times did it vibrate and warm up his left thigh, but the hybrid never answered it. He knew who was calling him from the first few dozen rings. The first 45 calls were Pearl no doubt, the sudden pace of them each time meant that she was angry at the boy for leaving while he was grounded. The next 58 calls though was the same white gem now panicking no doubt, scared for where he was and if he might be dying some where. Steven couldn't help but chuckle, he might die after all out here, but even with that information in his head the boy still pushed forward. He wasn't going to stop till he finds his mother dump, no matter the cost.

The next 15 calls were no doubt Garnet. She was the only one who would leave a voice chime on his phone if he didn't pick up. Obviously she was worried too, but not panicking as much as Pearl was about now. Somehow though, just hearing the rapid calls and voicemails as he listened to them, Steven only grew angrier. He knew he should call them, but he knew for a fact that Bismuth told them by now, and if not then they must be thinking that he might be running away. Why do they even care about him that much? It was pretty clear during their argument that they respected Connie better than him. If he tried calling them and say where he was there was no doubt that they would scold him for trying to contact the Diamonds. Might even try and say that those Tyrants shouldn't even be on the boy's mind.

Tyrants...

Tyrants.

Tyrants!

TYRANTS!

Steven hated that word. He hated it with such a fury that he threw his phone in rage, screaming into the hot dazzling desert.

"How dare they…?" Steven spat out harsh to himself, his shoulders shaking as he felt his gem glowing along with his boiling pit of rage. His eyes were sealed shut under his eye lids, but he could feel his diamond eyes glowing a bright pink flame behind them. What he didn't noticed was the flecks of pink flames licking his skin, slowly burning his shirt at a pace similar to his slow cracks in his mind. Just about ready to snap.

Tyrants!

Monsters!

Shatters!

Murders!

Evil!

Dictators!

DIAMONDS!

"How Dare They!"

The massive, throat ripping scream of utter rage and fury rung throughout the desert. The power pooling into the hybrid's gut flared out along with the out rated cry, burning his shirt completely off as the wave of bright pink flames brusted from the boy's body. Steven screamed even louder at the sudden burst of energy, clutching his head as it felt like it was splitting into two. It hurt. It felt like he was on fire, but at the same time choking as if he was drowning. It was so much power, too much of it, he could help but hold on to his mouth as if he might throw up the stuff any minute now. He just couldn't hold it in! What was this!? This must be the Diamond power he has been getting all these past few weeks. It was all so much, it was like he couldn't hold it in. He felt another wave hit him, making him double over in pain as he fell to his knees to the hot sand. his hands clutching onto his diamond shaped gem for dear life.

"I-It… It hurts," Steven coughed out in pain, another wave hit and he groaned. "It feels like it's trying to rip itself out of my damn stomach! Why is this happening to me!?"

Soon the waves stopped, but the hybrid was still in too much pain to do anything but hug his stomach. He was still angry at the gems, at all of this, at his mother for putting him through this, but he didn't bother to let it consume him. He just sat there in the sand, trying to let the pain past, ignoring that his own bare back was getting cooked in the hot sun rays. He felt tears coming up, but he quickly wiped them away, stinging at the sand that came with it. He let the sound of the winds calm him down, keeping his line of vision down on the yellow sand on the ground.

"I didn't ask for this. What kind of fourteen year old boy would ask for any of this?" Steven bitterly said to himself, chuckling just as bitter as he felt more tears coming. they didn't fall though. "I didn't want to be a hybrid. I never asked for Rose to be my mother. I never wanted to be a freak carrying something I shouldn't be carrying on my shoulders, but oh my fucking Stars you just love fucking with me."

He finally stood up, his bitter chuckles turning into laughs just as sad and heart wrenching, if not than worst. He turned up towards the blue sky with glowing pink eyes, glaring as he continued to laugh and wept angry wet tears. "Is this what you wanted!?" He screamed, finally letting his rage be heard. It felt like before. All those times he wished to do this, to scream at his mom, the world, Homeworld, anywhere just to get it all out. He needed this. It hurt to much to stay quite again. "What did you want out of all of this huh!? You hear me mom! Why did you do this to me!? Was the silly war not fun enough for that you had to make me to take the blows of it all!? What kind of sick person would ever call you a mother!"

"First you beg for a planet you knew nothing about, then you back out when you find knew play things to mess with. What kind of person would do that!? Oh wait, you would!" He glared, the laughter in his voice long gone. "You aren't a real person. You never were, yet the gems look at you as if you got a big fucking heart for all the life here on this planet. I was right about you, I was right about EVERYTHING! You're a liar! You're the monster, you hurt everyone, you ruined the lives of thousands of gems, you shattered and let others shatter all for you, You're the Tyrant! Not them! Not Blue, or Yellow, or even… or even WHITE!"

Steven didn't even know where that name came from, but at the moment he didn't care. He was just so angry, so done with everything. He hated how Rose did this to everyone he love, and those he could have loved. Screw the war, screw the safety of the Earth. What was the point of it all when all of this was weighted on his stomach. He felt like the gem in his stomach weighted much more than it use to. It felt like a ton. It was his mother, it was Pink. Somehow the hybrid knew she was listening to him, hearing his words. He wasn't done. Somehow, someway, Steven knew he wanted her to hear everything.

"You… You're the tyrant," He smiled, but the look was everything but happy or friendly. "I know you can hear me, and I know you feel my rage, my hate. It's all for you Rose Quartz. I hate you. You hear me!? I hate you Pink Diamond! You hurt everyone I love, you destroyed your very own family, and for what!? This planet!? You could've told them! You could've done something else then start a war! This is YOUR planet! You could do whatever you wanted to it, but instead you coward away. You let your people die, you let them become corrupted, you let humans die in the fights, you broke Blue and Yellow's hearts, and even after all of that… after everything you did, you leave the only people who cared about you behind for ME! WHY THE HELL AM I SO DAMN SPECIAL!? They still needed you! You weren't done here in this world yet, but you decided suicide for a damn baby was better! You disgust Rose… and I…I…"

Steven's head hung low, but his voice turned cold, harsh, like his once warm lively heart just got ripped out of his chest. "I will never again see you as my mom… I will forever hate you."

He saw his gem dim in color, but at that point Steven didn't care. It felt like a few weights was lifted off his shoulders. He took in a big breath, not happy but content with this new feeling within him. He opened his bright pink eyes, his face looking as if he aged another year of maturity. "You may have failed, but I won't. I'm gonna contact Blue and fix everything again. I swear on my life."

"... Then what are you standing around for?"

The new bombing voice shocked the hybrid so much that he almost had gotten whiplash from how fast he pulled his head up. The blinded his vision, but soon the blur cleared, and Steven's eyes widened in shock to see who it was before him. It was Amethyst, riding on Lion. How did they get here? How come Steven didn't see them in the first place? The purple quartz was smiling fondly at the bare chested hybrid, pushing her flowy purple hair away from her face as it blew in the wind. Lion also looked at the boy, his eyes filled with pride and understanding, but that could have been the boy seeing things and the pink creature looking at him in annoyance. He couldn't saw anything as he look at the purple gem in complete shock, now knowing that she might have heard everything. He then took a step back, thinking that she might be here to take him back home on Garnet's order, but before he could speak a purple hand was given to him.

Steven looked back up at Amethyst, seeing that she wasn't going to speak. Her own dark purple eyes drove deep into the boy's pink ones, making the young hybrid wish he could pull his eyes away. What did she think of his eyes? He knew they were diamond shaped just like Pink's use to be, then he hand went quickly to his gem. Did she see this too? The look in her eyes told him that she had seen them, but she wasn't scared, not even mad. She was only showing a look of determination and acceptance, her hand still out stretched to the boy. The gesture to him, felt like a wave of understand was in her as well. He was confused, but before he could even ask why, her lips began to move.

"I told you Steven," Amethyst spoke softly, seeing the boy;s widened in even more confusion and shock. "I'm not gonna fall apart on you. We're in this together, your friend forever."

Those same words from before brought a gasp from the boy. They felt like they were said so long ago. They still held that same heavy weight as they did before, and Steven was sure that his heart gave a large flutter in his chest. He felt his eyes get filled with water, a big watery smile edging on his face. "A-Amethyst.." He could say more, his happiness choking his throat and stopping his words.

She smiled, grabbing his hand as Lion lower down for her. "Come on Steve-man," she says, "Let's go talk to the Diamonds."

Steven wiped his eyes, his smile getting bigger as he nodded. "Yeah."

Amethyst grinned, helping the tired boy on to Lion's back as the pink creature began to race through the heated desert. Steven was smiling, but too tired to really keep his eyes open anymore as he fell asleep once more on Lion's pink fluffy mane. The purple gem smiled sweetly at the boy's calm form, before turning her attention to the view before them. It was a good thing Peridot told her of the hybrid's plans alone. she knew it would be better to try and find him on her own. Pearl and Garnet would never agree to Steven even doing this, but Amethyst knew better. She knew that he needed to do this, and as much as she feared the Diamonds, feared for her home and little brother, she wasn't going to back out now. Not when she promised to always be there for him. To be his ding dong rock.

"You know where to go Lion," Amethyst spoke to the pink beast, smiling when he growled back in confirmation. With a better hold on the hybrid, she nodded. "Alright you massive pink cat, take us to Pink's ship."

With that the Lion went faster, knowing right away where to go to find his old master's ship. Amethyst didn't know how long it took them, but she held out to her sleeping brother the whole way. She would be lying if she wasn't shocked by his pink eyes and gem now gleaming in the light. She bit her lip in frustration that she catch on quicker than before. she was suppose to be there for Steven, but instead she wasn't even keeping her word. She wondered when this transformation had started. It couldn't have been that long ago so most likely was after Garnet's wedding. She knew that the others didn't know yet, but they might soon. Was finding out that Rose was Pink made this happen to the boy? She wasn't sure, but right now that didn't matter. Instead she just held the boy closer, angry tears slipping past her eyes as she glared straight ahead.

_"__How could you have played us like fools Rose?"_

Nothing more was said till Lion roared and showed Amethyst the view of two very large hills coming up into focus. She gasped, knowing right away that they were bright shiny pink. This had to be it.

"Steven," She shook her brother gently, watching as he finally started to stir in her arms. "Wake up bro, we're here."

Steven, hearing that they had made it, opened his eyes and smiled softly at the purple quartz. "Amethyst.. are we really here?" Amethyst nodded and pointed ahead, the hybrid turning around to see the two large pink hills closing in on them. The boy's pink eyes shined with hope and happiness. "Pink's ship."

"Yup, we made it dude."

"Thank you," He hugged his sister tightly, shocking Amethyst before she hugged Steven back. No more words were said on the matter. He didn't needed to know why to know that Amethyst was supporting his decision.

As they finally made it to the Rose's dump, Lion sprinted toward the left hill, pawing at the wall as if trying to tell them something. Both Steven and Amethyst jumped down off of the pink animal as the boy walked slowly towards the sandy pink metal. He felt his body tingle as he drew closer and closer to the pink metal, not even noticing his gem glow only slight as he finally let his hand touch it. Amethyst gasped and watched with wide eyes as the metal where the hybrid's hand was at glowed and sent a jolt through out both of the hills. Catching on quickly, Lion backed up both of the short gems as the ground below them began to shake. the purple gem was quick to grab onto the teen's hand as the two hills quivered and then shook violently. The sand around them began to move and fall inwards as the hills moved upwards, as if picking themselves up. Amethyst was quick to shape shift into an umbrella as Steven stood under her and watched with wide eyes at the sight before him.

The hills became a much massive ship of a pair of legs. They had heals and everything from the waist down. Amethyst couldn't help but give out a long whistle. "Damn that ship is thicc."

Steven chuckled at the joke, but shook his head as the purple gem shape shifted back to her normal form and the two walked towards one of the heals. He placed his hand quickly back on it, but instead it glowed and formed a door right in front of them, the cold air hitting them hard in the heat of the desert. This was it. this was the way to contact the Diamonds. Steven felt happy, excited, but also scared. He didn't know what might happen if he took a step into this ship, much less contact Blue or Yellow. He thought back on why he was doing this, holding onto his gem in the process. With the thought now reformed in his head, he looked forward into the door and took a step forward, only to stop when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Steven… be careful," He turned back to Amethyst, seeing the worry and fear in her shaking purple eyes. He smiled firmly at her, giving her a nod.

"I will Amethyst, I promise you… I will make things right."

With that, the purple gem smiled and slowly pulled her shivering hand away from the hybrid. The two gave each other long and understanding gazes before Steven smiled warmly, turned back towards the door, and stepped inside. The pink walls shutting on him from behind, leaving Amethyst and Lion outside. they both looked up, hoping that Steven will be careful facing his family alone up in there.

_**Impact full I hope! The nest chapter will finally be Steven contacting the Diamonds.**_

_**Till then Keep Feeling The Flow!**_

_**Bye! ;)**_


	6. The Story and The Tears

_**Hey guys! So sorry this took so long to post, but here it is! Chapter six!**_

_**Sorry for how long it is. I wanted to go all out and got this much down. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Get Set To Get Decked!**_

The moment Steven made it to the main command center of Pink's spaceship, the hybrid wasted no time to make it to the main controls. The more time he wasted, the most likely that the gems will be heading over to find him and Amethyst, and he wasn't going to let them ruin his chance. When he saw the massive space, the hybrid couldn't help but gasp. It was huge to saw the least, possibly for the other much bigger Diamonds to ride in back before the war. He didn't see any controls, or even a desk or chairs. All the boy saw as he walked up to the center of the room, was a pad with two foot prints on it.

Steven frowned, wondering how he was suppose to work this, but he didn't stop himself from stepping onto the two footprints. They were oddly his size and almost shape, the it was craved to the floor just for him. The moment he stepped onto the cravings, he gasped and yelped in shock as it started to glow bright pink. The power from it tingles all throughout his body. He couldn't stop his slight shivers as the pink light started to travel up his ankles and legs, covering them in a soft pink hue. Once the light reached his waist, the hybrid gasped and almost stepped back. He felt it; the sudden weight tied to his legs and mind. He felt connected to the ship, as if it was just two extra limbs attached to his body. The surge of energy flowing through his body from the ship was making the boy very dizzy for a moment, but he shook it off. He needed to focus on his task.

Standing up taller, Steven raised his hands up in front of him, willing his mind to show some sort of control pad. It took a moment, but soon a big pink and light purple screen pad popped up in front of his hands within his reach. He gasped, grinning at his success. "Yes," He said proudly, "I did it! Now to figure out how to contact Blue Diamond."

He still didn't know how to control the screen very well, but he started to work around it. Steven clicked and dragged all different types of files and controls that were connected to the ship and even some of the missions Pink had on earth to do. their were a few logins and recordings which the hybrid didn't even bother to listen or read into. Right not his only importance was to get to the Diamonds. As he kept looking through the files, the boy thought back on what he might even say to Blue. Diamonds don't forget things, so she would obviously recognize him from the trail, even with the pink eyes. It was a good thing his shirt burned off so his gem could be seen looking like its true diamond shape, but would it be enough? Would they even listen to him? Would they see Steven or Pink? And what might happen if they DO see him as Steven?

He shook his head, frowning as his eyes glowed brightly. "Now is not the time to think of that," He told himself. "Just speak to Blue diamond before Garnet figures out where I am."

Steven smiled as he finally found the think he was looking for, though the words were in a different language he knew that it was the communicator. Taking a big deep breath, the hybrid shut his eyes and clicked on the communicator. It glowed and showed all of the four Diamond signals in front of the boy. The top of white, left was yellow, the right was blue, and the bottom was pink. He was confused at first as to how he was suppose to do this, but realized that this was like a pass code. Like what he had for his phone to unlock it and open to his home screen. There was a pattern to this to open it up, but how was Steven suppose to know it?

He stood there for a moment, trying to remember something a while back. These four diamonds reminded the hybrid of something familiar, like he had seen this type of screen before. He closed his eyes and thought back to something, anything to help him. Steven than snapped his fingers. He remembered! It was back on the Jungle Moon where he was fused into Stevonnie. The odd dream he had as Pink Diamond while Connie's mom played as Yellow. The dream still gave him nightmares with Priyanka squeezing him until he popped. With a shiver, the boy thought back on the pattern he saw 'Yellow Diamond' do back in the dreams. He played it over and over in his head, making sure he got it right every time. With a nod, the brunette opened his pink diamond eyes and smirked. He just hoped the pattern was the same as Yellow's was.

"The first was white," Steven spoke out loud, tap the white diamond. the touch made it glow and play a deep but calming note as the sound echoed through the ship. "White for… White Diamond! Then yellow for Yellow Diamond, blue for Blue Diamond, pink for Pink Diamond, and then white again!"

Each different note played for each diamond that Steven pressed on. When he reach the final one with touching the white diamond again, all four od the diamond's glowed and the screen popped into a blank screen with just a tiny pink diamond in the center. He had wondered if he had done this right, tipping his head a bit, but before he could speak out the tiny pink diamond glowed and spoke in a voice simpler to Pearl's. The voice was a bit different though, much more younger and lighter in tone.

_[Hello My Diamond. Who would like to contact with as of this moment?]_

"Whoa," Steven gasped out, looking at the tiny pink diamond on the screen as he let all of this sink in.

This was it. There was no going back now. With just two word Steven would be in contact with Blue Diamond. He was happy, but scared as well. As much as his gem and body were singing at him to do it, his heart and mind started to protest. He was scared of the Diamonds rejecting him, of turning against him or not believing what he had to say. The boy was even questioning a bit as to why he was even doing this. Why did the Diamonds matter to him so much? They were ruthless dictators, even killers yes, but somehow Steven just couldn't be angry at them. They were his family, even if they didn't know it. They mattered to the boy just as much as the gems did, maybe even can be more than them.

Was he doing it cause of that? Because they were family? No, because he wanted a family. A true family he can count on. Steven loved the gems, and are happy for them, but during these past two years, the relationship he had with them were strained somehow. They had made mistakes, but he couldn't forget the same way he had already forgiven them. They had hurt him, lied to him, and still to this day can't seem to see or walk in his shoes. Amethyst and Peridot try, but they could only help so much. Bismuth and him would really never get any closer with their strong beliefs against each other, and Lapis abandon him. The gems try, his dad tries too, but Steven just didn't feel happy about. He felt content yeah, but not happy like the others. They were close to him, forever will be, but they weren't enough to fill the hole still in his heart.

Maybe the Diamonds could fill it for him. Be the family he always wanted to have. A family that wouldn't lie to him or betray him. A family who sees him as someone better and bigger than his mot- Rose Quartz could ever be. He wanted to feel loved and accepted no matter what he did or do. Steven knew it was selfish, he knew he was wrong to think this way, but this is what he wanted. He didn't want to be stuck on earth with all of this aftermath locked on his shoulders. He wants all of it to end, and he wants to see what's more out there if he stayed true to being a Diamond. He wanted to know what being a Diamond meant, what being the son of a leader could mean to him and his future. He wanted to end the other Diamonds' pain and depression, and no matter who said anything else; Steven was going to end it. No matter what it took.

With a determined look on his face, Steven spoke clearly to the diamond mac. "Ship, content me to Blue Diamond."

[As you wish My Diamond.]

Steven felt his body shiver, but he didn't pull his face away from the screen as he saw it shiver and dial to Blue Diamond. He was still scared, terrified even, but he wasn't going to stop. This was it, and there was no going back.

Soon the screen blinked back to life, and he became faced to face with Blue's Pearl. Steven never really closed up to Blue Pearl before. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she was, even though she always looked sad for some reason. When he saw her look a bit down at him, even though he couldn't tell thanks to the bangs, the pearl spoke softly to him. "You are Rose Quartz, aren't you?"

Damn, this pearl was creepy and yet still pretty. Steven shivered as he had hoped that this Pearl wouldn't remember his face, but he couldn't help but shake his head. He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Happy to see you again Blue's Pearl, but I need to talk to Blue. this is important."

The pearl looked unfazed, her face neutral as her soft voice took a little chill to it. "Why Rose? What is more important than finding you and finishing the sentence of your trail you escaped from?"

"The Truth of Pink Diamond's shattering."

Blue Pearl looked a bit taken back, her small mouth opening only slightly. steven's eyes never wavered, and the pearl looked to be taking more closely into the gem's eyes. Before they were brown, but now they were pink and diamond shaped. Like her Diamond's own eyes. Whatever Rose Quartz was trying to state, this pearl knew it was important. Her companion Yellow Pearl would just scream at her Diamond that Rose was found, but not her. She was smarter than that. Blue Pearl looked over the small quartz, only to gasp softly at her gem. Rose wasn't a Quartz. That gem in her stomach was definitely a diamond shape gem. If this wasn't Rose Quartz, then who was this gem.

"Very well," Blue Pearl spoke gently once more, turning her head towards what Steven believed to be Blue Diamond. "My Diamond, we have a call coming from Pink Diamond's ship."

"W-What!? T-That's impossible!" Steven gasped, hearing the shock and even sliver of hope in Blue's bombing voice coming from the background.

"The gem wishes to speak with you," Blue Pearl's voice stays gentle. "About the truth of Pink Diamond."

Steven heard another gasp coming from Blue, the screen shaking madly before it was pulled up to that of Blue Diamond's face. Here she was, the diamond in the face. The hybrid saw the shock and disbelief in Blue's gently but sad blue eyes, frowning when the shine went away the moment she stared into his face. Soon her face quickly became angry and rage, along with sorrow as her voice turned cold and threatening.

"How dare you…" she started, but Steven knew she was just about to blow. "...enter, let alone TOUCH, Pink Diamond's ship!?"

The hybrid shivered and gulped in fear, wanting already to move away from her frightening face, but knew that moving would disconnect the call. Instead Steven stood there, frowning as he let Blue yell at him.

Blue looked even more upset when he didn't answer her question. She shouted, hair floating up in her power. "WELL ANSWER FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE ROSE QUARTZ! YOU DARE GO BACK TO PINK'S WORLD, THINKING IT IS YOURS TO GO BACK TO! YOU WILL PA-"

"I'M NOT ROSE!"

Blue stopped her shouting, glaring at the gem in the screen to see her eyes close to tears. Why was she crying, or saying that she wasn't Rose? Of course she was Rose. Like she could trick a Diamond twice like she did back in the trail. "What… did you just say?"

Steven held back his tears, letting the screen grow slightly bigger so Blue could see all of his body. He saw her eyes widen in shock, her mouth even dropping in shock as a loud and shocking gasp escaped her lips. The hybrid knew now that she saw his gem, how it seem to have rotated around to its true diamond cut shape. He didn't bother to look down as his pink diamond eyes stayed glued to Blue Diamond's face and eyes. He let her look a bit more, taking in this disbelief and denial before he speak more clearly again. "Blue Diamond… I'm sorry. I was never Rose Quartz. I'm not even a quartz to begin with." He closed his eyes, bringing his head down as he let Blue take in everything she was seeing and hearing.

Nothing was said for the most torturing long 2 two minutes of the boy's life. He was biting his lip, hoping that Blue would just speak already. He got his wish, but not the words he thought he would hear. "I-It's… It's you…"

Those two words, or rather three, sounded so watery and even broken with relief, that Steven couldn't help but pull his head back up to Blue's face again. He gasped in shock, his own eyes leaking tears as he saw the big wet rivers of Blue's fall down her cheeks. They weren't sad tears though, they were joyful tears. Even though they were millions of light years away from each other, their gems connected, and the hybrid gasped at the feeling of the Diamond's aura engulfing his.

"Pink," Blue words were filled with so much joy and happiness that Steven couldn't help but chuckle out a wet sob before he smiled just like her. These emotions were too much to control, he could stop himself even if he wanted to. "You've been here… All a-along… Oh Pink, my sweet little Pink."

"B-Blue," Steven choked out, smiling even more as the tears flowed freely down his face. He had this urge to grab out for her, to hug Blue and never let her go, but the feeling stopped once he thought more clearly. He wasn't Pink, but Blue Diamond thought he was. It was a start, but he needed to tell her the truth. He wiped his eyes as best as he could, his smile becoming more sad like as he looked in Blue's confused eyes. "I-I'm sorry… but I'm not Pink either."

"What?" Blue looked ready to slap herself, but she just smiled like a mother would do to a confused child. Her voice taking on the same tone. "But you have her gem. You are Pink… but then why would lie to me and Yellow back in the trail." Her eyes became filled with shocked. "Oh no, did you lose your memories Pink? Is that why you believed you were Rose Quartz?"

"No, Blue please listen to me." Steven stopped her rambling, frowning even more as he tired to think of a way to explain. "Listen Blue, I'm not Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz was never real. If you will keep an open mind, I will tell you the truth of what happened all those 6000 years ago."

Blue looked a bit confused, even disappointed, but when she stared into the creatures eyes, into Pink's eyes, she couldn't say no. Here she was, Pink in such a small form, but she was saying how she wasn't Pink at all. The Diamond didn't want to believe her, but as she kept looking into those eyes, she saw emotions that were confusing her. She saw fear, but not for what the diamond might say even though she felt that as well, but for something else. Was Pink in trouble? The other emotion she saw, worry, was definitely leaning her towards the trouble part. Blue then saw truthfulness. Pink wasn't lying to her, but then how can she not be Pink Diamond? What about Rose Quartz? Was she really fake? There were too many question to think up a valid answer for them rather than Pink having amnesia, but if this creature was saying things differently, then Blue had to listen. This time, she will listen to what Pink had to say.

"Mmm… Very well Pink," Blue Diamond nodded, much to the boy's relief.

Steven nodded, "Thank you Blue Diamond," And then started to tell the story of what really happened. "You see Blue, Pink Diamond didn't want the Earth to be a colony. Feeling like you or Yellow would never let her back out of doing that, she created this persona, Rose Quartz, to rebel and throw the gems off of the planet through fear. She shape-shifted, and took her Pearl and your fusion to start a rebellion group known as the Crystal Gems."

"If this is true…" Blue frowned, feeling awful for Pink turning against Homeworld for one little planet and organics. "Then how did she fake her shattering? We have witnesses."

"Pink ordered her Pearl to shape-shift to Rose Quartz and poof her form. The shards you may have founded where really just fake pink rocks she made and swallowed," Steven frowned, continuing his story. "After Pink got rid of her Diamond self, she lied to both you and her very own rebel group. She played as a Rose Quartz and threw you all off the planet."

Blue then gasped, but not at the creature's story. "Oh good Stars! How did you survived? The other Diamonds and blasted earth and obliterated every gem on its surface!"

"They weren't exactly obliterated… Your blast only ended up corrupting them. How? I'm not sure, but Pink used her shield to save herself and two of her friends. Her Pearl and the fusion from your court. She calls herself Garnet," He answered a bit sadly, still upset about the corrupted gems.

"You survived, but why are you saying that you aren't Pink Diamond? Why didn't you tell me and Yellow at the trail?"

Steven looked deep into Blue's confused eyes, frowning as he tried to explain. Gems don't know what a mom is so that wouldn't work. The hybrid needed a way to explain it enough for Blue to understand. With a deep inhale of air, the boy answered slowly. "Yes you see Blue Diamond, Pink diamond protected the Earth cause she fell in love with the organic life. she was intrigued by it, she adored it, and wish to be even like it in a way. She believed that Diamonds, her own kind, were evil and she wish to be an organic. to change with the life around her. Doing so, she became friends with the creatures on this planet. She learned from them, and wanted to be one of them. 15 years ago, she completed her goal to become part of this organic life… by making me."

Blue's eyes widened slowly as she took in every word carefully from Pi- no, this organic creature. He was organic, with a gem. This was presented, this was unreal, but yet she couldn't hear any doubt or see any lie within this person's eyes. Her eyes began to well up with tears, her hands shaking as they slowly went to cover her own trembling lips. "She… She…"

"She fell in love with a organic, a human, and in the process she gave up her gem to make me," Steve didn't know why he felt a tear fell down his cheek, but he kept his face neutral and his eyes blank. Why his heart started to hurt looking at Blue, he didn't know. "She gave up her whole being, giving me her gem and powers, in order for me to live. In a way, I am Pink Diamond, she's apart of me… but the one once is gone. I'm sorry."

Nothing was said. There was nothing to say. Steven knew this information was hard for Blue to listen to, hell even believe in. For a split five minutes, she believed Pink was really okay, but now she had just heard once again that she was really gone. The boy felt sick, he felt pain as his heart throbbed painfully. It was his fault Pink was gone, and right now that statement felt more true than ever before. He didn't know when he started to cry, or even when he couldn't hold back his choking sobs before, but now he didn't care. He didn't look up at Blue, he kept his head down, crying and sobbing loudly. He knew Blue was looking at him oddly now, but he couldn't help it. It hurt, all of his pain and sorrow and guilt just came pouring out all at once. He hadn't cried like this since he was very small. the boy was pretty sure that amethyst could even hear him at this point.

"Why are you crying," Blue spoke out, her tears falling but her shock showed on her face more than anything. Even her Pearl, who didn't see much, was shocked by the story but more so of the little hybrid crying so hard.

"C-C-Cause… I-It… It hurts," Steven screamed, a throat ripping sob pouring out with it as he let his red puffy eyes look deeply into Blue's blue ones. "W-Why aren't you screaming!? W-Why aren't you a-angry at me!? I-I took P-Pink away from you! I-I killed her! I may not be R-Rose Quartz, but I still did it!" He wiped his eyes, through the tears still came as he continued to scream. "None of this would have happened, and I mean NONE of it, if I wasn't born in the first place! They know it, My Dad knows it, You know it, everyone knows it!"

Steven coughed out a soft sob, his head falling back down. "Even I know it…"

It was silent again, and for once Steven was happy for that. He didn't want Blue saying that it wasn't his fault. He was tired of hearing that over and over. It was his fault no matter who said another wise. If he was a stillborn, or if Rose had failed making him, than she would still be here. It was all his fault, and for once he was willing to accept that part. He killed the only person that really mattered to everyone, even if she was a monster and a liar. They still love her more than him. They always would love her more than him.

"... What is your name young Diamond?"

"Huh?" Steven looked back up at Blue, seeing her tears still fall but her smile graceful, even a bit motherly. What just happened after he ranted out?

"Your name," Blue spoke softly to the boy, keeping her smile as she wiped away her own tears. "Pink always named her creations, and I know for a fact that she named someone as special as you."

Steven blushed, not believing what blue was saying, but he still mumbled out his answer. "S-Steven."

"Steven… Ste-Van…" Blue chuckled, tasting the name on the tip of her tongue. "Such a silly name. Of course Pink would choice it for you."

He couldn't help but smile a bit in embarrassment and happiness at Blue's comment. The boy now felt a bit out of place with everything as he rubbed his arm, trying to find any words to say right now. "Y-you're," He swallowed, wiping his cheeks. "You're okay… with all of this?"

He watched silently, nervously, as Blue hummed and tapped her chin. "I'm not sure about Yellow or… her," She frighteningly said that word, but shook it off. "But I'm okay, or at least I will be Steven."

She then pulled the call closer to her face, smiling more warmly as she spoke once more. "I believed that Earth messed with Pink's judgement, messed with Rose Quartz and so many others as well, but if it was really Earth she fell in love with… then maybe it was our world we missed up on." She went quite again, but then continued. "And if she wanted to create something like you, and organic gem, then maybe there is much to you Steven than meets the eye."

Steven was shocked, but couldn't stop his wide and giddy smile. It hurt his cheek, showing him that he hadn't smiled like that in a long time. He wanted to hug the Diamond tightly, happy that he had made the right choice to call her and tell her the truth, but instead he just chuckled. His pink eyes shined with delight as Blue continued to smile and giggle at the boy as well. "Thank you Blue," He said joyfully. "Thank you so much!"

Blue continued to smile. Even if this wasn't the Pink once known and loved, Blue wasn't stupid. She saw a bit of Pink shine though Steven's eyes. In a way, this was Pink, but new. much different, and seem to be so much brighter than she was. Blue continued to smile, but then tapped her chin as she thought of something. "Steven?"

"Yes Blue?"

"I'm still confused as to why you didn't explain this back in the Trail? Or at least rotate your gem back in place so me and Yellow could stop ourselves from almost shattering you."

Steven's smile suddenly dropped from his face, his fear and remembrance flashing back into his eyes as he swore under his breath. Blue showed nothing but confusion, but the hybrid snapped his fingers as he summoned another pad to press and tap on. He dragged through a few files as he looked for what looked to be a camera. Clicking on it, he saw the tiny diamond on the screen again and spoke loudly. "Ship, give me a clear view of the outside of the ship on the right foot."

_[Yes My Diamond.]_

Steven watched as the screen began to show a small video of the outside world. He gasped as his eyes widen in horror. There in the screen was Amethyst and Lion trying to hold back Garnet and Pearl, all of them looking to be screaming. He saw Bismuth and Peridot too, even Greg, but they stood on the side lines filled with confusion and worry. The boy saw Pearl coming closer to the ship, raising her hand to it. He knew she could open and shout loudly. "Do not let my Pearl or any gem into the ship! Full lock down now!"

_[As you command My Diamond.]_

Pearl touched the ship, but did nothing but flash red, showing her no entrance was available to her. Steven watched as she tried again and again, but nothing worked. Amethyst and Garnet stopped fighting to try out themselves, but nothing had worked. Steven smiled, seeing that it had worked, but then frown when he saw Pearl scream and try to break in. The others but Amethyst, Lion, and Peridot doing the same. "Shit!"

"Steven? What is the matter?" Blue called out to the boy, frowning in worry and fear as to why the hybrid called his ship on lock-down.

Steven frowned and command the ship to give Blue a view of the outside as well. He rubbed his head and spoke in a slightly harsh tone. "Those are the rest of the Crystal Gems Blue. They raised me and took care of me. They know I'm contacting you and are trying to stop me," His eyes glowed pink as he growled. "The Pearl you see there are the reason I was believed to think that Rose Quartz was my mother. She use to belong to Pink, and was ordered to lie and keep secret of who I really was. I only learned about a month ago that I was really the son of Pink Diamond."

Blue glared at the screen she saw, looking rage at the defective gems trying to break into Pink's ship. She asked once more to the hybrid, "Why is it that you contacted me Steven? If these defectives are so against it?"

"A few things. To tell you the truth for one," Steven frowned. "The next is to ask if you and Yellow can come to Earth and heal the corrupted gems damaged in the war. I don't wish to make Earth a colony, but I want the gems on earth ti be fixed and decide where they wish to stay once they have their minds returned to them."

"That is a lot to ask Steven. Yellow and I do not know what corruption is, but we can be better sure that we might need all four of us to fix the damage we made to them," Blue leaned back tapping her chin. "Plus of Earth won't be made a colony then what do you wish it to be? It belongs to you now that you possess Pink's gem."

Steven smiled, "I wish to make it a safe haven for Off colors and Defective gems that no longer wish to serve Homeworld. The reason Pink was so easy to get gems to join her side was because some of them don't feel like they belong. And it is pointless to kill gems who are off color if they really have no use to Homeworld. Putting them on earth keeps the plant useful, and makes Homeworld a less scary place to them."

Blue was shocked by this, but soon smiled as she took it all in. "You are wise Steven. Perhaps things will look well in our favor," She nodded, smirking. "Very well, I will contact Yellow and we both will come to Earth in about two earth days. Can you survive long enough?"

"Yes, but be careful. Pearl and Garnet will not be happy."

"They are nothing compared to us Steven. Besides you are their leader, they should listen to you," Blue smiled. "I will see you in two earth days."

Steven nodded. "Bye Blue. See you soon."

Pretty soon the call had ended and Steven was left with the video of Pearl and Garnet trying to break into the ship. The hybrid smirked, happy that he was able to get ot Blue Diamond before they came in. He sighed as he snapped his fingers, getting the sounds as well to cover his ears right before Pearl's screams blasted his eyes.

"STEVEN! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE IF YOU CONTACT THOSE DIAMONDS!"

"Shit she is pissed," Steven smirked, chuckling as swipe the screen and saw the pink diamond mac turn green. He was confused on it but figured it was the mic to speak outside to the gems. He split the pad to watch the gems reactions to his voice. "So sorry Pearl," He said in a sing song tone, making the gems stop and look up to the boy's bombing voice. "But I'm pleased to say that we guest coming over in about two days! We got to get the house ready when they show up. Do we have enough seats for two 1800 ton females?"

His only response was laughter from Amethyst, a pale look of fear from Garnet and Bismuth, and a loud ear bleeding screech for the white gem. Steven chuckled.

He was so screwed once he gets out there.


	7. Lies Break a Family

_**Hello guys! I do hope you enjoy this chapter, making arguments isn't my strong suit... I think?**_

_**Well anyway, here you guys go! Get Set To Get Decked!**_

Well Steven wasn't lying to himself; He was defiantly screwed, but he didn't think it was this bad.

"And why did you guys think it was a good idea to lock me in inside my own house!?"

Steven saw how everyone seem to either flinch or glare harder at his loud and harsh outburst, but at this point the hybrid didn't care. How dare do they do this to him!? He knew that Garnet and Pearl would be pissed and upset at him for contacting Blue Diamond, but keeping him a prisoner in his own home was way too far. He did what he had to do, and for once he wasn't going to feel guilty about his decision.

After the hybrid brought Pink's ship to the back of the Temple, getting everyone's attention in town, Steven got out and didn't bother to hide his diamond changes from everyone anymore. Pearl and Garnet were the most shocked by the boy's new look, even showing signs of worry as they looked at him for any injuries. Peridot and Bismuth were shocked yes, but they already seen his eyes as lease before. Amethyst was the only one keeping her face blank as she watched the two older gems decide on what to do. They defiantly exploded once the six went into the temple. The very moment the teen stepped inside, it was a trap all it's own. Bismuth had built a thicker wooden door, with locks and everything, replacing Steven's front door. Once they locked him and everyone else inside, Garnet was the one to tell him that he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"It's for your own good Steven," Pearl frowned deeply, fear and anger in her light blue eyes as her hands were placed on her tiny hips. "What were you thinking!? It's bad enough that you disobeyed an order, but to contact Blue Diamond! Why would you do that!?"

Steven rolled his pink eyes, crossing his arms over his new pink star shirt. "Cause I can, and I should. Why wouldn't I contact Blue or Yellow?"

"They are Shatterers Steven! You are inviting them on Earth to kill us all! They can't be trusted," Garnet snapped, her fist curling in anger as she stood above the much smaller boy.

The hybrid wasn't backing down though, he glared deeply into her shades as he stood tall as well. He maybe short, but he wasn't going to let these two control his life anymore. He snapped, just as loud as them. "That's a bullshitted excuse! Just cause they tried shattering you Ruby, doesn't mean that they can't be trusted! You're just scared to meet your former Diamond, so don't start trying to scare me while you're the one shaking in your boots!"

"Steven!" Neither Pearl nor Garnet could believe this. What had happened to their little boy? They had never had this problem before with him rebelling against his orders. There were times when Steven would disobey them, but never this much or with this much hate in his tone and eyes. It brought rage to the fusion, but more so fear and worry. Ever since the truth was shown about Rose Quartz being a Diamond, was once a murderous leader like the others, the boy had gotten more distance with them. Here he was, shouting and saying things that were against their beliefs and very way of a crystal gem. He was speaking like… like a diamond. Why didn't she foresee this before? Was she failing Rose? Garnet sure felt like she was, but she wasn't going to give up. There was no way that Blue Diamond was getting her hands on Steven. Over her cold shattered shards.

"Watch that tone mister!" Pearl felt more rage than anything else. She hated how much Steven was acting right now. Of all the stupid things he had ever done, this had to be on top of the white gem's list, and the list just kept on growing. She had believed that telling him the truth would also mean that he would show more respect to her and the other gems, but if anything it just got a whole lot worse. He isn't doing anything Rose would have done. Contacting the Diamonds was definitely something Rose would never do, it was the reason why she had hidden the ship in the first place. Now the hybrid was testing and shouting at their leader like a rebellious child. It was shameful and Pearl knew that Rose would look down at her for not raising her son better than this. Then when Steven spoke about the Diamonds being his family, that what threw the gem over the edge. They were his family, not those monsters! She was!

Steven scoffed, rolling his eyes once again as he gave each of the gems a harsh stare down. "I don't think so Pearl, more so that you got Bismuth to lock me inside my house! How the hell do you want me to act like after being locked inside!?"

"You disobeyed an order," Garnet frowned deeply, answering him in a cool but hard tone. "You left the temple and went off into the desert."

"I did what I thought was right! I'm sick and tired and just sitting around and doing nothing!"

"Earth is at peace now, and you are throwing it all away once the Diamonds make it here!"

"YOU CALL THIS PEACE!?" Steven yelled in fury, throwing his arms in the air as his pink eyes glowed brightly in response to his rising fury. Garnet and Pearl backed up from the vibrating power flowing around the boy, the rest shaking and even gasping at how the house just seem to shake under the hybrid's powers. Peridot epped, getting a bit scared as she hid behind Amethyst slightly. The purple gem just stood back, biting her bottom lip as she watched her brother almost start to lost it with the oldest gems. She turned her eyes slightly to see Bismuth holding her hands in fist, a debate going into her eyes in whether to help contain Steven or not. She just kept her head forward, watching a scene she only saw once before unfold in front of her eyes. Her own anger, slowly boiling up.

"How is this peace," Steven snapped once again, his body feeling like it was on fire. "Sitting around and doing NOTHING, while your very own enemies and allies stay trapped inside of bubbles! You guys are trying to live like human beings and forgetting your job to not only Earth, but to gems as well! You make me sick! What happened to Rose fighting for gems, fighting for earth to be at peace. You call this fighting, you call this peace. It isn't! The Diamonds are out there, suffering and have the power to help us finally end all of this and you two are doing NOTHING!"

"That's enough," Pearl snapped, stomping right up to the smaller boy's face, her own showing complete rage. She glared down at him, her hands turning into fist as Steven glared back up at the white gem. "I will not let you speak like this under this roof Steven! Apologies right now young man!"

A cruel and cold tone was her only response, "Make me slave."

That sent Pearl over the edge, but before she could even try and do what she was planning to do, Amethyst raced to get between her and the teen. She put her hand over Steven's chest, stopping him from attacking the white gem while Pearl had gotten the quartz's whip in her face. It made sense really, since the white gem had her spear in both of her hands at the moment. "Don't you dare Pearl."

Garnet wanted to break up all three of them, seeing how this was getting out of hand. She was the leader, and yet she couldn't even seem to control her own group right now. "That's enough guys, back up." She frowned, seeing how Pearl and Amethyst glared at each other for a second before letting the fusion order them to back away. The purple gem however, decided to stand by Steven while Pearl just took a few steps off away from them. She hated this, seeing her team all broken up like this. Was this even her team anymore? She didn't even know what to do right now or even say, so she turned towards Steven and Amethyst, getting back to the task at hand. "When will the Diamonds be here Steven?"

The hybrid was shocked by this question, but didn't let up his glare as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Two days from now. Blue is talking to Yellow and White Diamond about everything that I told her."

Pearl shook, as did Garnet and Bismuth, at the name of White Diamond. Since when did Steven know that name, let alone not tremble under the very thought of such a diamond. The two taller gems have never met the Diamond personally, but they had heard stories. White was the most powerful of the Diamonds, the leader of all Homeworld. The only one who knew more was Pearl, who shook all over and seem to pale rapidly all over. Amethyst, Peridot, and Steven were quick to notice this. The hybrid kept his eyes all on the white gem, shocked that she had turned into a even whiter shade than before. She looked so scared, so terrified that she was having trouble standing over. Why? What else was she hiding here?

"W-Where," Pearl mumbled, her voice so small that the boy almost didn't catch it. Her hand was slightly over her mouth, trembling like she had gotten so much weak. "d-did you hear that name Steven?"

Name? That caused the boy to raise his eyebrow at her, his confusion pushing past his rage. "What? White Diamond?"

Pearl squeaked, and that really peaked the hybrid's interest. What was about White Diamond that caused Pearl to act like this, even Garnet looked slightly confusion as well. If he was being honest, he had a feeling that there was a fourth Diamond back on Homeworld, but he had no idea what White was like. He doesn't even have dreams of her face or anything. He remembered hearing the name be spoken before, but that was it. A name. Pearl has to know the Diamond though, somehow she had to know something. Something wasn't adding up in the boy's head, and he was once again getting a slight headache.

Pearl was Pink's Pearl… right? No, she couldn't be. Steven remembered a dream he had, one with another pearl. She was pink, cheerful, and even sweet. He dreamt of the two playing together, singing and dancing, even hanging out with other little organics he had found on other plants. It was a worm like creature, and it wouldn't stop hugging his pearl's head. His pearl, Pink's pearl. It was the same gem that was in front of him, gem can't change their colors like. The two were very similar in body, but that other Pearl was much more lively. He remembered something else. Her gemstone was on her belly, just like Pink's and his gem. Blue's Pearl had it on her chest, as did the yellow one for her diamond. These placements were important, very important to their Pearls. They had to be prefect, flawless.

The placements weren't the same for Pearl and Rose…

Pink was bottom, and Yellow and Blue were the sides…

The Diamond symbols…

Four Diamonds…

White's gem…

"... You belonged to her." Steven's eyes widen in shock, looking completely at Pearl who frozen at the words that split easily out passed his lips.

Amethyst was confused, but it sure did look like so was everyone else. She looked at her brother, shocked to see him slightly paling himself. His eyes were filled with realization, as if he find out something that made sense but freaked him out all the same. She couldn't help but voice her worry. "Steven?"

Steven didn't listen though, his eyes, his mind, were all on the frozen stone cold Pearl in front of him. "You… you lied to us," His eyes flashed badly, making Pearl flinch. It was like something was cracking underneath them. "You weren't my mom's pearl… You belonged to her, didn't you?"

"S-Steven…" Pearl took her hands from her mouth, terrified that the others would catch on. "S-Stop… D-Don't!"

"You belonged to White Diamond."

Peridot must have been holding her tablet, cause it fell and made a very loud crash. No one moved, no one said a word as all their eyes turned to Pearl and Steven. those two staring at one another as if the world had just ended. To both of them, it did.

Steven was shocked, dumbfounded by his own words pushing pass his lips. It was true, deep down the hybrid knew it was true, and just staring at Pearl, seeing her blue eyes shrink and her body crumple, made his own heart and mind shatter. Just when he thought that things would be different, just when he thought that now the boy could let go of the past, there was something else to stop him. Something else that was so important keeping trapped in the pass that should have nothing to do with him. It hurt, it made his whole body feel like it was on fire, but this time for a whole different reason. He was lied to, again by none other than Pearl. she wasn't Pink's Pearl, not even Rose's Pearl. She was White Diamond's Pearl, sent to Pink as a gift. What happened to her pink pearl? What did all of this mean? Why did this have to happen again!?

"Again…" Steven's body shook, trembling in either rage or pain the boy wasn't sure but it didn't stop his words from coming out in a broken but soft tone. "You lied to me… again… Pearl…"

Pearl didn't look at the others, only at Steven, whose eyes finally seem to fill up with tears. For some reason though, seeing the hybrid about to cry, didn't bring tears into her own hearts. Honestly she didn't feel sad, but she did feel betrayed. He wasn't suppose to know about White, much less her being owned by White Diamond. Not even Pink knew, and it was meant to be that way. She was scared though, scared for what the small but powerful teen might do to her. "It…" She frowned, turning her head away as her posture became tense and rigid. "It doesn't matter Steven."

"Doesn't matter? It matters to me!" Steven shook even harder, his pink eyes becoming harsh again as tears flowed down his cheek. "You lied to me, again! You told me that you served Pink Diamond, but you didn't! You're master was White Diamond! You lied to me! You knew there was another Diamond!"

"What!?" Everyone yelled in shock around the two, but it was Amethyst who was the loudest. Another lie, the purple gem quickly shook in rage as she wanted to tear Pearl a new one. she lied to them again. She belonged to another Diamond, and the purple gem didn't even know there was another. She frowned deeply, her own trust from the white gem going out the window.

Pearl felt all of their eyes on her, but once again, this time she didn't feel afraid. She glared a bit a the boy, her voice tight. "I was a gift to Pink, I didn't serve White anymore at that time."

Steven glared harder, his voice finally cracking under all of his painful emotions. "I don't believe you. I can't believe you! You promised me everything from now on! Over and over again you kept saying you well, and then I found ANOTHER SECRET! I'M SICK OF IT!"

"You rather trust Blue's words than my own!?"

"She never lied to me! YOU HAVE! I'm sick of you lying to me Pearl! Pink is my mom, and that means that her past is my past as well! You promised to tell me everything! How can I trust you if you keep with holding secrets!? I can't trust you, and I don't even know why I ever started trusting you again! You and Garnet keep hiding these secrets and lying to not only me, but to EVERYONE! I don't care if Rose gave you fucking orders, she's gone! You guys shouldn't be hiding anything from me any more!"

Garnet saw this not ending well, she had to step in. "We kept those secrets to protect you Steven. We didn't want it to hurt you."

"Bullshit," Steven snapped at the fusion, turning his glare onto her. "You kept them from me cause Rose gave you orders not to, what kind of mother does that!? You were just as pissed when she kept her secrets from you, yet you still obey her lying clod ass like she's your fucking god! I don't give a shit what your thoughts were on keeping me safe, I still hate you lying to me!"

"It doesn't who I once served Steven," Pearl shook her head, crossing her arms as her glare turned into an authority one. "What matters now is what YOU did. Blue and Yellow Diamond are coming to Earth, and that means we need to keep you safe. Till we deal with them , you are not leaving this temple!"

Both Peridot and Amethyst snapped at Pearl, the green gem coming over to side beside Steven and her best friend. "You can't do that you clod! Keeping him will only anger Blue and Yellow more once they find out!"

"You guys have no right to keep him here like this," Amethyst shouted in rage, stepping in front of Steven as she stood between him and the older gems. "He did nothing wrong, and he is trying to save our friends from corruption! Punishing him like a child won't solve anything."

"Blue Diamond won't heal corruption Amethyst," Garnet shook her head, growling harshly. "She is a shatterer, that's all she knows how to do and what she plans to do. We won't let that happen!"

Steven smiled fondly at his friends for defending him, but it quickly died as he smirked coldly at the two older gems. "And you're a fucking lying ass hypocrite! I rather deal with my fellow Diamonds than stay here trapped with you two!"

Hearing that again caused Pearl to snap, she stomped her foot and shouted, "They aren't your family! You aren't a Diamond!"

The shout should have caused the hybrid to shout back, but instead Steven just stared blankly at the rage filled white Pearl. His pink diamond eyes holding their hard gaze on the another set of ice blue. Silence was inside the locked down temple for a minute longer, and then the boy smirked, the look on his face turning into a deadly playful manner. He crossed his arms over his chest, and looked at Garnet, Pearl and even Bismuth, who seem to have stood but the older gems' side.

He chuckled, though the sound wasn't cheerful. "They are my family, but I guess we'll have to see won't we White Pearl," The title caused the Pearl to flinch. "You got two days to try and stop them, and trust me, you're going to sadly need it."


	8. One Day In Counting

Steven had noticed very quickly that Beach City was going on Lock Down Mode. The hybrid didn't even needed to leave his room to find that out, as many cars and vans came up on the beach to comfort the gems and the boy's dad on what might be going on. If they weren't doing that, they were packing and already driving off as if their lives depended on it.

It was safe to say that Mayor Nanafua wasn't happy with the teen, since he heard her screaming her lungs out at the gems for letting him bring his ex-mother's ship and contacting the Diamonds. He felt bad for hurting the short old lady, but didn't bother to talk to her, knowing very well that an angry Nanafua was a dangerous Nanafua. After that, the town was in a hurry, as were the Crystal Gems. With Greg's help they were able to get Rose's old cannons all out and ready to attack once the Diamonds arrive. Against Peridot's words, they had even gotten her small drones, though the green gem knew that it wasn't going to work anyhow.

Once the weapons were ready, the gems had called in Connie and began training none stop. Peridot and Amethyst join in the training as well, though it was obvious what side they stood on between the still lingering argument. Steven hasn't be nice or calm at all with Pearl or Garnet since he was caged into his own home. The older gems still wish him to train for the upcoming threat, but the hybrid had declined each and every time. Even more so when Pearl was screaming out her throat for the boy to do fusion training with Connie, who was upset to hear what had happened. The teen still wasn't on good terms with his best friend, feeling only slightly bad for hurting her feelings. Honestly Steven felt bed for going against the gems' wishes and upsetting his best Jam bud, but what was he supposed to do with it. No matter how crazy it was, he still believed that what he was doing was right. He wasn't going to go back on it now, even if the Diamonds come looking really for a fight.

A day had already came and gone, but the training for the gems still continues on the beach or in the Sky Arena. Steven, getting bored of just sitting in his bed all day, decided to break out of his house to get some fresh air. He didn't go far really, just up on top of the hill or hanging around the edge of the beach. The boy wasn't stupid enough to go far with a crazy gem like Pearl watching his every move.

"Get back in the house Steven!"

"Make me pet!"

"What did you just call me!?"

"I called you a Pet you defect! You want it in writing too!?"

"How dare you!? Get back in the Temple now!"

"Go shove your nose in a blinder Pearl!"

"Whoa, whoa hold on," the two arguing gems turn sharply over to see Steven's dad, Greg, walking over to them with shocking but also disappointed eyes. His voice was surprisingly calm. "No need to get hostile here guys. Pearl, let me take Steven to the van. I got to take to him anyway." This really didn't seem to make Pearl any happier, but Steven didn't seem all too happy to go with his dad either.

"What!? Steven is grounded, and not only that he needs to start training for when the Diamond co-"

Steven sharply cuts off the rambling white gem, his pink eyes glowing in rage as he glowed. " For the last time; I'm not training with you!"

Pearl squawked in rage, glaring at the pink eyed hybrid. "You need to train and that is fi-"

"Enough!" Both of the yelling gems flinched, never liking it when Greg yelled like that. In fact, it was rare even for his son to hear him scream in annoyance and anger like that.

The old musician took a deep breath, crossing his arms as he glared at both Pearl and Steven. "Now listen up," he said firmly, getting their attention. "I get that this whole Diamonds arriving in getting to everyone these past two days, but right now is not the time to be attacking each other. I'm taking Steven to the van Pearl. I deserve to talk to my son."

Steven flinched again at the sound of his father's tone, but said nothing as he walked up to his side and kept his head down. Pearl looked upset, but sighed in frustration as she nodded in agreement. Greg nodded back and took his son to his van, which wasn't that far at all since it was only a few feet away from where Garnet and Bismuth were training. The young teenager didn't bother to look up at his, shocked and slightly worried for what his dad might do to him in the van.

Greg wasn't the spanking type of parent, but even his words can tear at the boy's insides with guilt. Steven knew that his dad was most likely worried and upset that he didn't tell him about finding his ex-mother's ship and contacting his diamond family. He had to learn it from the gems which was already bad because he knew that his father was having a heart attack when that happened. Greg never liked all this gem and alien stuff, and still didn't after the whole Zoo problem. In fact the boy was pretty sure that his dad grew more worried about him everyday with this sort of stuff, maybe even more now realizing that his son is basically royalty to a race that wants to destroy the whole planet and many more planets after.

Yeah that wasn't very pleasing now that Steven had thought about.

As the two made it into the bad of the van, Greg didn't even bother to shut the doors, knowing that some of the gems might listen in anyhow, and turned to his son. Steven bit his lip, looking up into his father's grayish brown eyes and frowning in already growing guilt.

"Dad," He mumbled, clutching his hands together tightly before he fought to get words out of his mouth. "Look, Dad I'm sorry for not telling you what I did. I didn't mean for it to get this bad."

Greg said nothing at first, battling his own thoughts as he looked in his son's pink eyes. Pink… that weren't brown anymore like his own. Even though the man had never seen them before on his wife, he knew that Steven now had his mother's eyes. Even though the pupils were a bit creepy for him to look at, he couldn't help but not be angry at his son. Don't get him wrong. Greg was still upset and even hurt that his son did this without his permission and basically caused the whole town to go crazy. Gem stuff was one thing the old man wasn't going to step in, but the Diamonds were now much more than that. They were family, and family stuff is talked to by Greg. So yes, he was hurt by that, but to be honest the old man just wanted to talk.

Greg sighed, relaxing his shoulders as he shook his head at his worried son. "Steven, I'm upset that you didn't come to me about wanting to reach the Diamonds," He saw his son tense slightly. "But I get it. They are basically family, and you didn't want them grieving for your mother or wanting to kill the killer who was really your mother and… oh boy this is still complexes to say out loud."

Steven chuckled a bit, nodding with his father as the whole thing was pretty complicated.

"What really bothers me Steven is how you're reacting to all of this with the gems," Greg finished, giving his son a sad frown.

This sort of confused the young hybrid, as he tipped his head slightly at his father. "What do you mean dad?"

"Amethyst told me what happened yesterday with you and Garnet, and then the shouting match you just had with Pearl which now you guys have almost every 20 minutes," The old man shook his head, rubbing his face. "Steven, I know I'm not a good father but I raised you better then to lash out like this, much less insult family."

Steven hated it, but it was true. His dad did tell him at a young age to never be mean to the gems, learning that they were his mother's family in a way. He sighed, but shook his head in frustration. "I know dad, and I'm sorry, but the gems have been doing just as worst. They had put me on lock down for first not wanting to fuse with Connie and making her cry, and now for contacting someone who is my Diamond Aunt. They keep telling me these dumb things, and I just… hate it."

"Hate's a strong word Steven."

"It's a strong feeling I have right now Dad."

Greg was shocked by this response, but said nothing at first as he stared at his son. Steven did the same, staying quiet as he kept his pink eyes on his father's brown ones, the stare must have scared him cause he saw his dad tense and break the contact. The hybrid wasn't upset, he knew that his new changes scared his dad a bit, hell the new eyes and gem rotation scared the boy too when it first happened. Things were changing rapidly, and it was hard for everyone to cope and even think straight. Thinking like this, the boy was starting to felt a bit guilty. He couldn't help but feel like he was being selfish with his own decisions, and he did feel bad for hurting Pearl and Garnet like this. After all the progress the gang had gotten too, getting over Rose, it now felt like he brought them back to square one with just a few words. It hurt, and it hurts even more when he still knew that he wouldn't change a thing.

He heard his father sigh, bring the boy's attention back to him as Greg spoke again. "Steven… I don't know anything about Gems or their culture, or even about what the Diamonds are truly like," His face turned grim. "I don't even know the woman I fell in love with anymore."

Somehow, hearing that made the hybrid's eyes widen in shock. "Dad…"

"But, if I do know one thing." Greg turned back to his son, smiling a bit as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Is that you always find a way to make things better. You find the best in people, and if you really believe that even The Diamonds can change then I believe you. Always believe in that gut feeling you have Stew-ball. It won't fail you."

Steven smiled, happy to see that his dad supported him and trusted in him to do the right thing. He hugged Greg tightly, but held a bit back do to the fear of really strangling him. "Thanks Dad. I love you."

Greg chuckled, hugging back, "I love you too Stew-ball. Just take it easy on the gem alright." The old man pulls away, looking at the gems still training outside. "Those guys have a hard time changing, but I know for a fact that they love you Steven. They're just trying to protect you."

Steven sighed. "They can't protect me forever Dad."

"I know, but they still need some convincing," Greg stood up, stretching out as he helped his son up as well and out of the van. "Now since I'm your dad, I'll let you out of the temple house for now okay kiddo."

"Thanks dad," The hybrid grinned, finally happy to be released from house arrested.

"No problem steven. Now I need to get ready," The old man frowned in nervousness, clutching his chest. "I got to be ready to meet my Sister… Gem-In-Laws. Oh boy, that's a lot to take in still."

Steven chuckled as he watched his dad head out to relax his heart, the boy felt pretty bad for him. It's not everyday you meet your in laws, and Yellow and Blue might not be the happiness to see the human that took Pink away. With a shake of the head, the hybrid decided to sit by the water, relaxing his own mind and heart as he looked up at the blue sky above.

The gems have a plan to defeat the Diamonds, and sadly Steven couldn't let that happen. He needed a plan of his own, but he knew he couldn't do it alone. The hybrid thought more on what to do, and who to trust to help him meet the Diamonds and stop the gems. Amethyst and Peridot first came to mind. They seem to be supporting his judgment to at least talk to Yellow and Blue, even though they had every right not to. The boy bit his nail, thinking a bit harder on how to do this. Amethyst and Peridot would be a big help, but their power isn't a match against the others if they have to use force which was the last thing he wanted to use. It might have even out if Lapis was here, but even then she might not help. The water witch didn't even know he was a diamond, and telling her that might only make it worse.

He then thought of the Diamonds. Even if Blue believes her, Steven knows full well that Yellow doesn't, and this suppose White Diamond was a wild card. He knew nothing about her, and could very much want to kill him if anything. Blue trusted him cause she saw his gem, but would that be enough for Yellow? Probably not. He needed a better way to prove to Yellow who he is, even if he has to pretend to be Pink for now. He hated this idea, but it was the only logical thing to do at the the heat of the moment once it comes. Though, there must be something else. Another way that the hybrid might be messing. If only he knew what this gut gem feeling was telling him.

Just as he was deep within his thoughts, a small but firm voice was heard from behind him. "Steven."

Steven turned towards the call of his name, only to curse within his head to see it was none other than Connie standing behind him. He looked her over, seeing her body in a sweat from just finishing her training. Her hair was tied back and his mother's sword was attached to her side as her arms were crossed across her flat chest. Her face was blank almost, as if she was putting on her warrior mask to protect herself. Most likely from him.

He sighed, looking at the girl in a bored not in the mood way. "What do you want Connie?"

That seemed not to be the words Connie was looking for, as her body tensed slightly but her masked stayed on her face. "What this," she snapped a bit too harshly. "No 'Hey Connie'? No happy smile? I thought you would be happy to see me after I didn't speak to you all weekend."

"And who's fault is that," Steven frowned deeply, not liking his friends attitude. "You're the one that got me grounded Connie. You just had to tell Pearl that I made you cry."

"I told her you weren't being yourself Steven. You've been acting different ever since Garnet's wedding."

"People change Connie."

"But not you," She rebutted back at the hybrid, her mask dropping as a look of hurt and small anger surface through her face. "The Steven I know wouldn't disobey a parent or cause this much of a problem on his friends and family. Why would you contact the diamonds to come and invade us!?"

"Is that what the gems told? Maybe it was Pearl that shouted out that lie, but I did no such thing Connie. I contacted the Diamonds so they can help us heal corruption. It's time for the war to finally end between Earth and Homeworld," Steven stood up by now, frowning deeply as he stated his piece in the same amount of heated rage.

"How do you even know that they will heal corruption," Connie asked bitterly, frowning at her friend's stupidity. Looking at him as if he hit his head on a rock and is now very confused. "The Diamonds never cared before! They even fused their own shards of their followers together just to make a weapon. What makes you think they didn't come for the Cluster?"

The hybrid just shook his head, crossing her arms over his chest. "Cause unlike you and the gems Connie, the Diamonds know nothing about Corruption. They thought they shattered all the gems on Earth with their attack." He then frowned, his thoughts turning on why it was that case. "Perhaps their blast, mixed with Rose's shield caused a sound like weapon to make them corrupted. Damaged, but not shattered."

"Are you even hearing yourself!? You're defending the Diamonds for their horrible actions," She screamed, getting everyone attention that was nearby.

Steven though, didn't back down from the slightly taller girl, shouting just as loud as she did. "And what if I am Connie!? They weren't the only Diamonds at fault that day you know it!"

"It doesn't matter what Pink had done. In the end she did the right thing!"

"Like you know anything about my mother! I don't even know my mother, but I know enough to say her wrongs out weight her rights big time!"

"So that it!?" Connie shrieked, making Steven wished he wasn't so close up to the little girl as her shriek was just as bad as Pearl's squawking. "You're bring Earth to it's doom because you got Mommy issues!? That is pathetic Steven Universe!"

That done it. Steven's eyes flashed a deep pink hue as he felt his body rise in power he couldn't contact anymore. With a deep and animistic growl, the hybrid gripped the young sword fighters shirt, bring her terrified eyes up close to his. "What did you say you piece of shit!?"

Connie was terrified alright. She knew she messed up now, but couldn't get out of the boy's strong grip. She struggled but her attempts were useless. The gems, along with Lion and Greg, were all there all watching and shouting at both of the kids to break it up, but Steven wasn't listening anymore. She didn't want to end up like this. She just came to try and get Steven to fuse with her. Pearl kept telling her that he didn't want to be Stevonnie anymore, and just the thought of losing such a fusion, a contention to the boy that she loved, was just too much for her to let go. She wanted Steven, needed him, but his attention was all on those fucking Diamonds. Those monsters were stealing her Steven away from her, and just the fact that he wasn't even fighting off their control made her so fucking angry. This was Steven Quartz Universe. Quartz! And no way in hell was she gonna lose him like this. He wasn't a Diamond. Not on her watch!

"I'm… I'm saying that you need to stop Steven," Connie mumbled angrily at the boy, staring straight into his pink eyes. The eyes she hated the most. "This isn't you! Stop trying to make peace with monsters that not even your mother can change! If you love Earth, and if you love us, then you shouldn't be risking our lives just so you can save a place that doesn't give shit about you!"

"And you do?" Steven's voice was laced with fury, his eyes still glow like flames. He wanted to shout, to scream his point out at the the girl, but what was the point? It's obvious that his best friend didn't see his point of view with all of this. With a tired and annoyed sigh, the boy let her go, frowning deeply but not saying much but this. "Forget it. It's obvious you don't care what I have to say, so I'm not even try with you Connie. I need to talk to Amethyst and Peridot anyhow."

The two gems named out looked up at Steven, shocked for that didn;t know why he needed to talk to them. As the hybrid walked over to them, leaving Connie to blink twice on what just happened. Pearl just frowned, not liking that the boy wanted to speak to the runt and Peridot but not her. "Why do you need to talk to them?" She spatted out.

"None of your busy Pearl," Steven answered, taking Amethyst and Peridot hands as he pulled them close, whispering barely in their ears. "I need an escape plan. Care to help?"

It didn't take long for them to smirk and nod at the teen, the three leaving the rest in the dirt as they talked somewhere private.


	9. Reunited Part One

_**Hey guys! Back at you readers with another chapter and yes... we are getting a fight chapter. Of some sorts!**_

_**This is my version of Reunited so I hope you like it!**_  
_**Get set to Get Decked guys!**_

_**And maybe pissed... *chuckles nervously***_

_**Anyway on to the story!**_

With the Steven's plan sorted out with Amethyst and Peridot, and the hopes of Pearl and Connie leaving him alone failing miserably, the boy decided to just relax for the rest of the second and final day. Of course however, the boy wasn't stupid enough not to watch the gems and others making their plans from afar.

Nothing really had changed from yesterday, but Garnet had been acting a bit off towards the hybrid. Steven saw how she seemed to twitch and look nervous, even though she was trying to hide it among the others. The fusion seem to sweat under her shades, her arms across a bit too tightly, and even that twitching of her hands and arms like back at Keystone. The moves were subtle, but somehow the teen was able to pick them up. Once he told Amethyst and Peridot about it, they started to notice too but had no answers as to why she was acting like that. She was even talking to Pearl a bit too much to his liking.

Amethyst though, did bring up a good point before about it. "How come you can notice this Steven?"

The answer, he didn't know. It was shock to him as well once he really thought about it. How was he able to tell that something was up with Garnet, that she was planning something that the teen couldn't figure out? Peridot blamed it on the boy's distrust in the gems and how alert he was, but to Steven that didn't feel like the case. He tried to relax and stay calm, but when ever he passed them or even had gotten close to the two older gems, he felt a chill crawl up his back. Something wasn't right, that much he knew.

Besides that, Steven trained as well for when the Diamonds arrive either tonight or tomorrow morning. He mostly trained inside his mother's room which he started to call his own temple room since it was his now. Both Pearl and Connie were upset by this, complaining to Garnet about it, but even the fusion knew it was no point in ordering the hybrid to not use it so he went in alone. He trained and used all of powers, telling the room to attack him without mercy. He was able to summon about twelve shields, five spiked bubbles, and float all without feeling tired at first. He even trained as much as he could with a sword like Connie does with Pearl. The room tried giving him a fake form of his mother's, but he declined it.

At first Steven wanted to get the sword back from Connie, feeling as though she didn't deserve it now for being such a awful friend, but now he didn't want it. It was the sword of a liar, a traitor, and somehow fit for the young female perfectly. The blade has caused too much pain and hatred, it was the pink weapon that caused everything to become like this. He didn't want it, much less touch the thing with his bare hands. Using it meant that he agreed with Rose's ideals, and that just wasn't something he was going to do again. He didn't believe her ideals anymore.

So… what were his ideals? Honestly Steven had never thought of it before. He doesn't like liars, and he didn't like the idea of fighting, not even when he has to fight. Why fight when you can talk? Simple, cause not everyone can be redeemed by talking. Pink learned that quickly, a bit too quickly, and cause of that it came with a negative result.

He was thankful for Rose saving the Earth and all of mankind, but it was their sets of ideals that caused the boy to bite his lip. If he was in the war, and he had to choose, would he grab Rose's hand or stab her in the chest with her own sword, deciding with the Diamonds? Steven wasn't sure, he couldn't answer it. The gems would tell him to take his mother's hand, but how can he? He doesn't know the Diamonds' side to all of this. Their ideals and morals could be wrong in a way, but if that was true than why do people like Peridot and Jasper still see them as perfection. Lapis even picks them over the Crystal Gems. She only stays on their side because of him, not their ideals. How can he pick a side without knowing the other?

"I can't," Steven mumbled, finishing his training as he grabbed a towel. It was already late in the afternoon, and he had to see what the gems were up to right now. As he left his ruined pink shirt behind, he sighed and shook his head. "What am i thinking? I don't need to pick sides, just get the Diamonds to heal corruption and bring peace to Homeworld. I'll worry about the rest later…"

With that in mind, Steven wakes back out into the house, his temple room closing behind him. He looked up from the ground and faintly blushed, seeing the gems and Connie look at Steven with slightly wide eyes. He didn't get at first why the others were looking at him at first, but then e looked were most were looking at which was his slightly tone and sweaty chest. Bare chested? Shit!

Amethyst whistled. smirking from her spot on the couch with Peridot. "Damn Steven! Rocking though abs!"

"A-Amethyst," Steven only blushed harder, trying to not make the others stare at him longer. "I do not have abs! Don't say stuff like that."

"Few more days training in there and you might as well have some abs showing soon kid," Bismuth commented, though once she was done she went quickly back into her armor she was making by the kitchen.

Garnet just seem to look away down at her feet, her body looking a bit too tense for this. "Too bad the Diamonds are on their way now."

The hybrid just rolled his eyes, walking pass the gems as he went up to get a new shirt. The boy didn't need their eyes or words affecting him right now. He just opened his draw and grabbed a black t-shirt his father gave him for his birthday to put on. It was like Greg's old one back when he was dating Rose, but with a few new improvements on Steven's part. The star wasn't yellow, but instead a dark cracked pink star in the center. they had sleeves though the ends were torn up a bit. Once he put that on, the teen then grabbed a dark red plaid button up shirt to put over it. Steven didn't know why at first that he didn't dress up like this before. He looked good, much more now that his diamond eyes were permanent and match well that his shirt.

Peridot was the to whistle once the boy came back down the steps into the living room. "Wow Steven. You look good in the new outfit."

"Heh, thanks Peri," Steven smiled, crossing his arms as he sat down with the two short gems. "Thought I needed a new look before my Diamond relative come by. Might be best seen in the Trail I was wearing a Crystal Gem shirt."

"You look smoking hot Steven.," Amethyst smirked, leaning close to the boy. "Hope you aren't trying to subdue your Aunts now are you?"

"What? Ew, Amethyst no. I don't see Family like that," The boy laughed, even though a blush was dusted on his cheeks.

"Well I don't like it."

Steven and the others turned to Connie, who was sitting by the by with Pearl. The short brunette frowned as the dark skin girl just looked at his outfit with a simple look of distaste. It was pretty obvious that Pearl didn't like it either, as she was making the similar, but more hateful look of disapproval on her face. Honestly Steven couldn't blame them for not liking the new look since the boy had been in the pink yellow star one for all of his life, but this was his choice to change. He wasn't the same hybrid anymore after the wedding, after learning the truth of his mother's past. He wasn't as dense or naive anymore to the world around him, and he was finally thinking of his future than just living in the moment like he use to. His looks just came with the change, and he wanted to finally change his outfit along with his appearance.

"Doesn't really matter if you do or don't Connie," Steven shrugged, his voice not sounding pissed since he wasn't in the mood too. "My life, my clothes. Deal with it."

Connie frowned, crossing her arms. "You're starting to act like Kevin now with those hateful words."

"Please, not even Kevin has style like this," He just smirked to her frown, feeling a bit more confident about himself as he relaxed into the couch.

Connie bit her tongue, knowing full well not to start an argument with Steven right now, but that didn't mean that she didn't like this. This being before her, this boy wasn't her Steven. The teen she knew would never talk like this, dress like this, act like this, hell not even smirk like this. Whatever was happening to him, it had to be the Diamonds. Somehow they had brainwashed her beloved Jam bud and are slowly turning him against the team. He would never betray family like this, not even back with he went looking for the Palanquin. Nothing has been the same since he came back from Homeworld, and the young sword fighter knew that. the Diamonds have taken her Steven away from her, and she was going to get him back. No matter what!

Pearl just frowned deeply at the two best friends fighting like this. She never believed it would end up like this, but she didn't care honestly about it. Their fight will end once all of this Diamond stuff has past. Still, The white didn't like this new attire that Steven had on. It looked too much like Greg, except more distasteful. As lease the old man had some class even if small. The boy's clothing was completely horrific, and the shredded pink star in the center was like a punch in the gut to Rose's legacy and name. It was an insult to the Crystal Gems and everything they stand for. She wouldn't let her baby wear something so awful.

"Steven," Pearl began, trying to bring her point across but the said boy stopped her.

"Forget Pearl," He glared a bit at the white gem, his pink eyes sending a shiver down her spine. "I'm not changing. I like these clothes and I'm keeping them."

Pearl frowned, making a disapproving noise as she crossed her arms. "Will you at least change the shirt? That star is… is…"

"What? Insulting? Hurtful? Oh believe me I know, but that doesn't mean that I'm changing them," He just frowned in slight annoyance, wanting Pearl to drop it.

Too bad she didn't it. "You rather wear clothes that foul your own mother's name!? Steven, we raised you better that to be this… this rebel!"

Peridot cut in of course at the word. "But your whole movement is all about rebelling. What's wrong with Steven supposedly doing the same?"

"That's different," Pearl snapped, slowly losing her temper. "We were fighting for cause that was right!"

"Well here's my rights; My body, my rules!" Steven snapped back harshly ending his argument with a slight growl in his tone.

Before Pearl could even try to say more, the whole gang around the boy gasped, staring at him in slight shock and confusion. Steven looked back them, completely confused as to why they were looking at him like that, even Amethyst and Peridot. It too a moment. He quickly felt a tear leaking down his cheek and hit his lap. Why was he crying? He was angry and a bit hurt by Pearl and Connie sure, but it wouldn't be enough to get him crying. The teen quickly wiped his face, thinking it was nothing until his eyes stuck in process, blinking twice as more much bigger tears leaked rapidly from his eyes. Suddenly he he felt his gem ach and throb on his belly and his tear leak even more tears. He knew what this was, and Garnet did too, for she quickly took off her shades and focused on the future she saw coming.

"Blue Diamond," the fusion spoke out grimly, making the other gasped.

Amethyst stood up, summoning her whip. "She's here?"

The earth then shook in answer, making the house rumble and the people standing up lose their footing for a second. Garnet growled, turning to look out the window. "And she isn't alone…"

Steven gasped, his eyes fluttering a bit as his mind exploded with an image of his house and Pink's ship from up above. It was through a window of a blue room, and it only caused his tears to leak father. It must have just see Blue's point of view from outside. He looked out the window, seeing the sun already set as two very massive metal hands start to fly down towards them, looking to want to crash land here. The closest one was blue while the other was yellow, meaning that both Yellow and Blue Diamond are here. They made it to Earth.

"Blue! Yellow," Steven stood up in excitement, happy that they had kept their word in coming.

Garnet though cut off anymore of what he was going to say. "Alright gang! You know the drill, get ready to fight!"

Pearl and Bismuth nodded as the two including Peridot and Amethyst race out of the temple. Steven wanted to protest, tell them to not fight or attack, but before he could he was stopped. Two strong arms caught him by surprise and held him up and off the ground. He tried to scream out of the others, but a cloth quickly covered his face and blocking his voice as well as his breathing. Seeing the hand and looking up, the boy struggled harder as it was Garnet who had him in this locking grip. He knew something was off what her, she's been acting weird all day, and Connie was there to just watching this. The hybrid screamed, through it was muffled. He tried to free himself, use his new diamond strength, but for some reason the more he struggled, the more tired he was getting. His breathing was getting slowly, and the smell of the clothing was becoming more clear and stronger.

'The fusion drugged me…'

"I'm sorry Stev…" The boy heard Garnet's voice as he started to get black in his vision. Her voice sounded so far away and even a little hurt, but that didn't suddle down his rage. "It's… for your own good…"

Steven couldn't move his limp limbs anymore, the drug finally winning as it was removed from his face. His eyelids were falling, but both Garnet and Connie could see his glare as he mumbled out the next words. His voice dripping with hatred. "I'll… get… you… for… thi…" his vision went black, and passed out.

Or at least he thought he did.

Steven couldn't make out the muffles and voices he was till able to hear, but his mind was trying to fight the drug. He growled within his mind, knowing full well that Pearl, Garnet, and Connie were behind this, keeping him past out until they finish off the Diamonds, or get shattered trying. This was stupid! Did they really not trust him with anything!? They trusted his judgement before, they use to understand his choices, even support them at times, but now they pushed him back, They drugged him and did this to him because they thought he was a child. Just Rose's little baby boy that they had to protect. It pissed him off! He wasn't a baby anymore, and he wasn't stupid or naive.

He is a Diamond! Steven Diamond, and he wasn't going to let these … DEFECTS ruin his plans! He refused it!

_'__I'm not gonna let them start another war! Not if I can help it!'_

As soon as he said that, the black world around him began to bleed away, like the world was becoming clear but not slightly. The heavy drug was beginning to fade away from his face and eyes and he was able to open them quickly, his body quickly feeling the drug leave his system as he sprung into action.

_'__I'm up! Amethyst, Peridot help! Garnet and Connie drugged-'_

Steven stopped though, fully looking at the world around him in shock and confusion. He wasn't back home, or at least not completely. He saw his room, he was on the couch with Greg, Lion, and Connie inside with them though everything was different. Everything had a black shade too it, and the house wasn't that detailed with only the couch and floor fully being seen in this place. Everything else was black and not there at all. It was shocking, but not fighting like he thought it might be. When he looked at hid dad, Connie, and Lion, he noticed that they were different too. Their bodies where all one solid color, and they weren't looking at him. More like at the couch, or maybe even what was under him.

_{Are you sure he just passed out Connie?}_ Steven jumped, hearing the echoey like voice of his dad's filling up the whole room.

Connie rolled her eyes at Greg, but his father didn't seem to notice. _{Yes Mister Universe. He just got dressed and… passed out. Pearl believes it is the Diamonds fault.}_

_'__That lying ass bitch,'_ Steven said out loud, though once again it didn't look the others could hear him. the hybrid too in more of his surrounding, only to jump right off the couch at the sight below him.

Was that… himself!? He was looking down at his body, just lying there on the couch next to his father's lap. His face looked peaceful, and like the others his body was only one solid color, which was pink. his dad was a pale like yellow, Connie was a light sky blue, and Lion was about the same shade as Steven.

What was he? Was he a ghost, or did he die? No that can't be it, Steven could see himself breathing just fine next to his dad. Maybe he was dreaming, it made sense. Like he was in some sort of spiritual plane of some sort. Whatever this was, the boy knew he shouldn't be here. He needed to get to the gems and the Diamonds before they end up destroying each other. He felt his gem pulsing and growing within his whole being, even in this weird dream like plane. It was calling out to him, telling him to get outside and quickly. Thinking and nodding on what he had to do, knowing that his body was too weak to go back to right now, Steven started to stand up and float in the air and turn to leave the others here with his body. But first, he had to tell his dad and Lion something…

Floating over to them, he bit his lip and reach out to their auras, grabbing their shoulders as he just tried to shout at them. _'Dad! Lion! Don't believe Connie! Her and the gems drugged me!"_

Both Lion and Greg jump at the loud booming voice in their heads, turning rapidly around the room as the old man looks down at his sleeping son. _{Steven?! Was that you?}_

Connie jumped as well, but at what Greg was saying. Her eyes flashed with nervousness, but she was quick to hide it. _{What? Mister Universe, Lion, are you two okay?}_

_'__Bitch!'_ Steven spat in disgust, grabbing onto Lion and his dad again as he spoke loud and clearly within their minds. _'This is Steven and Connie is lying! I didn't pass out at all! Garnet, Pearl, and Connie drugged me! The put a cloth to me mouth.'_

_{They did what!?}_ Greg shouted up in shock, glaring at Connie as Lion did the same, growling at the now nervous girl.

Connie was getting nervous, looking between the angry males as she also took a quick glance at Steven's unmoving body. The spirit Steven smirked, seeing how they were believing him.

_{Mister Universe… Lion… W-Whatever Steven is telling you is a lie… I-It's just the Diamonds tricking y-}_

_'__Lion,"_ Steven gripped only his pet's back now, seeing how the pink creature tense under his firm tone. _'Keep her in the temple and away from my body.'_

Shocked that his friend even listened to him at all, but still smirking, Steven watched as Lion seem to nod and pounced on the nervous girl, getting a shout of surprise from both her and Greg. Knowing that this was his chance, Steven raced quickly and outside of the temple and away from his body. He gasped at the sight before him.

It was crazy! He didn't see the Beach or anything like that before him. All he saw were seven massive statues of his family and the Diamonds before him. The Crystal Gems were facing the Diamonds, but their faces were all peaceful looking, even dead since they looked to be made of stone. Steven frowned, rushing quickly up to the stones as he looked for anyway to get to Amethyst and Peridot in any way. He saw the statues seem to glow though; at the top of the heads. Getting closer, the hybrid could see that just like his dad and the others back in the temple with his body, the gems and the Diamonds had their own solid colored bodies standing on top of their respected statues. As he came up to them, he started to hear their voices, their thoughts even, echoing around the vase dark void as he closely listen in.

_{We won't let you get to Steven!}_ That sounded like Garnet.

_{You will not keep us away from Pink's creation you silly fusion}_ That was definitely Yellow Diamond. Her voice calm but Steven shivered at the pissed tone he felt laced in it. _{They called for us, so we will talk to them}_ Oh yeah, they don't know what a male is…

_{We won't let you take him you monsters!}_ And there was Pearl, her voice already piercing the boy's ears.

_{You silly Pearl}_ It's Blue. _{Even we know that you use to serve Pink. A defect like you doesn't deserve to take care of her offspring. You will take us to Steven at once.}_

_{Never…}_

As Steven heard Garnet finish off with that word, the ground he was on shock once and the glowing figures above the statues were moving, besides Blue and Yellow's spirits. Oh dear this wasn't going to end well. With a growl, the hybrid backed but five steps back and took a massive leap into the air, soaring up rapidly to reach Amethyst's statue. She was the shortest and closest to the boy as he made it on top to see the quartz spirit form before him.

She was fighting, but not as much as Garnet and the others were. If anything, Steven saw how she looked to be defending herself and turning to look behind her or even off to the side. Either she was looking at the temple for him to come out, or at Peridot for back up he wasn't sure, but he could tell that she was worried. She didn't want to fight, but his body was took drugged to wake up on his own. he needed her help. He needed to tell her what had happened and hopeful he can stop this fight from getting worse.

Grabbing onto her shoulder, which was hard to do at first, Steven took in a big breath and shouted quickly into her ear. _'Amethyst!'_

The purple gem obviously shouted, jumping into a air a bit as she looked rapidly around the area that Steven could not see, but only Peridot seem to notice this odd behavior, as Garnet just yelled at the quartz to stay focused.

Steven ignored the fusion, speaking loudly into Amethyst's mind. _'Amethyst, this is Steven. Please help! Garnet and the others drugged my body and now I'm stuck on this astral like plane. I'll try to get the Diamonds to stop, but I need you to get my body up before Connie does something stupid to it!'_

Amethyst's eyes widen with even word that filled her mind. Those purple eyes quickly turned to glare as she shouted at Peridot, the other gems gasping at the words she spoke. _{Peri! Stay here! I'm getting Steven!}_

_{What!?}_ Steven sharply turned to Pearl, the one who screamed. _{You stay here Amethyst!}_

_{The quartz knows where Steven is?}_ That was Blue.

Then came Yellow again. _{Something is wrong. The runt must have felt something was wrong.}_

Amethyst's spirit then disappeared, seeming to be rushing towards Steven's body. The Statue he was standing on began to crumble away, but the hybrid leaped onto Pearl's and watched as the light sky blue spirit form of Pearl growl and glare behind her. Most likely at Amethyst. {I won't let you hand over my baby!}

_{Distract her Blue!}_

_{On it Yellow}_

Steven couldn't really see what was happening, but the hybrid knew that Pearl was stopped by either Blue or Yellow Diamond, making sure that Amethyst could get to his body. The teen smirked, only feeling a bit bad about tricking the gems like this. _'Sorry guys, but I'm letting you screw up my plans.'_

The teen began to try and move towards the Diamond's statues, but the ground shook once more, and he lost his footing. Steven fell flat on his ass, gasping as a statue by Peridot's was beginning to grow and shape into a figure he never saw coming.

_{Everyone! I'm here!}_

_'__Oh no…'_ Steven mumbled, feeling another crash happened around them as the Diamond statues seem to shake and tremble for some reason.

Lapis was here.

And she might have attacked the Diamonds.

Steven stood up, looking over at Lapis' very dark blue spirit form seem to fly down towards the gems as they all stared in shock as well. _'This isn't going to end well.'_


	10. Reunited Part Two

_**Hope you guys love this! Reunited Part 2 is finally out!**_

_**Get Set To Get Decked!**_

Lapis came back.

And possibly brought the whole barn down on the Diamonds.

Of all the stupid times for the water gem to come back, Steven believed this time to be the worse. Not only did she didn't know what was going on, but the hybrid couldn't even tell her the truth since his body was drugged and unconscious in the Temple. It was a good thing that Amethyst was heading inside to help, but how much can she do? The teen didn't know how long the drug might fully leave his system, and by then all of the gems might get poofed, or they fine a way to poof the Diamonds. They have a chance now that Lapis was here, though it was very slim. Pearl and Garnet might lie to her to get her to fight the Diamonds, and there was nothing he could do except tell her through this astral plane. Too bad her statue in this blacken world was the farthest away from the spirit like boy.

_'__Oh all the times to come back,'_ Steven mumbled bitterly, standing fully back up as he looked closely at Lapis' astral form.

She was standing up and facing away from the Diamond statues, most likely facing the shock gem group. Steven looked at Peridot's astral form, seeing how they were right next to each other, and frowned at her shocked but sad look. He couldn't blame to green gem for looking like that. Lapis did betray her and basically took her only home on earth. The hybrid, even though he was happy to see her again on the moon, still didn't forgive the blue gem for doing that. He get that she left to save herself, but to take everything from Peridot like that, like she didn't matter but only the barn, was a selfish and cold move. For someone that wanted to change, Lapis was having a really hard time showing it.

_{Lapis…}_ Steven frowned even more hearing Peridot's shocked and disbelieving voice. _{You're really here.}_

Lapis's astral form smirked, and then just shrugged. _{Hey.}_

Hey? Is that all the water witch could give Peridot. A simple hey as if she wasn't gone for months on end and stole and possibly destroyed the barn. Somehow that just made Steven even more upset, and his growled in disgust, not noticing the pink aura around his body raise for only a bit. He saw Peridot's green form flinch slightly over the laziness of Lapis' words. She looked down at her feet, mumbling a hey back. She looked so hurt, like her slight sense of hope was just stomped on. It made the teen frown in pity at his friend, but his hand clench in a fist at the blue gem who caused it.

Pearl's astral form, which looked a bit conflicted with Lapis being back, spoke up next. _{Why did you come back Lapis? We thought you left the galaxy.}_

Lapis shrugged, her smile a bit small and genuine. _{If these Diamonds are gonna punish me like a Crystal Gem, then I might as well be one.}_

Those words would have been nice to heard if this was on different circumstances. Now however, they only seem to piss off the brunette even more. He shouts in frustration. '_Really!? Now you want to be one of us!? I thought you hated us!'_ This water gem made no sense whatsoever to the hybrid anymore. If only he wasn't passed out right now.

Bismuth voice through cuts through Steven rage as she shouted out something, the ground shaking once more. _{Enough of the reunion! Look alive guys!}_

Steven did, as did the other gems as it seem that Blue and Yellow Diamond were getting back up and out of the rumble of the barn. He saw their astral figures stand back up, looking more pissed and annoyed as they stared down at Lapis' astral form. The boy cursed under his breath, knowing this won't end up. Thinking quickly, he raced off Pearl's statue and landed on Ganert's. He didn't bother to touch and try to talk to them, knowing that they would either not believe his words, or tell him not to interfere. He needed to get to Lapis' statue before the blue gem would make a stupid mistake. this was already going against his plans, but nothing seemed to be going his way anyhow. Just as long as he stop the fighting, the boy didn't care how it was done.

Before he could jump to Bismuth's statue, Steven heard Blue speak in raising anger. _{A Lapis Lazuli… Does every gem that steps on this planet turn into traitors!}_

_{You defects, all of you, are wasting our time! Show us to the one who carries Pink's gem immediately or faith server punishment!}_ That was Yellow, and Steven knew very well that her patience was already long out the window.

Garnet was the one who shouted next, her purple reddish like astral form was unknowingly right next to the hybrid. _{We will never hand you over Steven! You will leave our planet at once!}_

That didn't sit well with Yellow at all. Not even Steven was ready when he saw a yellow lighting like aura start rushing towards both him and Garnet's astral form. The boy was all but ready to see the fusion's form get hit by the blast, but it was blocked by something. He turned quickly to who might be the one blocking the attack, but he couldn't tell who had did it. The move though, from whoever saved Garnet, really pissed off Yellow and Blue. Before the hybrid was even wondering what might be happening, the ground shook once more, and all of the astral forms of the gems were moving and fighting once more. He gasped out in shock, telling them to stop, but knowing full well that they can't hear him in this state.

_{We're doing this for you Steven. You can't go with the Diamonds, we won't let you be turned into them!}_

_{Can't have you! Everything I do, I do for her! I won't let them take what is left of her!}_

_{These Diamonds monsters are going down!}_

_{Where are Amethyst and Steven? This is getting bad}_

_{I will protect Steven. I will protect my home!}_

Even though he was on her statue and not touching their spirit like form, Steven was still able to hear their thoughts. From Garnet all the way to Lapis, their minds were shouting this things repeatedly like it was the only thing on their mind. It was different when they were talking out loud. This voices where much clearer, like he was able to hear thoughts better than sounds in this plane. It confused him at first, but he shook it off and frowned, thinking of a plan to get all of this fighting to stop.

_'__I have to get to Lapis,'_ Steven said to himself, getting ready to jump to the next statue which was Bismuth. _'It's the only way to get all of this fighting to stop. She'll be able to get the gems to stop.'_

Taking a massive leap, Steven jumps far and floats over to Bismuth's statue, looking over at her grey astral form as she had hammers and looked ready to attack again. The hybrid wondered if he should try getting to her first, but shook it off. The sword maker may not have helped Garnet drug him, but it was a possibility and the less the others know what was happening right now the better. He steps back and races across Bismuth's statue before leaping over to Peridot's statue. Before he could land however, his form was thrown roughly to the side. He landed back down on Bismuth's statue in a shriek of pain. His hands quickly gripping his right side as if he was just stabbed there.

How the hell did that happened? What was going on? Steven looked down at his form, seeing nothing wrong but the heat of something dripping down his side still there. His eyes had widened, figuring out that something had happened to his body back in the temple. A piercing headache came on, and he saw his hands flicker in front of him. His whole form was flickering, like he was losing his connection to this plane.

_'__No wait! I can't leave,'_ Steven yelled at his form in protest, the vision of the world around him getting blurry. The headache was getting worse. _'I need to get to Peridot and Lapis. Don't wake up yet!'_

As he shouted at himself to stay knocked out for just a bit longer, the hybrid's vision became slightly clear as he saw the gems' astral forms continue to fight. Another flash of yellow come up from on top of the larger statues of the Diamonds, and Steven was quick to see a streak of lighting coming straight for Lapis' form. He gasped, not wanting the blue gem to get hurt in any way. He may be upset with her, but getting hurt wasn't what he wanted for her to get. Before he could even shout out and even try to get up however, the dark blue spirit form of Lapis shifted and moved to the side, the yellow lighting turning and heading for someone else. His pink eyes widened in shock and fear.

_'__**PERIDOT!'**_

Peridot's small green form was hit, and Steven's body seem to have cracked as her ear piercing scream filled the air of this never ending black void. He watched the horrible sight of his friend, the green gem shaking violently as her form began to glow with webs of yellow spreading out her whole body. The screaming didn't stop. Why didn't she stop screaming!? The teen wasn't sure if he was screaming with her at this point as time just seem to slow down in front of him. He watched as her form then started to break apart and crumble down, her vizor falling off her face as her eyes cracked with betrayal and hurt. Whether it was for Lapis or him, the boy wasn't sure, but he didn't get to see them for long as the green gem's broken form finally poofed in a big mass of green smoke. Her statue crumbling as all was left was a floating statue of her gem.

Steven's heart seem to crack, his eyes slowly glowing in rage as the pink aura around him grew and pulsed around his spirit form. He couldn't scream, he couldn't cry, all the boy could do was growl. The noise thick was rage and hatred, but not for Yellow Diamond. It was all pointed at Lapis, but ignored Peridot's gem and continued to fight alongside the others who ignored. Bismuth was the only one who seemed shocked and scared for the green gem, but it didn't last long and thus Steven didn't care. His blinding fury was clouding his sense of judgement, and his face was formed into a deadly and hateful glare as he began to slowly stand on to his feet.

_'__**Lapis…. Lapis….,"**_ Steven's voice was low, but it dripped with uncontrollable rage. The aura around him growing larger and larger with each passing minute. _'__**Lapis… Lapis…'**_

She didn't even seem to care that Peridot was poofed, or that she could be hurt by Yellow's blast. Steven watched her form, her eyes blank as she attacked the diamonds again and again. She didn't even care. He thought the gem at least cared for Peridot, but he was wrong. When has she ever cared, when has she ever really seen the green gem as a friend? Was it all a lie? What kind of friend sacrificed the other without even batting an eye? Lapis was a traitor! He let Peri get hurt! The more he thought of this, the angrier the hybrid became.

_'__**Lapis… Garnet… Pearl…'**_

Soon the anger for the water witch bled and mixed in with the others, causing his massive pink aura to grow even larger in size. It covered Bismuth's astral form, causing her to stop fighting as she grabbed her head. She head Steven's voice, growling and repeating her friends' names with such hate and rage slowly building up in volumes. It brought shivers to the craftsman's spine, and it was only growing louder. Garnet and Pearl wondered what was wrong with their friend, but Steven's aura spread and continued to grow. They soon heard the same voice, shaking as the boy's voice grew louder and more powerful, more hatred and rage as the gang started to grip their heads. The Diamonds were shocked, but soon heard the same voice as well as the aura spread to their mind. It didn't hurt them as much, but they knew it was the same aura as Pink. Only this one was much darker, and very very angry.

Steven unconscious body, which was held by Amethyst back in the temple, was struggling and growling in her hold. The small gash on the boy's side slowly stopped bleeding as it began to heal. The quartz was holding her whip in the other hand, pinning an angry Connie to the ground with Lion as a blood covered sword laid at her side. The short soldier had to fight the girl to get her away from Steven's body, but somehow she was able to try and stab at her, missing and ending up hurting Steven instead. Greg was knocked out on the ground, Connie getting past Lion and knocking down the man before the purple gem came in to help.

Amethyst was about to try and wake Steven up, but yelped as his body growled and struggled out of her hold. He fell to his knees, mumbling something and growling as a small pink light of energy covered the boy from head to toe. The others watched in shock, Connie screaming out his name in worry as his diamond gem glowed and burned a hold in his shirt. His curly hair glowed and shined as a streak of it turn a dark shade of pink. The mumbles became clearer as the hate in his voice grew in higher volumes.

"Lapis… Garnet… Pearl…. Connie…." His mouth was barely moving, but as Steven repeated those four names, his voice bring shivers to even Lion's spine, the boy's body got up slowly. "Lapis. Garnet. Pearl. Connie."

He was fully standing up, his eyes snapped open as the pink diamond eyes glowed. His voice reaching massive heights as he roared on fury. "**YOU WILL PAY!"**

Lion was just quick enough to roar back and grab Connie, Amethyst and greg out of the temple before Steven's glowing body let out a wave of energy and exploded half of the house. The explosion flung the Lion and the others off of the stairs as they landed onto the beach, the pink creature catching the flying kitten that came right after in his mouth gently.

"What the Fuck!" Bismuth shouted, turning along with the others to see the temple explode from the inside. They all heard the shouting, the roar of fury as the Diamonds and gems turned sharply towards the house. Their eyes widen in shock at the sight of the temple exploding in front of them, a figure glowing pink came into the view of the smoke.

Steven was standing on what was left of the stairs of the house, his born curly hair now streaked with pink on his left side. His clothing was torn slightly, revealing his gem a bit underneath them as the stone glowed and crackled violently with energy. His eyes were just as bright, the pupils gone as they were completely covered in a bright pink color. The aura around the hybrid was pulsing as he growled and panted harshly. His body felt sluggish, his mind wasn't clear as the drugs still in his system were protesting with his moving body. His mind was clouded, filled with only one target and nothing but hatred. His eyes pulled away from Lion and the others up to the gems and Diamonds. The diamond boy growled, seeing two of his targets looking at him with such fear. Seeing their faces, how they trembled in their shoes and the grip on their weapons slacked, made the teen even more angry.

No other words or even a growl was heard from the hybrid as he raced forward in shocking spreads, bringing up sand. Both Amethyst and Lion watched in shock as Steven quickly made it to Garnet and the other, wide eyed at the pissed off diamond having such a speed. Garnet was the first to notice that something was wrong, but couldn't say much the teen was already up on her face, a furious snarl on his face as the pink energy sparked around his body as if it was electric. Pearl yelped, backing away from the fusion but holding up her spear, as did Bismuth and Lapis, who were just as scared and shocked as the rest.

Garnet tried to speak, but nothing could come out but a slight scared stuttered. This wasn't her cutie pie any more. She saw the snarl and sharp teeth on Steven as he stayed floated right in front of her face, but his eyes were blank almost dead like marbles. The fusion didn't know what to do anymore as she stared at the hybrid. For twice in her life, Garnet was frozen in horror and fear. "S-Steven…"

"I'm…" Steven mumbled back, the growl deep within his voice. "gonna kill you." With that blunt of an answer, the fusion had no time to react as Steven raised his fist and slammed it hard against Garnet. The raw power and force of the lighting speed punch was enough to throw the tall leader off her feet and fly across the beach, past the Diamonds who got out of the way, and deep into the ocean.

"GARNET!"

Both Bismuth and Pearl turned sharply back to Steven, the young hybrid now holding nothing but a blank face as he stared at his target getting thrown into the sea. His pink marble eyes stared down at his hands, seeing the aura around it as it sparked and crackled with power. It felt good, almost relieving to have punched his leader. The anger in his body was slowly fading as aggression slowly replaced it. he needed to hurt them, to hurt the ones that hurt him back. His eyes turned to the other sharply, causing them to flinch as continued to look at them. They drugged him, tricked him, and hurt one of his own friends. They needed to pay in the boy's eyes, and he was the one to do it. Letting his hand fall down to his side, the teen's blank face soon became a hard glare, his hands becoming fist as he glared down the last three in his way.

"You betrayed me," Steven's spoke, his voice oddly calm but the fury in his eyes burning brightly.

Pearl was quick enough to ready her spear, but her hands still trembled in fear. "S-Steven," she tried to speak without shaking in her words. "We did it for your own go-"

"You drugged me!" He shouted, cutting her off as his patience finally snapped. He then turned to Lapis, only giving her a glare before looking down at Peridot's gem that laid in the sand. Looking back up, he snarled. "You'll pay."

Lapis was the first to get the next blow, causing everyone to shout in shock. No one saw the hybrid coming as Steven ran up to the water gem and gripped her right wrist painfully, causing her to scream. Everyone felt a sense of sickness fill their bodies as they watched their once lovable teen cause pain to one of his friends with such a hateful glare. Ignoring her scream, he brought Lapis roughly down to him and raised his foot, kicking her in the stomach which send her flying a bit to the side of the beach. She shouted in pain, landing hard on the ground as she lost her wings on impact. Even after one hit, she felt nothing but pain and couldn't even get up off the ground. She was confused, wondering what she did wrong to piss off Steven so much. they were beach summer fun buddies, so why would he do such a thing to her. Looking up as best as she could, Lapis gasped, seeing the young diamond hybrid pick up Peridot's gem, placing it in his pocket.

Not even bothering to give her another look, Steven kept Peridot's gem close and turned to face the other gems. Bismuth was shaking, the fear clear in her eyes, but the hybrid didn't even bother with the buff crystal gem, wanting only to crack Pearl's gem. Somehow, looking at the white skinny pearl, cause his fury to spike. This gem was the one that lied to him, started all of this, and yet still looked at him as if he was just a child. Just a puppet of the past that she could mold back into her loving master. He was nothing more than tool, an obsession in hopes of getting Pink back. She acts like she is in control, but in reality she just wants someone like Rose to control her. It made the teen growl in rage as he rushed over to the white gem, nothing even letting her try to defend herself as he grabbed her spear and smacked it upside her head.

Amethyst and the others watched, even Connie, as this horrid scene. They couldn't do anything but watch as Steven beat the shit out of Pearl with her spear in his hand. This wasn't right. She knew that Pearl deserved this, but not from Steven. Her brother would never do such a thing, but somehow they pushed him over the edge, and nod there was almost nothing from stopping him from poofing the gems. Maybe even cracking their gemstones.

"Stop!" Amethyst shouted, getting up as she desperately tried to reach Steven's blinded rage. "Stop Steven! Please! Someone stop him!"

As if someone was answering the quartz's plea, Steven, who had Pearl by the neck and squeezing hard, stopped as a blue bubble surrounded the hybrid. Amethyst gasped, as did Bismuth as they looked up from the bubble to see that Blue Diamond had bubbled the young boy. Her face was covered in tears, but somehow they had no effect on the others around her. Her face held hurt and sadness as she raised the bubble up to her face and Yellow's. Steven looked confused, even a bit upset as he glared up at the Diamonds. Yellow looked down at him inside the bubble in shock, placing her hand on the sphere gently as she took in the sight of the boy. Blue did the same, her lips turning into a small and sad smile. This seemed to have calmed the hybrid a bit, his own hand slowly and cautiously up to the bubble.

"It's really hers," Yellow mumbled, looking at the slowly calm hybrid with shock and disbelief, his gem fully in her view now. "This… aura."

"Steven," Blue said softly, letting her fingers glow blue as her aura spread out within the sphere. "We're here. It's okay now little one."

"B-Blue… Yellow... " Steven's eyes slowly returned to diamond eyes, the aura around him disappearing as the blue aura engulfed him. Tearing fell from his eyes, but a small smile showed on his face as he fell to his knees and passed out. The only thing on his mind was that he finally got to meet his family.

_**What do you guys think? Pretty insane huh? Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will be posting another as soon as I can.**_

_**Untill then!**_

_**Bye! ;)**_


	11. Divide and Aftermath

If anyone told Steven what it might be like to get hit by a train, or being a pillow to a full blown elephant, he would say it this. The first thing he was able to fully think of as he slowly came back to consciousness was how dizzy he felt. He couldn't even open his eyes at first over how dizzy he was. His arms and legs felt so sore, and yet numb at the same time, weighing almost close to a ton each. He could hear his own heart beat even which was slowly coming back to normal pace.

Steven groaned, forcing his eyes to protest and open through the throbbing of his head. His eyelids quickly snapped shut due to the brightness of the sun light. Shouldn't he be inside his house right now? Why of all places to sleep did he choose to take a nap outside?

Just as those questions kept flowing into his mind, a massive piece of reality and memories came rushing back like a flash flood. First came conversation he had with Bismuth, then Blue, then the house arrest followed by the Diamonds showing up. The Diamonds! Soon the memories of getting drugged came rushing in, the weird astral plane, and Lapis showing up. Peridot was shot at by Yellow's power. Her bloody chilling screams. After that he blacked out, flashes of seeing only red then pink, then blue before lights out. The hybrid gasped, quickly sitting up though his body protested. His headache hammered at the front of his skull, and his spine gave him a sharp jab of pain as well, but he ignored it, looking around the area to see what had happened. He was quick to realize that the Diamonds arrived last night, seeing that it was mid day now was a bit of a shocker.

Steven looked around, seeing that he was on a ruined beach. The hybrid gasped as his vision fully cleared so he can see the details of what happened. Their were massive holes and foot pits all around him, small hills of sands and rocks were scattered around as well with a few puddles of water from either the ocean or Lapis he wasn't sure. As he got up to his feet, though struggled to keep his footing, the teen turned around and gasped at the remains of the temple. The house was completely destroyed. There wasn't much of it left but for the base and his side of the house that had his bed. The arms of the lady temple were even damaged, charred black and losing fingers. His pink eyes widened at the memory that flowing back, a small glimpse of the temple exploding before his vision became to blurry to fully make out.

"Did… Did I do this?" Steven mumbled, taking a step back as a small chill shivered down his spine.

"Steven!"

The hybrid turned back around to the sound of the voice, gasping to only catching a glimpse of purple hair before he was tackled down to the ground. Sure enough, the person on top of him was indeed Amethyst. The purple quartz was smiling from ear to ear and her hair messy from the fall. Steven groaned in pain, though his headache was fading away at the sight of his sister alright from the blast. She was alright, and that was causing the young teen to smile along with her.

As they got back up, Steven spoke. "Amethyst, I'm so glad you are okay."

"Aw come on bro," Amethyst smirked, nudging his arm as she chuckled. "You didn't think that Connie could beat me did you?"

"No, not even Connie could do something like that," Thinking of that sword fighting traitor, the hybrid frowned and looked around once more. "What did happen to her anyhow? Garnet, Pearl, and the others as well?"

Amethyst seem to have flinched, her smile failing as she looked into the hybrid's confused and slightly worried pink eyes. Without answering, she grabs his hand and pulls him over to the looked to be Blue and Yellow's ship, or st least what was left of them. Steven gasped, looking at the remains of the hand ships in the ocean. He also noticed the remains of the barn on top of Blue's ship, which was mostly remained in the water. Flashes of what happened last night when Lapis came pushed forward, and the boy frowned deeply. She threw the barn on top of Blue's ship, most likely hitting the diamond as well. His anger grew, but he shook his head and settled down before looking at Yellow's ship, seeing how it was just crumbled and crushed in the water. This had confused him. What caused the ship to look like that? It also looked like another hand crushed it like a soda can.

Steven turned towards Amethyst, the purple gem seeing the question in his eyes as she answered gently. "When the Diamonds finally got to you…" She sighs. " Lapis used the last of her strength to crush Yellow's ship with the water, stopping them from taking you."

The teen frowned even more, anger showing clearly in his eyes. "Why was I left near the temple then?"

"After Blue calmed you down last night, for some reason we couldn't touch you," Amethyst looked down at her feet, looking ashamed. "We tried, even your dad, but your body would shock us. It was like your gem was protecting you."

His gem? Steven tipped his head, thinking deeply about this. They couldn't touch him, not even the Diamonds. What happened to him last night? He must have lost it or something if Blue had to calm him down for some odd reason. Did she cry and spread her aura out to him, bring his rage to a halt? The hybrid did remember getting very angry and upset, but the only reason he did was because of Perid-

His mind came to a screeching halt, not realizing that the two made it to the others. "Peridot! Where's Peridot!"

"Steven," Greg shot up from his spot by the Diamonds, forgetting his conversation with them as he raced to his son to give him a big bear hug. "My little man you're okay!"

"Dad?" Steven groaned, the bear hug surprisingly crushing his ribs which felt a bit sore.

The others, being gems at first, came rushing to Steven to see if he was okay. Garnet and Pearl, both supporting scratches and even little bruising, stood a bit further back. Lapis did as well, but she had a look on her face to hug the boy so badly. The water witch would have came closer, but Lion growled and kept the gem back. Bismuth came over, calm and holding something in her hand. Connie, supporting a bruise on her cheek, came rushing over to try and hug the boy no problem, though after Greg let go of his son, Steven pushed the skinny girl away.

"What happened to Peridot," He looked among the gems and his dad, completely focused and worried about her. "Please, where is she!? She was poofed wasn't she?"

The boy looked close to having a panic, but Bismuth came over and grabbed his shoulder, a bit shocked that he didn't push away but smiled none of the less. "Chill it little dude, here." She showed him the small green gemstone in her hand, completely protected and looking like any other stone. "It fell out of your pocket after you knocked out and Blue let you go. Decided to protect the little gem for ya."

Steven smiled, shocked but relieved that Bismuth took her gem before the others could get her. He thanked the massive grey gem and took the stone away from her. Peridot was inside. Her gemstone was so smooth and soft in his hand, humming with a beat of heat he never noticed before. He smiled and stoked the gemstone with his finger, knowing that she was okay inside. With a soft sigh, Steven held Peridot's gem in both of his hands, looking over at Yellow Diamond. He knew that she did it, and from the looks of the tall massive leader just sitting quite far away from the gems, he could tell that she didn't mean it. Though the Diamond looked to not cared for a slight bit. Somehow Steven could just tell though that she felt a bit bad about hitting Peridot. he knew she was aiming for Lapis, who was attacking.

Speaking of Lapis, memories of last night came flooding back again and the hybrid glared quickly at her and the others who caused all of this. Lapis saw the glaring pink eyes and looked down at her bare blue feet, looking a bit scared and ashamed over everything. Maybe she was feeling a bit guilty, but that didn't excused the water witch for everything that she did. she randomly came back, after months of leaving Steven and Peridot behind, and just decided to believe Pearl and Garnet about the Diamonds attacking him. Then letting Peridot take the hit for her when she had done nothing wrong, just thought of her as a spare. It angered the teen, but now seeing the gem like this, maybe she can earn his forgiveness. Though it maybe a bit harder for her.

As for the others, Garnet, Pearl and even Connie,Steven was pretty much sure that his trust for them just left the building. Garnet looked upset, but just kept her arms crossed, looking at the ground and not even trying to get close to Steven. Though when their eyes did make contact, hers looked the same look she had when she asked him to not go to the palanquin. When the boy's glare didn't change, she broke the gaze. The fact that she risked his life like that and forced him to stay in the temple by knocking him out cold. Pearl just turned away completely from Steven and the rest, looking down at her feet as it looked like she was trembling, whether out of fear, shock, or rage the boy wasn't sure or cared. Connie just looked at him confused, even a bit hurt that he didn't hug her. Why would he!? As far as the hybrid was sure of, he never wanted to touch the girl again. Not only did she stab him, but lied to Lion and her father about him being drugged, showing that she was in on it.

He wanted nothing to do with them, and as far a he knew he no longer saw them as family.

Turning over to the Diamonds, his real family, Steven's glare dissolved and smiled brightly up at them. Ignoring the hateful looks of the Connie, Lapis, and Garnet, he raced over to Yellow and Blue. The Diamonds looked down at the smaller hybrid in fondness, more so from Blue. Yellow looked more curious and even worried of what might happened. When Steven came up closer to them, he felt his gem glowing and humming, like his aura was singing out the the other familiar diamonds in front of him. He saw their own gems glow slightly, but it dimmed as Blue smiled fondly at the small boy and slowly placed her hand down to him. He wasted no time to jump on her giant hand, holding on as she lifted up up to their faces.

"Steven!" Garnet called out, growling as she curled her fist. She wanted to go up and save her boy, but Bismuth and Amethyst held her back. Lion doing the same to both Lapis and Connie as they looked worried and upset as well. Pearl just stood there, watching as her eyes held a nasty glare.

Blue and Yellow ignored the others below them, looking solely at the young organic diamond in front of them. Both of them were intrigued by this little creature, who Blue had told the other was named Steven. An odd title yes, but Yellow realized that humans have very odd cultures much different from their own. As the young diamond smiled up at them with such wonder and awe, the much other ones couldn't help but smile in return. Even Yellow gave the thing a little smile which was something she rarely did.

Blue was the first to speak, being more comfortable to talk to the organic than Yellow did. "Hello Steven. I'm happy to finally meet Pink's little creation."

Steven blushed, chuckling as he nodded. "I-It's nice to meet you too Blue, and you Yellow."

"Oh you are such a small little one," Blue chuckled sweetly, cupping the boy in both of her hands and cuddled him up to her cheek. "So precious and small."

Amethyst and the other gems, even Greg, were shocked by this show of affection coming from the so called 'Shatterer'. It was obvious that Steven was most likely feeling crushed, but he just smiled as best as he could and took it. The purple gem chuckled, finding it so funny that her brother was being cuddled by his massive Aunt. Bismuth smiled a bit, knowing full well that the diamonds wouldn't hurt the kid now. They believe him to be a diamond just like them, one of their own. If the craftsman gem knew anything about gems, is that none really like hurting their own kind. The rarer the gem, the deeper the bond they have, and the Diamonds have the closer bond she had seen as a family one. Lapis was shocked as well, but really just uneasy. She loved Steven, and cared deeply for her friend, but was it a good idea to keep Steven so close to the Diamonds.

Greg honestly felt like a little weight was coming off his heart. A guilt weight, for not giving his only son a closer bond to his blood family. The old man felt bad about not being close to his family after he ditched them and left to be a rock-star. After Uncle Andy showed up a few months ago, he felt a guilt for not giving Steven a closer knit to his human family. Sure his son was a powerful and strong gem, but he was human too, and honestly the man was just scared to go back to see if his family was okay. His parents were either dead or very old, then his cousins and even sister he left behind. He felt bad yes, but at least his son was getting closer to his gem family. His son was right about the Diamonds being family by gem, a diamond and even prince of a whole new world out there. It was scary at first, fearing that he might lose his son, but now, he was just happy that if Greg ever left his son, he wouldn't be lost and alone.

Yellow, getting a bit impatient, placed her hand on Blue's shoulder. "Blue would you please remove the hybrid away from your face. We do need to have a talk with him remember?"

"Oh, sorry," Blue chuckled, pulling away from the slightly gasping boy as he shook his head. His smile still on his face.

"Thank you Blue. Now… Steven, we would like to have a word with you," Yellow quickly became formal. "First off would be how Pink made you, what really happened in the war, and why were we ambushed by the rest of Rose's rebellion?"

Damn, did waste anytime at getting to the point. Not that Steven didn't really mind. He smiled and nodded at Yellow, taking a sit on Blue's knees as he looked up at them. "Of course Yellow. I'll be happy to explain. To everyone," He looked down at the gems, Connie, and Greg, wanting them to hear this too.

Yellow nodded. "Very well. Please start… Steven."

The young hybrid sighed, closing his eyes as he looked down at Peridot's gem, still in his hands. He smiled, seeing it gleam at him before he looked back up at the Diamonds, and opened his mouth to speak.

_**Not gonna repeat the explaining a third time here people. Just gonna skip this part. Hope you enjoyed this small chapter.**_

_**Untill next time!**_

_**Bye! ;)**_


	12. From Here

_**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter coming in early! I hope you enjoy this one very much!**_

_**Get Set to Get Decked!**_

"... and here we are now." Steven sighs, sitting down on Blue's hand as he finally was able to finish the long story. It took a while, but after he was done the hybrid looked up at the Diamonds for their reactions.

Both Blue and Yellow looked completely shocked, though it was the gems with the gapping open mouths. Besides Connie, Garnet, and Pearl. Blue Diamond had the look of hurt and guilt on her face as she let a few of her tears fall during the whole story. Steven cried as well, along with the others as they couldn't control their resistance to her power. The teen though felt the hurt through their auras, almost sensing the guilt the tall diamond had for not listening to Pink before. Even though she was never shattered in the first place, he could still feel how Blue blamed herself for the war and losing their beloved Pink. He also saw the guilt she had for him for what she did back in the trail. They both knew now that Steven didn't know anything about his own heritage, so he was not to blame for not knowing who he really was.

Yellow however, as Steven felt through their bond, felt more angry than sad. At first at the beginning of the story, the anger was directed at the boy, not believing his story for a second that Rose was really Pink, but soon that simmering rage went to a different target. The teen shook and grew a bit nervous when seeing the fearless diamond clench and released her fist on her lap. That searing boiling hot rage of yellow flames showing in her eyes the more he took in the twisted tale. The lines over who she was upset with was blurred, but even he could tell that it was to Pink and her rebel army, or at least what was left of them. Though even if their was rage and anger in Yellow's core, Steven did feel the small piece of guilt as well. She blamed herself for giving Pink a colony when it was obvious she wasn't ready. Even though Blue had the most guilt, Yellow's was the most painful.

"All this time…" Blue frowned deeply, choking up as she finally let her voice be heard. Tears still fell down her cheek. "We've have been grieving… we have b-been hurting…"

Yellow sighed, turning her face slightly away from the eyes that watched them. Her fist fell to her side. "It is our fault. No… it was mine. I should have never given Pink a colony."

"Yellow… n-no don't think like that... The fault is all of ours…" Blue took Yellow's hand in hers, forcing the diamond to look at her in the eye. Those same eyes holding pain as they finally able to connect like this. "We kept pushing her… over and over... to the point where she truly believed that we didn't care for her… The fault of this, is all of ours."

Steven jumped off Blue's hand as the two Diamond finally stood up on their feet, holding each other they they finally let all of their emotions out. The boy floated down to Amethyst and the rest, but his focus was on the Diamonds alone. Seeing them like this, finally letting most of the sadness and guilt off of their shoulders, brought a sense of peace to the young diamond's heart. He felt lighter and even more anxiety. Now that they know and truly believe the truth, what would that mean for him and the gems? He took a quick glance at Pearl and garnet, seeing them still unease about the Diamonds being here though not saying much. He felt a shiver claw on his back again, but ignored it for now as he looked back up at Yellow and Blue.

Blue was finally able to stop her tears, a soft and small smile coming to face as she let go of Yellow's hand. "Even though Pink is gone Yellow, we still have gain something from all of this."

Yellow gave her fellow diamond a raised eyebrow in confusion. "And that would be?"

The blue gem giggled, looked down at the gems below and more importantly the young hybrid. "A second chance Yellow."

"You mean with Pink's… child," Yellow asked slowly, thanks to Steven explaining to them what a mother and son was a bit in the story.

"Why yes Yellow," Blue smiled brightly. "Even though Steven isn't Pink, he still carries her gem. Homeworld could finally have it's fourth Diamond and leader back. Oh the things we could teach him!"

Steven blushed deeply hearing this, though he couldn't lie how excited he was a bit. To learn more about Homeworld sounded almost too good to be true. Even though Garnet and Pearl told the bad stuff about it, like the slavery of other gems and cross fusion being wrong, the teen just felt like their was more to Pink's home planet than meets the eye. Being a leader though scared the boy. Bismuth may have told him that he was the heart of the Crystal Gems, their leader, actually leading a whole court sounded terrifying. Still though, the fact that Blue even said that had him thinking that maybe they want to make things right. Maybe teaching him how to be a Diamond won't be so bad.

"You can't take him!"

The Diamonds, as well as Steven and the others, all turned to look at Garnet who had shouted up at Blue. She was shaking and sweating under the Diamond's now hard gaze, terrified but standing her ground. Blue just looked un-amused.

"And what say do you have in this fusion," Blue asked slowly as she gave her a soft glare.

Connie, being brave throughout this whole thing, was the one to answer before Garnet. "Cause Steven belong here on Earth! You can't kidnap him from us!"

Yellow frowned deeply, looking at the human with disgust. "As if you have a say in this you petty organic. Steven can decide for himself! A Diamond would never take orders from the likes of you."

Blue knelled down towards Steven and his friends, frowning quite disappointingly. "Isn't that organic your pet? Surely like any pet or Pearl they should know how to control themselves."

"I'm not a pet!"

"Um Blue…" Steve chuckled nervously, rubbing his head. " I don't own anybody here on Earth. That human is just Connie, my frie- um… partner."

Connie gave the teen a hurtful look by his choice of words. Wasn't she his friend, best friend even? She didn't understand why Steven didn't see her as his friend anymore, or why he was acting so calm around the Diamonds, the very same Diamonds who kidnapped him the first time. He didn't even defend her when they had clearly called her pet, like she was a human Pearl. The young sword fighter felt completely hurt that she felt tears prick their way up into her eyes. This was all their fault. She looked over at the Diamonds, then at Amethyst and Greg, even Lion who just laid down in sand to take a nap. It was all their fault that Steven was turning against her. Now he didn't even see her as a friend, Jam buds! They were taking her best friend away from her. She wasn't going to let that happen.

Pearl stood completely quiet during all of this, staying way off to the side as her eyes held an odd look to them. Only Amethyst seem to notice this. The purple gem stayed quite too, but only cause she wanted to give her brother a moment with his crazy Diamond family. She smiled as Steven explained a bit more to them, even introducing his father to them. She chuckled, seeing him all nervous and afraid sense the tall females gave him some pretty odd looks. the purple quartz though kept a sharp eye on Pearl. What was she thinking in that crazy head of hers. She saw how the white skinny gem seem to be clutching her stomach a bit, looking as if she was in pain. Her face though was completely blank, even a bit upset. It sent a shiver down Amethyst's spine, seeing that her eyes was solely on Steven and the Diamonds. That made her anxiety and worried. What every Pearl was planning, she had to make sure to stop her.

"And this is Amethyst," the said purple gem snapped out of her state as Steven introduced her. His pink eyes sparkling as he showed her to the Diamonds. "She's like a sister to me, and super funny! If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have been able to find Pink's ship."

Yellow tapped her chin, frowning a bit as she looked down at the over cooked quartz. "Mmm... Only seem about a thousand years old. Over cooked obviously, and entire is pretty flimsy."

"But seems pretty strong though for her size and little knowledge of her functions," Blue states fondly, clapping her hands as she smiled at Amethyst. "You are a fine quartz Amethyst. I can see why Steven choice you to be his soldier."

Now fully understanding the diamonds comment, but seeing the complaint in it, Amethyst shrugged. "It's no big deal. I do anything to protect Steven."

"Perhaps you will be coming along when we arrive back to Homeworld," Blue nodded, looking over at the other gems before seeming to have remembered something. "Oh Stars! I forgot to ask you Steven about this corruption you mention early. Care to explain that?"

"Oh… yeah um…" Steven swallowed loudly, glancing at all of the gems as he tried to see if he could explain this. It was quite clear that both Yellow and Blue have never seen or heard of corruption before. They didn't even know that their power could corrupt anything. Both of them had explained how with their powers combined are able to destroy surfaces of planets filled with gems, shattering completely. They believed that this happened, but Rose's shield reflected it, causing a sound instead of a blast to damage the gem but her, Garnet, and Pearl. Bismuth as well since she was bubbled away.

With a sigh, thinking of the only way to explain this, Steven spoke. "It's best if I just show you. Lion?" The pink creature yawned and stood up, opening its eyes to the hybrid as it showed it's beautiful pink main to everyone. While everyone looked confused by this, Steven just shrugged and pushed his hand into the now glowing mane, pulling out a bag of chips. "Follow me everyone. We're going to pay a friend a little visit today."

As everyone followed Steven off to the nearest warp pad, besides Greg and Lion who decided to tell Beach City that it was okay to come back to town, the young diamond thought deeply about everything. He was able to tell Blue and Yellow the truth, and now they see him as Steven and not Pink or Rose. With that done, he bite his lips, thinking about what will happen after they cure corruption. Not only will former Crystal Gems be healed, but Homeworld fighter as well. How will they take in everything after he tells them the truth of the war? Will they believe him? Jasper might not, but even she might become broken by the truth of everything.

And even if they do all believe him and move on to either staying on earth or not, what will happen to him? He would be free; finally free from all of Rose's shackles. Steven could stay on earth and live his life as a normal human boy, even though he will never be normal at least he would be free to live his life how he wanted it. He could stay, or maybe he could go to Homeworld. While the later sounded a bit much, thinking that he might just get into Pink's past if he does go, the hybrid couldn't ignore the fact on how much that idea excited him. Just thinking of going there, learning the ropes of a Diamond, even changing the whole place for the better, brought a feeling of longing and excitement into the boy's gem. He felt like he was returning from a place that was taken from him, somewhere where he belonged even. Being a new Diamond would be tough though, and looking back at his friends and family, he wondered if he could really leave them all behind.

Would Amethyst or Peridot even want to go to Homeworld with him? Maybe Peri would, but he wasn't going to count on it. Lapis didn't seem to enjoy Homeworld as it was now, finding it too advance and tense for her. Bismuth was very clear to see that she wanted to stay on Earth anyhow, so no way was Steven going to force her to come back to Homeworld. As for Garnet and Pearl he wasn't too sure about them. He could tell that Yellow and even Blue didn't like these too very much, and it was obvious that the two wanted to shatter them. It was pretty bad. Steven wishes that the two would come to their senses and trust him again, but it seems like they still won't let go of the past. They still remain loyal to Rose, no matter how much she didn't seem to care for them.

As they finally made it to the old ruin Homeworld ships, Steven broke out of his thoughts and smiled. "We're here everyone!"

Yellow frowned a bit in confusion as the group walked over to the closest moss covered ship. "And why are we at these destroyed ships. Hardly these have anything to do with… corrupted gems you speak of."

"Just watch Yellow," Steven sighed, raising his hand to touch the keypad next to the door. The door opened in with a soft swiping sound as the inside was filled with darkness. The Diamonds looked even more confused as the boy opened up his bag of chips and threw the yellow flavor snake into the ship. "Centi," He called out gently, throwing more. "Come on out girl, you got visitors."

A soft gurgled squawk was heard inside, then munching of those chips as pretty soon the diamonds gasped at the green and white fluffy centipede come crawling out of the ship. Centi, who was drooling green smile over the lovely tasting chips, squawked at the massive amount of people around before seeing Steven in the mix. Squawking happily at the hybrid, she came over and curled her long body around the giggling boy, nuzzling his cheek and neck.

"Good to see you too Centi," Steven smiled fondly at the corrupted gem, petting her smooth black head. the smile then became a sad one as he looked up at the other Diamonds. "Can you fix her?"

Both Yellow and Blue looked at the creature with shock and disgust, confirming the others that they indeed didn't know anything about this before. The yellow diamond just looked like she was having trouble with her words which was a first for the warrior. "What… is that thing?"

"It looks... like a Neferite," Blue spoke her mind out loudly, bending down to look closer at the corrupted creature. Centie, who was curled up around Steven, turned her head to look at the massive woman. She squawked, but as Blue gave her a finger like a mother would do for her baby, the centipede purred and nuzzled the slim finger.

Steven, as did the others, gasped at this show of affection. The boy smiled brightly at how his friend already trusted Blue so quickly. "She likes you."

Blue giggled at the hybrid's delighted tone, standing back up fully. "She knows that we are no threat it seems. This is indeed a Naferite though from Pink's old court."

"So Centi use to work for Homeworld," Amethyst commented out of the blue, chuckling as she looked over at the young hybrid. "Maybe she recognized you as her old leader Steven."

Steven rose an eyebrow, taking this in more as he feed the corrupted gem more chips. "You could be right Amethyst," he petted the girl as she chewed and purred softly. "I hope she won't freak out once we tell her."

"Even if we could get her into her original form Steven," Yellow says formally, shaking her head as she crossed her arms. "I don't believe that it will even old."

"What!? Why!?"

Blue sighed, frowning sadly. "We weren't the only Diamonds involved with the… attack. There was still... her…"

Yellow growled and turned to the side, looking both upset and even a bit frighten. "If she would even help is another story."

Her? Who were they talking about? It took Steven a bit to fight off his confusion, but soon his eyes widen in shock. They were talking about White Diamond. They had to be, but then how were they saying her and not her name? Yellow and Blue even look a bit frightened by the thought of White, almost like Pearl was back when he argued with her. Why were they so afraid? As he looked at each of the Diamonds carefully, he saw how worried and scared they were but also looking hopeless. It was pretty clear that they needed White as well to fully cure corruption. If all the Diamonds were there that day, including Pink pretending to be Rose, then curing the damage they caused meant all of them as well. There was no denying that, even Steven knew this.

"You mean White Diamond, don't you?" He didn't even needed to explain how shocked the Diamonds look that he knew her name, but as soon as that shock passed all they did was give him grim and worried looks.

Yellow was the one to answer the question with a very bad frown. "Yes. With the four of us, we may be able to save the rest of the gems damaged in the war," She then sighs, shaking her head. "If she wants to help."

Steven tipped his head, helping Centi back into the ship when he ran out of chips. "Why wouldn't she help?"

"White hasn't left Homeworld in eons Steven," Blue holds her hands together in front of her. "She's very different from the rest of us, even more so after Pink gotten got her own colony. Let alone appeared to have been 'shattered'."

This seem to cause a sudden stab of pain in the boy's chest. Out of all of the three grieving gems, White's aura was the only one he couldn't feel. He wondered at times why he even said her name when he didn't even believed her to be real. Both Blue and Yellow were grieving for Pink, both in very different ways, but if they that White was different after the war then something was very off with her. It scared Steven a bit, but it didn't stop the want to cure corruption. Looking over at Bismuth, Garnet, and even Pearl brought that feeling even more inside the hybrid. They had lost their friends, their partners and comrades in battle thanks to this corruption. Remembering seeing Bismuth crying after she saw her friend Bigs in that poor state. The hurt and sense of lost even though they were right there was too much even for the teen.

Then came to mind and Steven's gaze went to Amethyst. Even though the crazy but revengeful quartz wanted to kill him and his sister, they couldn't help but feel sorry for the orange warrior. After the trip to the Zoo, and seeing all of the Amethysts there, both Steven and Amethyst felt like they had met their siblings. He still saw them as sisters, even though he was a Diamond, and Jasper was no different. All he wanted was to help her find closure but all she got was abuse by Lapis, fights by Stevonnie and Garnet, and corrupted thanks to Smokey Quartz. Their sister didn't deserve the torture she went through because of Rose's mistakes. She was fighting ever since she was made, and now she was still fighting. Trapped in her ghem and in pain.

At this point, Steven didn't care what White was like or how scary she may be. This was meant to help everyone, the gems, Jasper, even Centi. He was going to talk to White, get her to accept that Pink was gone, and heal corruption. He was going to put this war to rest, and finally put Pink to rest as well. No one was going to grieve and be in pain for her mistakes ever again.

Then I guess we have no choice," Steven sighed, closing his head for a bit before smiling his famous Universe smile. "We're just going to have to go to Homeworld and talk to White Diamond!"

"WHAT!?"

In all honesty, Steven saw that massive shout from the others coming. He was pretty sure he heard Centi give a squawk out as well from inside the ship.

"Steven," Connie shouted, the whole remembering that she was there now as she gripped the boy's shoulder tightly. "Are you insane!? You're going back to Homeworld!? You almost died there last time! Lars died there!"

"I will not let you go to Homeworld Steven! Not to face another Diamond," Garnet shout, with Lapis nodding in agreement.

Steven knew that they were worried, even the Diamonds looked unsure, but the hybrid had already made up his mind. "Guys, this has to be done. If we are ever going to save the corrupted gems, then we need to get White Diamond."

"Steven… You are making a mistake."

Everyone turned to Pearl, shocked that she spoke in such a calm voice. She hadn't spoke at all through this. Her face was sort of blank, even a bit upset though it was masked mostly with just a blank look. She frowned, looking down at the teen with a odd gaze. It caused a shiver down Steven spine as he looked into those blue eyes. She didn't seem to care though, just seem to harden her gaze as she spoke again. "White isn't someone that can be talked to. She's ruthless, with powers not even I understand," the hybrid then gasped under his breath, seeing a slight smirk that only he seem to see. It caused the boy to glare only slightly. "How do you think you can make her change to your will? She pretty much will kill you."

It was almost like Pearl knew what might happen if Steven were to go. Both Steven, the Diamonds, and even Amethyst glared slightly at the pearl. Whatever she was planning wasn't good one bit. Just her saying that brought a chill to his spine and a rocks down in his stomach, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. For now he'll play her little game, but as far as Steven knew he couldn't trust Pearl anymore.

With a slight smirk of his own, causing Pearl to glare a bit more, Steven's eyes flashed. "Bet she won't," he said playfully, though the tone wasn't very upbeat either. "Won't know until I try right."

"You will regret it Steven."

"I'm a child Pearl, like I back out of a challenge."

Time to take a trip off to Homeworld.


	13. To Homeworld

Packing for the trip to Homeworld wasn't really hard at all for Steven since he did blow up most of his stuff in his fit of rage. He packed simple things of course, in case this chat with White Diamond might take longer than he plans. Just a few pairs of clothing, food for the rode, and of course his phone just in case he needed it for any reason. Since his cheeseburger backpack was destroyed in his little fit, he packed all of this into his hot-dog satchel, zipping it up and throwing it over his shoulder. A nervous smile on his face as he walked out and onto the beach to meet up with the others.

It's only been a few hours since Steven declared to the gems that he was going to Homeworld to speak to White Diamond. When the group returned to the beach, his dad returned with Mayor Nanafua and the rest of the town. He explained to both of him on how he was going to Homeworld for a mission and Nanafua had to help the young teen from making sure his father didn't have a heart attack. Greg obviously wasn't happy about his son leaving the earth again, this would be his third time anyhow. Being so distraught about it, the old man went to have a chat with the Diamonds about their boy's safety. Steven couldn't stop thinking how those three were getting oddly close. How long was he knocked out this morning?

The gems were… a bit diverse with all of this. Mainly Connie, Garnet, and Lapis disagreed with Steven going to Homeworld. Each of them for very different reasons. For Lapis it was a sense of nothing wanting herself to go back. He knew that if he would go, the blue gem would try and follow him which just confused the hybrid greatly. He gets that Homeworld was much different from what she once knew and loved, but if she hated it, is scared of her home planet, then why follow him there? Honestly he didn't care if she came or not, not after what happened with Peridot. Just thinking about it made the diamond boy's skin heat up in rage. Why would he want Lapis to come with him? She isn't very trustworthy and is too self centered. He did understand why she was like this at first. After the trauma with fusing with Jasper and being in a mirror, it would even turn Steven crazy for a while, but when though she moved pasted it she only cared about her own safety. Not his or Peridot's. She wasn't a friend, not the one he use to know.

Garnet is another problem as well. There was no doubt that she was coming if Steven and Amethyst were, but it was really to protect them from the Diamonds. The hybrid sighed in annoyance, knowing it was Ruby's real feelings and fears, or maybe it was Sapphire. If he did remember the story right, Sapphire saved Ruby from the shattering fate, she was never going to be shattered herself. Just Ruby. Steven did speak to Blue about that, which didn't end well since she didn't wish to talk about it in front of the fusion. He let it drop, pinning it to talk about later. He knew that Garnet didn't trust the Diamond, and honestly he couldn't blame her for it, but that didn't meant that he forgiven her or really care about her feelings. They haven't really spoken to each other since the incident. If anything, it look liked Garnet was scared to. Steven frowned, they would talk about what happened, and very soon.

Connie was just, sad. Whatever Pearl or Garnet drilled in her head about the Diamonds and Homeworld stuck good. She thought she was protecting Steven, but all that she was saying about his family just hurt him. That's it, everything she was doing was hurting him. Slowly, their friendship was dying away. He prayed that the girl would see reason, and soon.

"Hey Steven!"

The hybrid was pulled out of his thoughts, seeing Amethyst rushing forward with something in her hands. The young brunette smiled, his pink eyes gleaming. "Hey! You found it Amethyst?"

"Yup! Had to ask Peedee for it." The purple gem smiled, rubbing her nose as she tossed the thing the boy was looking for. Steven caught it, smiling as he looked down at the small brown pouch in his hands, a thin black chain attached to it.

"Thanks Amethyst," He grins.

"No problem man," She grins back before crossing her arms, her eyes gleaming with an emotion the hybrid couldn't figure out. "I'm just shocked that you want to bring her along Steven. It may not be safe for her to come with."

Steven sighed, opening the pouch as he reach in his pocket for a shining green gem. Peridot. He looked down at the gem, stocking his thumb across the smooth surface as he let himself go deep into thought. He knew it was dangerous to bring her to Homeworld in this shape, but he just couldn't leave her here. Homeworld was important to the green gem, still is in a way. The teen knew that deep down, Earth was her home now but remembering back down at the drill, how she shed that tear speaking of her old home, somehow it just hurt the boy to the core. he believed that he couldn't bring her back to see Homeworld back then, but now he had a chance. Yellow told him it would take awhile for her to reform back. He wasn't going to let Peridot miss a chance to see her old home again.

Smiling with a determined look on his face, Steven slipped Peridot's gem into the pouch, closing it as he slipped his head into the chain. "I know Amethyst," the teen answered softly, putting the pouch under his shirt. "But Peridot deserves to see Homeworld again. I can't just leave here."

Amethyst tipped her head, raising her eyebrow in confusion as she looked her brother up and down. Steven was confused by the odd looks, but blushed when she just gave him a little smirk. "You dog!" She nudged his shoulder, chuckling.

"W-What?"

"You got the hots for Peridot," Amethyst claimed out loud, pinching the boy's even more blushed cheek. "You go man! I always knew you had the hots for smart girls. Who can blame you, she's a keeper."

"A-Amethyst!" Steven blushed a deep shade of red, one that would even put Ruby to shame. He pushed his sister away, fixing his rapidly heated face before clearing his throat. "I-it's not like that. Peridot's just… a really close friend." A little bit of the old blush came back.

Obviously that didn't help the boy's case cause the purple quartz just rolled her eyes. "Sure bro. Whatever you say. I call it like i see it." She then let the subject drop as the two walked over to the beach where the leg ship was. "We're just about ready to leave. Nervous?"

"A little," Steven shrugged, looking down as they walked. "I know I've been to Homeworld before, and this time I'm not a prisoner, but… I never met White Diamond before. Not even in the trail. Plus Pearl's warning. I won't lie and say that her words didn't shake me a bit."

Amethyst bit her lip to that, frowning to see her brother so worried. He was right though. Pearl's words scared everyone, even Blue and Yellow a bit as well. That crazy gem was the only one besides the diamonds that know White Diamond personally. Who is this gem, and why does the other diamonds fear her so much? It angered her that she didn't know anything about what was going on. three Diamonds was already crazy, but a fourth was just insane. She did love Steven though, and even though he was a diamond, in her eyes he still a femethyst brother. He was apart of her family, and it was from the other one with the Crystal Gems. just like with Carnelian and Skinny, Amethyst felt a sense of protectiveness when around Steven.

She didn't care what that bitch Pearl said, or if White Diamond does try to kill her brother, she would protect him. She would give her life for him, no matter the cost.

With a small smile, Amethyst wrapped her arm around Steven's shoulders, causing the boy to look up at her. "Don't sweat it dude," She winked, grinning her old amethyst's grin. "We got this, and you'll talk to your crazy Diamond Grandma and save all of the corrupted gems."

Steven chuckled, smiling back as his fear died down a bit. "She isn't my grandma Amethyst."

"She might as well be. Though I can't see Yellow being your new Aunt."

"Oh god, she be one of the scary ones!"

They both keep laughing as they make it to the others by the pink legs ship. Blue and Yellow were chatting with each other as Grant, Greg, Bismuth, and Lapis stood a bit further away from them. Pearl was talking to Connie's parents, trying to convince them to let her come with on the mission. Honestly, Steven didn't even want her come since her dad wasn't coming didn't want anyone fully human getting hurt, and if White does attack him then Connie would only slow him down. Pearl though was having none of it, completely not listening to the hybrid anyhow. He gave up and let her try to talk her parents into letting her come, though if anything happened to her was on Pearl's hands.

Bismuth and his dad was staying behind. Lapis was coming with as well, but she didn't want to stay for long. It was obvious that just like Garnet, she didn't want to be near Blue Diamond. Steven sighed, not minding it but hoping that the three fix this somehow, or at least not blow up in his face. As him and Amethyst made it up to the others, both Connie and Pearl turned to the hybrid with smiles on their faces. The young dark skin girl rushed over and hugged him tightly, this showing to the boy's dislike that her parents did allow her to come. Where they stupid or something?

"Oh Steven," Connie kept hugging, even though the teen was trying to push away. "My parents are letting me come! I can't wait to see Homeworld with you. Gonna need all the help you can get right."

Steven finally got her off of him, making sure that the pouch under his shirt was safe. He sighed in annoyance at the girl. "This will be dangerous Connie. I honestly don't need your help since I don't plan to fuse with you."

This hurt the young girl, making her flinch back as she stared at him in confusion. "How can you say that? It's just a diplomatic mission, and why not fuse into Stevonnie incase there is dangerous?"

"Cause I said that I won't, and we don't know what White Diamond is like." Steven growled, getting angry that his ex-friend is acting so oblivious to the signs. He didn't want her to come!

"All the more reason to fuse with me Steven encase something does happen!"

He groaned in frustration, shaking his head as his pink eyes glared at the girl. "I'm done talking to you. Just stay out of way okay Connie."

"Wait!" Connie placed her hand on Steven's chest, stopping him as she gasped. There was something under his shirt. It was pretty lumpy and the dark skin girl knew that wasn't a part of his body. She was very pleased to know that her boy has a nice and tone chest. "What's under your shirt?"

Steven frowned, slapping Connie's hand off of him and stepping back towards Amethyst, who was watching with a soft glare. He didn't mean to hit her, but for some odd reason, he didn't want the sword fighter touching him or Peridot's gem. Just the thought of her doing that gain made his gem throb a bit in rage. He fought of the emotion, frowning as he looked at the confused and hurt female. "None of your business Connie. Just get on the ship and forget. I'm gonna talk to the others."

The hybrid ignored Pearl's heated gaze as the two moved past them to see the others. Steven's rage completely vanished once he saw Blue and Yellow looked down at him and Amethyst approaching. Blue was quick to kneel down in front of the two, her smile turning into a motherly look as Steven was quick to jump and float up towards her.

The tall blue diamond chuckled, catching the young hybrid on her hand. "Are you ready to go now Steven? I hope you got everything that you need."

Steven blushed a bit at this. It was also too shocking that this was the same gem that threaten his life back at the trail. Blue was ruthless, that the boy knew, but she was also very sweet and understanding. She's been nice and motherly ever since he told her the truth. It was a nice change, and he couldn't stop his big smile up towards her. "I'm ready Blue. I have at least enough to survive at least a week."

Yellow, who was listening, crossed her arms and tapped her chin in thought. "Hmm, we'll need to research on your… organic properties if we do decide to keep you on Homeworld long term."

"That will be for later Yellow," Blue waved the diamond off, looking back down at the small boy in her hand. "Right now we need to get to White. She will need to meet Steven as well."

"I still think this is a bad idea Blue. You know better than anyone that White has a temper much greater than my own. If we go to her with truth and…" Yellow frowned as she glanced at Steven. "that boy… then we might as well get ready to end up in a bubble for the next few millennia!"

"Yellow! That is quite enough," Blue glared at her fellow diamond, holding the boy closer to herself.

Steven just shivered, clinging to the bag on his shoulder a bit tighter. Blue has changed a bit, but Yellow wasn't that easy to 's obvious that the merciless diamond was still angry about all of this, and of what White Diamond might think of bring Steven to Homeworld with the story of Pink being gone. He felt it through their link. Yellow was scared, upset, and just angry. She didn't want to replace Pink. She wanted her back, but knew that it was impossible. He wasn't at her for feeling that way about everything. He couldn't be upset at her like the others. Garnet and the rest got to be with Rose, and they understood that she wanted Steven, so their time to cope was more than enough for at least a few of them. Yellow and Blue never got that, and with White it must be even more so. It was gonna to take some time for Yellow to warm up to him, and even then Steven knew that she would just as tough on him as she use to with Pink.

Blue sighed after a for moments of silence, glancing at Steven before moving closer to place her other hand on Yellow's shoulder. "I know what White might do Yellow, but now is not the time to panic. You know better than all of us that we need to do this."

Yellow's eyes widen a bit, but soon sighs and nods. "Very well. We might as well get this over with."

Knowing full well what that meant, Steven smiled and shouted down at the others. "Come on guys! Off to Homeworld!"

With that said, Steven and the gang went into Pink's old ship and up to the main dock. Once they made it inside, the hybrid got on his control pad as the ship was brought to life. Many awe sounds from both the gems, besides Pearl and Garnet, were in the back as Steven was quick to find the controls and figure them out. Smirking he snapped his fingers and brought out the screen, surprising the white skinny gem who was about to come over and help. He didn't want her help with this. Just because she use to serve his mother doesn't mean that he needed her. Sure it was hard to read the words and symbols, but it wasn't hard enough to make two large seats just for Blue and Yellow. Both of the diamonds looked at what he did in approval. unknown to them though, they didn't see the hateful glare on the bird's face.

"Make sure to get a running start Steven," Pearl stated, her face quietly changing to a formal but smudged look.

Amethyst and the Diamonds glared at her, but Steven waved her off. "Thanks Pearl. I got this." He didn't bother to look at her disappointed and hateful look as he started to try and make a running start to set this ship off. Only problem was how heavy his legs felt when he lifted the right one. He stumbled, but only for a bit as he tried stepping with the other. It was clumsy and he was for sure making the ship look like a fool. This was much harder than it looked, but pretty soon, after the rocking and the stomping, the ship was flying into the air and out in space. His legs snapped shut.

"Damn it," Steven rubbed his neck, sighing. "That was completely embarrassing. I bet Pink was graceful with that."

Blue giggled, getting the boy's attention to his left. "Oh no. I dare say that Pink was never go at landing her own ship. No matter how many times we trained her."

"Hm, at least you did better," Yellow leaned her elbow on her armrest, looking not all caring.

Steven smiled, finding it a bit funny that even his mother couldn't do this. The smile dropped though when he just thought back on what happened back in the desert.

Pink… isn't his mother anymore.

Or at least, he wouldn't see her as his mother. Rose would always be a part of him, but it was a part of him that Steven didn't want to deal with anymore. Even though they aren't perfect, the gems were his real mothers. Pearl did take care of him, as did Garnet and Amethyst. Now the Diamonds were apart of his life too, and even though they are just trying to get along with him they were getting there. Thinking about them, and the love he did have with them made the by feel way happier than he had hoped. even though Pearl and Garnet changed, and have showed their true colors, he still called them family. Every Time he thought of Rose, thought of her as mom, it left a hole in him that he didn't understand.

She may have made him, but she wasn't there on his birthdays, she wasn't there to hold him or love him. Before he came to be, Pink was selfish, curel, and a lair. Sure, he didn't know much about her past when it came to being a Diamond, but it was her fault that all of these problems were on his shoulders. He had to deal with what she left behind, and no child should have to do that. Steven shouldn't have to accept that as his faith. He wasn't in her shackles anymore, and cutting ties with her was the only way he felt like he would finally be free from her. Maybe it was wrong to do that, but he just couldn't see another opinion. Rose Quartz, Pink Diamond, was no more than his creator. There was no feeling behind that. No love. Nothing.

He honestly felt nothing for her… so why was the hole still there?

"Steven," the young hybrid broke out of his thoughts, turning over to Blue Diamond who had a worried look on her face. Her fingers lightly glazing her gem. "Are you alright? I feel…" She didn't finish.

Steven eyes widen, turning a bit to see that Garnet was meditating as Amethyst and Connie were asleep. Lapis was off to the side as was Pearl. How long was he thinking for?

"Oh," He snapped back to the diamonds, shaking his head. "I'm fine Blue. Just… thinking."

"We know," Yellow frowned as the boy turned to her. "We felt it Steven. Our gems can pick up the feeling of our sister gems, however Blue can sense them better."

"Really? I thought I was the only one…"

Blue shook her head, touching her gem. "Our gems pick up many things because of our similar auras. Mine is stronger due to my gem hold more emotion."

Steven tipped his head in confusion. "But I can read your emotions just fine, almost as if they were my own."

"We believe that was Pink's traits. We Diamonds have many abilities, and the aura sensing is one of them. Pink's gem was more empathic, so sometimes her emotions got the best of her," Yellow turned away from them, but explained with little to know problem.

"Wow," He looked down at his gem, touching it gently as he thought up his other question. "What about White Diamond?"

Blue frowned, looking worried. "White is… trouble. Almost completely drone of emotion."

"Besides her temper," Yellow cut in.

"It will be quite hard to… reach her under her condition," Blue sighed, but soon smiled a bit as she looked back at Steven. She touched his hair with her finger, almost petting him. "But we will figure something out, so until then just let us do the talking."

Steven blushed, nodding as they all grew in a comfortable silence. It was only a few more minutes, the boy believed, until something quietly came into his view on the pad. He pressed it, making the ship slow down and rumble a bit, waking up Connie and Amethyst in the process. The purple gem let out a big 'Hey!' as Garnet stood up as well.

"We're here," Pearl mumbled, though everyone had heard it.

Yellow spoke up next. "Open the window hatch so we could see."

Obeying, Steven clicking a few more times before the hatch in front of the ship to see out into space. The boy gasped, as did the others behind him. That was Homeworld. It looked completely destroyed, but yet oddly beautiful to the diamond boy's pink eyes. The planet was massive, and pure white as snow though it was cracked in three massive chucks, barely holding onto each other as two massive white rings circled around them. There was massive chunks of rocks everywhere. Honestly, Steven never though Homeworld would look this amazing yet scary at the same time.

"It's…" Steven tried to find the words, but all he could gasp out was, "Beautiful."

"More like freaky to me…" Amethyst mumbled, making sure she wasn't heard. Hearing her brother call that destroyed plant beautiful was very worrisome and confusing, but she pushed past it. Though it did give her a shiver down her spine. She was getting those a lot lately.

She wasn't the only one though.

With a smile, Steven quickly tapped a few more buttons and got the ship to land on a platform he saw. After it settled down and stood fully up, the hybrid turned off the ship and the glow around his legs and feet disappeared. Yellow and Blue was quick to sit straight up and was planning to tell the boy to stay put, but pretty soon they heard cheers from outside. They were faint, but sounded like they were shouting. The group all went outside, and Steven had to gasp a second time at the crowd down below. they weren't angry, they were cheering. Cheering for him. Rows and rows of gems all cheering and screaming for Pink Diamond. even though he wasn't Pink, he felt his gem hum in some sort of joy at the sight of them. It felt… right?

The cheering though was abruptly stopped by the sight of something white floating over towards them. It looked like a weird orb. Steven was just about to ask blue what it was, but it quickly landed in front of him, opening up to show a sight that sudden cracked the sense of joy cold.

"P… Pinky?"

Both Pearl and Amethyst turned sharply at the boy's shocking gasp of the name, but couldn't speak as the being in front of them spoke.

"Pink Diamond. Your presence is required."

Steven couldn't speak, all he did was stare at the being in front of him as he heard Blue whisper 'White's Pearl'. But this wasn't her Pearl. No, this wasn't her Pearl at all.

It was Pink's Pearl.

His Pearl.

Something horrible had happened to her. All of her beautiful pink color was all but devoid of color, becoming completely white, black, and grey. Her body was like a weird ballerina statue and nothing like the lively childish like manner he seen in his dream. Her eyes were both horrifying to look at. With one being grey and dead like, to the other eye completely cracked and covered in marks. It was like it was made of glass and just started to crack under the pressure. It spreaded even to her cheek and left bun, making it seem like her whole mind was broken. And all of this was completed with a large and sickening smile. It was too wide, and too much to be even remotely real. This wasn't Pinky… This was a Doll.

"N-No… P-Pinky...," Steven choked out, not even realizing that a tear had fell down from his eye.

Pinky didn't see to hear the hybrid's words and just continued to smile. Repeating her words in a robotic tone. "Pink Diamond. Your presence if required."

"Come on Blue," Yellow spoke up, trying to break the boy out of his daze and just get it over with, but the Pearl cut her off.

"Only Pink Diamond's presence is necessary." The white Pearl then floated towards Steven, making him take a step back in fear.

"W-Wait! P-Pinky st-" Steven was cut off by the white egg bubble forming around him and the robotic Pearl, floating up and leaving the gems in a fast pace. Before anyone could stop them, Steven was already gone and heading towards White's Ship, shaped like a face.

The hybrid didn't know what was going on, but as the bubble finally popped and let him go, he wasn't back at his ship anymore. He looked over to where the Pearl was at, but she was sinking into the wall behind him. No! He was losing her. The boy raced to reach Pinky, but she was already gone. He shouted, but just shook his head. How!? How can Pinky turn out like that? She became so broken, so empty. His fear for the poor only caused his anger for Rose to rise, but it was cut off by a soothing yet terrifying voice.

_"__Pink! Or Should I say… Steven~"_

His gem was pulsing underneath his shirt, his body running cold, but Steven couldn't help but turn to face the hypnotic voice. His eyes quickly meeting a pair of white eyes.

_"__Welcome home… my new Starlight~"_


	14. Making Things Better

_"__I've been waiting for you My little Starlight~"_

Steven honestly couldn't move. His body felt frozen, no longer being able to move towards or away from the being before him. His mind was just as frozen, only repeating the one sentence trapped in his head as his eyes stared fully into the massive white ones staring right back.

This was White Diamond

She was… god like. The teen couldn't even fully decide the terrifying beauty of her without going to overload. She was so bright, as bright as a sun. Steven's eyes honestly started to hurt just staring at her, but still his eyes just couldn't look away. They were able to break eye contact enough for him to look at all of her. White was so tall and massive that he didn't even reach fully to match her big toe. Remembering back to Connie old history homework, the hybrid that she had the clothing of a roman goddess. Her heels looked to be carved out pillars, sparkling from the glow of her body. Her nails were painted black, making her glowing skin seem to pop out even more. As he let his eyes wander back up, he saw that she was wearing just a one piece dress, the lighting of it being only slightly grey from her body. Her cape was that of pure stars, making him think as if he was truly staring at the sun among the stars. Honestly, White Diamond was the definition of beauty.

Or at least she would have been, if not for her creepy and frightening smile.

Steven couldn't honestly see her fully face seen she was so white and bright. The only thing that stood out was her soft yet oddly wide smile along with her hair and eyes. Her arms were outstretched like Pinky's were, making the hybrid think twice about that for only a second. Somehow her eyes got a hold of his again, and he was lost in them once more, shivering to a chill that ran down his spine.

_"__It seems that everything is giving you quite the scare isn't it?"_ The diamond giggled, making the sound cause an odd feeling in Steven's gut. _"But of course Pink never told you much about us did she."_

Her voice, it was so alluring and hypnotic even when she giggled like that. Steven just couldn't help but listen to every words, making him halt more. She knows about him, about everything. How could White possibly know everything about that has happened? Did she know about the war, the fake shattering? He wanted to ask, but his words came short.

White blinked, her smile seeming to have widen a bit more. "_I see. She never told you a lot it would seem. You poor thing, having to be used in another one of her little games."_ She then gave a look of hurt, though it only lasted for a second before she placed a hand on her own chest. _"Just like the rest of us~"_

It was odd that she kept talking for him, as if she has been chatting with him for hours. It did feel like hours pass up in here. Steven swallowed, trying to get pass this odd feeling and just give the Diamond some type of reply. "Um…" He wanted to say Hi and his name, but his words formed a different sentence. "H-How…?"

White seem to have picked up what he wanted to say, smiling again as she looked at the hybrid in a much more motherly way. She answered smoothly, _"I know many things My Little Starlight~"_

Steven jolted a bit at that answer, but tried to talk again. "W-Why…?"

_"__I was letting My Starlight have her fun. Getting everything out of her system for when she decides to come home~"_

White then kneel down closer to Steven, the movement making the teen back up a bit in fear. So much was happening so fast, and honestly this Diamond truly did terrify the boy. His gem was acting oddly around her, like for a moment it wanted to hug White and embrace her, never wanting to let her go but then it shivers in fear, wanting to be away from this creature as fast as possible. It confused the teen, and he didn't like the flips it gave him in his stomach. He felt like puking it, but the cold stare of the diamond now very closely in front stopped all of his humanly function. He just continue to stare at the Diamond, seeing her gem not being right above her forehead. He gasped only slightly, seeing how it looked just like his own but much bigger and right side up. It was a blank mirror version of his gem. That must mean something.

Sadly though the boy didn't have time to think on it as he yelped in shock and fear, trying to back away as White Diamond easily picked him up in her two slim but massive fingers. Her long black nails caught in the back of his shirt as he was slowly lifted off of the ground. Steven grabbed the collar, making sure not to choke as he was hosted up closer to the massive diamond before him. White didn't seem to care honestly, still smiling down at the boy as she silently brought him and dropped him onto her other hand. He fell on his butt, causing him to sit on her hand, but it didn't hurt like it would be falling from that height. Surprisingly, even though it felt cold in the room, White Diamond is really warm and soft. Knowing this made the teen blush slightly. What the hell was going on?

_"__But it would seem that I was too careless with her,"_ White Diamond sighed, her frowning only dropping for a minute as she looked closer at the hybrid in her hand. _"She smothered herself too much with the humans, making you in the process it would seem Steven."_

Steven just stared at her, not knowing to to say to all of this. So White did know everything that had happened. About the war, Rose being Pink, him being born, everything. It honestly shocked the hybrid that this god like Diamond knew so much about him, but he knew nothing about her. She was a mystery to the boy, and the way she spoke, moved, and even looked at him all but made his gem do odd flips in his stomach. He wanted to trust White, to try and talk to her like he did with the other two Diamonds, but there was this sense of fear and uncertainty that made it almost impossible to do. What was this feeling coming from? Was it the fact that he honestly just didn't know her, or was this something deeper, like there was a solid reason not to trust this glowing Diamond before him?

There was also this sense of anger he was getting from White, though it was much harder to feel her emotions other than Blue or Yellow. It was just that. anger, even pissed off by all of this. Steven felt even more nervous the more she just smiled at him, knowing that smile was hiding all of the rage behind it. Was she angry at him? It sure felt like it, and he couldn't blame her if she was upset with him. He wasn't Pink and he was the reason that she was gone right now. Yellow was very much upset as well, though her rage was pointed more at the gems and herself. Blue was just sad that she was gone, but was slowly moving on with having Steven around now. This Diamond though, there was nothing but rage. It was almost suffocating.

Too suffocating in fact, that Steven couldn't help but shake even more like a left in White's hand. "I-I'm sorry," He shouted out, not even knowing why he was saying sorry to her in the first place. "I-I know you're angry, but I'm sorry. P-Please don't hurt me White! I didn't ask to be this way, and I meant to take Pink away from you and everyone! Please don't hurt me please! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!"

Was he crying? Steven wasn't sure, but he didn't pay attention, all he did was stare into White's eyes with his pleading ones. What was all of this? All of this blaming and hurt he was putting on himself? It was like before, when he wanted to be like Rose. How he just wish he could die and bring her back. This hurt felt like it was coming all back around again. He hated it. Why now was he doing this in front of White Diamond!? Was it because of the rage he felt, the sense of fear in his gut. Or maybe, it wasn't even his guilt he was apologizing for. Was this Pink's guilt? Was he feeling still a piece of her begging for White not to hurt her? This was all too confusing. He's mind and gem was battling to find out what was happening to him. He clutched onto his head, pulling away from White's eyes as he closed his in pain.

"W-What's… h-happening to… m-me!?"

White just watched with a little smirk on her face, her eyes seeming to twinkle in delight as she watched the poor human child struggle. What the poor boy didn't know, was that she was at fault for his pain. She knew all along about the human child, knowing what Pink had done to make such a unique creature. This human boy, knowing his name to be Steven, was weak in some areas yes. So much so that White was first thinking to just take his gem and leave the body behind to clean up, but that changed when she felt his strengths. This human, this organic diamond, had power not even Pink could grasp. This little creature had potential, and who was she not to take it and make him embrace it. Create the perfect Starlight this time. There was nothing in him that was fully Pink Diamond anymore, but this might work in her favor.

She just had to make sure that Pink wasn't in that mind anymore.

_"__It's me My Little Starlight,"_ White answered the pain boy calmly, smiling widely as she watched the child suffer a bit more. _"All of you is apart are a piece of me, all the pieces I believed that I didn't need. You all were once me, and the raw power is taking a toll on such a young body."_

_"__But of course, I can make it all better. That's my power~"_

With that said, White lifted one slim finger up to the whimpering hybrid, slowly moving closer to the boy as she placed her nail right on his gem. So small, but it was definitely Pink's gem. The poor thing was pulsing violently in her touch, it made her smile even more. With a quick tap though, that smile widened even more to see the human child's body quickly relaxed. The cute little trimmers and shakes of pain, the whispers and tears, all but vanished the moment she calmed down the power storm within his gem. White smiled, seeing her plan working on him as she tapped the gem once more, spreading a warming feeling to the gem which spread throughout his body. She heard the child hum softly, even leaning towards her finger just slightly. The move made White want to smirk at the boy, but she held it back. Prefect.

Everything was becoming... Prefect~

_"__There, all better now My Little Starlight~"_

Even though it wasn't a question, Steven still answered with a soft and dazed hum. "Yes White."

Steven didn't know why but he felt kind of dizzy, in a good way. All of the pain and fear from before just seem to have vanished. All of his guilt, the pain of it all just felt like it was sucked right out of him. He just felt, light headed now, and so warm. He hadn't felt like this in such a long time. The hybrid wanted nothing more than to keep feeling this sense of warmth elope his body and mind again. It was like all of his problems and… and flaws just melted away. What ever White Diamond did to him felt wonderful. For whatever reason he couldn't trust the massive Diamond before just flew right out the window.

White chuckled, bringing her nail under the boy's chin to bring his eyes up fully to her again. She smiled at the small smile the boy returned her. _"Now that you are better, I believe we need to make a plan for your little friends back on earth yes~"_

Steven tipped his head, confused on what White could even mean but soon his eyes widen as his eyes began to refocus. How could ever had forgotten why he even came here. "The corrupted gems."

_"__That's what you call them now," _White tapped her chin, showing a slight sign of confusion. _"We believed that we had destroyed all gems on Earth, but obviously we haven't since Pink and her little defects still survive."_

For some reason, whether the dizziness he still felt or the way White said it, Steven just couldn't get angry at the insult on his family. "Your… attack was deflected by Rose's shield. Causing a sound instead to corrupt the gems not under her shield," He explained in such a tired like tone he wondered if he was going to pass out.

White was shocked by this, not knowing this piece at all, but soon continued to smile as she looked down at the boy. He was answering her so prettily, and so relaxed too. She says smoothly, _"Aw, I see. Well we will have to settle, but first you must need some rest My Little Starlight~"_

"Rest," Steven repeated in slightly confusion, shaking his head slowly at the white gem. No, he couldn't sleep now. He still needed to speak with White about other things, the rules and stuff on Homeworld, what they would do once they saved the corrupted. So much to do, he couldn't rest now. "No… too much… Need to tell you someth-"

He was shushed by White as she placed a finger on his lips. Steven looked back up into White's eyes, then seem to follow her one finger as it once again touched his gem. He gasped, feeling another rush of energy ripple through his body. He started to feel heavy, and really really dizzy. He tried to focus, but soon his mind started to get more and more fogged. He felt White pinch his cheek, bring him back to focus only slightly.

_"__Now My Little Starlight~,"_ Steven hummed, staring to like the little pet name White gave him. He was pretty sure he was smiling a bit wide right now. _"All well be settled later. Now, just enjoy being back home."_

Steven tried to protest, but when the massive Diamond started to rub his back with her thumb, he honestly couldn't fight off the dizzy feeling anymore. He yawned loudly, his eyelids drooping before they had finally closed shut. The soft smile still on his face as he laid down on White's hand, falling heavily asleep.

White just held the boy in her, smiling almost wickedly at the innocent little diamond. At first she thought she would hate the child, for taking Pink's gem as his own, but now she was starting to see the positives of having a new diamond to play with. Steven was special, and one of a kind. Has many flaws of course, but those could easily be fixed. She sure did love the challenge of perfecting this diamond. As the boy slept soundly on her hand, even snoring slightly which she found adorable, White shifted the boy onto his back, lifting his shirt as she took a glance at his gem. It was indeed Pink's gem, and seeing it again did bring a slightly pinch of hurt and lost to the white ruler but she just sighed. Nothing could be done, her Starlight was gone and thus no more. All that was left was this child of hers, and how poorly did she raise him.

White knows that human children need to be raised, taught, to be prefect. She wasn't stupid enough not to learn about those creatures she knew Pink would grow to care for. She knew a lot about Pink that not even she knew about herself. She was the weakest of the three she created. She had too much empathy, too much curiosity when it come to things different from them. Then came the want to feel better, to feel higher than the rest of them. White knew that Pink wanted to feel like she was the best of worst, hating to be the smallest among her own kind. She surrounded herself with lower life forms to feel more perfect, more powerful and all knowing. She found that within the humans, wanting to be perfect yet flawed among them. It was so silly.

Oh but Pink did make many mistakes along the way. She made her use to be Pearl obsess over her, giving her false love and care. White knew how damaged her old Pearl was now, and she sighed, knowing that she would have to be dealt with soon. The fusion now has to depend on her own love too much, the gems making her now feeling like they are nothing without the other. Mixed fusions do have benefits that White could decided to research on, but the long term is very troublesome. The Lazuli is a wild card similar to her Pearl, but not as threatening. As for the Amethyst and rogue Peridot, well that all fell on what her plan was for Steven. One of Pink's biggest mistakes on her part. Not for making the child no, but for what she left behind for the boy.

This child was obviously in pain, suffering from the lies being buried away from him. All of his hardships, the heartache and betrayal from once he called family. It was tearing at this poor organic, and now he was damaged so badly. White smiled though, stroking the gem which made the boy hum and smile more within his sleep. Those scars, the wounds and hurt she was feeling, she could fix them no problem. Oh yes, her and the other Diamonds would fix this boy right on up. He would be the Diamond Pink never could be. Steven, her new little Starlight, would be the embodiment of perfection. He would become a true Diamond.

White brought his shirt back down, fixing him up before stroking his hair. _"Oh Pink, what a mess you left behind. Don't worry though, while you made things worse, I can make it all better~"_

She smiled even more, bringing him closer to give a light kiss on the head, the smile on his face growing even more. She then summoned her bubble around the child, letting it float out of the ship and moving towards Pink's old room. She looks onward, her smile turning to a grin as she though on how to craft her plan smoothly. Oh she would fix the poor boy soon enough. Everything would be perfect again. Her Little Starlight will be hers again.

_**Well, what do you guys think of this? Did I make it a bit creepy enough for you? Are you confused? Well either way I hoped your liked it.**_

_**What I hated about White Diamond in the show wasn't really because of the redeeming, though I hated that too, but really how she says she has all of this power but doesn't even use it that much. White's power could have done something to Steven. I swear.**_

_**So I decided to make My White Diamond in this story a bit more secretive and controlling. **_

_**Well I hope you guys liked it!**_

_**Bye!**_


	15. Happy Singing Pebbles

_**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! Hopefully this one has a much happier tone to it for you guys!**_

_**Just a quick note though. The song, **__**Happy Song**_, _**It's NOT mine! I think a little girl made it anyway, and I heard it on youtube. I'm just suing it in my chapter! **_

_**Anyway, back to the story! Get Set To Get Decked!**_

When Steven woke back up, he felt so refreshed. The moment he saw the light beaming through his eyelids, a small and peaceful smile stretched across his face. He even felt himself laying something really soft, much softer than his bed at home. Like he was on a nice fluffy could. He honestly didn't think he wanted to get up at all.

Sadly though, the memories of what happened before he pass out slowly came flowing back, making Steven's eyelids flutter up and pull himself up from the comfortable mattress. With a stretch, the young hybrid looked around the room he was in. The last thing he remembered was being up in White's ship, but even that itself was a blur all on its own. Shaking his head, he decided to focus on the area around him instead. It was bare and pink. No wait, not completely bare and empty. It looked like he was in a bedroom. It was a pretty massive bedroom if it was one. It had around six walls all around, the walls themselves were completely light pink and covered with dark little stars. There was nothing else in the room though besides pink curtains blacking most of the view from the balcony, and the massive luxury bed he was sleeping on, having drapes around itself as well.

Steven gasped, quickly getting up and out of the bed to take in more of the room. There was nothing else in it, but the hybrid could quickly tell what room it was. From the painted walls, the view outside to see White's ship, and even the bed. This was Pink's old room. It was still here.

"But..." Steven frowned, his mind filled with confusion as he looked at White's ship. "How did I get here? Was it White?"

All Steven could recall was landing on Homeworld with the rest of the others, then meeting a creepy doll version of Pinky, Pink's original Pearl. The last thing he could recall was seeing White Diamond, talking to her about the corrupted gems, but then lights out. There was a wave of dizziness that hit him, and all he could recall was getting very sleepy. He passed out, but it was like he was still awake in a way, hearing someone talking to him. Was it White? Did she not notice he passed out? Just thinking about made his head hurt a bit more, he felt more confused. The boy shook his head again, thinking back to before he met White Diamond, what he had saw on the landing deck.

Suddenly, the freshness of his nap just left his body in replace of trimmers of fear. Pinky. That all Steven could remember clearly at the point before meeting the chilling Diamond. The hybrid felt sick all of the sudden, seeing flashes of the state the poor diamond was in. Whoever was the robotic thing, it wasn't the pearl in his dreams, the one he could remember. At first, he thought it was a different pearl, maybe even hoping, but there was no way that it wasn't Pinky. Everything about the pearl from then and now were completely different, but the crack on her face, her eye, just somehow made the boy feel that it was the same pearl. But how? He had never seen Pinky with a crazed eye like that. In his memory dreams, he remembered seeing her with two pink eyes. It didn't make sense, yet just looking at the cracked eye just sent a feeling of guilt and dread in his gut, making him shudder.

Who caused that damaged on Pinky? Was it White? A since of corruption in a way, or did Pink cause that damage? Was that why she gotten a new one, the Pearl he knew all of his life. But then... how did she still end up so white, so lifeless.

Just then, a tiny gasp of surprise was heard from behind the teen.

"Look everyone! Pink's moving again!"

"Huh?" Steven turned around, only to gasp at the sight of tiny little creatures craving themselves out of the walls and floor. They were like tiny Pebbles, dressed in little clothing as they started to smile and cheer at the sight of him. Suddenly the bed was crumbling away, with even more little Pebbles hammering and cutter the thing away. Did that make that for him? Man they were pretty fast builders.

"Oh Pink! You came back!"

"And You're moving!"

"We were so worried Pink!"

"Welcome home!"

Steven started to giggle and smile at the tiny Pebbles now climbing up his legs and back. He had to be honest, they were very cute, and hearing them speak out loud sent a feeling of cheerfulness into him. It was like he was meeting back with a friend he hadn't seen in a long time. The tiny peebles looked all around him, besides the inside of his pants which he told them not to go into to. One even landed in his mouth they were acting so silly. Yet, despite how one of the fat little ones took his phone, ot that some were pulling at his hair and poking his gem, the hybrid couldn't help but laugh and smile happily with the tiny creatures.

Getting a bit choked, Steven gently pulled the one out of his mouth. This one was wearing a pink little shirt and a tiny yellow hat. He looked like a cute little elf. The teen chuckled, looking down at the gem. "Hi there. My name is Steven."

"Ste-van," The pebble repeated slowly, as if confused but soon began to smile. "Silly Pink! Making up names again!"

He frowned, thinking on telling the gem that he wasn't playing but then Steven stopped. Well in a way the pebbles weren't wrong. He was Pink Diamond, just a new one in a sense. Still, that was her name and he didn't want the Pebbles to be thinking that he was still her.

Sighing, Steven shook his head and smiled at the Pebbles. He could explain to them a different time, right now he needed answers. "Hey little Pebble, mind telling me how I got into P- I mean, my room? I don't remember."

The tiny little gem smiled and jumped on the hybrid's shoulder, pointing out to the white head ship in the distance. "White Diamond brought you here. Her pearl told us that you were tired and needed your rest."

Her pearl. Hearing that brought a growl into the boy's throat, which caused the pebbles to freeze in confusion. They had never heard that sound from their Diamond before, but they could somehow tell it wasn't a nice one. The Pebbles were quick to stop moving, looking up at their Diamond in concern. His eyes were glowing brightly but quickly dimmed down as the growl in his throat died away. The small Pebble in the diamond's hand was placed down, but the little gem still looked up at the poor hybrid. They saw his pink eyes look sad, even heart broken, but there was a deep look of lost. The pebbles, now getting off their master, frowned deeply at look and body language. Their Diamond was hurting and sad, and they hated seeing their master so sad looking. It reminded them of the times Pink came back to her room in tears. A few years before she left to make her own colony. Now their master was sad again, and the little grey gems wasn't going to let that happen.

Steven though wasn't paying them any attention to the Pebbles anymore. He was too deep in thought about Pinky. He remembered the gem, even though he shouldn't have, but seeing her the way she is now brought a feeling of rage. How dare White do such a thing to her!? Somehow he just knew that White did it, but his anger was towards her completely. It was Pink as well, the other Diamonds, for letting the poor Pearl become so broken. How did it even happen? Was it really White's fault or was it Pink? Why did she leave her most precious pearl for earth and a cheap copy? Thinking back on his dreams, the memories, and seeing how happy Pinky was and feeling how happy he was with her even though it wasn't really him. It made the hybrid happy and now just seeing this white doll version of her hurt him to the core.

His dark thoughts were broken through though by a small little note. Then came small little hums that slowly grew louder along with tiny sounds, as if they were all coming a cute little tune. Steven looked up from his feet, turning around to see tons of Pebbles behind him, smiling as a few kept humming and using their hammer hands to make the tiny notes. It made the hybrid's eyes widen. Had he heard this tune before somewhere.

Then suddenly, the same Pebble from before, started to sing with her tiny voice.

_"You spend all day lying on the couch_  
_Walk in your boxers 'round the house._  
_Looking at your pale ugly face_  
_Enough to make a mirror break!"_

_"More half-asleep than half-awake_  
_Complaining that your body aches._  
_Feeling sorry for yourself won't get you anywhere,"_

Steven blushed, biting his lip to try and hold in a laugh. He didn't want to laugh at the Pebbles, their song was so cute and sweet besides the insults. The tiny Pebble though seen the cracked smile on their Diamond's face. Smiling, she sung louder.

_"So I'm singing you a happy song,_  
_Just to cheer you up, when you got it rough,_  
_So I'm singing you a happy song,_  
_Just to cheer you up, I know how it sucks!_  
_Yeah I'm singing you a happy song,_  
_But it can't be that bad,_  
_Why you look so sad?_  
_There's better times ahead."_

_"Whoo who whoo who whoo..."_

The other Pebbles popped into the room, climbing up on top of their Diamond as they started to do silly dancing. Steven chuckles, not helping the small smile on his face. The music was getting louder, and the teen saw even more pebbles coming out from the floors and walls. Just how many were there?

_"Your room smells like bad Mexican_  
_Pull up those blinds let air come in_  
_Your promises and blah-blah-blah_  
_Won't fix the strings on my guitar."_

_"We've been together for much too long_  
_For me to watch you carry on like this_  
_I miss the you I knew you'd do the same for me,"_

_"So I'm singing you a happy song,_  
_Just cheer you up, I know how it sucks!_  
_Yeah I'm singing you a happy song,_  
_But it can't be that bad,_  
_There's better times ahead,_  
_So I'm singing you a happy song,_  
_But it can't be that bad,_  
_Why you look so sad?"_

Steven wished he had his little ukulele so he can play with the tiny Pebbles. This odd song was really making him happy. These cute little Pebbles were trying to make him smile and laugh, and surprisingly it was working. As the little gems sung and played and danced for his amusement, the boy clapped with them to the best, sitting with them as they seem to beam in improvement. They were happy they were making their Diamond happy. Their plan was working, so the leading Pebble continued to sing.

_"Watching shapes in the clouds all day,_  
_It's ok sometimes we make mistakes,_  
_Let it go-o-o if it's out your control_  
_Shrug it off, like it's silly joke."_

Then Steven started to sing with the Pebbles, grinning.

_"So I'm singing you a happy song,_  
_Just cheer you up, I know how it sucks!_  
_Yeah I'm singing you a happy song,_  
_But it can't be that bad,_  
_There's better times ahead,_  
_Yeah I'm singing you a happy song,_  
_But it can't be that bad,_  
_Why you look so sad?"_

_"There's better times ahead._  
_Oh... better times ahead._  
_Oh... better times ahead."_

_"Whoo who whoo who whoo... better times ahead."_

The song ended, and the Pebbles looked up at their Diamond, hoping that their planned worked. They all held beaming eyes to see Steven smiling at them with a joyful shin in his pink eyes. Those eyes proved to them that this was their diamond. She may look different and act a bit different, but this was their master and they were so overjoyed to see their Diamond smiling again. They were happy to have Pink back, even if it wasn't really Pink.

Steven couldn't get rid of his smile. Even though he did feel a bit sad about Pinky, the Pebbles' cute song did brighten up his mood. Looking down at the hundreds little gems, the boy chuckled. "Thank you, I needed that a lot!" He pet a few of their heads, more of them climbing up on his shoulders and head. "You guys use to do that for Pink too? When she was sad."

The leader Pebble, looked confused as the others, just smiling brightly as she answered. "You made tons of weird song Pink! Signing them to us and other gems. We loved them all very much! Our Diamond is so funny!"

Steven smiling softly at that. Even though they still saw him as Pink, it was nice to know that his mother wasn't always a selfish gem. She honestly made songs like that, and the very thought of the random words she made in her songs made him chuckle. He was right about her acting like a child, but sometimes that also means that she was just a goofy Diamond. It made him think on why she turned out the way she did. Blue did say that it was Earth that changed her, made her who she was and what she did, but honestly maybe it was Homeworld that did that to her. Such a happy and easy going Diamond in such a controlled and almost emotionless world. Maybe his mother wasn't completely the one to blame.

As he stood back up on his feet, Steven walks over to the balcony, taking a look at the beauty of Homeworld. The Pebbles were by his side, looking at him with odd looks. He wasn't sad or angry anymore, so they didn't try to sing again but they still wondered why their Diamond was acting so weird. The hybrid looked down at them, giving the little gems a grin before he looked back out at the planet. He remembered Pearl telling him how beautiful it was here, and she wasn't lying at that moment. As weird as it was to say it, the teen thought the whole place looked so magical. He has seen almost every beauty on Earth, but none of them could have come close to the colors this place had. It was truly beautiful, and the boy just leaned forward, watching the gems below working and doing their job.

He knew why him and the others came to Homeworld, to talk to white and curte corruption, but maybe... they could stay here just a bit longer. Steven wasn't going to lie, he wanted to see a bit of Homeworld before having to go back. Maybe he could help change a few things around here. If Pink didn't really like how things were around here then he could change it to where everyone is happy. Where Peridot could be happy, maybe even Lapis or the other gems. Maybe where he could even be happy.

Grinning, Steven looked over at White's ship far in the distance. His gem did a jolt of energy. Whether it was good or bad, the teen wasn't sure, but he didn't stop his smile as he kept looking at where he knew White was. Where Pinky was.

"Don't worry Pinky, I'm gonna fix everything." He said out into the air, the Pebbles listening to their Diamond and smiling. "I'm gonna fix everything. Make The Diamonds happy again. Make Homeworld really feel like... like home. Then maybe, just maybe, you'll come back. I promise I'll make everything right again."

With that promise deep within his heart and gem, the hybrid turned back to the Pebbles, smiling like a goof ball. "Why not you guys show me around my new room!"


	16. Changing To Bring Change

"STEVEN!"

Was the first thing the gems and Connie yelled in terror as they were finally entered Pink's old bedroom. The past four hours were torture for the gang after the said hybrid was taken by White Diamond's Pearl. A lot had happened to the group as they worried and demanded to the Diamonds to bring him back. Sadly, both Yellow and Blue Diamond couldn't do anything to stop White from talking to the boy, and they couldn't go into her ship without permission. About ten minutes later though, the Diamonds told them that Steven went into Pink's old room and was resting. The gems of course, mostly Garnet and Lapis, didn't believe them but sadly the massive leaders had spoken of having things to do and left them to find the room alone.

Once the group found Pink's room, overjoyed, Pearl tried opening the door but was surprised it was locked. The white gem and fusion demanded to get in, but a nearby Topaz told them that the new Diamond was not to be disturbed. Since then, both Connie and Pearl tried to slice through the door but no such luck. Honestly Amethyst was the only calm member of the five, though she was freaking a bit inside. After about a few hours of banging and slicing, the door still wouldn't open. The young sword fighter started to throw a fit, much to the quartz's announced, and the group had no choice but to stand by the door. After another hour though, the Pearl saw the keypad for the door blink a light green color. The door was unlocked now, and that meant that Steven was inside. They could save him at last!

Too bad that the young diamond hybrid didn't need saving. The whole gang was filled with the sight of Steven smiling happily around a massive group of tiny grey looking rocks. Their mouths dropped, even Pearl's, seeing the young brunette chatting and laughing with a bunch of gems as if he's been doing this for years. The tiny gems were doing stuff as well. Some of them were building things all around the massive pink room. Chairs, a table, even a big luxury bed on the far side of the wall. A few were also cutting and messing with some pieces of cloth, forming it into a weird uncompleted pink outfit. Steven was ordering them, well more like asking them, to do different things. A few stayed and just laid in his hair or messed with his phones and other items in his pockets.

"Hmm… No, no," Steven sighs, tapping his chin at the outfit the Pebbles were doing. "I know you guys want me to wear Pi- I mean… my old outfit, but I want to try something different. If only I had my hotdog duffel bag."

One of the Pebbles, the Leading one it seems, jumped off from the top of the in progress outfit and landed on the boy's shoulder. She asked confused, "Would you like to draw it My Diamond?"

The hybrid nodded, smiling at the tiny gem. "That would be great! With the new outfit, I won't stick out but still look like a new Diamond!" He looks back at the outfit. "You think the other Diamonds would be okay with the new design?"

"I'm sure they will love it My Diamond!"

"I told you before Key, just call my Steve-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?"

Just as fast as Connie shouted in purest shock and even fury, after about three minutes of finding her breath, the atmosphere rapidly went cold. Steven snipped rapidly to face his shocked family and friends as the Pebbles around him and the room disappeared in a flash. The hundreds of tiny gems screamed and jumped into holes in the floors and walls, dropping the uncompleted outfit on the ground as the room become completely empty. All that was left was Steven, his pink eyes wide in shock for how his friends made it inside the room, and for how the Pebbles ran away so fast in fear.

Soon though, that shock became a hard cold glare as the boy snapped back at the sword fighter. "What the hell Connie," Steven spat out as he picked up the outfit off from the ground. "You didn't have to fucking scream like that! You scared all of the Pebbles away!"

Before anyone else could speak, Amethyst beat them to the punch. "Pebbles?"

"Yeah, that's what they are, those gems that just vanished. You guys scared the stars out of them. They can be pretty shy," Steven rubbed his neck as he placed his outfit on the bed.

"Forget about them," Pearl snapped, looking a bit upset about something. "What happened Steven? Did you speak to White Diamond? Did she say anything?"

The teen looked over at Pearl with a questioning look, wondering if there was more to her rapid questions. The boy didn't forget about the way she acted back on Earth before coming here, but to the others it seems like they had forgotten. Well, besides Amethyst, who looked just as confused at Steven. Why was Pearl acting so impatient and the way she acted before all of this happened? What was her motive? Well, whatever it was he didn't really care since whatever it was it might just be crazy. As for her question though, the boy didn't really know how to answer them. The talk with White was a bit… hazy. He couldn't even remember all of it or really anything at all. All he knew was what he felt while in the same room with her. Afraid but warm inside as well, as if he was returning back home, then he felt pain and confusion but then warm and very sleepy. In fact, the only clear thing he had from the whole expression was the white dolled Pearl and what White even looked like. The rest was a blur.

Tapping his chin, as if trying to find the right words to answer, Steven shrugged. "I'm… not really sure. I can't remember it actually."

"What," Lapis shouted out in shock, wording everyone else's confusion. "How can you not remember? You were taken by White's Pearl about four hours ago!"

"Wow, was it really that long ago," He ignored the part about White's Pearl, giving the current Pearl a look before shaking his head at the gang. "Sorry guys, but when I got to meet White, everything got all hazy. I passed out and she put me here. I only woke up about a little over an hour ago."

Garnet frowned, now liking the boy's response. "She didn't hurt you did she?"

Steven shook his head. "No. She held me, at least I remembered being held in her hands, but other than that nothing else happened to me."

Amethyst, feeling a bit more calm now, asked next. "Then what's up with the door being locked and the small Pebbles?"

"The Pebbles told me that they were ordered to locked the door so that I could rest up. I told them that they could open it, but I guess now one of them remembered an hour later to do that," He turned frowned, turning over to the bed frame in worry. "That reminds me… You know you guys cane come out now right? Come on, they won't hurt you I promise."

Silently, the gang watched as the side of the massive bed frame popped opened to show a few of the Pebble gems looking up at their Diamond with uncertainty. Steven smiled softly at the tiny creatures, opening his hand out for them to jump onto which they did, very slowly through. The gang watched with some amazement in their eyes, shocked that a gem could even be this small. The hybrid grinned and walked over to the closest gem to him and dropping one of the Pebbles on to Amethyst's hand. The purple gem caught the tiny thing, looking at it with some worry but mostly curiosity. The Pebble, who wore a green dress, looking up into the quartz's eyes and then down at her gem on her chest, completely silent but her eyes wide with wonder.

It was like that for a few seconds, but pretty soon, the tiny gem smiled and pointed at Amethyst. "You're overcooked!"

Amethyst gasped, her eyes wide as some pebbles on Steven's hand started to giggle and comment on the gem's shortness. "Hey." She whined, glaring softly at the tiny rock before smirking. "Just when I was starting to like you little guys. I have half a mind to throw you out the balcony."

The Pebble paled somehow, shocked of the warrior now. "Eep!"

Amethyst laughed, starting to nudging the tiny gem with her finger. "I'm joking! You do know what a joke is right?"

"A joke," the Pebble then smiled again. "Pink loved making jokes!"

As both Steven and Amethyst laughed at the tiny creature, the atmosphere in the room got lighter as more Pebbles slowly came back into the room. Pretty soon, after a few of the Pebbles started to mess with the others, the room became lively once hybrid smiled happily and explained to the gems what the Pebbles do and how the room looked the way it was. The Leader Pebble got back on the outfit as a few others either went to mess and talk to the each or looked at the new members of the room. The gems had, very mixed feelings about Steven's upbeat mood and the Pebbles as well.

Amethyst honestly didn't really mind that her brother was taking some enjoyment to having helpers making the room more lively. She started to make some suggestions to the boy about a few changes. Lapis honestly just felt uncomfortable, as did Garnet. They were both happy that the hybrid was okay and not harmed by White Diamond, but as nice the room was they just couldn't handle being watched by the Diamonds. All of Homeworld was here, they were on their land and turf, and any wrong move on their part would have very bad outcomes from themselves and the brunette. Lapis didn't want to back to this place, it was home yes but everything was so new and even more restricted than before. Some of things that she had seen was just too much for her, and she loved Earth now. Garnet was the same way, but feeling more towards her status as a rogue fusion. The longer they stayed, the more chances that Blue could betray them. She wanted off this planet and soon.

Connie was just pissed on how Homeworld was as a hole. Pearl and garnet told both her and Steven how horrible it was, how easy the gems were close to animals and just end up poofing each other for doing something wrong. How easily they are ruled over the murderous Diamonds, how ruthless things can be on this planet. She was trained for what type of Homeworld, it was the whole reason she came. She was Steven's knight, and she had to protect him from the wrath of the Diamonds, become a hero just like Pearl was. The hopes of getting seen as a hero, telling her parents awesome fighting stories, and getting Steven to notice her more, was all up in ashes. The Diamonds weren't hurting them, the gems here were acting all normal and not threatening their lives, and now this little rocks are making Steven a new room and clothes. They were ruining everything! she hated Homeworld, and she was hating how easily Steven was falling for their trap!

Pearl was just as upset as Connie, but she held it in better. She was upset how comfortable Steven was on Homeworld. She was happy to be back of course, missing the views and Pink's old room. The white gem was truly happy to be back to see her home planet, but she was more upset with the fact that White did nothing to the boy. Pearl remembers what White Diamond was like. She knows her power, her temper, her need to make everything perfect and better. In a way she was just like her, but letting the hybrid go was something she didn't see coming. The White Diamond she knew would either try to brainwash Steven or just rip out his gem to bring Pink back, but she had done none of that. She broke the flawed Pearl that was Pink's original pearl, but she didn't try to break the boy. Why? Could she not be able to harm him? No, White was planning something if she blurred out his memory. Pearl frowned, thinking deeply on what to do next.

"Oh," Steven gasped out, getting all of the gang's attention as he turned away from the working outfit. "Do any of you have my duffel bag? I'm pretty hungry."

Lapis tapped her chin, pointing towards Pearl. "I remember you grabbing it after Yellow ordered you to get it."

Pearl suddenly smiled, clapping her hands together at being reminded. "Oh, that's right! They sent me here with your things," she then summoned the hotdog duffel back from her gem, walking up to give it to the boy. "Mostly became they saw me as one of your things…"

"Jeez," Steven commented, frowning as he took his bag from Pearl. "I might need to change that while I'm here. I don't really have a Pearl, and I don't want you as my servant anyhow."

"Wait What?" Connie looked at the boy in confusion, as did the others, before fixing her thoughts to ask, "What does that mean? You're not really thinking of getting a new Pearl are you Steven?"

The said teen just shrugged, opening his beg to grab a bag of chips as a few Pebbles dug into his bag and grabbed some more clothing to cut and work with on his outfit. "Not really, but I need to keep an open mind about," Steven said calmly to the others. "Who knows how long I might stay, and if I want White to help with the corruption, then it's best to get on her good side."

"How long? Good side? Steven… you're not really of thinking on staying here are you," Lapis asked, her body tensing under the worry of the boy's answer.

"I… I don't know Lapis," Steven sighs, explaining his thoughts. "Look, I know the mission is to go to White and convince her to help cure corruption with me and the other Diamonds, but doing that alone won't change really anything. The reason why Pink, why Rose decided to rebel against Homeworld was because she didn't like the rules of this pace. She found a way out of it by staying on Earth. I know some of the corrupted gems are members of the original Crystal Gems, and would be happy to stay on earth, but not all will. Then what about the gems here on Homeworld, hiding and fighting to be free? Wanting to serve their diamonds, but but can't caused flawed. I want things to change and not just for Earth but Homeworld too."

The others watched as Steven spoke with such emotion. All of them could hear the raw emotion of sadness and sorrow, as if he was grieving for those misfortune gems. It was kind of odd to see the hybrid like this, finding it very rare for him to speak in such a way.

Steven then smiled,a new sense of determination in his bright pink eyes as he continued. "I want to make a change, and doing that I have to get on White's good side. If I show them that I can be a Diamond, that I can rule and be strong like them than maybe they will listen to me. Consider my ideas better than Pink had ever done! We aren't the enemies anymore guys! I want to bring peace to both Earth and Homeworld, make gems here decided whether they want to stay here or come back with us. I want to make everyone happy, to make everyone smile like all those eons ago." He then touched his chest, feeling that the pouch under his shirt was still there. Pulling it out, he took out the green gem inside, smiling a bit sadly before stroking the gem with his thumb. "I want this place to feel like a second home, a home for all gems. I want this place to be better for everyone, even Peridot…"

The leader Pebble, listening to her Diamond's powerful speech, smiles happily as she climbed on his shoulder. "If anyone could do it, you can My Diamond," She hugs his cheek, making him chuckle a bit.

Steven smiled, but then gasped as he looked at the Pebbles working on his new outfit were starting to finish up. Ignoring the faces the gang gave him, the teen looked at the outfit with a bright smile on his face. "It's prefect! A bit dressy, but i can roll with that," He chuckles happily, petting a few of the Pebbles before racing to the farest wall. He turned towards the gems and Connie. "I'll be right back guys!"

"And where are you going," Connie asked as she crossed her arms, glaring a bit as she wanted to speak her piece about the boy's speech.

"Just going to Pink's old makeup room. It's my new changing room and bathroom once I add a few thing. Be right back!" Steven touched the wall as it slowly began to open. He heard a few of the gems gasp in awe before stepping inside and disappearing behind the slowly closing wall.

As Steven left to change, the gang looked at one another, all of them having different feelings about what just happened. Amethyst was smiling fondly at the them. She was proud of her brother for thinking so deeply about everything and bring peace, but in a way she felt bad for the boy. She promised him that she wasn't going to let all of this adult and Diamonds tuff dump on his shoulders, yet it slipped passed her and latched to him before she could even see it happen. She felt like she failed and left him behind again. The boy was only 14, just a teenage boy much less a child. How can anyone be okay with him taking on such an important world as the bringer of peace? It was crazy, but honestly Amethyst could just tell him to ignore all of this and just be a kid like he was suppose too. She would be no different than Pearl or Garnet if she does. No, it was best to just be there for her brother. No matter what he did,as a true quartz soldier she will protect him.

With a small sigh, sitting on the new couch, Amethyst smiled at the others. "Wow, never though I see the day that Steven be a leader so early. Heh, I feel old."

"Amethyst," Garnet frowned, her voice completely none amused. "This isn't a joke. Steven is biting off more than he can chew and is now thinking irrationally. This could be a problem."

"How is this a problem? Yeah I get that all of it could be too much for him, but I'm for him trying to at least change something for better. He has my full support," Amethyst waved off Garnet's comment with a hand.

Pearl frowned in rage, glaring at the quartz as if she was to blame for her boiling rage. "How can you support this," She snapped harshly. "He's planning to run Homeworld! He wants to replace me with a another Pearl! he might do you next! These Diamonds are turning him against us!"

"But…" Lapis spoke up softly, rubbing her arms she looked down at her own feet. "If Steven can really change Homeworld, change the Diamonds, then is it really all that bad?"

Connie crossed her arms, scoffing at the blue gem. "He tried changing Jasper and look how that ended up. Then what about Aquamarine and that Topaz fusion? I don't the Diamonds. Pearl is right, they are up to something and are just taking Steven away from us!"

"You should be more than overjoyed that Steven even brought you here Connie! You're a human, and sooner or later you will have to go back to Earth so none of this matters to you! You're just upset that he isn't coming to you for advance anymore," Amethyst snapped in a low growl, looking at the small girl with a disapproving stare. Her stare than turned to all of the others. "Look, honestly I don't care what you guys believe or think. The fact is that Steven is taking charge and that means we follow him. I'm sticking by him and Peridot until all of this is solved, and you guys don't like it then asked for a ship back home."

The gang says nothing else after that, all of them sitting or standing in silence as the tiny Pebbles continued to work on the room. Their thoughts all on one thing before the wall to Steven's extra room opens back up, and the teen jumps and floats into the room.

"What do you guys think?"

The gang all looked at the hybrid, their eyes widening at the sight of his new outfit. If anyone had words to describe it, it would be his mother's outfits reinvented. Steven was wearing a bright bold pink shirt and pants to match, they looked the mix between formal yet casual at the same time as he wore even pink dress shoes to match. Three mall white cotton balls were attacked to the tip his shoes and on his shirt in replace of a bow tie. Over his shirt, he was wearing a long sleeved dress like jacket, the colors a much lighter pink. The end of the long jacket was ruffled just like Rose's dress use to be, the length of it touching down to the ground a bit of ways behind the hybrid. His gem, now in the shape of Pink's gem, was seen on his belly and gleaming bright under the lights. The hybrid was smiling and twisting around to look more at the outfit he was wearing himself as well. The Pebbles coming up to him to slip on his pink gloves to finish the whole outfit.

Pearl was covering her mouth, taken back by the outfit as did the rest. It honestly brought even more mix feelings to the group as they took in every detail of Steven's outfit. It was a mix of both Pink and Rose, but left a bit of touch that just made it the boy's own. Amethyst was grinning at the outfit, really liking how good Steven looked in it. Lapis found it pretty amazing as did Garnet, though their worry from before did show up in their eyes. Connie was blushing at the outfit, founding it a bit cute on the boy but not liking how girly it made him look.

Steven was positively giddy about his new outfit. He was shocked by how good it looked on him. The hybrid wasn't stupid though, seeing the small resemblance of both Pink and Rose's outfit mixed in with his clothes, but he found the small add on's to be okay. He wasn't wearing a dress thankfully, but he still loved the how much the outfit would match with the other Diamonds. He won't stand completely out, and that's what he wanted. Grinning brightly, the teen pulled out the pouch from his old clothing. Finding that Peridot was still inside, he put the pouch around him neck and under his shirt before turning back to the gang.

Connie, frowning, crossed her arms as she looked at the boy. "Don't you think it's a bad idea to be carrying Peridot like that? Why not bubble her?"

"Cause I want her close to me Connie. She's going to reform soon, and I don;'t want to ruin it by bubbling her," Steven shook his head, packing back up his bag as he started to pace around. "Besides I have to get ready to speak to Yellow and Blue about our plan to get White to talk me again."

"Don't you think it is much to early Steven," Garnet asked, clearly on edge.

The boy sadly shook his head to the fusion. "Nope! The quicker I speak to them, the quicker we get to saving the corrupted gems. I know I can do this, so just watch me!"

Just then, a loud tune was heard throughout the room. Pearl spoke out in slight concern over who's tune it was, but Steven's mind was quick to click it in place. Just like all of the memories he was getting from Pink's past, he remembered that tune belonging to Yellow Diamond. She was summoning him no doubt, knowing now that he was waking and ready to speak with them. Just then, his front door opens and Yellow's Pearl is standing before them, arms forming a diamond as she bows to Steven and Steven alone. The hybrid smiles, straightening his clothes as he takes a big breath of air. This was it; it was time to become a Diamond.

_**Hope you guys like this chapter as well. I thought I did pretty wall and even brought up Peridot a bit too.**_

_**The next chapter will be about Steven and his conversations with the Diamonds. Maybe even a hint if White as well... maybe.**_

_**See you guys next time! Bye! ;)**_


	17. How Can We Trust You

_**Hello guys! Back with another My Homeworld Chapter for you all! This one is Yellow and Steven time people! I know how you guys wanted him to have a much better chat with her.**_

_**Anyway, enough talking from me, on to the chapter!**_

_**Get Set To Get Decked!**_

When Steven started to follow to Yellow's Pearl to what the gem called The Extraction Chamber to meet Yellow Diamond, the hybrid was pretty upset. It wasn't cause of the long walk or even the fact that he couldn't wear his new diamond outfit there without being heating up like mad, but the fact that he had to take Pearl with him.

"I have to come along Steven," Pearl stated formally, though the teen could hear the smirk in her tone as she walked beside him. "All Pearl's must stay with their owners, and on Homeworld I was Pink's Pearl."

Steven didn't even try to argue with the white gem, feeling his pink eyes glow in annoyance as the two continue to follow Yellow Pearl. In truth yes Pearl wasn't lying about that fact since it was pretty obvious the Diamonds still see her as Pink's Pearl. She may be defective, but a pearl was a pearl in their eyes so in a way the teen lost that fight. The only problem with it was two very deep reasons: one, she was freed when Pink ordered her too 'shatter' her, and two she wasn't Pink's to begin with. Pearl was once White's, Steven knew that with no doubt in his mind. Even if that skinny gem isn't secretly working for her, he knew he just couldn't trust her. That small fact, mixed with all of the lying and obsessive behavior that she had, it was still shocking that he even trusted her in the first place. he didn't want to be alone with Pearl anymore, and he mostly didn't want her listening to his conversations with the other Diamonds. the less she knew about his plans, the better her plans fail and he knew she was planning something.

He honestly wished he could somehow save Pinky, his mother's original Pearl. Steven knows it was odd to ask for a gem he never really met before, but the boy couldn't help but feel a bit lost without her. Seeing her in such a state, a state he knew White had something to do with, sent a sickening rock down his gut. He would hope that Pinky can be saved, but if she can't, if she is too damaged to be fixed the way she is, then he would have no choice then to get a different Pearl. He willing to get a new Pearl if he did decide to stay on Homeworld in a much longer term, but he honestly wanted to try and get Pink's old Pearl back. He promised Pinky he would save her though and he wasn't going to give up so easily.

Thinking about all of this, and the questions he was going to ask Yellow Diamond, Steven continued to walk forward as he spoke back to Pearl. "That's very interesting seeing as Pink Diamond set you free," His tone was flat, it even surprised himself hearing it. "And what about the Crystal Gems? What about the whole 'We are free gems' don't you understand?"

Pearl gaze the boy a nasty glare, like a mother would give when a child talked back to them. "You are going to need me Steven. You honestly believe you can survive here on Homeworld without me. I'm the whole one out of all of us that know everything about Homeworld."

"That's completely outdated for the past six thousands years, and from such a smudged ass 'slave' that you can end up being shattered if it was up to Yellow or Blue," The teen spat out harshly, ignoring the massive shock on the gem's face. "Face the facts Pearl. The truth is that I don't need you. You are an outdated defect in Homeworld's eyes, and if you don't want to be shattered or worst you need to learn that I'm above you and I won't listen to you."

Steven didn't even wanted to see Pearl's reaction to his threat or talk that, so he in a heartbeat he sped up his pace to be closer to Yellow Pearl. The yellow gem didn't say anything and kept her eyes ahead, but even the hybrid could tell that she was listening to everything that had happened. He looked more closely at Yellow's gem with curious eyes. The diamond hybrid knew he had never seen any of the other Diamond's pearl's in his dreams but Pink's, but he could feel a sense of familiar feelings with this Pearl. That way her light yellow to white outfit looked, how she was much more prettier and smoother than the pearl he grew up with. Her hands were behind her back, her shoulders straight and relaxed, even how she held her head up high. Steven's pink eyes slowly grew wider as the thought ran through his mind.

This Pearl looked proud of what she was doing. She looked much different over the Pearl he knew, everything was different and yet prefect. Yellow Pearl was perfect in every way, a fitting jewel for Yellow Diamond. Every gem that they had walked passed looked at this Pearl with respect even though she was in human terms a slave. To Steven, this was all shocking and yet very confusing. How come he had never seen this before? Was Pearl like this with Pink and White? If Pearls were slaves, how come the Diamonds' Pearls are given respect?

The boy's thought process was stopped sadly once Yellow Pearl had stopped walking, forcing both Steven and the Pearl in their tracks as well. The yellow gem turned to face Steven and gave him the diamond pose as she began to speak. "Steven Diamond," She stated bluntly. "We have arrived at The Extraction Chamber, Yellow is right inside."

Steven wince at the name the Pearl gave him, he honestly didn't like how his name sounded with the Diamond after it. Makes sense why she would say it, but the hybrid would need to make a note to find a better title to go with when addressed as a Diamond.

"Thank you Pearl," Steven nodded, pointing towards the Pearl next to him who looked at him with a small glare. "Make sure thi-... My Pearl… does not listen to my meeting with Yellow Diamond."

Yellow Pearl looked very confused on why she was given such an order, but the look only lasted for a second before she bowed respectively. "As you command Steven Diamond."

The diamond boy nodded and gave Pearl a sharp look before walking into the chamber, hearing Yellow Pearl behind him as the doors opened to a steamy room. "Have a nice extraction Steven Diamond."

As Steven got inside, he quickly felt the heat into the extraction chamber. It was nice, but still the boy didn't care for heat this much. Trying to ignore it for now, he continued to walk inside until he meet with Yellow Diamond. She was sitting in one of the high seats, leaning over with her eyes closed as she placed her head in her right hand. She looked oddly relaxed, like all of her tension and small temper just slips away why she was in here. Maybe that's why this chamber was completely colored yellow. This was her Extraction Chamber. Staying in a hot and steamy sauna keeps her calm and relaxed before she is refreshed and ready to continue her duties. The teen smiled at that, seeing how even Diamonds need rest every once and while. He walked up to Yellow and saw that she opened her eyes when he got closer.

"Hey Yellow," Steven smiled up at her. "Cool sauna by the way."

Yellow didn't smile but her face didn't hold the same piss off look that she always seems to wear. "It's new," She stated. "Have a seat."

The boy nodded, going to the seat across from her before jumping up high length, floating down onto his seat. Even though Steven was smiling, he was honestly quite nervous when trying to talk to Yellow. All though the Diamonds are coming to terms with Pink really being gone, Yellow was the only one that looked to be on the opposite end when it came to Steven being the new fourth diamond. Blue was grieving yes, but she was also happy to meet the hybrid and even excited to teach him of their ways. White Diamond was still very unknown, but if he wasn't dead yet then she must be okay with him around. Yellow though, he was so unsure. He wanted to get on all of the Diamonds' good side, but how can he when she doesn't even look like she wants him around?

"So," Yellow spoke up after the short minutes of silence. "How much were you able to speak with White about?"

Well that was right to the point, though Steven thought that Yellow was always like that anyhow. "Um… I'm not really sure. After I met her everything after was a blur. I do remember speaking about the corrupted gems, but I don't remember her answer. Passed out afterwards."

"Mmm, well you were at least able to speak a full sentence with her no doubt. Got to say that is a new record," Yellow smirked down at the young diamond, actually impress with his work.

"T-Thanks Yellow," Steven smiled embarrassingly, but soon sighed as he felt his worries come to the surface. "But that isn't enough. I know I need to find a way to talk to White Diamond, but even I can tell she is a very busy leader."

"True. White does tend to stay inside her own head these days. Been like that ever since Pink's rebelling and demanding faze became a problem."

"But White should know that I'm not like my… like Pink."

Yellow's face then takes a very serious, throwing Steven off a bit as he started to feel a chill run down his spine, even in a hot sauna. She asked very sternly, "Do we though?"

The question threw the boy off so far that his body visually tensed. "W-What…?"

"Can we trust you Steven," Yellow leaned back, looking down at the hybrid with a firm and calculating gaze. Her look as if she was testing him with the simple but shocking question. "Blue maybe gullible, but she always had been with Pink and honestly I don't think she fully sees the difference between you two. I, in fact, do."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Pink Diamond was made right here on Homeworld, by the most bright and beautiful comet soaring through the cosmos. She learned the ways and rules of our empire, even if she was naive enough to rebel against them," Yellow then folded her hands together, continuing her statement. "You may not be completely naive as she once was, but you don't know anything of our rules, our culture, and not even the full meaning behind your gem. You grew up with defects, teaching you how to rebel against Homeworld and our ways. I even have heard that you have stopped our Cluster, so tell me Steven… why should we trust a Diamond who was made fight against us?"

By the end of Yellow's speech, Steven was froze. Completely and utterly stone stuck to his seat as his eyes were wide with tons of mixed emotions. He was shocked, even blank on what to say or even do as his thoughts sped a mile a minute. Yellow was completely right. He was born under the the thoughts and morals of the Crystal Gems, it was embedded into his very gem. He grew up believing that they were heroes, that they were protectors of all things good and right. Before he even knew about the corrupted gems or Homeworld, the boy had taken everything both Garnet and Pearl told him to heart. He maybe going against them not with some of their ideals, but some of them he still held on to. Steven believed that Pearl's are meant to be free, he wants to give gems a freedom to choose to go against Homeworld. He even still believes that the diamonds making colonies on other worlds is wrong.

They take life, and leave nothing behind… but was that even true...

After about five minutes of complete and cold silence, Yellow slowly raised an eyebrow when she caught the boy's pink eyes dim slightly behind them. As if his whole moral compass was being broken little by little, but the diamond wasn't a fool. Even if Steven's mind will be more opened to Homeworld's ideals, there will still be things even she can't get rid of from the boy. There will be fights, arguments in the near future if the hybrid plans to remain on their planet but she wanted to see if Pink made the right choice making this boy. If he can be a Diamond, can push his beliefs to the side in order to view and accept theirs, then this young lad could very well bring a bright future to the Authority.

Steven looked back up at Yellow Diamond, his eyes showing confusion and very much fear, biting his life and looking to the side as if to think a second time. He wanted to choose the right words, but even Yellow could see how confused and lost his was. His world was turning upside down, and he didn't know how to fix it. He didn't know what to say without making Yellow mad or distrust him.

"I... ," Steven gripped his shorts, taking slow breaths as he kept his head down slightly. "I know how I was raised, and I see everything that you are saying Yellow… but I want to earn your trust. I want to get to know you, to know the gems really related to me. I want to know Homeworld. I want to know the family I never got to know before."

Yellow kept her face neutral, her eyes still calculating. "But will you be willing to learn our ways Steven? To actually see why The Diamond Authority is the way it is?"

Steven bite his lip again, taking in this question deeply. He did want to learn, to get on the Diamonds' good side is to learn their ways, to become a Diamond himself. He wanted to learn, but he also wanted to change things as well. The rules aren't fare for gems who don't have control over how they came to be. The Authority could very well be prefect in their eyes, but the hybrid had seen flaws without even knowing the instructions. This was his chance to tell her that, but looking back up at Yellow's bright yellow eyes made him bite back that sentence. Even though he wanted to change the rules, deep down he knew that if he tried opening with that he would look no better than Pink did and in the end their trust in him will be slim if none at all. He had to earn their trust, he had to be seen that he was just as much as a diamond as them. He wanted to be better than Pink, he wanted to prove that he would listen and be a much better Diamond. Maybe learning their ways, seeing the world through their eyes, wouldn't be that bad. In stead of fighting like Rose did, like Pink did, then the boy might just need to give in. Surrender, for now.

With a defeated sigh, Steven nodded, looking up at Yellow with surrendering eyes. "Yes Yellow, I'm willing to learn the ways here on Homeworld and become a true Diamond. I promise I'll listen to every word."

Yellow smiled, proud that Steven had chosen the right choice for himself. With a nod she slowly begins to stand up, tensing up her body so that her sweat would be extracted into the diamond symbol below her feet. "Very well Steven," She looked down at the boy. "We'll begin the common lessons later one, plus the new arrangements for your court and other needs. I must attend to other matters until then."

"Yes Yellow," Steven stood up at well, jumping down as a small frown was on his face. He then looked back up with a small smile, trying to find at least one good light in this whole conversation. "I'm sure I'll be a fast learner."

"We shall see Steven," Unknown to the hybrid, the tell warrior diamond smiled fondly. "I'm quite sure you will do exceptionally well." With nothing else to say, Yellow leaves the chamber with her Pearl at her toe once she came outside.

Steven followed soon after, Pearl looking at the boy with a questioning look but the boy paid no mind. As the two watched Yellow and her Pearl walk off and away, another chime went off loudly. This one was more smoother and calmer than Yellow's chime was. This one must have been Blue Diamond's chime, and from the looks the looks of why Yellow didn't seem fazed by it, the sound was for him. Blue wanted to talk to him now. Steven shrugged, guessing he didn't have to wait long at all to try talking to Blue.

"What did you and Yellow talk about Steven," Pearl asked, the white gem walking the hybrid back to his room to meet up with Blue's Pearl.

Steven gave the gem a pointed glare, but sighed. It was pointless to be upset right now with her. Still, the hybrid didn't want to give Pearl what she wanted. "Like I said before Pearl; I plan on getting on the Diamonds' good side. I'm getting Yellow to trust me."

The white gem, looking very upset at the young teen, smacked her lips in distaste at such a vague answer. "You know nothing Steven. Doing all of this will only get us killed. Maybe even worse."

"Not my problem if you don't like my plan Pearl," the hybrid snapped back in a harsh whisper, trying not to get looks from the Homeworld gems nearby. "I know the risk of my plans, but I won't stop either. I will fix everything, even if I get destroyed in the process and there is nothing you can say to change my mind!"

Nothing more was said between the two very angry gems as they walked back through a pink hallway. Steven saw Blue's Pearl standing by and waiting for him and his Pearl. Somehow, as he saw the blue Pearl look between him and Pearl, the boy could see a subtle smile on her face. It was almost like she was enjoying the other Pearl's annoyance right now. That alone intrigued the boy. There might be more to this quite Pearl than meets the eye. With a smile, the hybrid followed her to wherever Blue Diamond was at. It was time for round two.


	18. How Will I Hold You

The most lucky thing about heading off to Blue's chambers next was that Steven didn't need to change from his trucks at all. Blue's Pearl had informed him of there being water so it was best not to go into his new diamond outfit.

Steven was quick to stay by the blue Pearl's side then back a bit with his Pearl again. He was still upset and annoyed with the gem and it would be best for him not to lose his temper again before he meets up with Blue Diamond. After his talk with Yellow though, the hybrid's mind has been drifting off and back to what he had agreed to do in the Extraction chamber. The agreement of submission, willing giving in and letting the Diamond teach him the ways of Homeworld by giving up his own morals and ideals he grew up with. At first glance, the deal seemed too good to be true. He gets to see more and learn more about the beautiful planet, to see what the Diamond do all day and meet new gems and tech. Honestly he felt kind of giddy like Peridot was when she came with him to the moon. Still though, agreeing to all of this made him feel like he just lost a great battle.

In a way the boy did lose a battle, maybe even the war within himself. Steven grew up with the Crystal Gems, grew up seeing and learning so many things from them. His life was simple and honestly great, even with its flaws along the way. He wouldn't trade the life he had on earth with anything else back then, but he felt like he was doing that now anyways. Now he was on Homeworld, he was a Diamond and not a simple Quartz. The teen frowned deeply when thinking back more clearly on what Yellow had said, on how he was raised and made to rebel against them and Homeworld. The way she worded it made his skin crawl and a shiver to go down his spine. Was he really just made to be a rebel, to fight against corrupted gems and Homeworld gems as a whole? He grew up with ideas and believes on how Rose was the perfect gem and the Diamonds were ruthless monsters, and he soon started to believe these things too. He fought with Lapis, Peridot, Aqua and Topaz, hell he even sent Rubies into space and corrupted Jasper. If he really was raised and made by the gems, to capture and rebel against others who weren't them, then they had succeeded and the very realization of that made his throat burn with bile threatening to come up.

"Steven…" the said hybrid jolted, snapping his head up to look at Blue Pearl. The soft and quite looking gem looking down at him through her bangs. He didn't need to see her eyes to tell that she was slightly worried for him. "Are you well? You look very unease."

Steven was shocked that this pearl even cared about how unwell he might have been looking so deep in thought, but he couldn't help the feeling of joy at her caring nature. She was just lie Blue was with him when it came to caring it seemed. "I'm fine Blue Pearl… just a lot on my mind."

"I see," The pearl said softly, looking forward once more as they continued to walk through the now light blue hallways. It took another minute of silent walking, but pretty soon the graceful gem spoke again. "This must all be shocking to you Steven Diamond."

"Please just call me Steven," He commented on reflex, but did take in on what the blue Pearl was speaking about as he nodded to her comment. "And it is. Yellow has informed me that it was about time I truly start learning about the Authority but everything so far… it's all so much to take in."

"Are you scared of being a Diamond," The blue haired gem asked, sounding only slightly concern for the boy.

Steven shook his head. "Not as much as before, but I am scared of my training. I grow up as a Crystal Gem, and it's all I've ever known. How can I get the Diamonds to see some things my way when I might just fight against their own? I don't want to make the same mistakes Pink Diamond did."

The blue pearl then smiled softly at the short diamond. With a small chuckle, the sound barely making it to Steven's ear, Blue Pearl says softly, "Era three will be much different with you around Steven."

That statement confused the hybrid even more on what she meant by that, but for some reason he decided not to ask why she said it. Seeing Blue Pearl's soft and tender smile just eased Steven's fear and worry within himself, and right now that all he really needed. Learning about Homeworld will be tough and very hard. He had no doubt in his mind that he will screw something up, but he shouldn't be thinking on the bad so much. The teen was doing this to help everyone, to change everything for the better, and he can't go doubting himself now. Blue's Pearl didn't look to be doubting him, so he shouldn't be either. Maybe talking to Blue won't be so bad if she's just like her Pearl.

As the three continued to walk in now calm silence, Blue Pearl took a quick glance at the fellow Pearl behind her. Her face blank as the white gem just frowned uneasy at her. "I see you are back," She stated bluntly, her tone a bit cold.

Both Pearl and Steven frown slightly at the quick change in tone, but it was only the white gem that looked more scared than anything else. She rubbed her arm with an unease look on her face, nodding at the cold and quite gem. "Yes I am."

"Still defective I see," Blue Pearl commented once again bluntly, her face showing a slight frown. Giving the gem one more blank glance from under her bang until she faced ahead once more. "I might need to suggest My Diamond on your replacement."

Pearl gasped, glaring at the blue gem angrily. "How dare yo-"

"It is improper to speak in such distasteful manner." Blue Pearl didn't look back at either of the others, but even Steven could tell the hateful look on her face. "I see why your Diamond had abandon you."

Steven's eyes widened in shock by Blue Pearl's blunt and harsh statement. He glanced over at Pearl to see her light blue eyes watered over with tears, but her hands clenched into fist as if wanting to pull out her weapon and attack the gem. The hybrid honestly had nothing to say or do about this. Blue Pearl wasn't lying about Pink leaving the gem behind, and it was very clearly seen that the way Pearl was acting was upsetting the other Diamonds' Pearls. It was strange. The hybrid knew for a fact that these Pearls are slaves, just jewels to look pretty and what now, even help with small things. That's what Peridot and Pearl told him anyhow, but it seemed there was much more to this. Did Pearls like being servants to their owners? Do they take pride in it? Not knowing anything about this only made Steven want to learn more about Homeworld now. Looking back on it now, it was the best choice to agree on Yellow's offer.

After another three minutes of walking, the three made it to Blue Diamond's bath chambers. Steven gasped at the beauty of the whole area. They were near the side of a large light blue building with statues of all shapes and sizes in two rows on each side of the walk way. More sculptures and statues where nearby, blue crystal like water flowing out of them like fountains. The air around the place was lighter and crisp, like the teen was near a spring in the forest. When he stepped closer and closer to the entrance of Blue's chambers, his gem was buzzing in his stomach. A pleasant hum of energy flowed calmly through his body. He shivered, but smiled softly over the calm effect of his gem energy. Pearl, who had seen the boy's small smile, frowned deeply in disgust but remained silent.

As they reached the door, Blue Pearl wasted no time to start opening it and unlike Yellow's Pearl, continued to walk inside with Steven and his Pearl quickly at the toe. The hybrid shivered once more, feeling the chilling rushed up and over his skin. The feeling of the cold air quickly vanished though as the boy heard a soft sound coming from the massive pond in the center of the chamber.

In the middle of the massive tub of water was indeed Blue Diamond. Steven's eyes widen at the sight of his fellow diamond, shocked to see her so calm and relaxed as she kept her eyes closed and her head back. She was relaxing in the tub, still clothed of course, and was combing through her hair with a singing comb. It was oddly confusing, since the teen had never seen any gem like that one before. Looking at the singing comb, and the other items around the tub as well as a massive mirror, he was quick to realize that he wasn't just in any normal chamber. He was called into Blue's bathroom. Even though they were all gems, and only the hybrid had any real gender in the room, the thought of being in his aunt's/sister's bathroom made him blush deeply. Did she want him to join her?

As Blue Pearl brought them to the bottom steps to Blue's tub, she turned and bowed to Steven. Her voice soft and gentle as it was before. "My Diamond is waiting for you Steven"

Steven, still with the blush, nodded as he gave her a wave of his hand. "Right, thank you Blue Pearl," He points at Pearl who stood next to the smaller more prettier pearl, his pink eyes glaring only for a moment. "You stay here."

Pearl frowned, but obeyed, knowing it was a bad idea to disobey the boy with a Diamond in the same room. Steven, not caring to her the gem's response, took a deep breath and jumped high to make it to the top of Blue's tube. He floated gently down on the edge as he got a better view of Blue Diamond still combing her hair and relaxing to the soft singing comb in her hands. It sounded so soft and gentle to the ears, even the teen was relaxing to the music it brought out. There were no real words to her singing as far as he could hear, but from the looks on Blue;s face the song held so much meaning. He wondered why, but didn't bother to ask as he smiled and cleared his throat.

With the odd sound messing with the comb's song, Blue finally opened her sparkling blue eyes. She smiled right away when seeing the diamond hybrid standing just at the edge of the tub. "Steven," She voice was full of joy as she placed her comb down with all of her other things. "You finally made it."

"Hey Blue. I'm happy to be here," Steven smiled back at the happy diamond, blushing only slightly as the massive leader's bright smile. "Do you mind if we can talk?"

"Not at all Steven," Blue answered softly. "Come on in."

Blushing, but not wanting to upset the tall Diamond, steven nods and jumped right into the water. He gasped, shocked to feel it so warm. It was oddly pleasant as the hybrid swam over to sit on Blue's knees, now being up and out of the water as she sank further in. She chuckled at him, smiling as she commented. "I forget how small you are Steven. So precious and yet very tiny and cute."

Steven chuckled, shaking his head as he dipped his feet back in the water. He liked how good it felt. The odd water made his body feel so relaxed and his gem buzz. He looked back up at lue and said, "Well I'm still growing Blue, but I don't think I'll ever catch up to you and Yellow."

"Speaking of Yellow," Blue leaned back against the tub wall, her face calm as she asked. "How was your meeting with her? I'm pretty sure she gave you a quite… hard conversation."

"Oh… um," Steven bit his lip at this, thinking over once again his conversation he had with Yellow. Hard was an understatement, but she wasn't that bad at all. If anything, she was just telling the boy where her trust in him landed, and it was very low on the bar. Still, he shouldn't tell Blue how hard Yellow was on him. It was just best to get to the point of it all.

With a soft sigh, Steven rubbed his arm as he answered the diamond. "Well, it was okay. Yellow was basically saying that she doesn't fully trust me."

Blue frowned, not liking the answer it seemed. "That is just like Yellow," She sighs. "I don't understand how she wouldn't trust you Steven. You are one of us after all."

"But I grew up with the Crystal Gems, the very same gems that fought against you and Homeworld," Steven frowns deeply, leaning closer to Blue's legs as he dipped further into the water. "I had grown up in a place that taught me how to fight against you, Yellow, and White. To break your morals and rebel against Homeworld. In a way, Yellow has a point not to trust me. I'm a Diamond that doesn't know how to be a Diamond. Just… a Rose quartz."

Blue was shocked by not only the words, but the tone those words came out from the small hybrid. She could obviously see the look of hurt on his face, how he looked to want to hug himself and crawl into a hole. It probably wasn't a good idea to be just staring at the boy like she was, but she couldn't help it. Here she was, with the son of her once beloved Pink Diamond, and yet she never felt so lost. When she was Pink, telling her how to be a Diamond and how to rule, it was so easy. It was easy cause she was a Diamond, her face, her gem, proved it just from looking. she was eager to learn, excitement to learn everything and build her own colony. They just weren't careful enough not to see the signs of her betrayal, not to see what was happening before them. Blue had failed Pink, all of the Diamonds had. As much as it was easy, Pink didn't really want to be like them. Not in that way.

Steven though was so much different. This boy, this precious creature of both gem and human, wants to be a Diamond. He wants to learn what being a Diamond means, but he wa raised as a quartz, a being lower then their own boots. It sickened Blue, it angered her to see the boy so confused and lost. Her mind went quickly to the defective Pearl and Fusion, even to the overcooked runt and that odd looking pet of his. They had done this to him. They had put lies into his mind and modeled a Diamond to turn against them. Was it to destroy them, to take over Homeworld? She believed it to be very unlikely, but still this poor boy was suffering for their own foolishness. Whatever Yellow had said to him, it seemed to have opened his eyes to their world. It was like he was looking into a massive land of water, and not he just needed help getting cross it, to make its waves and its rain.

Steven needed guidance, so Blue would be the first to hold his hand.

"I see…" Steven looked back up at the blue ruler, seeing her hum in thought before she looked back down at him. "The damaged thos gems have placed on you is deep, but I'm sure me and Yellow could fix the issue."

Steven's pink eyes widen in shock. "You really think you can teach me?"

"I'm sure it will be no trouble. It might take awhile for you to learn. My main concern is why you want to if all you want is to cure those poor gems and go back to Earth with those… defects." Blue clicked her tongue, frowning deeply. Steven had told them that he wanted to go back after they had cured the lost gems, but she didn't like losing another diamond again. not when she was growing to like the boy.

The boy smiled, answering confidently. "I want to get on White's good side. As well as yours and Yellow. I know that White and Yellow don't trust me… but I want to change that. Learning how to be a Diamond and of Homeworld might change that. That's why I want help Blue, I need to find a way to get White to say yes to helping us."

Blue tapped her chin, giving this all another thought before nodding. Her eyes brightening at the idea she had gotten. "How about a Ball?"

"A Ball?"

"Yes, a Ball would work well with White. It can be a started to Era 3!" Blue smiled brightly, clapping her hands as she looked down at Steven's confused face. "Long ago, Pink would make Balls to celebrate our success on the growth of Homeworld. We haven't had one in over 6000 years. A Ball would be just what White and all of Homeworld need to welcome in the brand new fourth Diamond."

Steven's eyes widened in shock but awe. He didn't know that Pink Diamond made balls just for the Diamonds and all of Homeworld. In fact, now thinking back on one dream from far before, he dreams of a ball. How everyone danced and music was playing. It only lasted for a second in his dream, but the image was still there. Now a Ball sounded prefect! If Pink use to do them before, then White and Yellow might be overjoyed to see Steven bring back that happy moment of their lives back. It would start off Era 3 as well, and thanks to Pearl and Holly Blue back on the moon, the boy knew what that meant. He would be making a whole new Era, one where he would lead and be a Diamond if he so chose. He would be helping Homeworld enter a whole new stage, one where maybe everyone could be happy. It sounded prefect!

"Great idea Blue," Steven cheered, standing up on Blue's knees as his eyes brighten excitedly. "If I do a Ball, and well enough, White might see that I can be a Diamond and will help saving the other gems. Yellow would trust me too! This is prefect!"

Blue nodded, giggling at the boy's excitement. "Yes Steven, a ball could very well be prefect," She then frowned, tapping her chin. "But there would so much to do and learn on how to do a Ball correctly if you want Homeworld and the other Diamonds to look at you with respect Steven."

"Can we do it in a week?" Steven bit his lip as he asked. He couldn't survive on more than a week. He would have to get back to Earth, Connie as well.

"I'm sure we can think of something," Blue nodded. "Till then I'll be teaching you everything you need to know. Yellow as well if I'm too busy. A week should just enough to get you ready. However…"

"What?"

Blue bit her lip, looking a bit nervous. "Even if the ball is perfect, White… might ask more from you. I don;'t know what happened with you and her in her ship… but remember White always plans ahead. Even if she loves the Ball, she might ask even more from you."

Steven frowned, but the determination was still deep in his eyes. He didn't know much about White, but he wasn't going to give up on talking to her. He needed to get into White's head, and this was their best option right now. There was no way he was backing out now. "I'll do whatever it takes Blue," He spoke firmly, his voice filled with power. "I will get in White's head and get Yellow to trust me! Even if it take years to do so!"

Blue's blue eyes widen at the boy's brave speech. She smiled, seeing how determined he was. Even though he might wish or see it yet, he was already so much like Pink. She was pretty sure that Yellow will trust Steven by the end of the week, and that the Ball will be, but White Diamond was the only think still the bad wild card. Whatever she was planning, the blue gem knew it wasn't going to do any good for any of them. Still, Blue made a promise to help Steven. She wasn't going to let him get hurt, not even by White or Yellow.

No matter what, She was going to keep holding the boy's hand, and help him cross that ocean.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter very much! I'm planning to write a lot today so heads up!**_

_**See you all next time!**_

_**High Five The Sky!**_

_**;)**_


	19. The Thoughts of Our Outcomes

"A Ball?"

Steven nodded, smiling as he sat around with the gems and Connie in his new room. It's only been an hour since he came back from his meeting with both of the Diamonds with Pearl. When the two came back, the gang basically jumped on the two. Most of them asking Pearl if the Diamonds did anything to the hybrid, which kind of upset the boy but he dropped it. Since the obvious pissed white gem couldn't really answer, the rest of the group turned to him for answers. After everyone relaxed, and realized that the young diamond wasn't hurt, he sat everyone down and started to explain everything that had happened.

The boy received mixed feelings from everyone when hearing most of what Steven was willing to tell them. He wasn't stupid enough to tell them everything, knowing their would be major problems and conflict if he did. The very obvious thing he explained was how Yellow has very little trust in him, which made sense to at least Garnet and Lapis at this point. Pearl might have, but it was unclear due to her very blank face as she listened in. He wasn't going to tell then the other half of their conversation though, feeling as though it was best not to. Yellow Diamond wanted his trust, wanted him to be a proper diamond, telling the Crystal Gems about it might not be the best way to start gaining her trust. Still, not telling them could bring a backlash to it once they do find out and that would cause major problems. While both outcomes look very bad, the teen decided to hold back the promise him and Yellow made. It's just better for both him and the gems.

The next thing he spoke of was the plan of having a Ball him and Blue Diamond had thought of. With the Ball, it could bring them to White Diamond's good side just enough for her to come back to earth and help cure corruption. Once again, he had gain mixed feeling showing up on the gems and Connie's face as he explained this bit. Garnet looked much more tensed and deep in thought, most likely trying to use her future vision to see the outcome of his plans. Lapis just looked uncomfortable, like she was out of place with everything that was happening. Hugging her arms close to her body, she glanced slightly away from the group as a whole. If Steven didn't know any better, it looked that she was considering on running away again.

Connie and Pearl clearly looked upset with everything, though the white gem was hiding it a bit better. The two always making their glares harder at the mention of how much fun Steven had with Blue. The two did have a bit a fun before she had to leave for important duties. He told them how they sung songs together and chatted mindlessly. The young sword fighter looked ready to throw a fit at the sound of a Ball just to get on the Diamond's good. Pearl just bit her lip, looking upset but controlling her temper. Amethyst was really the only one of the gang looking very thoughtful about the plan and how close Steven was already getting to his Diamond family. True the purple gem didn't want to stay on Homeworld for a week on end, but it would be worth it in the end.

"Yup!," Steven smiled as he finished his plan. "Once I learn how to run a Ball to White and Yellow's liking, we have a higher chance to free the corrupted gems!"

"But a Ball, " Lapis bites her lip, looking very disbelieving of this plan. "Steven, I've been to many of those balls. Pink always threw the most massive and beautiful parties for her fellow Diamonds… but…"

"They take many rules and costumes to set one right to Yellow's liking, let alone White Diamond. How can you throw one when you don't know anything," Pearl finished off Lapis' question with a cut throat tone.

Amethyst frowned at the white gem, not liking her behavior towards throughout this whole thing. "Lay off of him Pearl. At least have hopes for Steven."

Pearl crossed her arms and glared right back at the purple gem. "There is a difference between hope and stupidity Amethyst," She snapped loudly. "We can't let Steven do this without knowing anything close about Homeworld! It would take much more than a week to even get him started!"

"That wouldn't have been a problem if you have told him of all of this stuff sooner instead of playing Rose's fangirl club," The short gem glares deeply at Pearl, her eyes burning with hatred before Steven could jump in.

"Guys," He stood up, placing a hand before them to split them up. "I get that you two are worried about me, but let's not have anymore fights. I've been having them with some of you for three days now and I'm tired."

He wasn't joking either. Steven was tired of all of the fighting between him and the others. Fighting only could go so far, and it was clear where everyone stood when it came to this outcome with the Diamonds. While the hybrid was happy to have Amethyst and Peridot on his side all the way with what he was doing, the others where just different. Whether scared or just upset, it was clear that thanks to his decision to contact Blue, he had caused the Crystal Gems to now have a rift in the team. The thought of it did bring a slight feeling of guilt to weight down in his stomach. He honestly never wanted to cause such a deep rift, or even to start fighting with any of them, but it was obvious that there were even times where he couldn't control his anger.

But he was done. He was done with fighting and done with being angry all the time now. Steven was going to start becoming a Diamond soon and as one he needs to keep a level head. Now wasn't the time to fight with his family over something like this. Of course Garnet and Pearl were going to dislike all of this, knowing how deadly the Diamonds could become. Lapis just didn't want to be near all the drama, and Connie was taught only to hate Homeworld. Once everything is fixed, once peace was finally restored, then things would get better. Fighting was over, it was now just time to plan and get ready for the Ball. He was not breaking his promise, not now or ever.

"That's enough now," Steven smiled softly, making Amethyst's eyes widen at the sudden mood change the hybrid had.

"B-But sh-"

"Is stuck in her old ways Amethyst. As of Garnet and Lapis. I'm happy that you are defending me sis," He hugged her close, pulling away to smile bigger. "But it's pointless to fight a losing/ losing battle. The best we can do right now is get some rest and get ready for the Ball."

"Pearl does have a point Steven," Garnet jumped in, walking up to the boy with a much more calmer look but still worried as it seems. " How will you be preparing for such a Ball?"

"It's the first Ball of Era 3, the next Era of the new fourth Diamond," He sighed even with the small smile on his face, thinking a bit more. "I know that tradition is important, and both Blue and Yellow had offered to teach me, but I still wish to change a few things for the upcoming Ball."

Pearl raised an eyebrow at this, her tone turning a bit slowly and firm. ""What kind of changes?"

"I don't want the Ball to be a copy of Pink's previous ones. I want this one to have a Steven flare to it. I'm not sure how yet, but I'll get there soon," The teen walked towards his new bed, seeing the tiny Pebble fixing up a few things and hanging up his new outfit for later. The others starting to relax and lounge around the room.

Connie, with her own bag, climbed up onto the massive pink bed as she looked more closely at Steven, who was digging through his bag for something. After a moment, she saw that he pulled out a green gem. Peridot's gem. She didn't know why, but seeing him carry that rock around made her feel very uneasy and a bit upset. Peridot was fine, and the gem wasn't cracked in anyway, so why was he treating it with such care. She saw how his pink eyes seem to shine a bit brighter looking at the gem, and she gritted her teeth. How come a rock has his attention more than her?

"Why are you still carrying her around Steven," Connie asked, trying to make her tone seem more curious than pissed. "Like you said, she would be forming back soon."

Steven nodded, grabbing his blue PJ's as he still held Peridot close to him. "I know, but I want to be there when she does. She told me that when she poofs in some way that her new outfit will be awesome!"

That just made the girl more jealous. "I highly doubt it. It might just be that same yellow diamond worship outfit she loves so much."

"Even if it was, she would still be beautiful."

It took a moment, a very long moment at that, for Steven to even realize what he had just said out loud. His pink eyes widened in shock and realization as his cheek dusted in the most prettiest shade of red. Both Connie and Lapis' eyes wide as their mouths dropped in shock at what the boy had just said. Pearl looked more shock and just let her mouth drop to the floor while Garnet fixed her shades, a thoughtful look on her face. Amethyst just straight up barked out in laughter, scaring a few Pebbles near her as she started to bang her fist on the couch due to her fit of laughter. The tension in the air before slowly dying down, shifting from the Diamonds on to the blushing hybrid in the room.

"Oh boy! I called it!," Amethyst continued to laugh, only making the boy blush harder. "I knew it! I knew it! My little brother has a crush on Peri! Oh man do I deserve money for this!"

"A-Amethyst," Steven exclaimed loudly, his blush hitting him harder as he glance at everyone in the room. "I… it's nothing like that!"

"Yeah right, just admit it Stev-man. You love your little sweet Pie~"

"T-That isn't…I-I mean… I," The hybrid roared in embarrassment and frustration, grabbing his stuff and racing off to his second room. He didn't even bother to listen to Connie or Lapis calling out to him. He just ran and quickly got the Pebbles to shut it behind him.

He felt so hot right now, blushing from head to toe most likely due to Amethyst's laughing. He could still hear the loud booming noise through the thick wall. Steven groaned, covering his face with as he started to walk up ahead. This room was very much different from the other pink room. This place was mostly dark, dark pink tubes and bubbles of all different sizes on each side of the hybrid as a soft light shined above. The place felt a bit colder, and for some odd reason he though that he heard sound music in the background, calming down his rapidly beating heart. As he came up to the massive mirror and makeup dresser, the blush on Steven's face finally started to fade and he was able to calm down. His mind started to wonder though, thinking on the repeated phrase that Amethyst said a moment ago.

He didn't like Peridot like that… didn't he?

He cared for her, deeply so. Why wouldn't he? Peridot was someone he could relate to just like with Amethyst, but for some odd reason Steven felt more drawn to the green gem. Thinking back, he believed that when he looked at her all he felt was guilt. Guilt for what he had done to her to make her join the Crystal Gems. He played right into the saw propaganda that Peridot threw at him about Homeworld. She poke on how prefect the place was, how the Diamond were royalty and God's who cared for their people. She spoke so highly of her home that even brought a new sense of curiosity to the boy, but even back then he did a terrible move.

He spoke badly about Homeworld. He said on her beliefs and belittled her home. Steven pushed her into hating the Diamonds and her kind to haul the life on Earth and become a Crystal Gems. It made him sick how he played with Peridot like that. Breaking her love for Homeworld by praising his family with the same blind devotion. He didn't even know how terrible the Crystal Gems could be, not even when they have shown their sure colors time and time again. He still stunned Peridot, he still hurt her and pulled her away from her home. Thinking back on all that he had did just made the young diamond feel even worse about himself.

Sure Homeworld wasn't perfect, but neither was Earth and neither was them. Lapis didn't like Homeworld anymore due to the advance environment, but for Peridot it was her home. Steven could still remember plan as day that moment he saw Peridot cry. Down in the molten core as she gazed out into the heated material substance. He thought at first he imaged it, but it were his guilt first started for his friend. That's when the slight ting in his heart began to take root.

'It's hard… not missing the place you were made on…'

He took away Peridot's home, and knowing that brought nothing but regret.

Steven came to Homeworld to fix the damage that Pink Diamond had caused on her dangerous war, but he also coming to fix his own damage. The damaged he made to Peridot. He had a duty to her to fix Homeworld, to make it a better place and understand the beauty she saw in this place. So far, this place felt so safe, so warm and welcoming. The teen could feel his gem humming and reacting to all of the familiars of the planet. A thought like that before would have scared him , but honestly it was like he was in a soft daze hum. The place was gorgeous and amazing, and thanks to his new plan to heal corruption, he was going to learn a lot more about this place. A lot more about Peridot's home.

Still though, he wondered if he could get White Diamond to heal corruption, then what was next? He wanted to talk to Peridot about it. He knew this would also be more fun if she was here now. Steven smiles softly, sitting down as he stroked the soft green gem in his hand. Maybe he did feel something for Peridot, but still even that was insure. Now though, he just wanted her here with him right now.

"I wish you were here Peridot," Steven whispers to the gem, holding her close to his chest. "I want you here with me. To see what I'm doing… I've got a plan to save the corrupted gems, I'm gonna take Diamond lessons tomorrow, and I planning to have a grain ball!"

He looked down at the gem again, seeing how it still did nothing to respond. The hybrid sighed, placing down the stone as he began to change into his PJ's . The Pebbles where watching their Diamond, all holding confused and slightly worried faces towards their diamond's dismay to the non forming Peridot. Steven noticed their starring yet didn't stop them when they came closer to hold and cuddle close him. He liked the little company, even if he was missing Peridot deeply. It's been two days and yet she stayed inside of her gem. Was she having trouble? Was she scared? Could she even hear him?

After he finished changing, the boy grew very sleepy. With all of the planning and running around to meet the Diamond, all of Steven's energy was out the window. Even though he knew the gems and Connie we're probably worried about him by now, and most likely trying to breakdown the wall, the boy just didn't feel like meeting up them. He wanted to sleep here, be with Peridot alone. It honestly didn't sound like a bad idea as the hybrid smiled softly at the small green gem and cuddled with it on the soft and massive stool cushioning. It was slightly cold, the Pebbles picked up on that as they were all already forming a blanket and place it on top of the boy. That was better, it was cost now. Relaxing and quite, honestly the boy didn't last long to stay awake.

Steven held Peridot close, his eyes propping as he whispered to the gleaming gem in his right hand. "Goodnight Peri… I love you.."

The boy was out like lights. Too late to see how the small green gem began to plus, then glow. The bright and missive green shine from it eloping the sleeping hybrid. He glowed, his outer-form morphing and growing. The Pebbles could do nothing but stare in fear and awe.

The glow had died, and the now blond figure under the blanket slept as if nothing had happened. Deeply in the world of dreams.

_**What do you guys think? Sorry for the long wait, but with work and this new phone I got a lot on my plate.**_

_**Anyway, what on Stars happened!? Does Steven love Peridot? Did he just fuse with her gem? Who is this newcomer?**_

_**You'll will find our soon in some distant future! Till then...**_

_**Hight Five The Sky!**_


	20. Twist in a Dream

_**"Stay~"**_

_Huh?_

_**"...Stay here~?"**_

_Who are you?_

_**"I'll make you stay~"**_

_That last line brought a shiver down their spine, their eyes opening in terror and fear. Who was that voice. It was so soft and mesmerizing, a creature of beauty must have such a voice, but the possessive covering on the words broke the hypnotic cling to them. As the voice seem to vanish when their had opened, their mind started to clear up. Thinking more clearly however didn't help them, for their mind was still mixed of that of confusion._

_Who was that voice from before? Who were their? Why was their memories blocked to them? And where were they at now?_

_Neither of these questions could be answered right away, for where they were was still a mystery. As their golden eyes started out ahead of them, they saw nothing but pink and green horizon. In fact, the two colors just flashed and popped out in front of their eyes, the two very different lighting just blending in together. They stood in a field, the long and soft vibrate green grass under their toes as they took in the scent and sight of the massive amount of flowers around. A soft and cool breeze was in the light crisp air, making the grass and flowers sway and move as if they were dancing in sync. The sky was pure light pink, with darker more mix pink clouds move away from them. It reminded them of something very familiar to them, but yet the memory wasn't all there._

_This was strange, and yet it was very calming. They didn't feel right, complete, as if the pieces were there but not all together. As they tore their eyes away from the environment around them, they looked down at themselves. Their skin was smooth and they seemed pretty tall. A slight brownish yellow tan mixed with slight light pink and green freckles here and there on their legs, stomach, and arms along with their shoulders. They had two arms, dark green gloves with tiny yellow stars on them. As that seemed pretty normal, they gasped at the look of their lower half. They had three legs, an odd attachment since they believed to only have two. The matching pair were bare, with not shoes or any protection on them, but the third leg was oddly attached to the left knee, the third leg covered by a lighter green knee high sock with a yellow star in the center of it along with a dark brownish green boot. The leg didn't even feel out of place. No, in fact it felt like it was supposed to be there, like they weren't complete without the leg. They rubbed gently at the smooth and softness of their knees and thigh, a slight shiver running through their spine. It felt good to touch themselves. It was making them happy, very happy. They let their hands wander further upwards as they made it to their soft and slightly round belly. Their hands stop quickly though, their eyes widening at the yellowish brown gem looking right at them._

_It was a diamond... it was His diamond..._

_"S-Ste... S-Steven," They covered their mouth in shock, the name being a trigger as well as their new smooth voice. It even sounded like Steven, but not completely. It had a hint of neediness to it, a tone so similar to another that they know. Another very close to them._

_"P-Peridot!?"_

_Once gain the name set off other trigger, their hands going up to their forehead before they could even stop it. Just like with the diamond gem on their stomach, they gasped when feeling a smooth triangle gem right smack on their foreheads. Memories flooded, their brain shattering and splitting into two, but still connected as they gasped and let their mouth speak. Sound different speeches consuming their voice._

_"W-What's going on...!?"_

_"P-Peri...? Is that you?"_

_"Steven? Y-You're here? You're okay?"_

_"Of course I am Peridot. But... but how did we get here? Did... did we..."_

_"What's this feeling... it feels... different... nice, but... Steven I'm scared."_

_"Peri come down! We just fused... yeah, we... We fused Peri!"_

_"Fuse? You mean... a fusion?"_

_"Yes! I release you from your gem through fusion!"_

_"This... this feels nice," Their voices began to blend together again, a shine slowly brightening in their golden diamond eyes. Emotions of realization and joy filled their new fused body. Unable to control the emotions, they hugged themselves, spinning as they started to chuckle. The chuckle becoming laughter of pure happiness._

_Even though their Steven half has felt fusion before, this time it felt so different. It felt nice, rich, and powerful. It was like both Peridot and Steven melded together perfectly, with no defaults or misplaced functions. It sort of felt like the time a piece of them was Smokey Quartz, where they felt more gem than human, more complete without the faults of being human. Stevonnie was weak, feeling more human and out of place. With that fusion, they were pushing the oddness, the gem. Smokey felt better, felt more powerful and perfect with the hybrid's balance. The gems didn't reject his human side like it try to do to in Stevonnie. The gem half embraced the human side, mixing in with the fusion. This one, they felt the same way, but more well rounded. Smokey had emotion and power, but this fusion felt more right more natural. It was like their emotions were surfacing and accepting each other. Steven and Peridot felt perfect together. Like they were meant to be this close and in such a long time_

_They finished spinning and grinned madly, their eyes shining with delight. "We fused! We fused! I'm a fusion. This is so odd, but so wonderful!" They looked at their outfit, finding that they looked great with the green framer jean overalls and blue fitted PJ's. A mix between Peridot's new form and what Steven was wearing going to bed. "I like it, I like me. We need a name besides me huh?" It took a while, but soon their eyes went soft, hugging themselves again as the name came so quickly to them as simple as breathing._

_"Eureka... Eureka Diamond," The fusion, no being Eureka, smiled as they finally found their name. "This must be what Garnet feels like all the time. Complete and whole... We- I could get use to this."_

_**"Pink!"**_

_"Huh? What-Ah!"_

_The harsh shout and booming voice was answered with four arms sprouting out from underneath Eureka's feet. They backed up in shock, eyes widening at the sickening wiggle like arms. They moved like tentacles, turning to face the fusion as they sprouted out towards them. The blonde haired fusion screamed, trying to move away but wasn't fast enough. The massive hands, pairs being yellow and blue, grabbed a hold of them and tugged. The screamed, feeling Steven's gem react to their touch. It burned, a lot in fact. The gem glowed as the energy from the hands contact on them started to overheat it. Their screaming continued, calling out for help in the vase green fields. The hands got a better grip on the fusion, pulling harder as Eureka fell to the ground. They soon started to drag them down towards the whole in the ground, planning to bury them. The fusion began to panic, clawing and screaming in terror as tears came rapidly down their eyes. The pain in their stomach was getting worse. It honestly felt like their gem was trying to fry their own stomach alive. The energy, the heat, it was too much. Little by little their energy to move their arms was failing. The hand kept dragging them, closer and closer till it was much too late. The hands got their feet under, all three of them, and the fusion's grip on the grass and dirt was slipping. The hands pulled them under the earth below, and Eureka could only cry and hug themselves tightly as their air supply was shortly cut off. The pink sky not becoming black._

_Not much happened next, only the fear of sudden death was within Eureka's mind. What was happening to them? How did they get here? In the end, all the fusion could do was hug themselves, happy that their parts were safe. They were happy that Peridot and Steven were safe, and it made them smile softly. The hands were long gone, as was the pain which was slowly dimming away. It was just dark, a black endless void of nothingness. Could they even breath, they weren't sure. What was this place? Why were they here?_

_**"Stay here...~"**_

_There it was again, that soft and gentle voice. Eureka turned towards where they had heard the voice, looking for the face to that voice but finding nothing except the black void. A shiver went down their spine, their gem shining as the voice returned._

_**"Stay here with me My Stardust~"**_

_Stardust. That name brought a flash of a memory, and soon the Steven half of Eureka spoke up in a hush whisper. "White..."_

_The name was a trigger, and soon the black room flashed white, blinding the fusion as they covered their eyes in pain. The white light dimmed, and soon the room became that of the night sky. The whole area shimmered and sparkled with white crystal stars, It took awhile for Eureka to rub the blinding effect of the flash before opening their golden eyes again, gasping at the dazzling beauty before them. It was like they were in space, but there was this sense of wonder and magical beauty to this set of stars. It was almost perfect, too perfect. In fact the more they looked out into the magnificent stars, the more entrance they felt. Their gems buzzed in pleasure, calming the fusion even more as she smiled dazedly out into the wonderful stars. Pretty soon, all other thoughts escaped the fusions mind, not even the fact that they were even a fusion to begin with. This time it wasn't just Steven's gem that glowed, but Peridot's as well. They chuckled, feeling their gems pulse in delight as their minds became even more fuzzy. Everything felt so light and peaceful. The fear they held was gone, now they just felt happy, that just felt completely at bliss._

_"So... Pretty~" Eureka whispered in awe, smiling more at the stars as she felt the gravity around her shift. Soon they were pulled downwards, landing down on a cool surface. The moment their foot touched the surface, it rippled, looking as if the fusion was standing on water. Their gaze never left the sky though, their golden eyes glowing with a slight white hue to it. Their gems glowed in the same shade, the fusion's body and mind numb as they continued their dazed and blissful smile._

_Then the fusion heard laughter, young and sweet like. The laughter grew, and Eureka turned towards the sound. Before the fusion yet again was shadow figures, three silhouettes that looked to be playing together. Two of them were tall and held a female shape to them, while the other was much smaller than them, bouncing back and forth as if it couldn't stay still. The innocent laughter filled the room again, and the silhouettes began to move. The smaller once twisted and danced around the two other shadows, even jumping and floating in the air with ease. The other two silhouettes looked to be laughing, the sound filling the room with just a booming volume. Eureka had watched with wide eyes, shocked to see the three shadows looking to be happy with playing. The small silhouette had grabbed something from the left one, waving it in the air before running off towards the fusion. The laughter had continued, and the other two shadows followed right after her, but more slowly, fast pace walking it seemed since they were bigger and faster anyway. As the small silhouette came closer to the blonde gem, the black and grey shadow began to fade into color, the shadow grew a face, and the fusion felt their heartbeat stop in an instant._

_It was Pink Diamond. Her hair was miss matched with light pink and dark pink, her outfit more that of a ball gown dress with even funnier shoes. Her smile was so bright, so innocent that it struck a core with the fusion. Pink didn't pay attention to the fusion though, still laughing as she raced down a hallway that Eureka could not see. The other two silhouettes faded into a form as well, showing them to be Yellow and Blue Diamond smiling as they chased after the little diamond. Their outfits were different as well, and surprisingly Blue's hair was much shorter and more wavy. Yellow was wearing a dress for once, though it was a knee high one and she wore dark yellow brown boots to match. They looked so different, so much younger. It was like they were still new gems, enjoying their lives like teenagers. Even Yellow was grinning though it was more like a smirk. Pink continued to run, laughing away as she suddenly froze. Eureka followed the diamond's gaze, gasping to see another more larger silhouette stand before the other Diamonds. The dark color faded however, and quickly it became that of White Diamond, smiling motherly at her fellow diamonds. Her outfit still very much the same._

_Eureka, or at least the Peridot side of her, held fear for Pink. White did looked terrifying to them, even though they had felt a slight tint of safety when see the glowing Diamond. Pink however, didn't look the slightest bit afraid. Instead, she grinned the biggest that she could in front of White. It shocked the fusion, seeing how White looked at the three Diamonds with such love and joy. Even Yellow and Blue were smiling at the taller gem. Pink laughed in joy, begging to be picked up as White happily cupped her in her hands. The four gems came closer together, White kneeling down as Yellow and Blue did a bit of bickering until they came closer to stand and hug White and Pink. The tiny pink diamond grinning at each and everyone one of her fellow diamonds. They looked so happy, so complete. They looked... like a family._

_A family. Eureka didn't even notice that they had shed a tear when seeing the four together, that sense of longing in not just Steven's gem but Peri's as well. This is what they wanted, what they wished they had in their life. They wanted a family like this. There was no hate, no guilt or even resentment, just pure and joyful love. They thought they felt it with the gems, but it wasn't enough. They wanted this, they wanted that. They wanted what Pink had felt behind._

_**'We were happy... until My Starlight grew more independent. Till she started to grow away from us. It was my fault, but a mistake I plan to make right of again~'**_

_Eureka didn't move or turn towards the voice behind them, their eyes fixed on the fourth diamonds before them. It was a memory, they knew that now, but for some odd reason they just couldn't look away. The voice didn't want them to, so they didn't. They didn't move an inch as two very large hands came out from the shadows, pure white and with claws, They latched on to the fusion, fingers gently grasping at their chin as they continued to watch the memory._

_**'They were never like this with you were they~?' **__Eureka didn't move, they didn't needed to. The voice continued. __**'It's because they are too damaged, too defective. You were too perfect to fit into their damaged mold. You don't belong with them My Stardust~ You don't belong on that planet~'**_

_"Don't... belong..." Eureka mumbled back, their golden eyes fogging over with white. Their voice sounded droned out, completely sleep like. The hands moved again, this time touching their gems. The buzz of energy growing as their will began to slipped away._

_**'Yes~ You belong here, with us, with Me~ You're gems crave to be where you belonged all along~ Earth was never your home, you're home is here~ Both of you~'**_

_"My home... Our... home... Here..."_

_**'Stay here my Stardust~ Be with your diamonds once again~ Stay here with us~ You must stay~'**_

_Eureka's eyes continued to fade into white, their gems turning grey as their will began to break. They tried to fight it, something in them was telling them to fear this voice. To run away from the hands holding them down, but they couldn't listen. Their mind was growing dark, as if they were falling sleep but yet still there. Their mouth moved, their voice mixed now with that of the voice they were obeying. "Stay... Must Stay..."_

_**'Yes~ Say here~ Must stay at home~ Your home~'**_

_"Must... Must... Must stay..."_

_**'Will you stay my Stardust~ Will you both stay with us, with me~?'**_

_"I... We... we will-"_

"STEVEN! PERIDOT!"

Something had snapped, and the dream had shattered into pieces. The hands and images were gone, and the shock was so big that both Peridot and Steven broken away. Their fusion snapped in half, and as they screamed in terror and fright, they were two once more.

But their thoughts were the same, their fear was the same, and they thought of one thing.

What was that dream?

And who just saved them from that nightmare?

_**What do you guys think? Creepy dream or just crazy? Let me know in the comments what you guys think of this chapter. **_

_**Also, Yay! I got my own laptop! So that means more writing!**_

_**High five The Sky Guys!**_


	21. Shattered Images

Peridot, after waking up from the dream, was sort of surprise to be here on Homeworld again, much less Pink's room.

Scratch that, she was fucking forming at the mouth.

Here she was, a simple defective Peridot, standing and sitting in the form of one of the former Diamonds. She even fused with a diamond, she fused with Steven. Though she never felt like she could fuse, she was shocked and a bit giddy that the hybrid told her to keep it a secret to the didn't mind fusing with her, but she did. She was a simple Peridot, low class and broken, Steven was a one of kind gem hybrid, and a diamond added to that. She knew that she wasn't connected to Homeworld and their culture anymore, but she couldn't help but feel unworthy of being at the boy's bed, much less fusing with him.

After they had snapped out of that nightmare, one where both of them were quickly forgetting already due to shock, Steven had filled her in on where she was and how they had got here. As well as the mission at hand. The young diamond was happy to the young Peridot back as well, commenting on her new outfit. Peridot was no wearing a simple farmer style outfit with the same shade of green as her old Homeworld one. With a green overalls but the lower half had a small skirt to attached instead, along with short dark yellowish boots and black and green socks. She had her vizor on as well, the shape being more rounder as the edges stuck out slightly from the sides of her face. Her hair even seemed more wavy and natural like as she ran her knuckle gloved cover hands through it. The gloves, as well as the overalls, had small stars on them. The hybrid a lot at her new form, the others liking very much as well since it matched with her framer life style back at the barn. Well, when there was a barn.

Steven never was to far from Peridot's side, finding this little need to protect her. When they left Pink's old makeup room, the young boy saw that the rest had woken up and gotten ready for the next day. Though day and night were hard to read here on Homeworld. Connie had changed to a more formal clothing as if she was going to a meeting of some kind. The teen didn't look all that amused at her outfit as he put on his new diamond outfit, getting a slight worry look from Garnet Lapis at how he still kept it. Peridot was shocked by the outfit, seeing how much it fit the boy as a diamond but still had a Steven flare to it. She loved it right away.

After eating his little breakfast with Connie beside him, Steven stood up and smiled at the rest of the gems as he started to get serious. "Alright guys. I'm gonna have to meet up with Blue and Yellow for my Diamond training. I'm sure they will need you guys to come as well."

Garnet tenses up, looking very displeased with that. "I won't go."

The young hybrid sighed, rubbing his head. "Garnet..."

"I won't go. I don't want to be anywhere near Blue Diamond," The fusion frowned deeply, shaking her head. "I understand why you need me Steven, I understand why you are even taking these classes, but I can't be near her. I don't trust her."

"But you trust me don't you," Steven snap a bit too harshly. "Even though you, Connie, and Pearl basically drugged him and locked me in my home I still let you be around me. Do you honestly not trust my judgment on my own kind?"

"You don't know anything about the Diamond's Steven," Lapis stated, leaning on the wall as she looked at the boy with a glum look. "Of course we trust you, but it's them we don't trust. What if they are just tricking you?"

The young hybrid just glared at the blue gem, shocking her and Peridot for that look. He use to be so fond of Lapis, What changed to make him so cold to her? "Don't sound like Connie now Lapis," He ignored the hurt look in the young girl's eyes and continued. "Of course the Diamonds are hard to trust, but news flash; they don't trust us either. If you guys don't show up they will just be on their guard more and then never help us sure corruption. I need you all there, no arguments."

"Steven-"

"Enough Garnet. The answer is no. Someone has to be the leader here and right now, you aren't it." The chime of both Blue and Yellow Diamond's song was heard throughout the room, cutting off the hybrid as it was the single of the Diamonds wanting him to show up. Though there was no sign of their Pearl's showing up. Where was he supposed to go?

Peridot, being quicker then Pearl, took the teen's arm as she gasped in shock at the chimes she heard. "Steven," She spoke, getting the diamond's full attention. "That's the chime to the throne room. I heard it a few time when working for Homeworld."

Steven smiled, taking Peridot's hand subconsciously as he too got all giddy and excited as well as nervous. "Then let's go guys! Come on!" As the hybrid walked out of the room with a blushing green gem beside him, the rest of the group followed, all having mixed feelings of what just happened.

Connie was obviously the first to hold a murderous glare towards the green gem holding on the Steven's hand. Who does she think she is holding on to her boyfriend? Why couldn't Steven pay more attention to her, she was his Jam bud! The way the two talk, it was like they have been friends for ages, but they have been on good grounds for only a few months. How can the boy be so calm around her but not Connie? She growled, thinking of ways to get rid of Peridot. That should be her holding Steven's hand and smiling with the pink eyed boy. To be honest, she even hated how those eyes looked as well. She hated how the Diamonds changed and corrupted her boyfriend. He never would have agreed with anything those tyrants where doing here on Homeworld. He would never be this interested in any of the buildings or the gems that he saw. She knew the boy inside and out, and no way in hell would the hybrid be this okay with everything. He would fight, fight alongside her, to help and get rid of these Diamonds. She blamed the Diamonds, she blamed Homeworld, she blamed... Peridot. And she was going to do what it took to get rid of her.

Amethyst was down right smirking at the two happy gems ahead of them, seeing how Steven's pink eyes lit up with everything Peridot was excited to tell him. As they walked to the throne room, the purple gem was thinking hardly as well. She was happy for her brother, and she was happy for Peridot as well. She knew they loved each other, even if they don't know it themselves. In a way, why wouldn't they be. Out of the rest of them, Peridot was close with Steven the most, herself in second. All three of them were different from the others, even Lapis. They all felt like they didn't belong and were weakest of the Crystal Gems. Even though she might feel like the third wheel now with the two love birds, she didn't might. She wanted to be there for her brother and best friend, to protect them and make sure they didn't get hurt. She promised Steven that she would make sure that the war complex never fell on his shoulder, and she felt bed that she could keep it all off of his shoulders. She wanted to change, she wanted to be better, and now maybe she can. Homeworld wasn't looking at her as badly as Jasper put it back on Earth, sure a few looked at her with worry and even a bit of disgust, but most still looked high up at her, like she was a leader besides having Steven there. Here, they saw her as an elite soldier, even for her height. Maybe... Homeworld wasn't all that bad after all.

Pearl was frowning deeply, tense and sour like a lemon. She didn't like Peridot, but really her anger was more towards Steven. She was the guide, the helper, someone who he saw as a mother, but now he was leaving her. He thinks he knows everything about Homeworld, that he doesn't need her. How stupid does this freak think he is!? The Diamond can't be trusted, and soon they will take the last remaining memory of Rose she has left. She was going to put an end to all of this, plain and simple. She just had to buy her time.

Pretty soon, the gnang made it to the throne room as four little Aquamarines flew up and opened the curtain for them, their smiles sweet and big which bright a shiver to the hybrid spine. These sweet angles were only reminding him of the other Aquamarine he fought with. "Welcome Steven Diamond."

"Steven Diamond...?" Peridot repeated in confusion, looking at the blushing boy next to her as they walked past the curtains.

Steven shakes his head, blushing a bit as he smiles a bit. "I gotta find a new title. Steven Diamond just doesn't sound good together."

Peridot nods, "I couldn't agree more."

"Steven! So you found your way here."

Steven, as well as the rest of the group turn to see that it was Blue Diamond who had spoken. The young hybrid gasped, as did everyone but Pearl and Lapis. The throne room was so gorgeous, and massive. Their eyes wandered to the red soft carpeting floor and the bright lights above made of tons of different color crystals, but yet they all brought one big white shine. Far ahead of them were a few large steps leading up to four beautiful colored thrones. All of them different sizes but shaped like four sharpe looking diamonds, just like in the old singina. To the left rest Blue Diamond in her throne, the color deep rich blue decorated in bubbles, frost, and teardrop craved lightly at the bottom of them. To the right of her laid Yellow Diamond in her throne of right golden yellow, the design of lighting and stars carved into hers. The one above theirs was much larger and empty, white as the purest snow the boy had ever seen, with cravings dipped in black like ink to symbol stars and curve. The last throne, one that Steven felt most drawn to, was that of Pink Diamond's. It was much smaller than the other thrones, but still looked pretty big. It was deep hot pink the designs carved with roses and vines underneath it. The boy was in awe, shocked to see Pink's old throne. And he was pretty sure that it was going to be his own.

Steven grinned, pulling Peridot with him as they came up to the Diamonds. He felt the green gem squeeze his hand, and he squeezed back. He knew she was scared, but she wasn't going to let her be. The Diamonds weren't going to her, not if he could help it. Wow, maybe he did like her a bit.

Shaking his head, he smiled back up at the Diamond. "Good morning Blue, Good morning Yellow!"

Blue Diamond smiled brightly at Steven while Yellow nodded in approval. She took a glance at the rest of the defects he had brought along and nodded. "Good," Yellow stated. "I see that you brought the rest of you little... party. Now we can begin."

The hybrid looked over at the rest coming up to him and Peridot. He gave Garnet a knowing looking, trying to tell her that he was right to bring her and the rest along. Steven saw her tense and look at the hybrid, but he just shrugged and looked back up at the Diamonds. "Very well Yellow," He spoke formally, knowing that Blue told him of manners. He saw Yellow smirk slightly in approval, so he smiled and continued. "I believe that Blue has told you of my plan to bring White to good grace with me."

"Yes she has," Yellow nodded. "A Ball to kick of Era 3: The Return of the Fourth Diamond. While I do believe that week is a bit too long to get ready, I understand why you wish to make it in one week time."

"The new Era will be a big change to the gems of Homeworld, more so now finding out that a new Diamond has come to take Pink's place. Many changes will come with this big change in history," Blue nodded in excitement, but also nervousness knowing that making a new Era would be very difficult to do.

Yellow frowned at the word change, but didn't comment on it as she flooded her hands together, giving Steven and his gang a studying glance. Steven felt the feeling of uncertainty with Yellow, he bit his lip at it. She still didn't trust him and the others, he had to change that somehow. Blue and himself have spoken of changing a few things on Homeworld, even agreeing on a few of those changes, but he knew that Yellow will be much harder to talk to. White might even be a bit impossible. He can't wait this week being careless and slow minded this time. He had to focus, he had to make sure his plan would work. It had to, for all of Earth's sake.

"Yes," Yellow said slowly, getting deep out of her thoughts as well. She laid back on her throne, waving her hand as she spoke. "I can see why some rules need to be changed, but Homeworld has its traditions. Are you willing to learn our rules before offering options of change Steven?"

Steven smiled, nodding. "You know my answer Yellow. I promised to learned your ways and be a better Diamond."

"Then what better way then to start now," Yellow smirked, pointing towards the rest of the group with Steven with thoughtful look. "First would be the Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire."

"Huh? Garnet and Pearl?"

"Garnet," Blue gasped, then chuckled, though the sound was not very laughable as she shook her head. "You mean that fusion ca;;s herself a garnet? Like any of our _real_ Garnets look remotely like that fusion."

Steven looked over at Garnet, seeing her growl under her breath trying to control her temper. Pearl looked at the Diamond with a hateful glare, as did Lapis and Connie. Peridot looked a bit hurt, but understood what Blue was coming up with. Steven and Amethyst just looked shocked, they didn't know any other Garnet but Garnet. There were real one gem Garnets here on Homeworld. It was weird to think that, but it made sense why fusions around homeworld are called just fusions. They weren't the real image of the gem on Homeworld. The two felt a bit hard by not knowing this, but it was mostly curiosity then anger. It made the young diamond and amethyst wonder what their other fusions look like, like Opal or even Smokey Quartz. It sparked an interest into them both, but it was Amethyst who walked closer up to the young hybrid to look closer up at the Diamonds.

"Um..." Amethyst got nervous, scared of the shock small glares that the Diamonds gave her. "I-I'm sorry to speak... Yellow and Blue... but are you saying that there are even more gems?"

Yellow looked really shocked by this, commenting her shock. "This overcooked one doesn't know? How can this soldier not know anything about homeworld."

"Defiantly an Earth Amethyst, but even though she is small she is very strong. I can tell," Blue looked quite fond of the purple gem, turning towards Steven. "I'm sure she has protected you well Steven."

Both Amethyst and Steven blushed at that, Peridot chuckling at the two. Somehow, that rubbed a bad spot on Pearl's end and she stepped forward as well, glaring harshly at the Diamonds. "We protect Steven as well just fine thank you very much!"

"Pearl," Steven gasped in shock, quickly trying to shut the gem up. Amethyst were one thing, but a Peal snapping at a Diamond has to be a big hell no. Garnet looked shocked, but standing back with the others as Steven took hold of Pearl's arm, trying to pull her back. "Pearl, quite it! Please!"

"How disgusting," Yellow snapped loudly, making the young diamond flinch at the rage he felt within his gem. He bit his lip, looking back up at Yellow and Blue, who's Diamond eyes glowed in rage. "A Pearl speaking out of turn on Diamonds! Disobeying her own Diamond as well!"

Blue glared coldly at Pearl as her hands clenched into fist. "My Pearl was right about you, a defect along with Steven. You are unfit to be his protector or servant."

Pearl looked hurt by that comment. Not fit!? She had raised this boy since he was in diapers, and yet he is letting this Diamonds tear down all of her good work on the boy. He was almost perfect, almost just like Rose but with a different take on her. He was meant to lead them, meant to always keep the rebellion alive encase the Diamonds returned to start another war. Steven was meant to fight alongside her, so she could protect him like she did for Rose. The hybrid was a Rose Quartz, he was her baby, and these monsters were taking him away from her. She wasn't unfit for the boy, she was what he needed. Why can't he see how dangerous the Diamonds were? Why did he have to fight her? She blamed the Diamonds, she blamed Peridot and Lapis! It all started with them, everything went downhill cause of them! She wasn't going to let her greatest work go to waste. She wasn't losing her only Rose left. "How dare you," Pearl screamed in fury at Blue, pulling Steven off of her as she lost it. "How dare you call me unfit!? You are the monsters here! You tortured my Diamond, abandon her and are now trying to steal Steven away from us! I won't let you take my baby away from me !"

"Pearl! Stop Plea- AH!"

In her fit of rage, she slapped Steven in the face, knocking him to the floor. His cheek supporting a small cut as he touch it. He hissed, looking at the white gem with complete and utter shock.

Amethyst gasped, as did Garnet and the rest. Blue covered her mouth as well as her Pearl, Yellow looked ready to explode while her Pearl looked shocked and even scared, and Peridot shouted in fear. She raced to the young diamond as he kept looking up at Pearl. The white gem was panting, but was slowly focusing on the pain she had caused. Her blue eyes widen, her hands covering her mouth when finding the small cut Steven now supported on his right cheek. The two looked at each other, both Steven and Pearl, trying to see what the other was thinking. What happened to caused all of this. They use to be so close, like mother and son. Steven, even though was betrayed, loved Pearl like a mother he never had. He felt safe around her, able to cry around her and she would hug the pain away, to be there for him even though she still hurt with the past herself. How? How did their relationship turn to this? Pearl had attacked him, cut his face and threw him to the ground. She was the only gem who never caused him to bleed like this. It was like something that was slowly cracking just shattered completely between the two. That perfect glass image of them together, hugging and laughing together, just crumbled as it left nothing but a black empty void. Steven's eyes widen, knowing what was happening now.

He... stopped loving Pearl.

"P... Pearl..." Steven let the name slip out of his frozen lips, but the name no longer left meaning to it as it did before. His love for her, the mother figure in her, where did it go? It was there, but now there was nothing. He just looked at Pearl, and saw only the gem that attacked him.

"S-Steven..." Pearl saw the change in his eyes, like there was gleam but it vanished. She tried to walk towards the boy, shaking. "Steven I-"

"Don't come near me!" Steven was finally able to move his body, quickly standing up as Peridot held him up. He looked at the slightly worried and scared green gem before him, grabbing hold of her as he kept backing up from Pearl. He was scared of her, not sure what she would do next to him, "Stop! Stay away from us!"

Pearl was shocked, but pushed forwards, trying to comfort her baby. "Steven please, it was an accid- "

"Leave me alone! Don't hurt me!" Steven kept moving back, his fear only growing more.

"Steven...!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Yellow Lightning flew across the room, landing smack into Pearl's side. Garnet, Amethyst and Connie shouted in shock, Steven holding on to Peridot, protecting her from the blast. They all watched as Pearl screamed and her form began to crumble away, she tried to reach the hybrid. Her finger almost touching his nose as he looked into her blue eyes in horror, but they never reached as more and more of her skinny body broke apart. She started to fall to hr knees, not even having knees to fall on to. Her eyes never broke away from the teen's, the light blue turn a shade darker as the shocked expression became a betrayed look, and it was all pointed at the teen. Then, poofed, the white gem's form disappeared and her egg shaped gem remained, falling to the ground before the two shirt gems. The other looking down at the gem in shock.

Yellow Diamond was standing up from her throne, staring down at where the crazy Pearl use to stand. Blue looked at her with shock to see her jump so fast to help Steven. She had claimed not to trust the hybrid, down right stating how she didn't care for him, but almost like a second instinct she rushed to protect him. The yellow Diamond looked shocked as well, surprised that she was so quick on helping the young diamond. After she saw that Pearl attack him, seeing that red liquid pour from the cut, she felt nothing but rage. She couldn't let him be hurt, then the screams she heard from him, pure fearful screams. She hated that sound coming from such a happy and odd hybrid diamond. She felt this need to protect the boy, make sure nothing happened to him. Seeing this made her think of her wars, and thinking how Steven would stand in the middle of it and get attacked. She wouldn't let that happened. These defects claimed to protect him, but yet one of their own harmed him. Did these gems have no sense of morals, code? Diamonds protected each other, through thick and thin. Their gems matter, and as of each other. She would never let anyone hurt the boy, as long as she remained a ruler.

With her shock and rage fading, the Yellow Diamond looked over at the Peridot holding on to Steven. She was trying to protect him and vise versa. Maybe this defective wasn't as bad as the others, she could be useful. "Peridot. Pick up that gem and ride of it."

Peridot, hearing the order from Yellow, squeaked and raced to obey. "Yes Diamond!" The rest of the gems were shocked to hear the green gem revert back to serving the Diamonds so quickly. Steven stopped Peridot however from moving, his gaze hard but still holding fear. "No Peridot. Let me."

"Steven..?"

"You are apart of my court," Steven stated out of the blew, his eyes holding a possessive nature to them. He was still scared and shocked over what happened, but Yellow ordering Peridot around upset him. She was his now, under his court. His gem told him so, so it had to be right. "You obey me Peridot, and I'm ordering you not to listen to Yellow. **You are mine**."

Peridot blushed, the rest watching all of this with shocked or opened mouths. Yellow raised an eyebrow to this, while Blue looked more thoughtful a his words with a fond smile. His possessive nature for his court was there after all, they would both have to look further into that.

Peridot nodded, happy to see Steven smile softly again as he reached to pick up Pearl's gem. He bubbled it and pasted it to Garnet, frowning. "It would be best if she stayed there for a while," He whispered.

Garnet frowned, taking the bubble in her hands. "Steven..."

"No, I mean it Garnet," Steven growled, his eyes shining as he spoke slowly. "Keep her in there."

With nothing more said, the young hybrid looked back at the Diamonds. His fear and anger slipping as he looked back up at the them with a blank. His comment blunt, "I'm gonna need a new Pearl."

Yellow, shocked, chuckled in delight as Blue just smiled brightly at the boy, clapping approval. The gems had mixed feelings about this. How did their Steven change in just five minutes? What did Pearl do, and can they fix it? There hold on him slipped with each passing second.

Peridot was the only one smiling at all of this.

_**I hoped you guys liked this chapter. If not then eh, I don't care.**_

_**As for the meaning behinds Peridot's smile, well you'll just have to wait next chapter for that. I needed to get rid of Pearl guys, don't worry, you will know why soon in this book.**_

_**Till then**_

_**High Five The Sky!**_


	22. Teachings

After the events in the throne room, Yellow Diamond had taken Steven to her office as Blue left for important matters, leaving Blue Pearl with the gang to watched them and answer any questions Amethyst had of course. Peridot was helping along as well, the group deciding to take a tour while their hybrid was busy with his Diamond training.

Peridot was grinning from ear to ear with all of this, happy to be back on Homeworld and to see her old home. It's not like she didn't miss it badly. She loved Earth, and loved how it made her feel like she was living in the moment then being a drone, but still Homeworld was special to her. The sights, the buildings, the gems, and even the smell of the place was feeling her up with such warmth that her gem glowed in delight. Not only that, but she was close to one of the Diamond's pearls, Blue Diamond's Pearl. She had heard stories of Blue and her graceful Pearl. How the two were the face of beauty and elegance, but still ice cold and calculating. The green gem knew of her ex-Diamond being the image of power and brains, but Blue was the image of grace and wits. It was almost mesmerizing to hear the small Pearl speaking such a soft voice as she explained every place to the curious purple gem.

Still Peridot knew that the atmosphere was anything but exciting and pleasing. She felt the tension with the three in the group, even with the purple gem. Ever since Steven and Pearl's little scene, Garnet, Lapis, and Connie were on edge. They didn't enjoy the environment or even the knew gems that created them or gave them a curious look, they just followed with tense shoulders and worried eyes. The green gem saw how the fusion clenched her fist over her gem, almost as if trying to stop her gems from summoning her weapons to attack. Lapis just looked out of place and terrified thought it made sense since she was never comfortable with the new gem tech on the planet. The human girl just looked ready to attack at any moment, like she was waiting for someone to jump in attack them. Honestly they were ruining the tour for Amethyst with their soar mood.

Thought honestly Peridot couldn't blame them, she just didn't understand them. They were pretty shaken up when Steven went cold on Pearl, not even flinching as he saw the white gem crumble and poof into nothing but her gem. She understood that that reaction was out of Steven's character, as well as the possessive nature he seem to get when Yellow ordered her to go something. She understood their fear, but all she felt was giddiness excitement.

As Amethyst put it, she felt like a 'blushing high school girl' when Steven grabbed her like that, claiming that she was apart of his court. Peridot didn't like the term of being someone's property anymore but with the hybrid it felt different. It felt right to belong to the young diamond, and she knew he would never hurt her. It wasn't just her either, after what happened Steven grew possessive with the others as well, claiming that they were his court. It shocked the boy as well, but Yellow told him that it was all apart of his gem nature, then left with him to teach him more. The green gem was still feeling giddy from the whole thing, blushing and grinning to know that she belonged to such a powerful and handsome gem. She always grew to care about Steven, feeling more comfortable with him then the rest, even Amethyst, but now she wanted to be by his side and help him. He was trying to be apart of Homeworld, something she tried to make him do before and failed, but now she had a chance. She loved Earth, and would always see it as a second home, but to show Steven the ways of Homeworld, to stand beside him as a member of his court, brought a warmth to her gem that she didn't even realize was possible.

"Hey BP," Amethyst called Blue Pearl that, seeing how the small gem smirked slightly on her face. The purple came standing beside her as the group continued walking around the fighting areas. "Are the fighting areas the only entertainment here?"

Blue Pearl nodded, raising her hand to show the tall triangles shaped domes before the group as they saw all type of Quartzes and Topazes walk back. "Why yes Amethyst," She answered softly, seeming to bring the purple gem closer to hear just right. "These areas are mostly use for training, but for entertainment as well from the Diamonds to enjoy. Many soldiers fight for our Diamonds, to show that they grow stronger for them. To conquer other worlds."

Connie, not being able to stop herself, asked out of the blew. "What happens to the loser of the match?"

"They are seen as failures and push down to the lowest rankings. On rare times, even be shattered as it comes with their punish for failing their Diamonds," Blue Pearl answer bluntly, not caring for the hard glares that both the human and fusion were giving her .

Amethyst though, looked scared, swallowing hard as she glanced at the much stronger and taller looking gems. She could get shattered for losing a fight. She could barely keep up with Jasper, and she was a beta, how can she ever top up with the Amethysts made here on Homeworld? She looked down at her foot, clenching her fist as she tried to keep her cool. Peridot placed a hand on her tense shoulders, knowing full well that this information was hurting the purple gem deeply. The green gem commented slowly, "Amethyst. You know Steven would never let you get shattered. It's the Diamond who owns the gem that decide the fate of that said gem."

Blue Pearl smiled and nod. "His Peridot is quite right young Amethyst. I believe Steven Diamond is one of the most gentler Diamonds I have ever seen. No harm will come to you."

"But what about all of the other gems dying in there," Connie snapped, glaring at the light blue gem. "They're risking their lives for leaders that would kill them anyhow without a second glance! How is that okay!?"

The blue Pearl frowned, looking to might even be glaring if her bangs didn't cover her eyes. Her was still soft, but cold and collective. "They die with honor for their Diamonds. An organic like you can never understand."

"Why is that?"

"Cause we fight and serve our Diamonds because we want to. Even with your Diamond you wish to serve him," The blue gem looked emotionless. It was like she knew the Crystal Gems all too well from the looks of their shocked faces. "Gems were made to serve and love their Diamonds, and your Diamond is no different. You wish to protect him, even from his own kind. You are much as his as he is yours."

Garnet glowed, glaring at the gem. "That's cause he is our family! We love him!"

"And you did not believe that I love my own Diamond? That others did not feel the same," She shook her head and kept walking, her face looking a bit sad. "It's obvious you grew more defective than my Diamond first believed."

Garnet looked ready to attack, but Peridot glared at her, making the fusion stop mid was pointless to fight now, even more so that many of Blue's court was out here and watching. Attacking would mean being shattered, and Steven's plan would be ruined. The green gem was furious with how little the fusion held together. Didn't she know the ways of Homeworld? The customs, the way of thinking, even they way they walk is different, yet she's acting like a new made gemling. Peridot really did care for Garnet, but right now she was growing more upset with her every minute. They were guest, they needed to respect Homeworld. Steven needed this to work so that White will help save the gems on Earth, but it was like these three just didn't seem to care about them. All they cared about was hating the Diamond, to rebel. Why rebel? Knowing what Peridot did now, she realized that rebelling is pointless. Peace can be made between Earth and Homeworld, things can change, and she was willing to the young Diamond any way that she can. Beside he was her Diamond, and she wasn't going to let her Diamond fall. Just like Steven said, he was hers as well.

Smirking, Peridot held her head up proud, walking with confidence as the group continued the tour by to one of Yellow's buildings. Amethyst saw the proud look Peridot had on her face and smiled herself, showing that she felt good about everything as well, though it wasn't as big as the green gem's. She was feeling great being around Homeworld and learning so much about her people, but Amethyst was still a bit nervous. She wanted to be there for Steven truly she did. It just shocked her how fast he was changing, leaving her behind in a way. He was maturing the more he stayed on Homeworld, and honestly it made the purple gem jealous and upset. She has lived for hundreds of years, but yet she was dropping back down from being the most mature Crystal Gem. The young Diamond was taking her spot, and it did upset the gem. It upset her how much she couldn't help. She always jokes around and never takes things seriously. She needed to change, she needed to show that she can mature as well. It's why she asked Blue Pearl so many questions. She wanted to be a real quartz for once. She wants to be the strong soldier for Steven, just like Blue said she was. She wanted to show that she could be there for the young Diamond. Protect her brother for anything.

As they made into Yellow's command center, Amethyst stood beside Blue Pearl, looking down as her fingers as she bit her lip. She needed to do this, she needed to ask. With another sigh, she looked back up at the Pearl who starred dead ahead. "Hey BP... I need to ask something."

"Yes young quartz?"

"Is there an Amethyst that can teach me how to fight," Somehow her words never wavered as she asked this, ignoring the looks of shock from the others behind as she kept her hard purple eyes on the Pearl. "I need to get stronger for Steven. If he is paining on staying here for a week then I need to be strong to protect from anything, even the other Diamonds."

"Amethyst..." Peridot gave her a warning looking, hoping she didn't step into far in saying she would hurt the other Diamonds.

The purple gem shook her head, her face firm and determined as she glance at the other side of the Pearl where the green gem stood. "No Peridot. Like she said, Steven is our Diamond. We can't be weak if something happens to him, and just like he claimed us as his, I claim him as my Diamond." She turned back at the Pearl, seeing how they both seem to look at each other. "I will protect My Diamond at any cause. I will get stronger so he can count on me to protect him. I am his Ding Dong future! I won't let him do all of this alone anymore!"

Her shout caused many other gems near by to look at the oddly dressed Amethyst. While a few looked at her with concern and even fear for the over cooked gem, a few soldier gems had heard the words the quartz had spoken. They looked at her with approval and impressed smirks. This runt wanted to protect her Diamond, to serve and be better than herself, even though she was much shorter than other gems. Garnet and the others looked shocked, completely frozen on how to take all of this in. Amethyst was willing trying to be a Homeworld soldier to protect Steven. The fact that she was willing to break away from the Crystal gems, to learn the ways of the very Diamonds that wanted to end her home, made the fusion feel a sense of failure and guilt. Even Lapis was looking hurt, but mostly mad at not trying to be there for Steven. Peridot looked at Amethyst with joy and pride, seeing the quartz really try and want to change. She always knew that she was the true gem out of all of the others, Blue Pearl just looked blankly at the gem, not saying anything as she continued to look deep into those purple eyes to see the truth.

The answer she found made the Pearl smile.

"Very well young Amethyst," The blue Pearl nodded and turned fully to face her, her hands gripping her skirt as she curtsy to the blushing gem. "I will take the offer and train you."

The others gasped, as did Peridot. Blue Pearl wants to train Amethyst, a Pearl training a quartz how to fight! It was never heard of, much less see a Diamond's Pearl take the offer. Pearls were objects, made to fit the needs of their owner. They handle paperwork and doors, or to just stand around and look pretty for their Masters, but none have even heard f one fighting besides the Pearl they knew. Blue Pearl didn't move, still staying bowed low as she waited for Amethyst to give her an answer.

Amethyst blushed, but did take in a big breath to calm her embarrassing nerves. "Um... are you sure," She asked carefully, not wanting to cause trouble of Blue Diamond disapproved.

Blue Pearl, not fully standing up, nodded. "Yes young quartz. My Diamond believed that you would wish to learn at some point. She ordered to make sure that I train you."

"I though Pearl's never fight," Lapis stated out loud, looking just as much as confused as the rest.

"Yes, my common Pearl do not even summon weapons," The Blue Pearl smirked, placing her hand gently on her gem. "But My Diamond has taught me well of how to protect her. I must always be perfect for My Diamond."

Thinking more deeply about, Amethyst smiled and nodded. "Alright. I accept."

"Amethyst!" Garnet and Connie shouted in shock and betrayal, but they were ignored.

"Very well young Amethyst. We can begin once I return the others to Steven Diamond." She nodded and started walking again, the gang following. "I will also need to ask his blessing for me to train you."

"I'm sure he will say yes," Peridot smiled confidently along with the purple gem, but then tapped her chin. "What is Steven learning today anyhow Pearl?"

Blue Pearl shook her head. "At last I do not know,"

"If it's with Yellow then it must be brutal," Connie grind her teeth together, her hand itching to grab her sword.

"Yellow Diamond will not harm your Diamond. She cares for him all too much for that. "Nothing more was said as they came up to a massive yellow door before them. Tapping a few buttons, the door slides open as the group gasp at the sight before them.

It was Yellow and Steven, meditating.

"Wha... the...?"

Amethyst's barely formed sentence basically described the image to a point, and the others seem to have agreed. They suspected fighting, yelling, even orders being shouted out from Yellow's mouth as her eyes blazed with rage and authority. None of them have seen the massive Diamond still calm before, not even when she seems relaxed in the throne room. Yellow and Steven didn't even seem to hear them as they continued to sit across from each other, their legs crossed as they kept their eyes closed and bodies relaxed. They almost looked to be sleeping. Their bodies weren't on the ground through, they were floating above the ground. Their aura floating around their bodies as the colors of light golden mixed with pink rose. It was like a big cloud of sparkles and energy covered the two Diamonds, and the rest could almost feel the power radiating off the two, how it seem to clash but yet still mix well together. Their power like like fireworks, the blending becoming explosive as the gems took in the energy. It was powerful and destructive. Even as the two seemed so relaxed and calm, their aura showed that something else was defaintlygoing on between to two.

Yellow Pearl came over to Blue Pearl and the others, her head held high with a proud smirk on her face. She took a glance at the two floating Diamonds as she came to her fellow Pearl. "Greetings. Did the tour was a success?"

Blue Pearl nodded. "Yes, to a point it has. The young Amethyst wishes for me to teach her now."

"Aw, excellent! Yellow Diamond will be pleased with this information. I'm sure Steven Diamond will as well," Yellow Pearl smirked happily, glancing at the quartz with pride and success.

"How long have they been like that..." Connie asked shakily, breaking into the two Pearl's conversation.

Yellow Pearl frowned at the human creature in disgust, but she snapped her head forward towards the Diamonds. "Since you left for your tour. About five hours in human terms if I am correct,"

"So long," Lapis gasped, looking at Steven to see him still frozen but calm in his position. "What are they doing?"

"It is rude to ask such a thing," Yellow gasped in shock and disgust at the Lazuli, looking almost offended herself as she step back from the gem. "We never question the Diamonds and their methods of teaching. What kind of defective gem are you?"

"Patience... Patience," Blue Pearl raised her hand up to her follow gem, trying to calm down her voice to not disturb the Diamond's meditation. "You must not let their naive ways disturb you. Our Diamonds ordered us to answer all of their questions under the rules given to us. Her question is valid."

"But..." Seeing the look that only Yellow Pearl seems to be able to see, the nervous gem sighed and shook her head. "Alright. My Diamond is helping Steven Diamond tap into his gem." Tap into his gem, what did that even mean? Many of them were asking this in their mind, but Blue Pearl seem to know this and answered out loud for them.

"Yellow Diamond is helping him in the Astral plane, a place only the Diamonds can enter. It's said to be a dark place where their gems can contact and draw power and knowledge from each other." She faced the two Diamond's again, pointing her fingers at the visible yellow energy slowly encasing Steven's body. The young boy seeming to shift as he sigh softly. "Yellow Diamond is trying to show him the ways to access his gem's power, control it and use it so that he will not lose control. Steven Diamond is slowly accepting Yellow's energy and letting it guide him through the astral plane."

"He's adsorbing it..." Connie gasped, looking to be shocked and terrified for the young hybrid. "Are you crazy!? What if she takes control of him!?"

"That is impossible," Yellow Pearl answered firmly, frowning at the human. "My Diamond has no such power. Steven Diamond is willing letting her power encase him, trying to let it guide him so it could help tap into his own. My Diamond would never hurt another Diamond."

The group watched as Steven adsorbed the yellow energy into his own body, gasping as he raised his head in surprise. His eyes were still closed, but his own pink energy looked to be having trouble staying in the connections, like it was about to burst and spread out. It pulsed and quaked, making Peridot and Amethyst worry when seeing the young hybrid to be in pain. He looked as if he was having trouble containing it under his control. His hands curled into fist on his outfit, his face showing pain as if the contention was about to break. Yellow frowned, trying to get the boy to focus and calm down through the link. Her mouth moved, her voice gentle and firm.

"Steven... focus on the energy, let it guide you. Let it inside." The others were shocked by the tone of it, she wasn't demanding, but was trying to get the hybrid to listen.

Steven still looked to be struggling, his own mouth opening to speak. "I-I'm... I'm t-trying... it's too much."

"It is not. Let you Diamond side out Steven. You are a Diamond. Let me inside." Yellow said more firmly, pushing more of power towards Steven, his body shivering as more circled around him. Garnet and Connie looked ready to jump in, but the Pearl held them back. "Let go Steven. I have now, just let go and let me inside."

"Yellow..." Steven bit his lip, his eyes slowly opening as yellow flashed in his eyes. He gasped loudly, making the others shout out to him, but he did not respond. His eyes shining bright yellow before completely becoming pink. He groaned, then shouted.

The similar of pink aura around the cloud bursts, and it spread everywhere around. It was like vines growing from the center of the floating half diamond. Connie and Garnet grabbed their weapons as Lapis was quick to block the vines from reach them, spreading all around room. The Pearls were shocked as well, but only went to help keep the energy away. It was hot and pulsing, knowing full well that the energy could hurt them. Amethyst and Peridot were shocked to see so much power coming from Steven. He twitched and gasped opened mouth as the energy seeping out of him. His eyes glowed pink, his hair flashing color as if it couldn't decide having brown or pink hair. The vines were adsorbing the yellow energy, looking to be hurting Yellow as well, but she only grind her teeth at the pain. The vines were taking too much energy. It was crazy, the two short gems never thought that even the Diamonds would be affected by the hybrid. Steven was something else all together, and that thought amazed and horrified the two all the same.

Yellow held her ground though, her eyes opening as well as they shined yellow. Her own aura came out, sprouting out series of lighting sparks as it attacked at the wildly attacking power was even to the vines, but it was more controlled, more collected as it quickly took hold of all of the pink aura in the room, even grabbing a hold of Steven as he shouted once more. They watched as the yellow energy took hold and encased the pink aura around a crackling like force field, slowly climbing down the wildly moving vines to the point where they seemed alive. They stopped their struggle and seem to wrap around the yellow energy. The hybrid sighed,smiling again as his body became more relaxed again. The aura between the two Diamonds shifted, and then slowly began to fade, like it was never there. The two slowly floated back down to the ground, and began to rise, their eyes still glowing their respective colors as they continued to look at one other.

Steven's body twitched and seem to shiver under the soft aura of pink, his eyes blinking as the contact between the two ended. His eyes shifted brown, but stayed back to the pink diamonds as before but now they seem to glow a strange hue. His hair had streaks of pink in it, showing how the effect of their meditation had effect the young diamond. He looked down at his hands as Yellow's eyes slowly turned back to normal as well. He looked at himself in awe, like he was seeing everything for the first time after being blind for years. The teller Diamond smirked, placing her hands behind her back.

"Steven," Yellow looked down at the hybrid Diamond as he stared back up at her. She smirked. "How do you feel?"

The group looked at Steven, the hybrid not even knowing that they were there yet, he looked down at his hands, then touching his gem as his closes his eyes. His voice was soft, still in a tone of awe. "Light, very light and clean. I... also feel a bit, powerful but... also needing something... I need something."

Somehow, that sentence snapped Steven to look over at Peridot and the others, his pink eyes shining as he looked at the Crystal Gems. Amethyst, Lapis, and Peridot frozen under his stare while Connie, Garnet a bit afraid of what the hybrid would do. The teen just stared at them, his hands flinching and flexing at his sides. He looked like he was trying to control something, something primal. Yellow and the Pearls smiled at the way he tried to hold back. The taller Diamond nodded, placing a finger behind the hybrid's back.

"That would be the Diamond trait we have Steven," Yellow stated. "You need the urge to control your court, your people, it's a primal state we have as leaders of Homeworld. Surprisingly, it was something Pink was lacking. It seems that those behaviors woken within you."

"My... my court." Steven growled, frowning as his glared at his friends possessively. "Mine."

Yellow frowns, smacking the boy upside the head as he shouted in surprise, snapping him a bit out of his hazed possession. "Control it Steven. If you end up letting that trait take control then it will do harm than good."

Steven, frowning, shook his head as he nodded. "Yes Yellow. Forgive me." Yellow nodded, moving to sit on her throne as the gang finally came rushing to the boy, Peridot making it first.

"Steven! Are you okay, that was intense," Peridot asked in concern but also excitement. The hybrid tipped his head at that, his arms still wrapping quickly around the green gem's slim waist.

"You guys saw all of that?"

Amethyst nodded, placing a hand on the teen's a shoulder. "Are you crazy man? We saw your weird power shoot out like vines and almost burned us alive."

The Diamond teen just looked at the group, then smiled. He chuckled. "Sorry Amethyst, Yellow was just helping. Didn't mean to scare you guys."

Garnet frowned, going to touch the boy's hair to take a better look at his new strains of pink hair. "She damaged your hair."

"Did she," Steven pulled a bit at his hair, shrugged. "Must be a side effect to the new burst of energy. No harm done."

"No harm done!? She just damaged you," Connie snapped, making the Yellow Diamond glare at her as she sat on her throne.

The Yellow Pearl frowning and snapping completely. "How dare you-"

"Guys!" Lapis snapped, making everyone shut up as she pointed at Steven. "No one notice that Steven looks ready to pass out."

Everyone looked at Steven, seeing him blink slowly at Lapis, looking just fine. He went to speak, but pretty soon he fell back and landed on the ground in a heap. The Blue Pearl and Peridot rushing to make sure the boy wasn't injured. The hybrid just laid there, snoring softly as his face showed a tired look.

Yellow tapped her chin, humming. "Maybe I should have just taught him the gem language instead."

Yellow Pearl sighed, shaking her head at her Diamond. She could be so perfect yet still naive at times


	23. Losing Ourselves

_**Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait... had to get a break from everything with this book and focus on other things. Plus work is tough. Not hard just tough. **_

_**Any how I do hope you enjoy this chapter. It was hard to write. Sorry for the length of it. Also, I will be leaving numbers down for a few places for you guys to pick up on. This is my first time doing a different l**_**anguage **_**in a book so sorry if my google translate is a bit bad.**_

_**Anyway, on to the story! Get Set To Get Decked!**_

**"Blah Blah" -**_** Gem Language **_

It's been about six days since the Crystal Gems have made it to Homeworld, living on this planet had not been easy Lapis one bit. It's was only one day left until the big Era 3 Ball, but the old water gem wasn't feeling anywhere near comfortable here surrounded by all of this. Lapis wasn't good with change, and she wasn't well with adapting either. Being trapped inside that mirror for over six thousand years had made her scared of the rapid pace of change. Everything was the same when she was in the mirror, nothing moved and nothing was different, it was the only thing she missed the most from that horrible prison. Inside that thing, she knew everything that was happening and what was going to happen. Nothing, and it was the same contrast repeat that kept her sane through it all. Change, even slowly done, terrifies her to the core.

They have changed so much, becoming people that Lapis honestly never saw them becoming. She was always on the side lines, watching while the others either complained or bickered. She saw how much Connie and Garnet looked with the other gems on Homeworld, trying to see past the war and biase ways of Rose Quartz, though failing. Connie often at times stayed neither Pearl's gem which stayed in a bubble inside Pink's old room. She would leave the room plenty of times, but often when she looked around Homeworld she would protest on their ways and try to get random gems to see past the ways of Homeworld. Lapis would shake her head at her, knowing full well that the others won't listen to a human who is a 'pet' in their eyes. Lower than a Pearl. Garnet stayed in the room or went to visit Steven when he isn't with a Diamond. She just stand and watch similar to the blue gem, but with a look of betrayal on her. With her it was just a look of hurt.

Steven, Peridot, and even Amethyst were improving with this week alone and that's what upsetting Lapis the most. They were new to Homeworld, new to everything and everyone around them, yet these three were better at adapting than she was. She felt left behind, and for some odd reason the blue gem knew this was karma coming back to beat her down.

Still, she saw what they doing and in a way she was supporting them. Lapis knew that doing this would save lives, bring peace, let her and many others free. She was upset about losing her friends, but she was more worried for what they were becoming.

Amethyst became more skilled and a much smarter fighter thanks to Blue's Pearl. Lapis didn't pay attention too much, but she saw how much the quartz posture had changed. How she stood taller and always behind Steven as if she was a bodyguard. Her hands behind her back and walking with a grace similar to the pearl who trained her, and the hybrid didn't seem to mind it or even notice. Lapis was shocked and even sicken by this. The purple normally is laying around and being laid back and supportive, even chilled and none caring at times. Now she held a sharp tongue to others, was quick to help and protect, and even talked less unless it was Peridot or Steven talking to her. Garnet looked more upset by this than the others, and it wasn't even the half of it.

Peridot had changed as well, becoming somewhat of a Pearl but with higher power. She was always by Steven's side, chatting, teaching him along with the Diamond, and even ordering other gems around when needed. Connie called it being an adviser, a second in command. Lapis saw how much of the old Peridot was coming back with every sentence that came back out of her mouth. She spoke of Yellow Diamond and the prefect world of Homeworld, how things were done and how everything was meant to be this way. Instead of fighting and arguing, Steven took it all in often times agreeing with her. The blue gem was shaking every time the green gem gave her a look of pity, even a bit of malice. It was like they were enemy again, and as much as she should hate the green gem back all she felt was heartache, even though she had no heart.

Steven, was the biggest change and the one that hurt the most.

He never smiled as much anymore, only seeming to crack a decent one around Peridot and Amethyst, while giving a soft one to the Diamonds. Other than that, he was cold and strong. Like he promised to Yellow Diamond, he took all of their lessons to heart and made it into his very being. He walked around with his chest held up high and his posture proud and tall, he had gotten use to seeing documents and getting the gems in his new upcoming court correct. He could read and speak the gem language almost perfectly, though he got a few words confused now and then. He was learning to dance and fight better when his new found powers. Lapis got to see more of his meditation lessons with Blue and Yellow, seeing him tap into his gem as well as making the power his own. His hair seemed lighter and less curly. His eyes stayed pink as his seem to have grown slightly in height. She saw how quick he responded to being called a Diamond other than his real name. She even saw how distant he was making himself from Garnet and Connie, the two still against the whole plan. With the Ball coming up in just a day, the hybrid has been more busy in the ball room as he prepared the lighting and music being played. The rest of them were there as we;;, though mostly watching than anything.

And Lapis bit her lip. Pearl was still bubbled in the room.

"**Gomawo jileukon! **(1)" Steven smiles, looking at the green pad Peridot was holding as he waved at one of the gems helping out with the preparations. Everyone was everywhere at this point. "**Ije bang-ui chaesaeggwa ilchihaneun jomyeong man iss-eumyeondoebnida. sapaieoga jasujeong-gwa hamkke seoissgehasibsio. palan geosdeul, naneun bolasaeg sapaieoga du jul dwilo seoiss-eul geos-ibnida**.(2)"

The purplish pink Zircon bows to Steven, doing the Diamond salute as she speaks happily. "**Nae daiamondeuleul wonhamyeon! **(3)"

Lapis and Garnet understood the gem language while Connie just looked more upset with no understanding what the hybrid was telling the other gems. Amethyst was standing to the right of Steven, learning the language herself while the brunette just chuckled at her tries. Connie growled, wanting to move forward and stop the green gem from touching her man, but the fusion held her back. Lapis just sighed, watching as her friends continued to get ready for the big day.

Connie huffed, her face taking that of a pout as saw Peridot whisper in Steven's ear, seeing him chuckle as he looked over at Amethyst who smirked. "What are they even saying!?"

"I'm not sure," Garnet frowned, sighing. "They look so happy though."

Lapis frowns, "If you even call it happy."

"Why are we even letting this happen," Connie snapped under her breath, crossing her arms in annoyance. "Can't we just take Steven and leave? It's been a week and the Diamonds are turning him into a monster."

"Connie we can't now. We have to plan this right. Tomorrow he will get White's approval and then we can finally leave," The fusion placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder, but the sword fighter pushed it away.

"How can we even wait!? They aren't gonna let him go, and they're making him an evil Diamond. We have to save him!"

"Save him..."

The two turn to Lapis, the blue gem still looking over at Steven and the others. Her blue water like eyes far off and dark, like she was dead. It was her blank face that drove home with Garnet for she never thought the water witch to ever be so emotionless. Her mouth was open, but no sound came out. Her gaze continued to be at the young hybrid smiling a bit at Peridot showing something on the pad. Her stare brought a chill to Steven's spine as he quickly turned to the three off to the side by the entrance. His pink eyes locked with Lapis', and his confused smile became that of a confused and worried frown. Peridot caught this and looked at Lapis as well, confusion completely on her face. What was going on in the blue gem's head? So many things, but none of the gems looking at her could figure out what it could be. She just stood there and looked into Steven's eyes, as if searching for something she lost. The hybrid was continued, but the deep stare broke him as he tried to walk up to the three with Amethyst and Peridot at his toe.

"**Lapis? Museun il-iss-eo? **(4)" Steven came over to try and figure out what was wrong Lapis, moving to touch her arm only for her to step back. His eyes widen, but he didn't move to try and touch her again.

Lapis just shook her head, her eyes becoming cloudy with sadness and worry, even lost. Before Peridot could even ask what was wrong, she spoke. Her voice soft as she shifted to gem language. "**Naneun naega mangchyeossdaneun geos-eul anda. naneun gotong-eul neukkindaneun geos-eul anda. naneun sangcheoleul ibhyeossda ... naneun eolidungjeolhaessda. geuleona dangsin-eun yeojeonhi naleul wihae hangsang geogie iss-eossda. **(5)"

Steven was shocked by this. Where was this even coming from? He didn't know what Lapis, Garnet, or even Connie were talking about, but had obviously shocked and worried the blue gem greatly. Connie looked confused while Garnet kept a thoughtful look on her face. Peridot frowned deeply, knowing very well what Lapis meant by hurting them. Lapis still took a step back, her arms staying by herself as if she was forcing them to stay there.

"Lapis... W-What... **Eodie** (6)," Steven bit his lip, getting use to speaking gem for two days now made him switch often at times. He shook his head and looked back at the blue gem. "Lapis what do mean? What happened?"

She still shook her head, speaking in gem as if she only knew that language. "**Naneun byeonhaji anh-assda ... naneun bakkwieossda. naneun neoleul wihae geogie galyeogo nolyeoghaessda. naneun seutibeun-eul sidohagoiss-eo! himdeul-eo, himdeul-eo! naneun daiamondeuleul mid-eul suneun eobsjiman dangsin-i naleul mid-eul su eobsdaneun geos-eul anda. naneun neoleul haechilppun naneun eotteohge byeonhwahago neocheoleom doelji moleunda!** (7)"

"B-But Lapis... I'm not asking you to change like me. I know you don't trust the Diamonds. Where is this coming from. **Museun il-i iss-eossneunji malhae jullae?** (8)

"**Hal mal-i eobsda! i seutibeun-i silh-eo! wae nega ileoneungeoya. naneun dangsin-i Homeworldwa jiguleul guhalyeogo nolyeoghage mandeulji man, wae ileon sig-eulohaneunji. **(9)" The blue gem started to snap, tears falling as her voice grew louder.**"Naneun byeonhwaga silh-eo! dangsin-i nugunjijocha alji moshaneun geos gat-ayo. neo naega jeon-e salanghaessdeon seutibeun-i aniya! **(10)"

Steven frowned, shaking his head as he switched over to gem as well, everyone now watching this scene. "**Naneun naega jigeum Lapis-wa daleudalaneun geos-eul algoissda. geuleona uli moduneun-issda. sidaega bakkwigo sonsangdoen salamdeul-eul guhagi wihae naneun byeonhwahaeyahabnida.** (11)"

Lapis frowned deeply, crying as she shook her head. Her eyes became hard, but sad as she looked deeply into Steven's pink diamond ones. "Is..." Her speech changed, but her voice was firm as ever. "Is it worth losing yourself?"

That question shocked Steven, as did others around her. Lose themselves? What did she mean by this? Lapis saw their confused looks and just shook her head.

"Everyday we stay here, we're losing ourselves to them... How can you okay with this when I know you aren't. I know none of you are truly happy, not like back at the barn, back on Earth. How is doing this worth it when in the end none of us will be okay again!"

"What are you talking about? For fucking stars make sense already Lapis," Connie snapped, getting tired of not even fully understanding what on earth was going on.

The others did though, Steven, Peridot, Amethyst, and Garnet held shocked and frightful faces. They all looked at each other, questioning what Lapis was implying, but all of their eyes held the same worried and slight fear for what she was saying. More so the hybrid than anyone else. They were changing, and this change was drifting them apart. At first Steven was find with drifting from Garnet, Connie, and Pearl but now was he willing to do this? He was going to heal corruption and go back home, but now as he thought of it home will never be the same again. If he went back home, would he even be happy? And if he does stay, would he ever see Earth again? Will he stay with Garnet and Pearl, gems who raised him and drugged him, or with the Diamonds who are ruthless but still a caring family? As the questions began to build up, he looked back up at Lapis. His voice small and so confused, "Lapis...?"

"No. Just... no." Lapis sighs, shaking her head. "I just... I wish I can change like you Steven but... I-I'm scared to cause... if I do... I might lose myself."

"You don't know that."

"And you do? Have you really looked at yourself Steven? Really looked at the person you're letting the Diamond make," Lapis frowned, a small glare in her eyes. "Have you really thought of the last time you even smiled like the Steven I knew? Or are you really Steven Diamond after all... and the man I loved is really gone."

Those words stung, and the hybrid didn't have anytime to stop the blue gem as she summoned her wings and flew out. The others watched her fly out with opened shocked mouths, all but Steven and Garnet. Her words cutting into the team like a knife and stabbing one member much harder than the rest.

Lapis loved him. Steven felt his heart clenched tightly in his chest, tears threatening to spill as he shut his eyes tightly. He felt his body shake, he heard Peridot call out to him in worry, but he didn't give her a sign that he heard her. Lapis loved him. She was in loved in him. Why didn't he see the signs? When did it happen? How can he be so blinded over how much the blue gem really cared for him. Images from the past came flooding in, showing the hybrid that the love ran deep. Back when they escaped Jasper's ship, where the water witch fused with the quartz to save them. His dreams with her fighting to keep it under her control. The words she screamed at him when she wanted him to forget about her. It was all the way back then, Steven was sure now. Lapis was in love with him for well over a year, and he never saw it. Now though, now he was hurting her, losing her, and it was because he was losing himself.

But how can it be? Was Steven really losing himself? Were they all losing themselves to Homeworld? He didn't want to believe it, but when the young diamond opened his eyes and looked at everyone still in the room it felt like a sick heavyweight came on to him. Garnet was tense, looking at him with such worry. Her fist were tight, but looked deadly to want to relax and grab on to the boy. She had changed as well, doing things she wouldn't dare do to him and the team. The fusion drugged him, and hurt him. She did something she would never had done, and from the looks of it she wanted to do it again. To protect him from any and all threat. It was frightening, but she was never like this till he told her that the diamonds were coming. He turned to Connie, and saw how much hatred was in her eyes, the shaking shoulders and the sense of jealous beaming out of her. She wasn't like this either. How cold and spiteful she became all because of him. They use to be jam Buds, always protecting one another, but thinking back now they had starting fighting so much it almost seemed like years since they last read a book together. Now Connie had became a short tempered fighter, so similar to Pearl yet so different. It tore at him that in a way he was the cause of this girl he use to have a crush on becoming this hateful person. Steven then turned to Amethyst, his eyes widening as he really took a look at her. She was different as well, and so much so. She held herself differently, look at him differently. Her eyes were filled with love and devotion, but not in the sense of a brother or friend like it use to be. She looked at him like a leader and prince, someone she had to protect with every being of her body and gem. Her whip hung on her hip now, like she needed it out all the time with her hair tied up as if in battle mode. It scared him to see his sister like this. His sister shouldn't be a warrior, she shouldn't be like the other Amethyst. Where was his Amethyst!? Where was his Garnet!? Where was his best friend!? Where was Pe-

Pearl...

Steven's eyes widen in shock and realization, his body trembling as the others looked at the fast thoughts behind his eyes coming to a halt. It scared them, but not as much as it scared the hybrid himself so much more.

He bubbled Pearl. He let her be trapped for a week, and forgot all about her.

Was... Was Lapis right... Was Steven losing himself? He would have never done this to his team, his family. He was letting his want to please the Diamonds escape him and turn away from what he was before. Who... who was he before all of this? He tried to remember a day when he smiled, a day where gem stuff wasn't on his mind. He tried and tried and tried, but only one image came to mind and it was old smiling self. His eyes normal brown as he hung out with the gems and had Peridot and Amethyst by his side. Lapis was there as well, placing a hand on his shoulder as she smiled back. He saw him smile back, and it was that smile that broke the dam behind the hybrid's eyes. When... was the last time he truly smiled like that. So pure, so joyful, it was like he was looking at a whole other Steven in his mind. He cried, and it like something broke inside.

"Seven..." Peridot whispered, seeing the tears flow down the boy's cheeks as his eyes seem to flash back to brown. She flinched, as did Amethyst who saw this as well. His eyes were never brown before since they came here.

Steven chuckled, looking down at himself, seeing not his star shirt but his homeworld outfit, he suddenly felt cold. He felt a longing feeling in his heart now. He wished he had his star shirt back, now more than ever before.

"**Mwo ... naega doengeoya?**(12)"

Somehow, even Connie understood what he whispered, and they all looked at each other with shock and worry. The same question going through all of their heads as they let the silence sink into the room. None have moved or spoken for who knows how long.

_**There! I hope you guys enjoyed it somewhat. Sorry for the long wait...**_

_**Just you guys wait for the next chapter! Things are going to get tense just you wait! See you all next time!**_

(1) **Thanks Zircon!**

(2) **Now we need the lights to match the coloring of the room. Have the Sapphires stand with the Amethyst. The blue ones I mean, the purple sapphires will be two rows behind.**

(3) **As you wish My Diamond.**

(4) **Lapis? What's wrong?**

(5) **I know I screwed up... i know I cause pain... I caused you to hurt... I messed up but you still were always there for me.**

(6) **Where?**

(7) **I haven't changed... I've changed to. I've tried to be there for you now. I'm trying Steven! It's hard, it's so hard! I can't trust the Diamonds, but I know you can't trust me. I hurt you and I don't know how to change and be like you!**

(8) **Just tell me what happened?**

(9) **There is nothing to say! I hate this Steven! I get why you're doing this. I get you are trying to save Homeworld and Earth, but why this way.**

(10) **I hate change! It's like I don't even know who you are anymore. You aren't the Steven I loved before!**

(11) **I know I'm different now Lapis, but we all are. Times are changing and in order to save those corrupted I need to change.**

(12) **What... have I become?**


	24. You're Just a Tool

"This is stupid. Did I mention how stupid this is. I can't believe you're doing this."

Steven sighed, shaking his head as he finished changing his clothes. He knew it was stupid, very much so what he was about to do, but he couldn't stop the nagging thoughts in his mind. Everything felt scrambled and out of place now after that little fight with Lapis, who still hasn't came back. She wasn't even in the room when the hybrid dismissed himself from the throne room. Something told him to worry, but he shook it off and thought she might just needed to cool down. Her words had hit a core into the hybrid, and now he felt so out of place. This mission had twisted and pulled at his head so much already that he was losing himself to it too much. The others never spoke, but he knew they felt the same. Thanks to the Diamonds, the lessons, and now the Ball coming up, it was changing the boy in such a rapid pace he almost forgot wheat the mission was even for. He honestly never thought about the corruption gems until Lapis pointed out. It scared him. It scared the young diamond how he lost himself to all of this and Homeworld as a whole that he really forgot his mission. He lost himself, but not anymore.

That's why he was doing this. Steven knew it was dangerous and could ruin his plans with the Ball, but he just couldn't handle to wait one more day. Putting back on his black jeans and pink cracked star t-shirt, he gasped softly, feeling the soft cotton texture of his old outfit bring a sense of normality to himself again. He looked at himself at the mirror, he knew he still looked different from before, but smiled a bit at the human look before looking at Peridot in the mirror behind him. She was in the room with him, and she was frowning in slight angry but mostly fear and worry.

"This is crazy Steven," Peridot shook her head, grabbing the hybrid's hand as she looked into his pink eyes. Her own green ones looking at him with worry. "You can't just go to her now. Blue and Yellow said it was not a good idea talk to her until after the Ball."

Steven knew she was right. Blue and Yellow had told him not to talk to White Diamond till after the Ball, stating how her temper and tone to them seem to have shifted to unknown territory. Even Blue looked frighten at the mention of her seeming to be even more closed off than before. Her broken white Pearl walking down the halls of the palace with an even wider and eerier smile than before. It tore at the hybrid to hear that Pinky was close by, but he hadn't seen her yet. It was odd, he was for sure thought that White would make that broken pearl watch him, but he had seen nothing of the sort. As much as it was better to wait for White at the Ball tomorrow, his gem and mind were pulling him towards her again. He needed answers, he needed to be sure that getting White Diamond's trust is the right choice. Lapis' words, Pearl's warnings, and now his own self doubt was eating at his gut. He had to be sure, he had to make sure.

With a sigh, Steven rushed over to the far side wall, picking up one of the Pebbles helping him make a secret exit out of his room. It was to make that Connie, Amethyst, and Garnet didn't follow him and try to make him change his mind about doing this. He turned to face Peridot, his heart cracking to see her worry in her green eyes. "Peridot..." He closed his eyes, not wanting to look into hers so he could speak in gem once more. "**Naneun igeos-eulhaeyahanda. hwaiteu daiamondeuga igeos-eulo modu gwaenchanh-eunji al-ayahabnida. Naneun daedab-i pil-yohae.** (1)"

Peridot shook her head, feeling in her gem that this wasn't a good idea. Something was going to happen, and she was scared not knowing what it could be. "**Seutibeun gong-eseo geu dab-eul eod-eul su issseubnida. Hwaiteu daiamondeuloganeun geos-eun jigeum doum-idoeji anhseubnida. Geunyeoneun mwongaleulhago gyeolgug ... haeleul kkichil su issseubnida.** (2)"

"We don't know that Peridot. Pearl and the others could be wrong. She could be different, and I need to try and figure all of this out." He shook his head and gripped his head. "I'm... missing some things. The first time I have spoken to White is all a blur. Ever since that talk though, I've been growing distant from the gems, from Connie, and even myself. Back on Earth, even though we fought,** Naneun ileon sig-eulo malhan jeog-i eobs-eo.** (3)"

"And that isn't your fault."

"But how much longer will this go on Peri? I've lost myself, I'm still losing myself. I can't even hold back my tongue from going to gem than human. How much longer will this take before I lost my human half to this place!?" Steven was panting now, shocked for a second that his voice was just getting louder with frustration. As he turned back to face Peridot, he looked deep into her eyes. "You know that dream we had together Peridot. White was there..."

Peridot bit her lip. She did remember the dream, though vaguely. It was that same dream that scared her about Steven going to her again. White was different from any gem she had documented or known on Homeworld. She had never seen the Diamond, but here she was seen as a god. She was the image of pure perfection, something she adored but now, it was that same perfection that terrified her. She didn't want Steven to face that raw power again. The way she spoke to them in their dream, how her soft and hypnotic voice drive them to sleep but still kept them awake and wanting to listen to her every word. It was scary, but for some reason she just couldn't help there being more to this. It was like everything that happened was planned or scripted. Even that outburst with Lapis didn't feel right. She knew it was crazy, but she couldn't help that her own doubt for the hybrid before was eating at her too.

"I know Steven, and it's the same reason that I don't want you to go alone," Peridot stepped closer to the distressed diamond, touching his cheek in an affectionate and calming manner. "I don't want you to be hurt... I... I-I worry about you Steven. I don't want you to lose yourself either, but you aren't changing into something bad. You're growing up. You taught me that humans grow, and that;'s what you're doing. I don't want you to go to White cause I'm scared... I'm scared of what she could do to you Steven. I don't want you hurt."

Steven's wide pink eyes looked deeply into Peridot's soft green ones, his body stepping closer to her with each word she spoke. He didn't understand these emotions, but he knew it wasn't bad. Peridot worried about him, she didn't see anything wrong with his change. For some reason he needed to hear those words, and he needed to hear them from her. Without thinking, he leaned into the green gem's touch with a soft sigh. He cupped his hand on top of hers, smiling at the soft touch of their contact. Ever since they fused, the feelings he had for Peridot just seem to grow. He knew deep down that through all of this he could trust her the most. With her by his side, the hybrid knew he could get through all of this.

Still, the gut feeling to talk to White alone was still there. Even with Peridot's words, Steven shook his head in disagreement. He pulled the green gem closer, speaking gently into her ear. "**Nado museowo (4)**... but I need to try this Peridot. Please, I don't want to worry for me. Everything will be alright."

Peridot bit her lip but sighed in defeat, hugging the boy tightly as he mumbled into his shoulder. "**Neo keun nyeoseog, nan hangsang neol babo gat-eun jasig-ilago geogjeonghaji.** (5)"

Steven chuckled softly at her words, blushing at the cute part as he hugged her back. The two stood like that, the tiny Pebbles looking at the two with slight confusion but small smiles. Their Diamond was much different from before, but they couldn't help but see her so happy with this common Peridot. They saw how they held each other tightly, how their Diamond placed a hand on the green gem's slim back, or how the gem slipped her tiny hands down to the Diamond's shoulders. They pulled away a bit, their faces so close to each other. The Pebbles could help but watch, seeing the two's eyes shine with a light that they could only describe a comet or shooting star in the dark sky of their eyes. The next move was too quick for the Pebbles to see, but the tiny grey gems all gasped to see their Diamond cup the green gem's cheek and closed her eyes, pulling their lips to press up against the Peridot's. The green gem jumped, but stood still as the tiny rocks watched her close her eyes slowly as well, pressing her lips back. The act was odd, but also pleasant to see. It made the tiny gems only smile more as they watched the two stand like that for another minute or two. Pretty soon their Diamond pulled away from the Peridot, eyes wide in shock but that shock only lasting for a second before their soften. The Pebbles started to grin when seeing their Diamond smile softly at the blushing gem in her arms. They looked so cute together.

"I had no idea that Peridot's would taste so sweet," Steven whispered to the green blushing gem, his voice dropping a level as he smirked. "Are you sure that you aren't just a sweet little piece of pie~?"

Peridot only blushed harder, glaring a bit though failing to look upset. "S-Stop talking you clod."

Steven chuckled softly, but blushed all the same with the beautiful gem in his arms. He never realized until now how much he really loved Peridot. That kiss, this moment, is made his gem heat up and his heart sing with joy and love. He loved Peridot, no doubt about that now. It was hard, but he forced himself to pull away from her, cupping her cheek as he looked right into her eyes. He whispered softly, his voice filled with devotion and love. "I love you Peridot."

Peridot blushed, but smiled all the same, chuckling as she kissed the boy's lips once again. The touch softer and shorter this time. "I love you too Steven."

"I don't want to leave now, but you know I have too."

"I do... as much as I hate it," She sighed, pulling away from her diamond as she smiled and nodded towards the hole. "Go, I'll look for Lapis."

Steven smiled, hugging Peridot one more time before blowing her a kiss as he slid down the hole. His heart was singing to him, his gem heating up under his shirt. He was in love with Peridot. He loved her, he kissed her, and she returned his feelings. It was odd, but a giddy feeling as he made it out of his room. That giddiness though was short lived as he started to remember his mission to see White Diamond. He felt bad for leaving Peridot and the others, but he had to do this. The hybrid was many things, but he wasn't an idiot. Something was wrong with him and he knew that it was the cause of White Diamond. After he spoke to Blue and Yellow about the ball she has been quite. He's thoughts on White and their first visit were still foggy and static like. Steven tried to recall what she said and did to him, but nothing came up. It upset him not to remember, not to know what was going on with White. The others said she is troubled, that she is different from the rest of his fellow Diamond, it was time to finally see if that was true.

Exiting the pink building, Steven looked up at White Diamond's ship ahead of him. His eyes were shifting to brown, his frown deepening as he walked calmly to White's domain. Their were gems still doing their work as he walked past them. Many looked confused, but some still bowed and showed their respect as he walked past. It felt nice seeing them bow to him, but it slowly became a twisted feeling of dread and weird. His Diamond side was happy to gain respect, but his human half only saw this as a sense of slavery t a master he just couldn't see himself enjoying. Was this what Lapis was talking about? How come he never noticed this before, this control he had to these gems? Could he really be okay with this? No, he wasn't okay with this. This wasn't him. Even though Peridot said change was nice, this was something he wouldn't become. He can't become a ruler, not like the Diamonds. White had to understand...

"I can't stay here."

"_Oh but you will~_"

Steven jumped in shock and fear, stepping back as a white bubble rose from the ground, disappearing as white Pearl stood in front of him with a wide and creepy smile on her face. The hybrid had to hold back the urge to summon his shield in a sense of protection. The dead cold and eerie feeling he got from the broken gem made him feel on such high alert. She stood tall and non moving, her arms outstretched and her posture as still as a doll. The white pearl didn't look right at him, but that didn't stop the young diamond from shivering at the cold silver eyes. The white Pearl spoke softly, her white laced with another the boy knew very well. "_Pink Diamond, must you be so tense. I know you wish to speak to my Diamond."_

Steven frowned, glaring at the Pearl's blank eyes as his brown ones flashed back to pink. "Cut the crap White. We need to talk."

The doll Pearl did nothing but smile, nodding as she stepped closer to the hybrid. Steven gasped, seeing the white bubbles form around the two once more. The young hybrid frowned, but kept his head down as they were taken to White's ship. He didn't want to see Pinky in this state which is why he kept his head down. When he felt the bubble come to a slow halt, he lifted his head right up to the bright shining Diamond before him, staring right in her silver diamond eyes. For a long while, it was completely silent as he stared at White Diamond. He tried to stop his spine from shivering as he felt her power wash around the room, his gem twitching with an odd emotion he still had no clue what it could be. He looked right at the eyes and black smiling lips, but he knew she wasn't everything but happy.

With a blunt but honest tone, Steven spoke up to the massive ruler. "You know why I'm here White."

White Diamond said nothing at first, her body just as frozen and still as her Pearl, but slowly she lowered her eyelids to the hybrid. Her hands moved from her sides as they came to touch the tiny diamond. Steven had to try not to flinch when she touched his hair with one of her sharp and yet smooth fingers. She smiled more, almost in humor, as she finally answered the boy. "_Always straight to the point like Pink use to be, My Stardust~_"

The teen shivered at the name, but quickly fixed his posture. "I need to tell you that i-"

"_I know what you want My Stardust. I know every thing my creations want,_" White interrupted the boy coldly, the act feeling like de'javu to the hybrid. "_You want answers, a simple trait both you and Pink had in common._"

"That's right-"

"_But why should I give you them?_"

Steven stopped quickly, staring wide eyed at the White gem before him. White just smiled more, the expression turning almost frightening as the hybrid took a step back. He was confused, and a little scared. "W-What?"

White just continued to smile, her voice shifting to gem language as she kept her finger to the back of the young hybrid, stopping his movements as his eyes looked right up at hers. "**_Wae__dangsin__-i __nae__seuta__deoseuteuleul__imi__algoiss__-__eul__ttae__daedab__ hal su __issgessseubnikka__? __Neoneun__naega__neoegeseo__wonhaneun__geos__-__eul__ da al-__assda__. __Naega__neoleul__wihaeseo__haejugil__balanda__. __dangsin__-eun __dangsin__-__ui__boseog__-__eseo__geugeos__-__eul__neukkil__ su __issseubnida__. __Geugeon__ ... __dangsin__-i __jeongmallo__babo__ gat-eun __ingan__-__ui__bangsig__-__eulo__naega__midneun__geosboda__deo__manh__-i __dambaeleul__piuji__anhneundamyeon__ mal-__ibnida__._**(6)"

Steven frowned, surprised by how much White Diamond said, but more so confused by a choice of words. He looked back up at her, his tongue switching to match hers. "**Gibun-i sanghaessda?** (7)"

"**_Wae__mullon__seuta__deoseuteu__-inga. __Naneun__hangsang__Pinkui__gangbag__gwannyeom__, __geunyeoui__gyeolham__-i __jasinboda__jeog__-eun __geos__-__eulo__dulleossayeo__issdaneun__geos__-__eul__algoiss__-__eossseubnida__. __Geunyeoneun__jiguleul__salanghaessseubnida__. __Waenyahamyeon__geunyeoneun__deo__nappeun__ gos-__eseo__choegogadoego__ sip-__eoss__gi__ttaemun__-__ibnida__._ **(8)"

White moved her finger to push Steven's head towards the side, looking off to see that the broken Pearl wasn't alone this time standing on the side lines. His pink eyes faded to brown as they widen in terror and complete and utter horror. The white gem just smiled, seeing the fear in her little Stardust brought a sense of joy and control to the ruler. She felt him tremble against her finger, but still frozen in shock. He tried to speak, tried to move his mouth to say something, anything, but she knew he couldn't, not when seeing the second of her puppets before him. It was none other than the Lazuli from Steven's little group of defects. The young hybrid felt his body run cold as he looked at the once dark blue gem, seeing her just as white and grey as Pinky. Her posture and arms in the same position as the Pearl as her smile was just as cold and eerie. This wasn't Lapis. This couldn't be Lapis. That wasn't her smile, that wasn't her body, and that wasn't her pale dead silver eyes. Steven screamed, but the sound was dead as it past his mouth. Terror and horror filling his being.

"**_Neon __nae__seuta__deoseuteudo__ttoggat__-__ihaneun__geos__ gat-a~ (9)_**" White Diamond purred at the hybrid on her fingers, her smile becoming deadly.

"L-L... L-Lapis..." Steven still couldn't move, barely hearing White Diamond's words as he watched his friend step closer to them. She held such a wide and bright filled smile, but it just looked to plastic and uneven on the gem's face, the hybrid didn't know if he was going to cry or puke at the sight.

"_I'm fixed my Diamond,_" Lapis spoke happily, her voice laced and mixed with White's voice. Steven gasped, shaking violently as he saw his friend bow to him. This was wrong! This was wrong! "_It's all thanks to White Diamond. She is so amazing My Diamond!"_

"S-Stop... Stop it!" Steven pushed away from Lapis and White, staring up at the Diamond with rage and fear. "Stop making her said these! What did you do to her!"

White smiled, a look at the hybrid knew would be in his nightmares from now on. "_Why My Stardust. I fixed to flaws you gave her."_

"What Flaws!? Lapis was okay before!"

"_Simple. Depression, aggression, her unhealthy form of love_," White waved it off as if these things she listed were bugs she simply crushed with her thumb. "_Now you don't have to worry about her flaws and finally be happy. With that little Peridot you are so fond of now."_

Steven frowned, looking at Lapis with hurt and sadness. He knew Lapis loves him, and finding out that his heart was for another would hurt her, but he didn't want Lapis to be like this. This wasn't right.

"_My poor Stardust. I only fixed the damage you caused to our little tool. Not she will work perfectly now!_"

"Lapis isn't a tool," Steven snapped, only to flinch back when White smiled and laughed out loud. Lapis and Pinky seeming to laugh along with the white mad gem as well. The sound getting louder.

White shook her head, kneeling down to Steven as she kept her fingers close to the hybrid. Steven tried to break away, but soon her finger was under his chin, the black sharp point of her nail keeping him still under her touch. Their eyes met and White just grinned, a slight point of fangs in the boy's line of sight. _" You are so much like My Starlight, but still you should know my Stardust... You all are apart of me~"_

Steven kept still, his face paling as White hummed softly at the hybrid. Pretty soon, he heard her singing, and his body was struck with fear.

_"I remember you said long ago_  
_That I would be the star of your show_  
_In the end though, I see it was lies_  
_I've just come back to reclaim what's mine~"_

Steven backed away, seeing White smile as she continued to sing her song. Her voice oddly dark yet calming.

_"I've been working here patiently between the lines_  
_Creating perfection takes torment and time_  
_But, never the less, I've still been through it all_  
_And now they all see I'm a doll_  
_Face it!"_

_"Everywhere you look around it's my domain_  
_No one else deserves it more, it's in my name_  
_And if you behave yourself, I'll set you free_  
_It's clear you belong to me~"_

White laughed, the tone of it becoming a wicked twist of humor and poor insanity. Steven was scared, terrified now, but he felt his gem heat and grow painful. What was this? He didn't know and just didn't care. He tried to run, but didn't even make half a step before White picked him up by his shirt, glaring at him. A look that was now even scarier than her smile could ever be.

_"Oh, don't you dare mistake me for another fool_  
_I'm the one who pulls the strings, now you're my tool_  
_Don't you understand my little errand boy_  
_Here you are only my toy_  
_And you'll be mine~"_

White then smiled again, placing Steven down on her hand as she stroked his gem, making him gasp at the surge of power she gave him. He pushed her hand away, but that stop her from singing as if she did nothing wrong. Her puppets humming below in her voice. High and hypnotic.

_"A great creator once said, it's much more art than science_  
_As long as you believe you only need the right appliance_  
_A__ bit of blessing and caressing, with a lot of work_  
_And in due time my dears you all will see the perks."_

_"Now understand who you're working for_  
_I'm up in heaven_  
_Y__ou're on the floor_  
_And soon you'll see I have much in store for you_  
_It's less than a chore!"_

White smirked, her other hand glowing as she pointed a finger at the hybrid in her other hand. Steven screamed, seeing white sparkling springs from her finger grabbed on his arms and legs. He tried to break them away from his body, but he felt the power they held as they weakened his own strength. He whimpered in pain, feeling White snap her fingers as the strings disappeared. She placed him down to the ground with her other puppets, snapped her fingers, and soon the hybrid realized something as he stood as still as a statue.

He was stuck, trapped. White took control of his body.

_"Now, don't you dare mistake me for another fool_  
_I'm the one who pulls the strings, now you're my tool_  
_Don't you understand my little errand boy_  
_Here you are only my toy_  
_And you'll be mine~"_

White then frowned, a look of betrayal on her face.

_"I won't let myself be lead astray again_  
_I should have known better than to trust a friend_  
_Blinded by the hopes of having dreams come true_  
_Now I know what just to do!"_

Steven then gasped, his eyes flashing pink before flashing white, he saw an image of his friends. Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot, and even Connie smiling at him as if he wasn't just trapped under White's control. He wanted to smile, but soon the images changed to that of horror. He wanted to scream, but all he could do was watch as Garnet crumbled and shattered, the rings Bismuth had for her wedding falling to the red and blue dust.

She was dead, but the others soon met the same faith.

_"Let those vermin come to me_  
_Just let them try_  
_I'm the angel everyone adores with pride_  
_Not even the devil now can take me down_  
_Infamy and fortune abound!"_

Amethyst was ripped to shreds, Pearl was stabbed right through her head with a spear of white. Connie was used against the sword, seeing blood and organs fly in the image as he saw her ripped from all different directions. Steven felt the tears leak his pearly white eyes as even more images popped up. His father crushed, Bismuth exploding, Lars death again. His town, his family, his people, all burning alive by white sparkling flames.

_"Don't you dare mistake me for another fool_  
_I'm the one who pulls the strings, now you're my tool_  
_Don't you understand my little errand boy_  
_Here you are only my toy."_

Peridot... No... Steven tried to break from the image, screaming for White to stop this.

_And__ you'll be_

Peridot was pushed to the ground.

_You must be_

Steven screamed, she was stabbed in the chest.

_You'll trust me_

Peridot was stabbed in the head. He screamed louder

_They'll all see_

White... He saw nothing but white.

_It will be_

"_Mine..." _Steven mumbled, his tears stopping as his eyes were completely pearl creamed white. His body relaxed and still, almost as if he was screaming a minute ago.

White smiled in a creepy mother way, stroking the boy's wet cheek, his eyes only glowing more as he stared ahead. "_See My Stardust... just a tool~"_

**_Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know I left a BIG cliff hanger with this one! But oh well, you might have to wait for the next chapter. Only three left!_**

**_The song is fan made I believe from, Bendy and The Ink Machine. It's called __"Alice's Tango (You'll Be Mine)__". Song is so not mine! Anyone tell you other wise is lying!_**

**_Hopefully Steven will be okay right? Has White taken control of him? What will happen in the Ball next chapter? Fine out soon everyone! We are in the last three chapters of the awesome adventure. Till next time_**

**_High Five The Sky!_**

(1) I have to do this. I need to know if White Diamond is okay with all of this. I need answers.

(2) We'll get those answers at the Ball Steven. Going to White Diamond now isn't going to help. She might end up doing something... harming.

(3) I never was like... like this.

(4) I'm scared too

(5) You big dummy, I always worry you cute dumb boy

(6) Why give you answers when you know them already My Stardust? You knew all along what I wanted from you, what I want you to do for me. You can feel it in your gem. That is... unless you really are smothered in those silly human ways more that I believed to be.

(7) Smothered?

(8) Why of course My Stardust. I always knew Pink's obsession, her flaw, was being surrounded by being lesser than herself. She loved Earth, cause she wanted to be the best of the worse.

(9) You seem to do the same My Stardust~


	25. The Ball

_"blah blah"-_** Flashback Text**

Amethyst knew something was wrong with Steven. Clearly anyone with a brain could see that, or maybe it was the sister feeling she had with the young diamond hybrid. Even if not a quartz, the purple gem still saw him as her brother. She knew him since birth, knew how he even though at times. Seeing him come back from his one off mission left her with a lead feeling in her gut, but the young soldier stood tall and proud. Keep her face blank as she waited with her fellow Amethyst for their Diamond's commands, the back of her mind reeling back to the conversation she had just two hours ago.

"_Listen Peridot, Amethyst, there is something I must tell you."_

_The purple gem raised an eyebrow in confusion, looking back at the green gem beside her who was holding the last minute list for the Ball happening in just two hours. Amethyst looked at Steven, seeing his eyes pink and diamond shaped as normal, but something was off with him. His eyes looked glazed and shiny, his normal smile and look gone as he seem distance and containing some sort of emotion. Still, he wore his diamond outfit again and seemed to be holding himself as if nothing was wrong. If anything he looked nervous. _

_With a nod and a look of understanding, moving closer to her brother. "What is it Steven?"_

_Steven looked so lost and confused, but soon he nodded slowly, as if listening to something and finally understanding. He turned back to the two before him, a hard glare slowly forming on his face. "I believe that something is going to happen at the ball… and we need to be prepared."_

She wanted to snort at the thought of the whole conversation, thinking that the hybrid was just being paranoid, but the more she looked back on it the more worried she got. Her brother was acting so odd and off character, as if he was not all there. Still, she couldn't deny that his worry was valid about the ball. Something was going to happen at the ball, and she knew who or what might cause it. With a frown she stood taller as she saw the Jades have already pulled inside the throne room to go and meet Steven as the new Pink Diamond. These balls were always too formal for the quartz taste, but she wasn't going to complain about it until afterwards. This was a very serious and important for her brother, and she wasn't going to ruin it over her distaste to a proper and former ball of Era 3.

Amethyst couldn't help but be nervous herself, however, she was the lead of her fellow Amethysts. She stood ahead of the thirty four purple gems with a different outfit but pride on her face, It was to show that she was different from them, that she was special to their Diamond. While their were some of her fellow quartz looking at her with a slight bit of jealousy in their eyes, most looked with pride. It proved much for their cute gem type to be seen as strong even when over cooked. At least that's what Blue Pearl told her during their training sessions. Still, even though Amethyst held her head up with pride, her eyes were raked with nervous and even slight fear of what is to come. At least, Steven did hint at who it might just be.

"_What do you mean Steven," Peridot stepped closer to the hybrid, moving to grab his hand but stopped as he backed away._

_Amethyst frowned deeply at this, seeing the slight hurt in the green gem's eyes. Steven looked a bit shocked but shook it away. Something definitely happened between these two, but what it could have been the purple gem was unsure._

_Steven frowned, turning over to the purple gem as his eyes seem to glow. "I spoke to White, and she believes that someone is going to ruin the Ball. I can only think of one who might want me to fail."_

The purple gem frowned, trying to hide a growl as she recalled the meeting the three had. Steven had met White alone, and didn't tell anyone but Peridot. Amethyst was worried, hearing rumors from both Blue and Yellow that White was uneasy and not willing to talk to anyone. She wasn't stupid. She knew that those two feared Whtie Diamond like children scared of an abusive parent. Deep down she didn't want Steven anywhere near the gem without someone being there with him. Stuff had happened the first time they meet, and she had a feeling that White was behind the boy's lost of memories of that whole day as well. She knew something big happened between them and that something wasn't adding up. White had power, something that made even Yellow shake in her boots but yet her brother came out of it unharmed. Besides looking more lost and out of place than before. The purple gem frowned as her eyes harden at the thought. No, White did something. Something was wrong with all of this.

Besides, Lapis was still missing.

"Young Amethyst," The Purple gem turned over to where Blue Pearl had called out to her. The soft and gentle Pearl smiled slightly under her bangs, nodding. "It's your turn."

With a nod, Amethyst smiled at the blue pearl and moved to stand in front of the entrance with her fellow gems behind her. With a stomp of her foot, the other behind her stood taller and follow in unison as Amethyst entered the great hall. She held a bright smile as she entered the wall, soft music filled the massive place as soft lights of blue, yellow, pin, and white sparkled the high ceiling. She held her head up high as her team walked over to the thrones in the room. She had done this many times during practice, knowing what to say and how to do it. It was a bore and not her style in the least, but she knew this was important. As she walked over to the front of the room, the quartz heard the mumbles and whispers all focused around her. Ignoring them, she smiled ahead as the last group of Rubies and Sapphires bowed to the Diamond before them. She knew that Garnet was in there as well, separated from each other and most likely upset. In a way the quartz felt bad for the fusion being torn apart by force, but these small discomfort would be worth it in the end should this work.

But it won't work, Steven told them himself. Not even the Diamonds knew what was going on.

As her group made it to the throne in front of them, Amethyst stood up taller as she looked right up at Steven. He was wearing his diamond outfit, sitting on the small pink throne with a grace yet strong posture. It was the same posture as Blue but with the same face as Yellow, something the other diamonds had taught him well. Beside the Diamond was Peridot, sitting on the throne with him with a cute green and pink dress the Pebbles had made for her. It was to show that she was a special Peridot to the new fourth Diamond, like a pearl but higher class. There was a nice design on it as well with the belt around her waist side forming a nice flower design all made of metal, showing the symbol of her powers. The two were holding hands and sitting as if they were a couple. The purple gem couldn't help but snicker at the two love birds since she could just tell the two are an item now. The young diamond saw Amethyst and gave a small but caring smile as he stood to float down to the group of soldiers now under his court, he held Peridot and made her to come with him to greet the Amethysts.

"Yo! My Diamond," Amethyst called at Steven, getting a few gasps from other gems by her display.

Steven and Peridot however just chuckled, the young Diamond nodding as he spoke as well. "I'm happy you could make it Amethyst on my coronation party."

Amethyst smirked, bowing as she formed the diamond insignia. "I'm happy to attend my Diamond."

They barely noticed though that Connie was standing by the thrown, standing straight like a common Pearl which made her frown deeply, even more so since Amethyst came into the room. The purple gem though did notice the sudden glances she gave to Sapphire's group and then to Ruby's. Not even Steven was blind to the looks, seeing that his smile went ever so wider. The purple gem knew that everyone was planning something, even her and Peridot did. Something wasn't right about all of this, but she kept up the act and paid attention to the only ones that mattered in the room.

"_Are you sure Steven," Amethyst pressed further on this, trying to get a good look at the hybrid's eyes. For whatever reason though she just couldn't. "I mean, I get that they hate the plan, but they won't do anything to-"_

_Steven shook his head roughly, his eyes glowing a faint color before shook his head again. Peridot was even getting worried, but he soon sighed and frowned. "I'm sure Amethyst. If they want me to fail, it's so they can show me the Diamonds' darker selves, but it won't happen." _

_Peridot and Amethyst looked at each other in slight confusion, not knowing as to why Steven was acting this way. It would make more sense for them to stop the ones who plan to ruin the Ball right now before they had begun, but it sounded more like a trap within a trap. It was working in between the lines,and that was something very unlike the hybrid, even in his new diamond personality he would never do something so devious, but they listened in on what he had to say._

"_Just act as if everything is alright. When the Diamonds come in act as if nothing is wrong they start their plan, simply do this..."_

"How are you doing with the other Amethysts," Steven happily asked. He seemed so clear and focused, nothing like the vague boy she had spoken to just an hour or two ago.

Amethyst shrugged and looked at the other purple quarts before smiling. She had to play her part for now. "They're pretty cool, but more uptight compared to my Famthyst back in the Zoo," She took a look at Peridot. "That yellow Pearl was being a sour lemon and also got me in those limb enhancers you use to wear."

Peridot gasped in shock, frowning deeply as shocked most of the crowd listening, "Argh! I told them not to put you in those pointless machines. If that was my Pearl, I would-"

"Um... let's not mistreat another Diamond's Pearl, Peri. I'm sure she will regret it once she gets a taste of her own Diamond's rage," Steven held Peridot's hand and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, calming the gem down.

Amethyst felt like doing the happy dance seeing that little peck, but she just snickered and held herself in. Though she almost laughed upright when hearing Connie, who was forgotten by the throne, squeak in clearly disgust and shock. The thoughts in her mind right now must be over the top, bat shit crazy at this point. Even though she acted calm and even cheerful, she was in high alert to Connie, Sapphire, and Ruby. They acted like nothing wrong but this Ball in general, but she could feel that something was off with them. Without anymore to say to Stevena and Peridot however, the three depart and the purple quartz pulled her group to their spot to get ready. A few more groups came over to greet Steven, calling him the new Pink Diamond and such. She almost wanted to chuckle at how nervous Steven was getting and Peridot giggling at his side. Though what was funnier was hearing Connie's grinding teeth from here.

Soon the lights in the room dimmed, and Peridot was quick to move down to stand on the other side of Pink's massive throne. Amethyst watched as Steven smiled and moved to stand up on the throne, closing his eyes and standing tall much to Connie's confusion. The purple gem just bit her lip to hold in a smirk from showing. She watched though as every gem in the room stood and posed for the diamonds. Only her and Peridot did not form the diamond insinga, showing they were a special case of gems. Everyone got ready a small tiny Yellow Pearl gave a proud and smudged looked at the massive main entrance. She raised her hands and started to speak in a loud volume.

"Everyone behold," Yellow Pearl smiled brightly. "For the daunting beauty and elegance that is Yellow Diamond!"

The tiny aquamarines lifted the curtains as the massive presence of Yellow Diamond stepped into the room. Amethyst heard Connie gasp however, as did much of the other gems in the room, as the known ruthless Diamond looked completely different from before. Instead of her armor like outfit, she was wearing a knee high yellow dress with small diamond like stars on the side. The dress had short sleeves and fit her so well it was almost too much to see her in something so grain. She wore high black leather looking boots which matched her presonailty well with the outfit. To add to her new style, it had a cap which was attached to the dress. Long and lightweight, it flowed across the floor like it was made of clouds. Yellow and gold like sparkles coming of it as if it was made out of stars itself. As Yellow opened her sharpe diamond eyes, She moved her crossed her arms apart, setting of sparks of energy to fly around her. The movement only made her dress and form shine more as she walked down the aisle towards Steven and the thrones.

As she made it Steven, Yellow opened her eyes slowly to look down at the hybrid. As he opened his own pink eyes to the much taller Diamond, she moved her right hand down to the boy. The gems watching were in shock, as did Peridot and Amethyst, as Steven moved to hold a finger and kiss the hand. Like a gentleman would do for a queen.

"Not a bad turn out Steven," Yellow smirked at the new gesture the teen taught her, finding herself enjoying it as she pulled her hand gently away. "I have to say I enjoy the slight changes."

Steven smiled kindly to her, nodding to his aunt with the manners and grace that Pearl had taught him long ago. "Thank you, I appreciate your attendance Yellow."

Yellow smiled fondly at the boy as she moved over to her seat on the right, sitting down as the lights dimmed once more. Everyone turned again to find that a small Blue Pearl had stepped out to greet the gems. Amethyst couldn't help but try and hide her slight blush. In a light setting like this, hermind quickly went to how pretty the tiny pearl was. The small blush however, didn't get pass Peridot as she was the closest to the quartz's group. Even in the dark the green gem chuckled under her breath at the look. That would have to wait on a later date though.

"Everyone prepare yourselves," Blue Pearl spoke in a clear, but soft voice. "Emotionally, for the overpowering elegance that is Blue Diamond."

Everyone gasped as well to the Diamond's presence as she entered the room. Walking past the Aquamarines and her Pearl, she smiled down at the gems below her. She posed herself to look as well as she walked down the arisel and let everyone bask in her new outfit. Steven couldn;t help but peak at Blue's look, smiling proudly at the work he had done. She was wearing a blue dress like her old outfit, but the ends of the dress were more loose and grown like. Stars and sparkles fluttered the heams of her dress as a diamond cut piece hung around the middle. She wore a light blue scarf that flowed and hooked over her arms. It looked like it was made of crystals and air, so thine and see through that everyone could still see her blue bare shoulders. Bubbles floated around her as walked, bring such a sweet twist to her whole look and form.

Steven closed his eyes again as she held out a hand to Blue similar to what he did for Yellow, She giggled and gave him her left hand to leave a small kiss on. The act was just a sweet as every as they both opened their eyes to stare at one another. Blue couldn't help but smile more at the hybrid. "You're doing great darling. Keep it up "

"Thank you Blue. Anything for my family," Steven smiled softly, watching as Blue hums and moves to her seat on the left.

The lights dimmed once more, but Amethyst saw that something was off this time. She frowned when seeing that creepy white Pearl float into the room, her voice choppy and out of place. "_To those attendance in the Era Three Ball. White Diamond…_" She kept smiling, like this wasn't known to the pearl. Amethyst frowned on how odd the gem spoke out of script of the others.

"_Has more important things to attend to._"

The Diamonds gasped, Steven gasping more loudly a 'What!?' as if he was throughtly shocked. White Diamond wasn't coming. Amethyst and Peridot were not prepared for this, and surprisingly neither was the hybrid. Connie took a glance at Sapphire to show her own shock, but the tiny gem just gave a cut nod. The soldier quartz though was hardly paying them any mind as her focus was on her brother and diamond. Something was off here. Wasn't this his plan with White? Why was he just as shocked about all of this? Maybe the Diamond told him she was coming but then ditched at the last minute. No, she knew he was for sure about her coming. No doubt in her mind that Steven knew what was going on, but what remained a mystery.

"_You're almost acting like White won't show up or something," Amethyst frowned, listening in on the plan that Steven just given them. _

_The hybrid smiled though, waving it off as if it didn't even matter or wasn't a big deal. "White will come. She will be watching. It's a test Amethyst, a test to prove who my loyalty is to."_

_Peridot and Amethyst frowned at this, uneasiness filling them both as the green gem spoke up net. "Loyalty to who?"_

_Instead of answering her question however, the young teen just smiled. It was sweet, almost sickeningly so. Like it wasn't his smile to begin with. There was a shine to his eyes, like something was moving behind them though Amethyst wasn't fully sure. It was at this moment that she knew something was terribly wrong._

The small quartz jumped, hearing the music plays and the gems all begin to dance. She looked to see that Steven was sitting back down with White's Pearl now taking up her massive throne with that same smile on her face. Amethyst was quick to start dancing herself, knowing the steps as slowly as she could do them. As the room began to fill with soft and pretty music, she saw the three gems all sharing a small chat as they watched their subjects danced for them. Peridot wanted ti sit with Steven, but knew it was best if white pearl was watching their every move, so she stood by the throne and watched the dances continued. Connie looked bored as all outdoors as she tried to hear the conversation the hybrid was having with the diamonds.

"I was for sure she would come," Blue frowned, feeling awful or making such a ball for their main guest not to show.

Yellow nodded, sighing as she whispered back towards her fellow diamonds. "Nothing could be done i'm afraid," She looks down to Steven as she places her head in hand. "We could cancel this whole thing if you prefer Steven, and try again when you return."

Steven bit his lip, but shook his head. "No… no Yellow. We will let Era continue. Besides if White's Pearl will report on how good the ball is, it still might help her change her mind."

The Diamonds nod and continue to sit and watch the ball continue as such. Amethyst had to say, this was pretty boring after all. She was already getting tired of dancing the same moves over and over again, but she felt her head up high as she continued on. For the next two hours, that's all that was happening. Dancing while the Diamonds sat and watched, keeping their chatting to a small degree as the Ball continued on. Amethyst was quick to see how tired Steven was looking onward, but he kept shaking his head and trying to keep his eyes open. As the dance and song changed finally, Amethyst was moving to a new melody as she watched with slight hard eyes as Connie went up to sit with the hybrid. Both Peridot and Amethyst looked worried, but stayed their ground as they knew this was apart of their plan. They had to let it play out, for the teen's sake.

Steven didn't look very good when Connie came up and started to talk to him, He looked even more upset when she grabbed his hand and tried to make him leave the throne. "Connie…" He whispered softly to the girl as he pulled back slightly. "I'm not allowed to leave the throne…"

"Come on Steven," Connie smirked, moving over to press closer to the now standing diamond. "White's not here. Just a quick dance!"

"If I even wanted to dance, I would be wit-"

"Then come on silly!"

Steven protested, but was already being dragged down the stairs by Connie, much to the Diamonds and Peridot's rage as they went to try and stop the two. The hybrid was too tired to fully grasp what was happening before her was already spinning with the girl, who was laughing and dancing wot the music. Amethyst was confused as to why this was happening in the first place. She saw how confused her brother was, but he soon began to spin with her. It was pretty clear he wanted this done and out of the way so he could sit back down or even dance with his green pie. Unknown to him and others though, Amethyst was quick to see his gem started to glow as they danced, knowing all too well what was happening. What the skinny bitch was planning to do.

"Steven stop!"

It was too late before Steven shouted at the sudden shock of the fusion dance. Many gems gasped and stopped dancing all together as the two small people medged and melted together. Connie was still laughing and smiling as the smile showed on the now formed Stevonnie. They continued to dance and spin around, but stopped suddenly as the fear and shock from steven's half caused them to trip and fall. The fusion was confused, scared, and shaking. The gems all around them were in awe and shock to see their new Diamond fuse with an organic, a power they never deemed possible. While most looked disgust, others were just took shocked for words. Peridot squeaked as she held her chest slightly, feeling a sense of hurt but mostly rage as she went to face the fusion, Amethyst following behind.

But both stopped at a booming voice above them. "Steven!? What are you doing!?"

Stevonnie looked up to see Yellow and Blue now standing before them with shocked and upset faces. The hybrid half felt bad and scared for what might happen if they stayed fused longer, but Connie clung to him. They couldn't unfuse, or at least were too scared and shocked to even try.

"Steven… you need to get out of there this instant. White will hear about this," Blue gave him a panic whisper as they glanced at the now frowning at the trio.

"I…. I d-don…" Stevonnie was too frozen to move, both the clinging and fear rocking the fusion to their core.

Yellow grew upset, now moving to yell at the fusion. "Get out of there now Steven or else!"

Stevonnie went to nod and try to unfuse, but another light was seen in the room. The five turned to see blue and red mix to form Garnet once more. The fusion gasped, their fear and shock growing as they saw Garnet glare at the Diamonds. Amethyst and Peridot didn't know how to fix this. This was their plan, to show fusion in the ball in front of White Diamond and others. How crazy were they!? Both of the gems could already feel the heated rage build up in the two rulers as they glared at the fusion they knew all too well of now.

"You dare fuse at our Ball!" Blue shouted, disgusted that the garnet fusion would go to such lengths to ruin a Ball made by her new fellow Diamond. "You filth!"

Garnet growled as she summoned one of her gauntlets, glaring at the tall Diamond. "If you want to hurt them, you will have to go through me!"

"And me!"

Stevonnie stood in shock as she paled, the group now turning to see none other than Pearl in a new outfit standing at the entrance. Amethyst was quick to get her whip as she saw the white gem with a spear in her hands, but her eyes widen in shock to see her there. There was Pearl, reformed and in a new outfit of light blue, pink, and even hits of yellow. She was full one piece suit that was dark blue, a star on her belly as she would light pink ruffled sleeves. Her shoes were the same, but her etra was having a bow on her chest and a long cape like dress that was only attached by the bow and her upper torso. She looked so high up class and kind of ridiculous, but that didn't stop her from looking deadly as she held her spear in hand with a hard glare.

"P-Pearl!?" Stevonnie shouted, in both shock and joy though that feeling was torn.

Pearl smirked at Stevonnie, looking at Garnet. "The plan worked, now lets get him out of here!"

"YOU'RE PLAN," Yellow roared, sparks flying off of her as she glared at the two crystal gems in a fury rage. Blue looked just as upset, glaring harshly at the fusion that now held their hybrid inside.

Pearl and Garnet smirked at the furious Diamonds, read you call at Stevonnie to come on to Pink's ship. Nothing happened though as the fusion looked to be shaking all over. They gasped, holding onto their gut as their brown and pink streaked hair fell over their eyes. Everyone looked on in shock and confusion as faint look of pink energy surrounded the two, then a pure scream from Connie is heard through the fusion's lips. It was raw and painful sounding, shaking even Amethyst to her core. In a flash, Stevonnie broke apart leaving Steven kneeling on the floor and Connie in worse for wear. She was holding her stomach and whimpering, crying as she was curled up on the floor. As Garnet and Pearl backed away in fear of what happened, so to did the Diamonds as the hybrid looked up and glared at the crystal gems in rage.

"I told you…" Steven growled, frowning as his pink eyes boiling in anger. "That Stevonnie is dead!"

Garnet a step forward, to try and speak, but the hybrid diamond beat her to it. "No! I had enough of your games! Amethyst, Peridot now!"

The two gems nodded and attacked the older gems. Amethyst sued her whip to knock the shocked Pearl back and wrap her up in ease, her training with Blue Pearl showing as the crazy white gem stood no match against her as she was pinned down. Peridot raised her hands to Garnet, her pink and green dress shifting as the metal on it floated off of her. With a flick of her wrist, the metal went flying to the fusion and locking her hands together. Steven smirked, holding back a laugh as he saw his lover use her training well. He was glad he designed that dress himself.

As Pearl and Garnet were captured as easily as mice, the hybrid stood up and grinned Connie's wrist. She whimpered at the harsh treatment but Steven no longer cared as he glared at what he use to call family.

"We're gonna have a nice chat guys. I'm sure all of you will get an earful."

Amethyst frowned, upset at Pearl and the others, but confused still on what was happening. Still didn't add up, and that smirk on her brothers face was much to bone chilling. It was deadly, all knowing. It was the same smirk that could match with the smile from before.

_"Let's just say guys," Steven smirked, eyes shining as he placed his hands behind his back. "White always knows best." _

White always knows best…?

Something about all of this seems off. Too planned, to staged. Something about all of this just screamed wrong, and Amethyst was going to find out why.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys! Only two more to go!**_

_**High Five The Sky!**_


	26. Someone You Can't Ignore

**_Alright guys! here it is! The second to Last Chapter! This book is about to reach it's close everyone!_**

**_Are you guys ready? Get Set To Get Decked!_**

"What is your problem Steven!?" "This is the last time you guys pull this stunt again!" "We were trying to protect you!" "You guys might have ruined the most important plan in the universe!" "Who knows what the Diamonds will do to us now!" "Why don't you just listen for once and trust me Pearl!" "This was crazy from the start."

"Will you-"

"Just for once-"

"LISTEN TO ME!"

For the record, this was the first time that Connie and Peridot had ever since something like this. It was sort of frightening, but also new and intriguing. Amethyst and Garnet had seen this before, but it was just as odd and interesting as before. Here they were, trapped in a tall dark tower with little to no light as they watched both Steven and Pearl going on a rant before shouting at each other. Their glares clashed with on another, ice baby blue to pierce fire hot pink. The two were panting at this point and the skinny gem was for worse to wear. Peridot had claimed that the tower they were trapped in was made to remove light from a gem, something they needed. The Diamonds had put everyone in here to talk it out as well as punishment for ruining the Ball. The moment Yellow had shut the door all hell broke loose between the two. It was odd to the old crystal gems to see the two who use to be mom and son in most eyes, were now looking ready to rip each others' gem out and sob all at once. It was heartbreaking if anything.

As the two painted and tried to catch their breath, Pearl was the first to take a step back and rubbed her face. "Steven," She tightly spoke, frustrated with the hybrid who stood with the harshest glare imaginable. "We get that you had worked hard on that Ball, but lives were at stake and we just couldn't take the chance of the Diamonds striking us first."

"Urgh! There you go again," Steven throw his hands in the air, turning away from the annoyed pearl as he spoke his piece. "What lives were at stake but our own and all of the corrupted gems on Earth. The Ball was working perfectly till you decided to pull that stunt and got us into this mess!"

"White wasn't even there. It was clear she still doesn't want to help us!"

Steven frowned more, shaking his head as he spoke in a more calm tone. "No, she trusts me. It's you and Earth she doesn't trust, and I don't blame her."

This brought a bit of confusion to Garnet. "What do you mean she trust you?"

To this the hybrid just smirks, a look so very alien on the boy's face. Not even Amethyst and Peridot were completely used to the look. It was quite clear that he had gotten it from Yellow, being around her for a week rubbed a bit off on the teen. The gems tensed at the look as he let his pink diamond eyes shift and glow in the little light in the room. This was different, creepily so. Garnet, Connie, and even Pearl had seen their boy change slightly to fit the Diamonds' needs, but this was different. They way he moved now, the way he smiled, the way even his eyes seem to glow. It was like this Steven did a flip on them. He walked with confidence, superior hold and quick but fluent moves. His smirk was cunning and dangerous like, but still held a playful manner. This hybrid, this Diamond, was much different than from before the Ball.

Amethyst and Peridot even looked on in worried, if only slightly. Their Steven was different from before. Sure, almost everything about him changed really. His hair had pink streaks in it, he had pink eyes now, and looked to have even started to grow, but this was different. Thinking back, the way their friend was acting now was much different from yesterday. After that fight with Lapis, Steven was closed off and unsure about everything. Now though, it was like the fight never happened at all. He wasn't confused or different, if anything he looked more sure of his Diamond roll now then back in training.

Steven chuckled, his smirk grew wider. "It's exactly how is sounds Garnet. White trusted me, she has since the very beginning. Sadly, she only told me till the day before the Ball."

"Y-You... you mean..." Pearl shook madly, shaking her head as she stood back from the hybrid.

"You guys weren't getting away that easily with me. What was your plan anyway? Force fusion me with Connie and run off to Pink's ship? What about Amethyst or Peridot? Lapis is still missing as well?" Steven frowned deeply, giving them a look of betrayal and hurt. "You guys only thought about me the whole time. Not about the others, just me."

"You're too important," Pearl snapped.

"How!? How am I too important to be using my Diamond status to save millions of gems from being trapped in bubbles?"

"We can find a different way to-"

"There is no different way!" Steven shouted once more, his eyes glowing pink as an aura surrounded his body. "The Diamonds, including Pink, had made this attack. Only with their power can corruption can be cured. I'm trying my damn hardest to bring back your friends. Bigs, Snowflake, Crazy Legs, Centi. EVERYONE! I'm trying to bring peace and it's like you guys just want to keep fighting forever. When is this going to stop!? I know I'm important, but important doesn't mean delicate. You can't protect me from my own kind!"

"Rose never wanted-" Garnet started but was cut off by a cold laugh from the hybrid.

"I'm sick of that saying. 'It's what Rose wanted'. News flash: There was never a Rose Quartz! There never was and never will be. I don't care what she wanted. She isn't here," Steven spat in rage, turning away from the fusion as he looked over at Amethyst and Peridot.

The two, during all of this, were frowning at what was happening before them. While Steven was right in almost every way, this still just didn't feel right to them. It was like Steven was being much more cruel than before, almost as if he wants to start another fight. Amethyst couldn't help but think back when she almost had a yelling match with Pearl a day after they made it here to Homeworld. He told her not to fight and let them be who they are, not wanting to fight when everyone was stressed and scared about what was happening. Peridot could even remember a time when she was going to be bubbled by the gems again when she locked herself in the bathroom. The teen was the only one to stop them by diffusing the tension. IT's what he is best at, diffusing and getting everyone to talk and see reason. This hybrid, this Steven, was nothing like the one they knew at the beginning of this week.

Still, they couldn't help but agree with him. Even if he was being cruel and cold, Steven was making a point about everything. Pearl and Garnet don't listen to him, don't care about his opinion and thoughts, treating him like a child. They keep shouting how important and treasured like glass, something that needs to be locked up and sheltered. While protecting him was what Rose' s gave them as an order, this was too far. Everything was out in the open now, the biggest secret is revealed, and the very cure to end this all at their grasp but it was like the two older gems didn't want that in the slightest. They don't want change or peace, just endless defending and fighting. Steven was growing up, he was changing, and yet it was this change that brought the darker colors of the rest of the Crystal Gems out.

Amethyst sighed, rubbing her face as he looked between the three. "Look," She spoke in a grim but firm voice. "I get it okay. We all want to protect and be there for Steven, but you two are crossing the line. Doing more harm than good anyway."

"We're only trying to-" Pearl started to shout again, only to be shut down b y the purple quartz.

"Fight and run away when we don't need to." She stood up taller and spoke louder. "The Diamonds know who Steven is, and they trust him. It's us they don't trust. Even more so now that you guys pulled that stunt. Era 3 may be ruined, White may never heal corruption, and you caused Connie to be damaged in the process of making her do a forced fusion. When will this end with you guys?"

"We didn't mean for this to happen Amethyst," Garnet frowned, really looking guilty for the first time in a while. "We... I just want what's best for Steven. I don't want Blue to hurt him."

Peridot frowned deeply, stepping forward to look up into the fusion's eyes. "Garnet... he gave you a wedding. He busted his neck out for you when you took the news about Rose too hard. He risked his own mental health to bring you back, and risked his own life to bring you Bismuth as well. If you really want to protect him..." She looked at Steven, seeing him quite and looking down at his feet. She took his hand, mumbling. "You would at least listen to him."

Garnet looked at Steven, their eyes connecting for a second before he broke it and looked away. He looked tired, just exhausted and done with everything. He looked done with trying to make them see his reasons. The hybrid had given up trying all together to get them to listen, it was now or never. Garnet felt sick to his core with this, feeling like crap for what she did. Maybe Amethyst and Peridot were right, but before she could dwell on these thoughts, a soft wet laugh was heard from behind them.

"Listen?... yeah right," They all turned over to see Connie slowly start to stand on her two wobbling feet, gripping her stomach like she could be burning from the inside. It was the first to see just how badly Steven had damaged her to get unfused so violently. She glared right at Steven and Peridot, the hybrid frown as he squeezed his hold on the green gem's hand.

This only caused the young girl to glare harder. "You want us... to listen to Steven? Spare us the shit, bitch..." She groaned in pain, trying hard to find some sort of ledge to stand. "This was your plan along huh? Must say though, it was pretty great plan. Win Steven's love and get him to join these tyrants. Well done you little vomit slut!"

Peridot gasped, taking a step in pure shock at the sword girl's harsh words. Amethyst dropped open her mouth in the same shock while Steven just glared with pure fury at the girl, moving a bit to protect the gem he loved. This didn't stop Connie though, her eyes completely on Peridot.

"How far were you going to let this go on Peridot? We all know that you use to worship Homeworld and the Diamonds like gods. All that praise and loyalty on how 'we live to serve them'," She grinned in a wicked gleam when seeing Steven and Peridot wide eyed at this. She laughed. "Didn't think I knew that did you? Well, I just wonder how much of it did you use to brainwash my Steven. It won't work anymore."

Steven growled, moving to stand between the two. "Enough Connie. Peridot did nothing to me."

Connie looked shocked but just kept her trembling stance. "She brainwashed you Steven! Her and this purple quartz whore wrapped your mind to turn against us. Against me!"

"You guys did that yourselves," Steven snapped back, eyes shining a faint of white. No one noticed though. "I wanted to be close to the Diamonds, it's YOU and the others making me turn my back on you! You fucking drugged me and tried to force fuse with me like Lapis did to Jasper!"

"It was only to protect you from them," She pointed cruelly at Amethyst and Peridot. "Don't you dare try to guilt trip Pearl or Garnet. They know what's best for you. I know what's best for you! They have been on homeworld before and know how the Diamonds truly are. You only been with them for a week!"

"They have only seen the surface of what the Diamonds truly are! They don't know what it's like to feel their auras, to understand everything they go through! I'm meditated with them, learned from them, they are more family than you have ever been for me! You are just a human girl who now I regret every being apart of this," Steven screamed back in a rage.

Connie frowned, but then smirked. "If they are so much better... then where is Lapis?"

Everyone froze, even Steven. It was the first time in a while did anyone ask about Lapis. The blue water witch was still missing and from the looks of it without a trance. They even wondered why she didn't come to Ball. Did she run away again? The Diamonds might have gotten to her. No, it didn't make sense not even to Pearl or Garnet. All eyes turned towards the hybrid for answers, looking at him as he kept his eyes down castes. Peridot turned to look at her boyfriend, her mind coming to a halt as to why he never told her what happened to the gem. He went to White Diamond, so surely she knows whe-

Steven chuckled, the sound dry and smudged like. Pearl, Connie, and Garnet looked at the hybrid as he slowly pulling something out of his pocket. Amethyst gasped, as did Peridot as she covered her mouth slowly at the sight. There was a small teardrop shape stone in the boy's hands, grey and gleaming. The teen just smirked, his eyes gleaming with a weird light though unsure of what it could be. His focus though was completely on Connie, the young girl shaking more at the sight of the gem in his hands.

He chuckled, tossing it between his hands. "Looking for this Connie?"

"Wha... H-How?" Connie gripped her stomach, turning a shade between red and green, "How did you get Lapis? W-why is her gem grey!?"

"Yeah, you should really blame White for that," Steven then bubbled her gem, shrugging. "Lapis came to her and tried to attack her. It was self defense if anything really."

"How can you not care!? You use to care for Lapis, and now you don't even bat an eye that she could have been shattered!?"

He shrugged again, his smirk dropping as he looked at the three before him in calm rage. "She tried to stop me, just like you guys tried to do. Don't get me wrong though, I care about Lapis, but you I'm starting to lose hope on."

"Steven..." Garnet started, but he raised a hand to silence her.

"No, you don't get to talk. I've tried so many fucking times to make you guys trust me, to see things in my point of view, to show you that there was another way. Everything, and it was all for nothing. When are you guys going to listen to me for once in your lives," Steven asked. His voice steady calm, but his body quaking where he stood.

Pearl frowned though, her blue eyes still in a harsh glare as she stepped closer to the boy. Amethyst and Peridot tensed before taking a stance to protect their friend, but they watched in silence. Steven didn't move, keeping his hard gaze on the skinny gem. Their eyes locked, like they have so many times before. This time though brought more answers than before. This time, they read each other like an open book. Neither were backing down on what they wanted. He saw in her eyes the same look he saw in his dreams, the dreams he had of Pink and the other Diamonds. He never thought of it before, but now the dream was clear as day as he stared down to by Pearl. Her white pale face turning a shade of yellow, the eyes shaping into diamond ones ashe was thrust into the memory again.

_"Please! There must be another way!"_

_Yellow frowned, glaring down at him. "You brought this on yourself Pink! You wanted this and now you can't back out."_

_"But I don't want to destroy them Yellow. Please, I don't want to colonize anymore! I don't want to fight them!" He looked up to Blue and Yellow pleadingly, trying to get them to see reason. Why do they want to fight? Why couldn't there be change? All he wanted was peace, so they didn't have to fight anymore._

_"You're just a young Diamond Pink," Blue said softly, but firm. "Stop disobeying us and just do as we say. Are we clear?"_

_He felt cracked, shattered, when seeing both Yellow and Blue blink out for his screen. Hurt, sorrow, and rage filled his whole being. There was no point, they were never going to see his way and listen to him. He did everything he could as Pink Diamond, everything he could as himself and family to get them to see reason. He wasn't going to get his say in anything. No, it was best to step up. The diamond wasn't going to step down and let them control him anymore. He was Pink Diamond, but he was also Rose Quartz. He will make them hear his words. Be someone they couldn't ever ignore._

_"Fine..." He mumbled, his eyes glowing as the aura around him changed. He looked back up at Blue Yellow. He looked back up at_ Pearl and Garnet, the tears in his eyes as he glared hard at them. "If you won't listen to me, I'll make you."

Pearl, slightly confused, lighten her glare. "What do you me-"

Steven smirked," It's like you said Pearl. She needed to be someone they couldn't ignore. I sadly... must do the same."

As he backed away, closer to Peridot and Amethyst, the door to the room open. Light finally shined through the dark cold room as two tall figures walked slowly inside. It was Yellow and Blue Diamond, in their normal attire as they carried grim but most so neutral looks on their faces. They looked down at the three Crystal Gems with hard looks, making Garnet and Pearl summon their weapons to protect an injured Connie. Steven frowned, keeping the Lapis bubble close as well as Peridot. He glared at them with disgust and hatred, feeling his heart move to a dark and cold place as he watched his once close family be torn in two. It didn't matter now though. He had to do what was best for himself and his plan. He had to save his home and family, Earth and Homeworld, if they can't see that then he would fight them. He will go against them, and beat them. If that meant he was the bad guy, then fine.

He was a Diamond, and to their eyes, a tyrant.

With that in mind, Steven turned to look at Amethyst. She looked at him with the same torn look in her water filled eyes, it brought more pain to his chest to see her family being broken in half. Still, he gave her a nod and a firm glare, the message all on its own, telling her that she needed to decide now. Him or the others. The purple quartz shook, but her hand went right for her whip. The tears leaked and her lips cracked to let out a small heart breaking sob, but she smiled at the hybrid. It hurt, but deep down she knew this would happen. She knew it would come to this, and she had to prove he could trust her.

"I promised..." She cried, but her voice never cracked as she grabbed onto her whip. She moved to protect Steven and Peridot, glaring at Pearl and the others. "To be your future, not to fall apart, to be your quartz and protect you as my diamond! I'm never breaking that promise. Even if I fight them, my love is for you Steven, my brother and worst gem."

Pearl growled, her spear almost getting crushed in her hands. "I always knew you were flawed you overcooked runt."

Steven frowned. "At least she won't betray me. Last chance you three. Give up now, or I will have no choice but to lock you up."

"You're making a mistake Steven! Listen to us! Peridot and the Diamonds are controlling you," Connie snapped, crying now as she watched.

He did nothing but smile, a white gleam coming back in his eyes, but only for a second. "You're right... they are controlling me. They are showing me what a waste you are. This... this is what you deserve!"

"Steven don't!" Garnet shouted, but the two crystal gems froze when Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl came into the room as well. Blue Pearl holding a blue sword while Yellow Pearl held a short spear like blade.

"Enough of this," Steven glared at them, raising his figure to the three as his eyes glowed pink. His voice cold and cut like ice. "Capture them!"

Amethyst and the other Pearls moved in to attack, both Garnet and Pearl moving closer to protect Connie for she had no weapon. Weapons were raised, the fight nearly about to break out till a massive explosion hit the tower, rocking it madly. Everyone screamed, Blue Diamond falling to her knees as Yellow tried to keep herself up right. Peridot screamed, but Steven was quick to summon his bubble to protect her. Amethyst got the pearls to back up as another blast hit the tiny window in the tower, breaking it open. They all looked outside, wondering who was attacking the tower. As the dust and smoke cleared, Steven was the most shocked from the rest.

"LARS!?"

The yellow gleam of the Sun Incinerator was enough for the whole gang to know, but the Diamonds, that this was indeed Lars' ship. So many questions filled their minds. Who told him he was here and needed help, and at the last second too? It didn't make any sense. The ship rotated to the side, the hatch opening to show none other than a pink Lars looking panicked and frighted, but in a hurry. Alongside him was Rhodonite who had her hand out for the three along with her captain. He didn't even explain why he was here, he just took one glance at steven and knew what he had to do.

He turned towards Garnet and shouted, "Grab hold! Those crazy tyrants won't be staying down for along! Grab Connie and get on now!"

Steven growled, his eyes gleaming white again. "Lars you traitor!"

Pearl and Garnet were quick to grab the young girl and hop on the ship as Lars pulled out a small blaster, pointing it at Steven and the others. Their eyes locked, and the pink captain frowned when seeing the white glow in his eyes. He was right. With a deep sigh, he grinned back at the enraged Diamond hybrid, warming up his blaster. "Sorry Steven," He winked. "But these were under very special orders."

"You dare-"

"Bingo... BONGO!"

He shot the blaster, knocking back most of the group as Lars raced back into the ship and ordered them to get the hell out of there. The roar of yellow Diamond being heard as the Rutile Twins punched the startup button. They ship was flying rapidly out of the planet, douging some roaming eye ships looking to capture them. Lars took the wheel, driving them the hell off the planet and away from harm as quickly as possible. He felt his heart sink, his mind throbbing with all sorts of questions, but he kept moving farther and farther away from Homeworld. Away from Steven, leaving him behind when he needed him the most. He didn't stop driving for a long time, the adrenaline controlling his movements for what felt like hours. As he finally let himself relax, a good solid three hours of flying the ship out of the Homeworld controlled colonies, the pink captain put the ship to autopilot for Earth and stood from his captain seat.

Garnet and Pearl were with Fluorite and Padparadscha, tending to Connie as she seemed to finally pass out from the pain in her stomach. The Rutile Twins and Rhodonite were now making sure that no other homeworld ships were after them. With a deep and heavy sigh, he looked over to the two gems he knew from earth. "Is everyone okay?"

Garnet looked worn out, giving the teen a deep long gaze as if they just lost a war or a loved one, most likely both. She sighed, looking down. "We're fine... it's Connie we need to worry about."

Before Lars could ask what had happened to her, Padparadscha gasped in shock and fear. This reaction brought the others to look at her. She looked distance and scared, shaking which brought Lars to come close to her. "Paddy? What's wrong-"

"No... my vision must be wrong." The cream colored gem looked down at Connie, looking at her stomach as if trying to see her wound. There was nothing but a small swelling bruise. "Steven... Our Steven wouldn't..."

Pearl frowned deeply. "She can see the past?"

"No, only things that just happened. Paddy seeing anything before or after is very... rare," Lars turned to his friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What do you see Paddy?"

Padparadscha shook her head, frowning deeply. "I predict... that Steven will damage her body greatly."

"How greatly?" Garnet asked in complete worry.

"Connie... may now... be very very damaged." She point just below the girl's belly. "Something will be damaged."

Lars paled to an even whiter shade of pink, knowing right away what happened. "S-Steven destroyed her womb..."

The room was silent, with the Off Colors confused but scared all the same. Their Steven, the odd but lovable hybrid did this to his best friend. It was clear that the two were so close that they fused and helped them, but to hear he hurt her greatly, was something almost too shocking to wrap their minds around. Pearl was scaring, covering her mouth as she sobbed and screamed. Garnet just looked torn, a dark and grim look on her face as she turned to Lars. A question deeply on her mind about him.

"Lars," Garnet whispered softly, looking deep into the pink captain's blue eyes. "How did you come and save us?"

Lars frowned at the question, looking back down at Connie as he patted Padparadscha's head. His voice was soft and filled with so much regret. "Don't know... Let's just say..."

_{Protect them Lars. I'm counting on you!}_

Lars kept his eyes turned away. "...I had a really bad dream."

**_Whoa... what does Lars mean? What's going to happen to Connie... Wait, Who cares?_**

**_What's going to happen now? What about Steven? What about Lapis? Amethyst and Peridot? Was all of this planned? What do the Diamonds and White have to say about this What's going to become of the gems, earth, and Homeworld? All will be explained further in the very last chapter of this story! _**

**_Keep Feeling the Flow Guys!_**


	27. Change My Mind

_"All is going to plan my Stardust~"_

The world was nothing but stars to Steven, bright and beautifully perfect. They were as endless as the real vast emptiness of space, but seem to glow even brighter with an amazing white shine. The glow of them made his skin tingle and his mind grow lost in the different twinkles before him. If it wasn't for the voice however, that hypnotic hum of White Diamond's voice filling the whole endless space, the hybrid could get lost in the sight of it all.

_"You acted so beautifully~ I'm sure even Yellow even bought it."_

Her laugh was even worse than her voice, but he knew full well that he was laughing along with her. It wasn't really Steven though; the real him was inside the star space, trapped in white chains that surround his whole arms and upper body. He knew where he was at, and he knew what was happening outside the space as well. Most of the time though, the outside blurred and he felt his body numb to his mind, almost discount completely from his flesh and bone. It was almost like puppet strings at sometimes. Where he felt his body , moved a finger or two, but his mouth wasn't his. He had no control of anything anymore, trapped inside his own body. It angered him, frustrated him, but then even she controls those emotions at times.

Steven was White Diamond's little puppet in her collection, standing in front of her as nothing more than a doll waiting for her next command. It was a strange, he felt himself able to take control if he tried hard enough but the powerful diamond before him it was useless. The further he was away though, he could control some of himself, though it was slim to none. It didn't matter though, the deed was done.

White got the Crystal Gems broken thanks to him, now everyone saw him as an enemy and on the Diamonds' side. Amethyst was Peridot wee on his side as well, which he wished never happened in the first place. Can't they see he was being controlled the whole time? How different he sounded compared to before? It didn't seem like it to the others, which he now feared for. With Peridot and Amethyst now on Homeworld with him, what was White going to do with them. Make them puppets just like he was to her? Like Lapis and Pinky are to her?

_"Now I finally have what is rightfully mine! Wouldn't you agree my Stardust~?"_

Steven frowned deeply, tugging at the chains as he spoke out into the space in his mind. "Shut up White! Why did you do this to me? To Lapis and the others?"

He knew his mouth wasn't saying anything. He knew at best that his body was standing as still as a statue, eyes completely white and drone of emotions. Outside, Steven looked like a very pale doll as he stood next to Pinky and Lapis, though the two were smiling the same smile as White. The smile might their were completely under her control, not steven though. She only controlled his body, his mouth and voice. His mind was still his and his alone which upset the great diamond god as she was trying to break through him. He believed his human half was keeping a wall against her power and influence, but for how long he wasn't sure. It didn't stop the hybrid from trying though to fight back.

He heard White hum in disapproval, knowing that she heard him. _"I'm only this so that our plan can come to completion. Your plan my Stardust~"_

"This was never my plan," Steven growled out, tugging harder at the white chains. "My plan was never to make my family turn against each other! I never wanted to hurt Pearl, Garnet, or Connie! You made me!"

_"Oh my silly naive Stardust. You wanted to hurt them and that petty human. I merely just wanted them out of the way."_

Steven bit his lip but didn't say anything against the Diamond. It was true in a sense, he was upset with them for messing with his plans and tricking him into a fusion. Like he said, the control white had on him was much different from Lapis and Pinky. With them, she was controlling everything, even thoughts and emotions. The real gems were just pushed back and locked in a tight chest with a key in White's hands. With the hybrid is was much more confusing and just a struggle against the two. She was controlling his body, his words, but not memories or emotions. He couldn't be locked away in a chest like the other two, but instead pinned back by chains he fought with all of his might. He knew that with Lapis and Pinky, there were just in a dazed haze, like a blissfully limbo. It wasn't like the massive Diamond hasn't tried to be him in the same peaceful space, trying to convince to just sleep and let her control everything. He had to fight the temptation though for his friends, for the love of his life.

Still, White has pushed and she has used his emotions against him. Steven knew at the moment that Connie fused with him, his mind wasn't under his control anymore. He felt nothing but rage and betrayal as he stood there as Stevonnie. The hybrid felt his vision go red then a blinding white as screams were heard loudly from the fusion, but he knew they weren't his screams. Only Connie's were heard as he felt his rotate for a split second and jab at something deep inside of themselves. The teen diamond even screamed for a second as he was commanded to stab at the area below their belly. He knew what he stabbed, he knew what he destroyed, but at that moment he didn't care. White convinced him not to, to keep destroying the area till nothing was left. For a split second, Steven obeyed without question.

He only was able to grab a piece of himself to order Amethyst and Peridot to capture the others. Steven knew that White Diamond would wanted them poofed by Yellow or himself, but he was able to fight it long enough for that. He still hated himself for losing control and destroying Connie terribly. She wasn't bleeding thank stars, but he knew deep down that his powers fired her insides. He hated how White had won this battle. Hope almost seemed lost at this point.

But Steven always had hoped, and smirked as he pulled the chains hard enough to stand on his two feet. "You honestly think…," He struggled still but just kept smirking. "That you won White? Peridot and Amethyst are still with me, and since I know now that I can contact Lars, it will only be a matter of time before I tell the others!"

He screamed, feeling the tight grip on the chains grow more as he was forced back down on his knees. Arms tied back and collared by his neck as he heard White speak in a much more twisted but sweet tone. _"I knew you were the one to get in touch with that organic, but I will not let you so loose as before. I will not lose you again."_

"And I won't let you ruined this family White. Our family! With every breath that I have I will get into your head and help you, make you stop this before you lose more than just Pink." He frowned deeply, hoping to break through to his crazy Diamond grandmother.

_"I will not be losing anything my little Stardust. Not when I have you back where you belong. You are home now~"_

Steven couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine at the word home. Homeworld did feel like home at times, a home for his gem half. He felt calm and happy here when he was with the other Diamonds. Yellow was stern and hard to talk to at times, but was caring and understanding when she needed to be. He always felt safe around her, even when she would yell in rage at something so small. She even taught him how to work some of his powers in such different ways, and he was always excited when hearing about the Authority when she spoke about it with such pride. Blue felt oddly like a mother, always cuddling with him and so calm around him. She does have a sad demeanor with her and can be a bit rude to others, but she made up for it by making her teachings so fun and interesting. He even remembered one time where she sang to him back in her massive tub.

In just a week Steven had grown so close to Homeworld. He got along with the gems who worked and lived there, understood so much about the order and yet sense of respect each gem had for their roles. He got to fight, learn, and speak with so many different gems. Gotta watch Amethyst grow stronger just like she always wanted. Got to walk and get to know more about Peridot and her love for Homeworld all the more better. The others were closed off and against it, but he didn't care. Even after the mission was over, and everyone was saved from corruption, the hybrid really did see himself coming back here. He saw himself coming back and helping homeworld as the new Pink Diamond bring peace throughout the galaxy. He saw himself getting close to Yellow, Blue and even White Diamond like a true family. He saw a future he could really call his own.

He still did see such a future. Steven knew there was a way to get to White to stop this from getting worse. He didn't care how long it took to get ot White, he just knew he had to and to get his body back. She wasn't evil in a sense of no return, she was just grieving in the wrong way. He had to try fixing all of this. He had to try and change her mind.

"White…" Steven didn't struggle now, fighting back the stars to try and see the outside world. His body slowly glowed back in color, but still was pale. His white eyes though turned slowly back to his chocolate brown ones, a sign of his human half fighting to take control. He looked up to see White had long ago picked him up in her was smiling a bit sadly down at him, but the hybrid diamond just looked back with the same sad and pleading look in his eyes. He spoke softly, "Please White… S-Stop this. I'm not like my mom. I-I… would never abandon you, Blue, or Yellow. P-Please… stop now before you make this wor-."

White just shushed him, causing him to flinch when he heard Lapis and Pinky make the same sound. Steven went silent, but his brown eyes just slightly glared at the gem before him. _"I'm doing this to protect you My Stardust. Your mother Pink had caused quite the damage when she left us."_

She chuckled in such a gentle tone it brought a chill to the boy's skin as she spoke again. _"Poor Yellow… the damaged absorbed all the Blue in her light. She is so strong, but so weak when it comes to lost and emotions more than you know. As for Blue, the damage left by Pink has caused her to drain all the light in her being. She grew obsessed, and was overjoyed when hearing her son might fill in the void."_

"W-What… are y-you getting at?" Steven wanted to frown, but his face remained blank but his eyes.

_"Exactly what it sounds like My Stardust. They think they need you Steven, no… I know that they need you. You fill the void and balance them out. If you left back to earth, they would nothing but shells all over again."_

"S-So you.. d-did all of this… f-for them? I w-would never abandon or betray them… like s-she did," The young diamond just watched as White frowned and shook her head.

She sighed. _"They think so, but as for me I don't think I need you Steven. I didn't need my Starlight when she was gone."_

"S-So why do this… t-to me?"

Steven felt nothing but confusion now with White. Her aura was terrifying and calm all at once, but her words feel like knives and jabs at his heart and mind. He didn't understand what White meant, but she answered his silent question with a simple smile. _"Pink, like all of my gems, are a part of me. They are pieces of my light, but she was something i always had to suppress down. I was a fool to let her out in such a way, but I will fix my mistakes now. With you My Stardust~"_

"You're crazy White," Steven shouted past the tight control of his voice box. He tried to struggle but just got his face to show his emotions of fear and disbelief, his body still stood perfectly still for its master. "What are you even planning now? You divided my family apart, made me damage Connie, and even took over my friend. What more do you want? If you don't need me like you said, why do you want me so bad!?"

White didn't seem fazed by his shouting, instead she just sighed happily and stroked his cheek with her finger. He flinched as best as he could, but couldn't move away from the creepy but gentle touch. _"It's really simple Steven," _She purred softly, lifting his chin only slightly with her nail so his brown eyes faced with her white ones. _"Cause you are mine my Stardust. _**_Nae sojunghan seuta ai~_**_"_(1)

Steven gasped in shock as White blasted with her white beam again. He didn't feel any pain like before, no if anything it felt like a hard shove back into the star space in his head. Chains tighten once more and mind dizzy. Even though he hated the force of her power in his mind, the aftermath was almost terrifyingly wonderful. His body was numb and buzzing in delight, and he felt like his brain and heart were getting nice warm hugs and gentle strokes. It was scary, because he wanted to fight it but also give in to her control. He had to hold his own and force himself just to be chained back, panting when he broke the haze trying to take over his mind. The brown in his eyes slowly faded to white once more as his body fell down in her hands like a confused but blank doll once more.

White just smiled as she placed her cute doll back on the ground, the hybrid slowly getting back up on his feet as he stared up at her. Deep inside though, he just frowned and listened to her words. _"Now My Stardust. I believe it is time for phase two."_

"Yes… White Diamond." Steven flinched at the sound of his own voice speaking without his say. His wasn't even laced with her voice like the others, was it caused he wasn't in her full control? He felt so trapped.

_"Wonderful~" _White laughed softly, smiling as she snapped her fingers. Steven growled and felt himself pulled up to stand, like a puppet on strings. His eyes slowly turned back to pink with diamond pupils, showing how he had some control once more, but not enough to fight back. _"Now i want you to return to Yellow and Blue with everything we spoke of before. As well your new name~"_

"New name?" Steven was able to voice his confusion this time.

_'Why of course Argyle~ The perfect name for a brand new partially pink diamond!"_

Not only was the name pretty bad in his opinion, but Steven finally realized what White was doing to him. She was rewriting his human half, making him a full Homeworld gem under her power. She wanted him to turn away from Earth and his family there. The hybrid frowned, growling as his body slightly shook. "Y-You… won't… g-get away with this…"

White just smiled, the same motherly one that Steven was for sure now will forever in his nightmares. _"I believe I have my Stardust. Those little gems you call a sister and lover know none of the better, and it's only a matter of time before you break. I will change your mind… one way or another~"_

"Dream on... **nae saiko laiteu halmeoni**."(2) With that, Steven's glare turned into a soft smile not his own. His puppet side was taking over once more as he bowed to White in a gentlemen manner. "Thank you White. I'm really glad for my new name!"

_"I knew you would my Stardust." _It was the only time that White's smile became more of an evil smirk._ "Run along now, i'm sure your Peridot misses you terribly~"_

With a nod, Steven smiles as he is bubbled into White's bubble and sent back to the throne room. The real boy within his mind just sighing as he bit his lip. Tonight, he had only one option tonight. Just like with Lars he just had to reach the others, before it really was too late.

As Steven was popped back into the throne room, Amethyst and Peridot smiled seeing their hybrid again safe and sound. The diamond were just sitting in their thornes, frowning as they were in deep conversation before the teen came back in. The boy smiled back, opening his arms to hug his running girlfriend in his arms. "I'm back guys," He said in the same bright tone he use to have.

"Steven, i was worried about you when White just took you like that," Peridot smiled softly, clinging to her boyfriend to find that he was just fine. "How was the meeting with White Diamond?"

"Just fine Peri," steven kissed her cheek, moving to look at the others in the but still keeping his arms around his beloved. "In fact, she's okay with me staying here on Homeworld as a new fourth Diamond!"

Amethyst was shocked, but still let out a sigh of relief as well as Blue Diamond. Yellow just rolled her eyes, knowing full well that White would want Steven as the new Diamond. "That's very good," Yellow spoke with an all too serious tone. "Now with that out of the way, we can begin to plan on revenge on those defects. As well as rebuild Pink's old court for you Steven."

"Argyle."

Everyone turned back to Steven with slightly confused faces, not even realizing he spoke for a second. The boy just them all an almost blank look, his eyes looking far but holding something dark that they just couldn't desired. He repeated slowly, "Argyle. My new Diamond title is Argyle Diamond."

Amethyst and Peridot paled slightly at this announcement, looking at the hybrid as if he had grown two heads or was slowly corrupting. Steven had gotten a new name? No, this felt so off to them, more so the purple quartz. She has known him all her life, and even though he had told her at times that he didn't like his name sometimes, he would never flat out change it this fast. It couldn't have been cause of Pearl and Garnet betraying them either. While it was an understanding factor, it just didn't seem enough for him to ditch his old name in such a way. She felt another chill go down her spine at this. It was just like in the Ball and in the tower, this teen in front of her just wasn't the same boy she has grown as a brother. There was so much changing about him so fast, too fast to be normal. It was like he was erasing his human half for himself and others. Becoming more gem, a Diamond.

Now that the two looked over the hybrid, they honestly believed it to be true. It was like a fog just cleared and they were really able to look at Steven for the first time. He was so much different from when they got here. The normal soft curly brown hair was now more wilder and covered in pink streaks on the left side. His size was about the same, but looked to be growing slowly to look older. With his clothing looking that of royalty and yet a soldier instead of the normal pink and star shirt. He carried a smile, but it held more of a smirk to it, like he was planning something, cold and cunning. He held himself higher and was brimming with power. His gem wasn't even the same, now looking that of a pink diamond instead of a rose quartz. It was the very first time in a week that both Peridot and Amethyst were able to see that their steven wasn't the same hybrid before. This was indeed a diamond before them.

Steven had grown up, but was it much too soon?

"Are you… sure about that Steven," Blue frowned, showing some concerns as well for the tiny diamond. "We understand why you wish to have such a title, but to really change you name just because of what happened."

"That's exactly why I want to change it Blue. The Crystal gems have betrayed me, Lars has betrayed me. I now know that once they get to Earth they will see me as the enemy. If that's the case, why not be a Diamond fully, truly for once." Steven frowned deeply, looking very upset but mostly just angry.

Yellow tapped her chin to this, looking more at the hybrid with a look of understanding and intrigued. "I must say this is a great change Steven. An Argyle is a dark mix between a pink and red diamond."

"That's why I picked it," Steven smirked, a look that even shocked Yellow at how cunning and smudged it looked. "I'm not Pink Diamond. She had died almost fifteen years ago. She's gone, and Homeworld doesn't need a copy. They need someone new, someone who swears to protect them."

Amethyst frowned more, very worried but still placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Steven… are you really sure?"

"As sure as I can be Amethyst. You are my sister though, so you and Peri can still call me Steven. But that life i once had… it's not mine anymore."

The Diamonds looked at each other, sending looks to each other before Blue just sighed and nodded. "Very well Steven. We will announce you to the whole Diamond empire as Argyle Diamond now."

Steven smiled, "Thank you Blue. Do you mind if I head off to my room with Amethyst and Peridot?"

"Go Argyle, I'm sure we can take care of everything here till you returned well rested," Yellow waved the boy off, smiling proudly at him.

With a nod, Steven pulled both Amethyst and Peridot back to his new room. While Amethyst was trying to accept this as her new life and home right beside her brother and Diamond, Peridot was on edge. She felt something was off with her lover as he held on to her hand. It was squeezing hers a bit too hard, something only happening if he felt scared or worried about something. It didn't make sense though, since as she looked at the teen's face he looked happy and calm. The green gem wasn't dumb though. Something was clearly wrong with Steven ever since he spoke to White that night before the Ball. Everything up till that point as been messed up but still carefully planned somehow. Like something or someone was controlling everyone in the room, even herself, as everything went down.

Now the gems were against them, The Diamonds are on edge, Lapis was bubbled and unwell, and now Steven was changing his name. It was all too much, causing a slight headache to the small green gem as they made it to their room. What was happening? What was this sense of lost and worry filling her heart? Peridot didn't know, and that's what scared her. She loved him, but now even the teen she loves is scaring her. Everything was changing and she didn't know how to stop and understand it. Something was wrong, but what could it be. Why was she getting headaches now? What could she do?

_"Nal guhal su issdaneun geol al-a…"_

Something was going to happen. Something big and dangerous, that much Peridot knew, but she knew something else. She would protect Steven, no matter what the cause was. She will be there for him even if they go to war, even if she was cracking and corrupting at her sore. She will be there to help her beloved tether, her gem half.

Peridot nodded, she knew this was for the best and she won't change her mind. Even if she had to fight all of Homeworld to do it.

**_Well guys... I did it! We have reached the very last Chapter of My Homeworld. But it doesn't stop there!_**

**_This is only Book One, with Book Two now being planned for its first chapter! Tons of things will be happening that book, tons new gems will be added. Odd ships may be shown to your naked eyes. So many things, so many twist and turns, with an ending that may shock you once we get there._**

**_What will happen to Steven? What will happen now with Earth and Homeworld? What is White planning? What about the other Crystal Gems?_**

**_All will be answered in the next do. It's date, i'm not fully sure. I hope you all can wait for it as long as you can. _**

**_High Five The Sky and Keep Feeling The Flow!_**

(1) My precious star child

(2) My psycho light grandma

(3) I know you can save me...


End file.
